¿Por qué no eres tú?
by Violette Moore
Summary: Universo Alterno. Los chicos son completamente normales con problemas de drogas, identidad y por supuesto, amor. (Damian/Jon)
1. Chapter 1

**_¿Por qué no eres tú?_**  
 _(Jon/Damian)_

 _._

* * *

 ** _Dedicado a: La Emperatriz Rompecorazones._**

.

.

.

Todo comenzó con una visita a la cafetería y después con la composición de una patética, encantadora y reveladora melodía. En aquel entonces, no creyó que le molestaría tanto, que funcionara su malévolo plan, que la chica correspondería o peor aún, que Damián y ella durarían cuatro años de un tortuoso estira y afloja que aparentemente, estaba llegando a su fin.

Como mejor amigo de Wayne había soportado y observado tras bambalinas todo este tiempo. Le había visto componer la música, los coros y perfeccionar la letra. Llegado el gran día, hasta podría decir que le ayudó a conquistarla y cada que quería "regresar" era el primero en decirle:

—Si eso te hará feliz entonces, ve.

Bebe de sus labios, enróscate en su cuerpo, dile que disculpas sus infidelidades o mejor aún, confiesa que te las cobraste con lujo de intereses.

Había olvidado los nombres de las chicas que constantemente se llevaba a la cama. Sus conciertos solían terminar bastante tarde y cuando Emiko no lo esperaba, cuando la veía marcharse con otros chicos desde su lugar en el escenario, Damián se enredaba con la primera dama o caballero que cruzaba su mirada. Aunque si a él se lo preguntaban, seguía prefiriendo eso a su segunda opción.

Cuando lo descubrió lloró lágrimas de impotencia y rompiendo sus códigos de moral, no se abstuvo de golpearlo hasta deformarle el rostro y sangrarse los nudillos. Sus hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo en su acción. Los dos mayores, ya que el de en medio sólo se limitó a llamarlo maldito estúpido. Guardaron el secreto de su padre pero Jason amenazó con romperle los huesos si permitía que su pequeño Demonio volviera a caer en eso.

Drogas.

Facilitadas por algún traficante de los que vendía en los tugurios donde se presentaban. Intentaban tocar en lugares de élite, después de todo Gotham era la Ciudad que nunca dormía, tenía de todo, de lo más alto a lo más bajo y el presupuesto de Wayne les permitía soñar en grande pero aún así. No se deshacían de los traficantes o proxenetas.

No creía que Damian se hubiera acostado con alguna ramera, seguía siendo endemoniadamente apuesto y además como líder de su grupo, nunca le faltaban las ofertas. Su predilección eran los cuerpos altos y delgados, de cabellos negros, ojos alargados y delineados en colores azul o verde, piel morena clara o excesivamente blanca.

Creía tener alguna posibilidad, pero su mejor amigo nunca se embriagaba o drogaba de más.

Alguna ocasión estuvo por besarlo. Atrapó su rostro en sus manos, lo acorraló contra la pared más cercana. Se estaban cambiando después de un concierto y Emiko desapareció entre la muchedumbre rodeada de varios sujetos que parecían matones.

Su juego de traición y dolor, no llevaría más que a la perdición. Todos lo sabían, lo hablaban a voces, apostaban por cual de los dos se destruiría primero o peor aún, perdía el control y asesinaba al otro por pasión.

Regresando al momento.

Damián lo miró a los ojos. Primero pensó que estaba fúrico, luego apostó por ebrio, finalmente cayó en la cuenta de que se había inyectado y estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo. Sintió dolor de verlo así, lástima de que volviera a caer y pena porque no merecía todo lo que le hacía esa mujer. Repasó con sus ojos el gesto oscuro y atormentado del mayor. No sabía qué era lo que estaba pensando pero lo veía como algún rompecabezas o acertijo verdaderamente complejo.

—¿Por qué no puedes ser tú?

—¿Qué…? —a pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. —¿Por qué no podía ser quién?— en quien pensara todo el día, quien le arrebatara la vida, el que rechazara sus sentimientos y lo hiciera caer a lo más obsceno.

No hubo ocasión para preguntar. Damián se excedió con la "dosis" y cuando parecía que iba a besarlo en realidad, se estaba desmayando. Cayó fulminado sobre él y apenas si alcanzó a sostenerlo o de lo contrario se habrían derrumbado los dos.

Le gustaba.

Le gustaba tanto que algunas veces creía que era el ser más estúpido del planeta. Pudo aprovecharse de él sinnúmero de veces, pero no era así como quería que pasara. Quería que se enamorara, que lo buscara, que le escribiera canciones y lo celara.

Que hiciera por él todo lo que había hecho por ella y viera lo bien que le podía corresponder.

Llamó a su padre y hermano esa vez. No tenía ganas de averiguar si Jason le rompería los huesos o solo la cara. La verdadera preocupación de ambos era que Damián lo estuviera mal influenciando. Les dijo que no. Jamás le había ofrecido beber de su vaso de vino adulterado, fumar de su cigarro hecho a mano, o inyectarse las porquerías que no sabía de dónde es que seguía comprando. Estaba solo, terriblemente solo y perdido.

No tenía idea de lo que era el amor y resultaba irónico que ambos cantaran sobre el amor. Emiko era el problema, su perdición y veneno, más porque seguía empeñado a tenerla a su lado.

.

.

.

Esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente.

.

Damián llevaba los últimos seis meses viviendo con él, dejó el departamento que compartía con la mujer y aunque estaban algo apretados en el suyo, lo prefería así ya que cada recoveco estaba impregnado de él.

Su colonia, su shampoo, el enjuague para después de afeitar y sus humores.

Damián había llevado algunas citas a su apartamento. Le advirtió las primeras dos veces para que durmiera afuera o se encerrara en su recámara. La última sucedió de improviso.

Sabía que no debió mirar, pero no se abstuvo de contemplar. Lo despertaron las llaves abriendo la puerta a las tres de la madrugada, las prendas siendo arrebatadas y por ultimo el amor siendo consumado.

Damián dormía en el sofá cama de la sala y por una vez quiso echar una mirada.

Necesitaba verlo. —¡Jodido infierno, quería verlo!— Aunque ya conocía su cuerpo desnudo por la desintoxicación que lo había obligado a arrancarle las ropas y meterlo en la bañera hasta que dejara de gritar, retorcerse y perder, además del sentido la vergüenza.

¿Cómo podía gustarle tanto? ¿Y jamás atreverse a besarlo?

Necesitaba un loquero aunque en ese momento, pensó que lo mejor para él, era verlo haciendo el amor.

Lo que observó, francamente lo desconcertó. Su ultima pareja no era una chica parecida a su novia sino un muchacho que se parecía físicamente a él.

Estaba totalmente desnudo frente a Damián, haciéndole una felación. La más grandiosa del mundo debido a la satisfacción que veía en los ojos del mayor. Las manos de Damián estaban enredadas entre los negros cabellos de quien le hacía el amor, marcaba su ritmo, le decía exactamente cómo llevarlo a la rendición.

Su amigo, no estaba desnudo por cierto. Tan solo se abrió el pantalón y de lo que alcanzó a ver, el chico tenía prohibido tocarlo de vuelta.

.

 _"¿Por qué no puedes ser tú?"_ —esas palabras regresaron a su memoria. Recordándole además que no habían vuelto a tocar el tema. Damián dijo no recordar nada de lo sucedido y luego regresó con Emiko.

De aquello había pasado un año, creyó que lo había imaginado pero después de esto, ya no estaba tan seguro.

¿Qué sentido tenía? Haber regresado a su cama, masturbarse y tener fantasías eróticas donde era él quien bebía de su sexo y se tendía a los pies de Damián aún a sabiendas de que era todo lo que le dejaría probar.

Ninguno.

A no ser que fuera masoquista y comenzaba a convencerse de que lo era.

.

.

.

Lo había visto salir hace unas horas perfectamente arreglado.

No era una cita cualquiera, iba a verla a ella. Se lo confesó por si su siguiente llamada tenía que ver con sacarlo de alguna casa de adictos.

—¡Damián, prometiste no volver a drogarte!

—Y lo he cumplido.

—Entonces, no vayas.

—Dijo que tenía que decirme algo importante. Tal vez, nuestro rompimiento ya es definitivo.

—¿Y eso amerita que te destruyas a ti mismo?

—Aprecio el esfuerzo Kent, pero ambos sabemos que si algo me pasa sólo tú vas a llorar. Puede que Dick se ponga algo sensiblero pero Jason lo calmará.

—¡Jason va romperme la cara! —gritó aferrándose a su brazo. Damián era más alto y fuerte que él pero aún así dejó que lo sujetara y continuara con su perorata —¡Y si no te matas, Conner lo hará!

—También me acuerdo de eso. Tu hermano es bastante intimidante cuando está molesto.

—¿Es que no puedes simplemente olvidarla?

—¿Podrías tú?

—¿Perdón? —Damián lo miró a los ojos, la misma profundidad que advirtió aquella vez en los vestidores.

—¿Si verdaderamente creyeras que amas a alguien podrías olvidarlo?

—No…—su corazón se encogió y se rompió en mil pedazos porque entonces la amaba y él era algo así como un ser de lo más insignificante. Damián se soltó de su agarre, le prometió hacer lo posible para que sus hermanos no los golpearan. Es más, cuando terminara con ella, le llamaría.

—Escribiremos una canción sobre lo maldito que es el amor.

—De acuerdo.

Volvió a su apartamento a practicar con la guitarra eléctrica. En realidad, él ya había escrito una canción.

.

 _._

 _._

 ** _Escucho las llaves en la puerta,  
otra vez estás llegando tarde._**

 ** _Moviéndote en las sombras,  
maldito tu amor,  
malditas tus mentiras._**

 ** _Si no puedes amarme ahora,  
entonces no me amarás jamás._**

 ** _Estoy cansado de observar en las sombras,  
pero es el único lugar dónde me dejas estar._**

 ** _¿Por qué no puedo romper el silencio?_**

 ** _Maldita sea la oscuridad,  
Maldita sea la luz._**

 ** _Si no puedes amarme ahora,  
entonces no me amarás jamás._**

 ** _Todavía puedo oírte decir  
que no la dejarás jamás._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Eran casi las dos de la madrugada cuando dio por perdidas sus esperanzas, debió regresar con ella. Emiko Queen debía tener la vagina más lubricada y apretada del mundo, los pezones más duros y rosados, la cintura estrecha, las caderas…si seguía por ahí se iba a vomitar. No le parecía especialmente hermosa, era delgada, plana y cualquiera que la viera de espaldas la confundiría con un muchacho de no ser por la larga cabellera y los zapatos de tacón alto.

Había ocupado gran parte de su tarde en tocar la canción que le escribió hasta que sus vecinos amenazaron con llamar a la policía. Luego de eso comió algo ligero, Damián era un Dios en la cocina, su especialidad eran los tallarines y el sushi. Lo suyo era comprar congelados o enlatados, meterlos en el microondas y acabar con la hambruna, leer a la luz de la ventana, ignorar a la gente que pasaba.

Cuando limpió la cocina y terminó con la lectura de su novela erótica procedió a masturbarse en el sofá que olía a él.

"¿Por qué no podía ser él?" —pensó con desazón. Y el jodido bastardo se lo restregaba en la cara.

Lo odiaba, claro que lo odiaba, pero también lo amaba. Estaba por correrse cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, era el tono de Damián. La canción que escogió para él era: **Can't Stop feeling** de: Franz Ferdinand.

 ** _"Tú no puedes sentirlo, no puedes sentirlo,  
tú ya no puedes sentir nada"_**

Contestó al terminar esa frase, tratando de que su voz no sonara demasiado ronca. Al escucharlo, obviamente se corrió. El peor momento para hacerlo ya que su amigo se escuchaba tremendamente mal. No le dijo muchas cosas, en realidad, sólo fue una oración.

—Lo arruiné Jon, ayúdame…encuéntrame.

¡Oh, maldición! —¿Dónde estaba?— la llamada se acabó al instante y ahí estaba él, hecho una delicia o una auténtica vergüenza, con los pantalones abajo y su miembro en la mano. Se cayó del sofá en lo que intentaba a recomponer su estado y llamar a sus hermanos.

Richard dijo haber puesto un rastreador en su teléfono móvil, aún si tenía los datos y el G.P.S apagados podría localizarlo, pasarían por él si tantas ganas tenía de encontrarlo. Les dijo que sí, quería encontrarlo aún si Jason amenazaba con golpearlo.

No lo hizo, para calmar sus ansias sólo tuvo que decir que Damián fue a reunirse con Emiko. Le rogó que no lo hiciera pero no escuchaba a nadie cuando se trataba de ella.

.

.

.

—Te lo dije Dick, debiste dejar que me encargara a mi manera.

—¡No vamos a contratar a un sicario para matar a la novia de nuestro hermano!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque es ilegal.

—Bueno, al menos debiste dejar que Kate la secuestrara y le metiera un susto de muerte.

—¡Tampoco vamos a dejar que tu amiga psicópata la amenace de muerte!

—Kate no es psicópata, sólo tiene que pensar como ellos para lograr capturarlos. —Jason encendió un cigarro, Dick se lo arrancó de la boca, lo arrojó por la ventana y señaló que era su culpa iniciar en los vicios al más joven de sus hermanos.

—Bueno ya, si quieres me bajo del carro.

—¡No quiero que te bajes, sólo que te calles! —Jason hablaba de más cuando estaba preocupado. Richard buscaba culpables, Timothy se refugiaba en los negocios o más específicamente en el despacho de su padre y él, bueno él, estaba pensando que debió seguirlo aún si le había prohibido acompañarlo.

.

Al menos sabría dónde estaba, habría escuchado lo que fuera con que lo terminara. Según Colín (el baterista de su banda) Emiko llevaba los últimos meses saliendo con el mismo estirado. Un tipo que les sacaba el doble de estatura, de tez morena y cabello rubio casi platinado. Si iban a cortar definitivamente, tenía que ser por él. —¿Qué tenía que no tuviera D? ¿Una polla de dos metros le ganaba a toda la fortuna Wayne?— Poco probable pero factible.

El G.P.S los estaba guiando a la zona más horrible, baja y vulgar de la City, así que la casa para adictos ya era un hecho y la culpa volvía a ser de Jay, ya que su novio había sido adicto y Damián tendría que comprarle información a alguien de confianza.

.

El amor de Jason había sacado a Roy de aquellos senderos.

El amor de Emiko sumergía a Damián en ellos.

.

Su chofer y guía. Richard John Grayson escupió más reclamos en cuanto apareció la motocicleta de Damián siendo desvalijada en una esquina.

—¡Si le pasó algo Jay…! Aunque sea tu novio, casi prometido y esposo, voy a matarlo.

—¿Cómo sabes que fue Roy quien le habló de este lugar?

—¿Cómo sabes tú que no? —bajaron del auto. El G.P.S indicaba que Damián estaba al interior de una estructura de tres pisos.

—Tal vez quieras…—comentó Dick, pero él le dijo que no.

Sabía la clase de lugares en los que se metía Wayne. Cada vez excavaba más profundo en el camino a su perdición.

.

A sus padres no les importaba, luego del divorcio Bruce se quedó con él pero lejos de dinero, no proveía ninguna otra cosa. Le exigió un título profesional, Damian lo obtuvo en la Universidad de las Bellas Artes, que ejerciera una profesión y los buscó a él y a Colín para formar su banda de rock.

Los escándalos del chico daban de qué hablar cada semana en la sección de espectáculos, era el hijo más joven del hombre más adinerado y todos esperaban que hiciera algo más que ser fotografiado con una pareja diferente cada noche.

Una parte de él, creía que odiaba a su familia. Otra se convencía de que sólo odiaba las circunstancias en que vivía.

Emiko se parecía a su madre.

Eso lo enfatizó Maya, una de sus mejores amigas y que conoció a Damián durante el estudio de la carrera. Él se les unió cuando los tres estaban por titularse. Acababa de entrar a Música y se impartía en el mismo campus que las Artes.

Como sea, según Ducard, Damian estaba llevando su complejo de Edipo a otro nivel, buscando mujeres que sólo lo lastimaban y por último estaba, él. El símbolo del hermano o el padre. Quien verdaderamente lo cuidaba y se preocupaba. A quien puede que amara pero no lo quería arriesgar o perder.

.

Amar….—¿Por qué había escogido esa semana para tomar un café con Maya? ¿Por qué había escogido ese día para llamarlo esa mujer desalmada? ¿A caso no sabía lo mucho que lo lastimaba? ¿Lo mucho que él la amaba? Si lo encontraban verdaderamente mal, hablaría con Jason en privado y él mismo le pagaría a Kate Kane para que borrara a Emiko Queen del mapa.

—Oh, Dios mío Jay…—Richard encontró el celular de su amigo tirado en el piso y no se veía rastro alguno de él.

—No entres en pánico, aún puede andar por ahí deambulando.

—Llamaré a Bárbara.

—Bien, pero dile a tu esposa que sea discreta, Bruce enloquecerá y nos devolverá a las calles de donde nos sacó, si algo le sucede a su único hijo de sangre.

—Ya lo sé…—se apartó para hacer su llamada, él se concentró en el aparato. La última llamada aparentemente era la hecha a él. ¿Qué sucedió después, a dónde se fue?

—Kent —Jason llamó su atención colocándole una mano en el hombro. —Llama a tus padres para que controlen los escándalos de la prensa. —le dijo que sí y se adelantó un poco, aunque esa llamada ya la había hecho.

En lo que esperaba que fueran por él, llamó a Conner y le contó lo que pasó. Su hermano resopló al otro lado de la línea y le dijo que estaba bien. Si lo encontraban muerto o a medio camino de eso, debían enterarse ellos antes que toda la prensa. Sus padres podrían suavizar el escándalo. Eran los mejores reporteros de la City, incluso Conn se dedicaba a eso, como fotógrafo e investigador.

La oveja negra de la familia había sido él. Que decidió estudiar música en lugar de ciencias de la comunicación y obsesionarse con quien no quería ni una pizca de su amor.

Se separaron para encontrarlo. Richard ya estaba pensando en secuestros. Alguien debió reconocerlo porque era una figura publica y aunque no abusara de su dinero o nombre, seguía siendo el hijo del multimillonario Bruce Wayne. Jason sudaba frío cada que encontraba un cuerpo de cara al piso. Podía haberse excedido, combinar lo prohibido con lo divertido, provocarse un coma, enviarse sin retorno al país de nunca jamás.

También lo estaba pensando pero se resistía a creerlo. Si lo llamó es porque intentó detenerse y sostener su promesa. Dobló en una esquina metiéndose en un cuarto que parecía algo ajetreado. Reconoció sus cabellos negros, la forma de sus dedos, su cuerpo siendo ultrajado.

—¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO?! ¡ALÉJENSE DE ÉL! —gritó tan fuerte que antes de que pudiera hacer más, ya estaban Jason y Dick golpeando a todos lo que estaban junto a su hermano. Desgarrando sus ropas, quitándole los zapatos, todo lo que traía puesto valía una fortuna. El reloj de pulso, los anillos de oro. —No estaba únicamente intoxicado— lo golpearon en la cabeza para asaltarlo. La herida sangraba y eso lo asustó demasiado.

—¡Está herido! —anunció a voz en grito, acomodándolo en su regazo. Los dedos de sus manos rápidamente se llenaron de sangre, sus hermanos palidecieron. Jason perdió la aparente calma cobrándose las heridas con cuanto pobre diablo alcanzaran sus manos.

—¡Eres un grandísimo idiota! —Jason gritó al viento. Dick les recordó que Babs no podía estar demasiado lejos. La Capitana del Departamento de policía pensó en la ambulancia y escucharon las sirenas por lo bajo. Para mayor discreción, la mujer de alto mando se apeó de su personal más cercano. Estaban acostumbrados a los escándalos Wayne. En su momento se trató de las aventuras románticas de Grayson, los comas etílicos de Todd, las apuestas de Drake.

Ahora era Damián.

No les gustó en lo más mínimo ver al jovencito de veintidós años de edad metido en ese tugurio pero lo atendieron rápido. No lo llevarían a ningún hospital para mantener en secreto su identidad. Según su evaluación, podía recuperarse en casa, la herida en su cabeza requirió sutura pero no era profunda. La intoxicación pasaría, sus signos vitales eran fuertes y estables. No había perdido color o presión, sus pupilas estaban irritadas pero no era por la influencia de antihistamínicos.

Debió recibir una impresión demasiado fuerte esa misma tarde.

Ruptura de corazón. —pensó para sus adentros. Emiko debió terminarlo y él intentó suicidarse. Si tanto quería la muerte, él lo mataría por ser un maldito. ¡Estúpido, egoísta, ególatra! lo molería a golpes y después a besos, se hundiría en lo más profundo de su cuerpo porque esta vez, ya no se callaría.

Cuando abriera los ojos se lo diría y para ayudarse con eso o armarse de valor. Lo besó mientras dormía.

Sus hermanos aceptaron que se quedara en su departamento. Richard y Bárbara no podían recibirlo. No tendrían tiempo para atenderlo, lo mismo Jason y Roy, ellos trabajaban igualmente en el departamento de policía pero lo hacían en otras jurisdicciones. Crímenes violentos, Departamento forense, Unidad de Actividad Criminal.

Timothy no quería involucrarse directamente, pero mantendría a su padre ocupado, distraído con inversiones y cuentas para que no preguntara por su vástago y por eso él, era su mejor opción.

Sobretodo porque no dejaría que volviera a caer. Nunca más lo volvería a hacer.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **—2—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Despertó con el peor dolor de cabeza que hubiera sentido en meses, como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado con algo pesado y después de llevarse la mano a la zona afectada, recordó que efectivamente eso había pasado.

La charla con Emiko regresó a su memoria. El apartamento que había sido de los dos, lleno de cosas superficiales, aparatosas e innecesarias. Sus caballetes, los instrumentos de arte, el violín, la guitarra acústica, su armario. Extrañaría todo eso pero en específico a la que por tantos años había sido suya.

Sonrió con desdén colocándose en una posición que restara el dolor en su nuca. El sillón de Jon era tan fastidiosamente pequeño, pero cálido y cómodo _como él._ Transmitía intimidad, sensación de hogar.

Volviendo a lo que pensaba, hace bastante tiempo que Emiko Queen dejó de ser solo suya. La prensa se había hecho un festín aquella vez que la encontraron de la mano de dos caballeros. "La novia del heredero" "La Cenicienta moderna" ya que de no ser por él, seguiría trabajando como camarera en el diminuto restaurante donde la conoció _y era así que se lo pagaba._

Cada que discutían, se enredaban con otros amantes. En un principio se negó a participar en su juego, quería creer en lo que le enseñaron sus hermanos. El amor verdadero, ese que se descubre después de varias citas y noches, el que forjas con sacrificios, detalles y que definitivamente tiene que ver con los dos.

El amor de uno solo, no basta para hacer funcionar una relación. Pero era un obtuso, un necio. Trataba de convencerse de que si la seguía perdonando, procurando y protegiendo.

Algún día se daría cuenta de que no era como los otros.

Emiko había tenido una vida dura, se las había tenido que arreglar ella sola desde muy temprana edad y por tanto no confiaba en nadie, especialmente en los hombres.

Para conquistarla, se requirió de la ayuda de sus amigos. Un espectáculo de media noche donde le dedicó una canción, la hizo subir al escenario y una vez ahí, la besó. El Staff de la banda enloqueció incrédulo, todo el mundo los fotografió y al sentir la presión de sus labios contra los propios, la humedad de su boca, sus senos aplastados contra su pecho, las manos cerradas a la altura de su cintura y las de ella en su trasero, pensó estúpidamente que era amor verdadero.

Se esforzó en hacer que funcionara, pero el imbécil de Dick solía remarcar que si era "real" no tendría por qué costarle tanto. Los detalles vendrían de los dos, las citas improvisadas, las llamadas a las tantas de la madrugada, los obsequios hechos a mano o comprados.

Lo mismo repetía Roy respecto a Jay. Él no podía imaginar al más bruto de sus hermanos siendo detallista en lo absoluto, como no fuera que le llevara un corazón sangrante, pulsante y caliente al trabajo. Harper apreciaría el órgano vital, trabajaba como forense y su hermano estaba en equipo con Kate Kane en la Unidad de Actividad Conductual.

Se enfrentaba a verdaderos cabronazos. No los asaltantes de bancos, estafadores y proxenetas que perseguía Richard y entregaba a las puertas de su querida y bien amada esposa en la Comisaria. No, Jason Todd se metía con asesinos seriales, esos degenerados que día a día daban de que hablar en los noticiarios y que hacían que se preocupara cada vez más por Emiko.

Para protegerla de las crueldades de Gotham tuvo que entrar en su mundo, el cual era un poco oscuro. Uso de todo tipo de droga, salidas a antros y pubs en los que sus hermanos o padre jamás entrarían (a no ser que buscaran a algún sospechoso) Hurtos menores, no porque necesitara el dinero sino porque le excitaba la cacería.

Ser perseguida por las patrullas, escapar de las balas. Mentiría si dijera que no le ayudó más de una vez a esconderse de sus hermanos pues si la atrapaban y descubrían detrás de la máscara kabuki que para este efecto usaba, el escándalo mayor acabaría sobre su familia.

Cada que le mencionaba esto ultimo, la chica de cabello negro, ojos delineados y ligeramente alargados enloquecía. _"Si no soy suficiente para tu familia, entonces búscate a otra. Yo puedo reemplazarte cuando quiera"_

Y es así que se iba y lo hacía.

.

.

.

De haber podido elegir, él jamás habría traicionado su amor. Confundido su cuerpo, hacer que se conformara con otros calores y humores, pero quería averiguar si lo que decía Emiko era verdad.

Si era más fácil olvidar con otra carne que con una aguja. Las drogas le gustaban porque mandaban su cerebro a Narnia. El gran León Aslan le dio la bienvenida una vez, o eso pensó cuando en realidad se trató de Colín golpeándolo en el pecho para que reaccionara.

Además de obtuso, debía reconocer que era un auténtico loco.

Siempre se excedía con las dosis, jugaba con su destino. Es decir, _¿Qué mas daba si despertaba o se quedaba malditamente muerto?_

Llegados a este punto. Su juego de traición —como le gustaba referirlo a Jon— no le sentaba nada bien a nadie. Ni a su mente, cuerpo, reputación u honor, pero tenía un delicioso placebo y ese es, que entre más repetía las citas con personajes extraños más sentía que se cerraban las heridas.

El hueco en su alma, los fragmentos que Emiko arrancaba cada vez que se marchaba.

Las buscaba parecidas a ella en el caso de las damas o parecidos a él, en el caso de los caballeros.

Jon…

Su siempre leal, caballeroso y comprometido Jon. Estaba dormido en el piso, en la posición más incómoda del mundo justo a un lado de él. —¿Cuántas horas llevaba ahí? ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomó encontrarlo? O mejor aún ¿Cómo hizo para localizarlo?— Si recordaba bien, hizo la llamada y poco después lo golpearon. El celular cayó de sus manos, intentó defenderse pero estaba demasiado drogado.

Las malas noticias recordaba ahora, las grandes y buenas noticias. Las que lo orillaron a dejar a Emiko con la palabra en la boca, salir del apartamento y subir a su motocicleta para no dar vuelta atrás.

Esa casa, el edificio de tres pisos lo conocía gracias a ella. El bajo mundo, la oscuridad, todo lo que su padre le echaba en cara cada que lo visitaba lo consumó gracias a ella y a su afán de hacerle saber lo mucho que la amaba.

¿Podría amarla él?

Su futuro esposo, el nuevo amante, quien le había dado lo único que él no se atrevió a entregarle.

.

.

.

—Damián…—Jonathan se despertó debido al ajetreo de su cuerpo. Estaba llorando y por una vez, se sintió verdaderamente patético. Su mejor amigo en todo el mundo lo había visto en los peores momentos, pero nunca antes se había sentido así de perdido.

No eran las drogas. Sabía bien que no lo eran, estos disparates de su mente, estos caprichos de su corazón tenían explicación pero no la quería admitir.

Los huesos de Kent se quejaron cuando cambió de posición, vio sus preciosos ojos destellando a la luz de la mañana entrante. Los que no tenía el acompañante de una sola noche que contrató para que le hiciera una felación.

No sabía en qué estaba pensando cuando lo metió al apartamento de Jon. Estaba enloqueciendo, eso era un hecho. Colín Wilkes ya se lo había advertido.

Su verdadero amor era Jon, puede que no se diera cuenta de esto pero cuando no estaba intoxicado o autodestruyéndose con su lunática novia, a quien veía era a Jon.

Él lo llamó loco, exagerado y tonto. Wilkes le dijo que ya volvería arrastrando y evidentemente acertó.

Quería a Jon, le gustaba, le atraía físicamente tanto, que no se resistió de buscar un reemplazo.

No dejó que lo tocara más de lo necesario. Ni siquiera le permitió una vista general de su cuerpo desnudo. Lo que le apuraba en aquel momento eran dos cosas: la felación y follarlo hasta vaciarse pensando que era Jon. Le pareció buena idea que sucediera en su sala, en el sofá cama que le prestaba pues de lo contrario rompería sus juramentos y atravesaría la puerta de su alcoba para portarse verdaderamente mal con el menor.

Jonathan era tres años menor que él y a pesar de saberlo, intentó corromperlo.

Besarlo más de una vez, cuando le señalaba algunas migas de pan o residuos de café en la comisura de sus labios. Motivarlo cuando invitó a sus "amigas" pero el muchacho de buena cuna se limitó a salir del departamento la primera noche y encerrarse en su alcoba a la siguiente.

A él le hubiera gustado más que se uniera a la acción. Que interpretara sus gestos y en lugar de limpiarse con una servilleta se acercara a él para que le lamiera la boca, pero nunca lo hacía porque así era Jon.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía idea de los gustos o preferencias del menor. Lejos de una rubia insípida e introvertida con la que salió durante su primer año universitario, no le conocía más novias y a parte de una celebración que se salió de sus manos hace dos años. No lo había visto besar a otro chico que no fuera su hermano.

Richard podía hacer que cualquiera dudara de su sexualidad. A pesar de estar casado y más que bien amarrado se portaba mal cuando salía con ellos y en esa reunión que fue solo de amigos, amantes y caballeros jugaron cosas estúpidas como: póker de prendas, besos de naipe, ajedrez de tragos, verdad o reto.

Tim retó a Dick a besar a Jon.

Era un buen besador, según comentó su hermano y ahora quería saber por qué pensaba en todo esto y no dejaba de mirar sus labios.

Jon se había colocado de rodillas por delante de él, lo miraba con insistencia y aparentemente, había una pregunta que no se atrevía a formular. Tendría que ver con su llanto, la confusión de su alma, lo patético y devastado que estaba.

—¿Te duele mucho? —preguntó finalmente y entonces recordó la herida en su cabeza. Le dijo que no, ni siquiera reparaba en ella pero no lo convenció así que intentó cambiar el giro de la conversación.

—Por favor, dime que no me raparon.

—Lo siento, pero tuvieron que suturar.

—¡Ahh…no! Debo lucir horrible…—se quejó llevándose las manos a la zona afectada. Tenía una maldita gasa ahí y por eso no lo notó. —¿Le quedaría cicatriz?— Maya siempre decía que todos los chicos con quienes salía tenían una cicatriz en la nuca. ¿Era un defecto de especie? ¿O se limitaba a algo generacional? ¿Todos los machos del mundo sentían la imperiosa necesidad de saltar algún día como el Hombre Araña, Superman o Tarzan? Cuando le preguntara a él, diría que trató de imitar al Zorro.

Claro, por supuesto. A su edad, el acento español le salía sensacional.

—Luces terrible. —reconoció Kent sonriendo con tristeza. Luego jugueteó con sus dedos y desvió el rostro como si lamentara no tener algún pañuelo a la mano.

Incomodidad.

Por vez primera en su historia, sintió una separación entre los dos. —¿Que era? ¿Luego de verlo danzar tantas veces con la muerte, Jonathan Kent se rendía? No lo podía culpar por hacerlo, pero si era así. ¿Por qué no lo mandó con su padre, o hermanos? ¿Por qué estaba ahí temblando como una hoja. Resistiendo a mirarlo como si con eso, él pudiera matarlo?

—Jon…—lo llamó en voz baja, pensando en algún discurso. Decirle que no quería matarse, tan solo necesitaba dejar de pensar, aniquilar a su masoquista interno y por una vez, dejarla ir.

—¿Qué sucedió?—interrumpió el menor, mirándolo a los ojos con lo que parecía ser auténtico amor. La contemplación de la idea lo dejó sin defensas, cayó de espaldas al sillón y su cabeza se quejó. —¿Qué hizo él para creer en cuentos de princesas?— Sus padres no se los leían, sus abuelos y hermanos tampoco, pero esos tarados tenían a la sombra perfecta del amor durmiendo a su lado y creció con ellos, le gustara o no.

Jon se levantó de un salto creyendo que su cerebro se había apagado. No se trataba de eso, tan solo necesitaba cerrar los ojos para contarle lo que pasó.

Era definitivo, tenía que creerlo. Emiko se iba a Ciudad Costera o Ciudad Estrella, aún no lo decidían ella y su futuro esposo.

—¿Jackson le pidió matrimonio y ella aceptó?

—¿Por qué le diría que no? Es endemoniadamente bronceado, apuesto y alto. Además de asquerosamente rico.

—Lo lamento Damián.

—No lo hagas, la parte importante y la que quise arrancar de mi mente no es esa sino que están esperando un hijo.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —Jon se cayó al suelo, él no lo vio pero lo escuchó. Comenzó a balbucear preguntas lógicas, comprensibles y que para él, eran soberanamente estúpidas. —¡Ese niño no era suyo!— Sabía cuando fue la ultima vez que lo hicieron y de eso iban a ser siete meses.

—Pero aún así…podría ser…tú podrías ser… —Jon no concluyó la oración. Él lo cayó diciendo que cuando la vio no parecía estar embarazada. Sus caderas apenas se ensanchaban, sus pechos se llenaban, sus ojos brillaban con una luz especial. Estaba esperanzada, feliz, totalmente irreconocible y bella. Se arrepentiría el resto de sus días por no besarla, pero no podía.

Damián Wayne se metía con toda clase de cosas, excepto esposas y mujeres comprometidas porque tú sabes. Él tenía a sus cuñadas y una sobrina adorable que representaba toda la paternidad que de momento quería experimentar.

—¿Así que simplemente te fuiste?

—No, sabes que a Em le gusta complicar las cosas. Dijo algo sobre no estar segura de amarlo. Le gusta tirar con Jackson, claro que adora su cuerpo esculturalmente atlético, pero amor. Aún después de nosotros, de todas las rupturas y reconciliaciones, ella no está segura de saber lo que es el amor.

Yo tampoco creo saberlo, por cierto. Pero si aceptaba a su hijo podíamos intentarlo de nuevo.

—¡No! —Jon se llevó las manos a la boca en un gesto que le pareció por demás exagerado. Él continuó narrando.

—Así es. Jackson todavía no sabe que está esperando, su propuesta de matrimonio tiene que ver con su tío y sus negocios. Va a heredar un consorcio, dirigir su propio imperio. Alguna cosa aburrida que seguramente le fascinaría a mi padre o a Drake, pero ya no me quise meter. ¿Sabes lo que me haría el gran hombre si reconozco a un hijo que no es mío? Si le doy su "fabuloso" apellido a otro niño.

—Pero tú no puedes saber…—Jon insistió en la cuestión como si el tema le quemara en la garganta.

—Claro que lo sé, Jon. Cuando lo estás haciendo se siente, si se mueve el condón o se rompe ¿Es que a caso tú no lo sientes? —las orejas y el rostro de Jon adquirieron un adorable tono carmín.

Hasta entonces recordó que solo tenía diecinueve años y que era un romántico, nacido en una familia tan tradicional que seguramente esperaría al altar para encamarse con su otra mitad. —De acuerdo, no tienes que contestar, sólo hazme caso, el niño no es mío. Emiko despreciaba a mi familia tanto como para tomarse una pastilla anticonceptiva cada vez que lo hacíamos.

—¿Qu…qué tiene de malo tu familia?

—Déjame ver…Mi madre ni siquiera aceptó intercambiar más de una palabra con ella, mi padre no toleraba sentarse en la misma mesa, Jason ha querido matarla, secuestrarla o amenazarla desde la tercera o quinta vez que se vieron, Richard y Babs no son tan viscerales pero a su manera, no dejaban que la pequeña Carrie pasara demasiado tiempo a su lado y no fue oficial pero Steph y Tim amenazaron con meterla a la cárcel por difamación, corrupción y violación.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Sip, se iban a inventar un caso del tipo "Sólo le robó su inocencia para obtener su dinero" y creo que lo habrían logrado si volvíamos a meternos en otro escándalo porque ella y Tim son algo así como los Abogados del Diablo y mi padre es el Juez que preside de la Suprema Corte. Entonces, otra falta y diez años de prisión para los dos.

—¡Por eso la dejaste! —gritó como si hubiera dicho "BINGO"

—Y porque empezó a acostarse con Hyde delante de mis narices.

—Y tú con un montón de mujeres…—los ojos de Jon una vez más se volvieron acuosos. Su mirada se perdió, la incomodidad o mejor fuera dicho, la separación entre los dos, otra vez se sintió.

—Lo lamento Jon.

—No lo haces...—recriminó en un mohín que le recordaba a su sobrina en los momentos que le negaba otra galleta.

—Claro que sí. —negoció como hiciera con la menor.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Eres un pesado, maldito y malcriado que desprecia su vida por esa cualquiera y ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo mucho que yo…yo…! —Jon estaba llorando, sus lágrimas al fin se derramaron y aunque fuera odioso, debía admitir que lucía hermoso. Trágico, dramático, le dieron ganas de guardar su imagen en la memoria para después pintarlo. Aunque de momento, sólo quería terminar de escucharlo.

—¿Tú…?—enarcó una ceja haciendo trampa, porque sabía que ese gesto hacía que algunas personas se derritieran. Era apuesto y como sus hermanos y padre se aprovechaba de eso. Jon se sonrojó más que al momento de preguntar sobre hacer el amor. Levantó el rostro, frunció sus cejas, también cerró los puños y pensó que iba a golpearlo.

El chico Kent tenía su carácter, no salía con frecuencia pero cuando estallaba era mejor que te quitaras. Él estaba herido, le iba a doler, pero lo merecía por jugar con tantos y tan complicados sentimientos.

—¡TE AMO! —Jon pronunció las cinco letras como Leonidas intimidando a Jerjes, después se lanzó sobre él, estampando sus labios contra los propios. La cabeza le dolió un infierno, cada herida en el cuerpo lo doblegó, pero no quería que se detuviera.

Richard estaba en lo cierto, Jon era un gran besador.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **—** **3—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un gemido de Damián hizo que se detuviera. El sonido que salía de su garganta no era de placer sino de dolor, tuvo que recordarse la herida en su cabeza, antes de llamarse a sí mismo "maldito idiota" pero lo había decidido. Decirle lo que sentía, demostrarle que lo quería y por la manera en que respondió puede que tal vez, él...

Sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, quizás le dolía demasiado y con besarlo, sólo lo había arruinado, pensó en buscar una aspirina, prepararle un té o quizás prefiriera un baño. Sus mejillas se incendiaron, sus dedos temblaron, sus ojos repasaron la figura de Damián Wayne de arriba abajo. Era apuesto, estaba jodidamente bueno y lo sabía porque él ya lo había visto desnudo. Dudaba que su amigo lo recordara, los primeros meses de su "vida juntos" se tradujeron en una temible batalla contra la desintoxicación. Arrancarle los vestigios de la heroína, cocaína y de los besos y caricias de Emiko Queen.

Ahora sus labios estaban húmedos, enrojecidos y llenos de él.

Unos golpes contra la puerta los hicieron salir de su sopor, Wayne lo miró como preguntando si esperaba a alguien, en sus ojos no había molestia, ni siquiera incomodidad porque él lo hubiera besado. —¿A caso también lo sintió como algo de lo más natural?— Como si lo hicieran a diario, después de los "buenos días" y antes del "que te vaya bien" ¿Podrían tener una nueva rutina ahora? ¿Una relación formal?

.

—¡Abre la puerta en este instante jovencito o voy a tirarla!

—¡Por Dios! —Damián se incorporó de inmediato y al hacerlo se mareó, él le sirvió de soporte, lo rodeó por la espalda. El contacto de sus manos, la cercanía de sus cuerpos, la diferencia de estaturas no era tan amplia pero se sentía un poco ridículo estando a su lado.

Tres años los separaban, aunque en un principio, él había sido mucho más alto que aquel.

—Jon…—Damián lo miró a los ojos con intensidad. Fulgor y oscuridad es lo que veía en sus ojos esmeralda, pasó saliva por la seca garganta convencido de que en este momento de sus vidas, lo que le pidiera, se lo daría. —Si de verdad me amas, has que se vaya.

—¡¿Ehhh?! —se había olvidado de la puerta siendo aporreada. ¡Oh genial! Un contacto de sus cuerpos y ya estaba en el quinto nivel del nirvana. —¿¡Tú sabes quién es!?—preguntó mirándolo con descaro. La voz era femenina y entonces su burbuja de amor cayó desplomada. ¿Era otra cita? ¿Las tenía agendadas o en qué momento las llamaba?

Él veló su sueño la noche entera, le abrió y entregó su corazón en bandeja de plata. —¿Y así es cómo se lo pagaba?— Cerró el puño de la mano diestra mientras aquel, iba y venía tratando de adecentar la sala. Misión imposible porque en gran parte era su recámara y entonces había ropa suya tirada por todos lados, libros, revistas, botellas de cerveza vacías, empaques de cigarrillos, ceniceros sucios…

Si Clark y Lois vieran las condiciones en que vivían posiblemente se infartarían, pero tenía la ventaja de diecinueve años de expediente limpio y por tanto le creían que estaba en un departamento digno de la realeza. Volviendo a lo que decía, sintió el impulso de golpearlo, sólo que no se le ocurría dónde. La cabeza estaba prohibida, el estómago también porque era de cobardes pegar ahí.

Igual y le metía el pie ahora que estaba tan apurado y que se terminara de romper el otro lado de la cara.

.

—¡Te lo advierto una ultima vez Damián! ¡Voy a tirarla!

—¡Ya estoy abriendo, Talía!

—¡Soy tu madre!

—¡Bien! Ahora todo el edificio lo sabe…—tras escucharlos, se quedó congelado de la cabeza a los pies. Afortunadamente su cerebro reaccionaba rápido y se apresuró a terminar de colocar las cosas en su lugar. Quitar ese zapato de la mesa de centro, levantar la chaqueta que parecía cumplir la función de alfombra. Un segundo. —¿¡Eso tras las Gencianas que le obsequió su abuela era un tubo de lubricante!?— mejor no examinaba nada y lo lanzaba todo como hacía Damián al interior de su recámara.

Cerraron la puerta con doble seguro cuando acabaron y ya parecía que vivían como personas decentes.

Amantes decentes, pues su departamento era de una sola recámara y si su madre preguntaba

—¿Dónde dormía Damián?— Le diría que entre sus sábanas o en la tina del baño como un refugiado. No le pareció que dejarla entrar fuera una buena idea. Sus hermanos no conocían el interior del departamento, se limitaron a dejarlo en la puerta y él llevó a Damián sobre sus hombros hasta recostarlo en el sofá.

El mismo sofá de color chocolate donde se había masturbado hasta correrse pensando en Damián, el que su amigo usaba para atender a sus citas, incluyendo al ultimo chico que se parecía aterradoramente a él. Debería quemarlo o cubrirlo con millón de bolsas de plástico. —¡Santo Dios!— Apenas se daba cuenta de que no vivían como animales, sino en un asqueroso y sucio burdel. —¡Su buena madre no podía sentarse ahí!— Ni siquiera él volvería a hacerlo. ¿En qué pensaba cuando se acostó todo lo largo y ancho que era, leyó su novela erótica y luego se abrió el pantalón y dio rienda suelta a su imaginación. —¡Ahhhhh!— ¿¡Qué tal que se le pegaba algo y tenía que ir al doctor!?

¡NOOOO! ¿Qué le diría a su madre, a su padre, al estúpido de Conner o a su querido y mejor amigo canino Kripto?

—¡JON! ¿Quieres dejar de mirar el sillón como si estuviera en llamas y decirme dónde están tus llaves? —Damián comenzó a zarandearlo, y claro que escuchaba lo que decía, pero en su mente sólo había una cosa que era importante. "Quemarlo todo, todo, TODO"

—Jonathan por favor, no sabes cómo se pone cuando no la obedeces.

—De acuerdo, pero tú abres la puerta. —sacó las llaves de su pantalón y se las arrojó a la cara. Damián las atrapó al vuelo y antes de abrir volvió a detenerlo.

Se quitó la camisa de vestir que llevaba sobre la otra y se la ofreció a él. La suya estaba sucia e impregnada de sangre, sus cabellos alborotados. El chico se cambió rápido, trató de no mirar su torso desnudo —¿Pero a dónde más iba a mirar?— Ya lo había besado y estaba a medio milímetro de él. Le ayudó a peinar su cabello con dedos desnudos, evitando que con las prisas dañara la zona afectada.

El momento íntimo una vez más, mandó a segundo plano la desesperación de su madre.

Algunos vecinos ya estaban clamando que guardara silencio o mejor se largara. No le importó. Ni que estuvieran dando de qué hablar, tener que cambiar los muebles de la sala, esconder a la pobre Genciana donde no pudiera ser profanada, con tal de tenerlo a su lado.

—Deberías esconder eso…—comentó su amigo refiriéndose a la prenda y agradeció que lo hiciera pues si seguían así, lo que tendría que esconder sería su erección. Le dijo que sí con un movimiento de rostro aunque hubiera preferido pararse sobre la punta de sus pies y robarle otro beso.

Desapareció a lo largo del pasillo mientras escuchaba la puerta siendo abierta.

A Talía la conoció en la fiesta de graduación de Damian y de lo que recordaba, era elegante, sofisticada y sumamente sexy. No charlaron demasiado pues al igual que su padre, creía que su hijo desperdiciaba su talento jugueteando a ser artista. Lo acusó entre copas de abandonar las carreras de economía y administración de empresas mucho antes de eso.

¡Él era inteligente, ambicioso! Maldita la hora en que perdió el buen camino.

—¡Esto es lo que quiero! —clamó su amigo con vehemencia, cerrando los puños y golpeando a la mesa. Acto seguido se levantó junto con Emiko y ya no volvió. Colín estaba con Maya, él con su primera y única novia, Katherine. Les desconcertó bastante que los dejara en la mesa pero no podían culparlo.

Ya sabían que estaba solo en esto de seguir sus sueños, que sus hermanos y padre omitieron la invitación y su madre acudió sólo para humillarlo.

Su padrastro era un auténtico pelmazo, todos los comentarios que hacía eran para forzar a Damián a llamarlo "padre" cosa que no haría por mucho que se hubiera casado con Talía y hasta Colín advirtió a Slade que se estuviera en paz con eso o lo mandaría de un puñetazo a la otra mesa. Su amigo con cabellos de fuego era intimidante cuando estaba molesto, además de que también se tomaba en serio la protección de Damián. Esperaba que el tal Wilson no viniera con ella, es decir. Damian tendría que estar reposando de cara a la almohada y con él lamiendo su herida.

.

—Madre…—dejó caer la prenda en el cesto de basura pues su habitación la dejaron cerrada y la llave estaba junto a las que le dio a Damián.

—Ya era hora. —lejos de entrar, la mujer se tomó su tiempo para sujetar la cabeza de su hijo y examinarlo a conciencia.

—¡Auch!

—¡Guarda silencio! Si tienes edad para meterte con porquerías, la tienes para soportar mi escrutinio, ¿Cierto?

—¡Ahh! ¿¡Qué crees que haces, mujer!? —Talía le arrancó la gasa y echó un mejor ojo a la herida en su nuca.

—¡Te dieron tres puntadas! ¿Qué fue esta vez? Una pelea de bar, dime que no has estado cavando más profundo en tu destrucción.

—Cuida tu tono Talía, podría creer que en verdad te preocupas.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hago! —lo empujó hacia adentro y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Damián se alejó lo más que pudo de su madre, él pensó en dirigirse al baño y tomar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—¿Dónde estaba el inútil de tu padre mientras tú desperdiciabas la preciosa vida que te di en las calles?

—Ah, ahí está. El verdadero motivo de tu visita.

—¿Disculpa?—Talía se quitó el abrigo que llevaba a cuestas y lo depositó en el respaldo de la silla donde se sentó.

—Buscas un pretexto para pelear con mi padre.

—¡Como si necesitara más de lo que estoy mirando! ¿¡Por qué vives en este lugar tan…ridículamente pequeño!?

—¡Porque quiero! —respondió en seco tirándose en su sillón chocolate.

—¿Y tú eres…?—preguntó la madre mirándolo a él. Sintió que debía lucir como un insecto de lo más insignificante. Su camisa de cuello redondo azul cielo, los jeans deslavados y desgastados, rotos de las rodillas, los zapatos deportivos rojos, sus cabellos desordenados y las gafas transparentes. Se había acomodado en un banco de madera que usaba para afinar la guitarra acústica. De hecho, el instrumento no estaba demasiado lejos de él y le daban ganas de tocarlo sólo para fingir que estaba ocupado.

—Sabes quién es. —respondió Damián cerrando los ojos como si contara hasta diez.

—¿Su amiguito de juegos? —Talía sonrió con malevolencia, él asintió tímidamente con el rostro y Damián se hundió un poco más en el sillón. No creía que fuera buena idea someterlo a todo este estrés, aún debía estar bajo el efecto de las drogas. —¿Qué habrá probado luego de saber que la mujer de su vida, se casaría con un hombre que conoció en una de sus peleas?— Uno que tomaba el futuro y las oportunidades que él despreció. Dirigir un consorcio multinacional, tener hijos, sentar cabeza.

Que él supiera, Damián estaba peleado con la idea del matrimonio y la familia. No creía en "felices para siempre" pero sí en "juntos por siempre" en las buenas, las malas y las peores.

Creía haberlo acompañado en muchas de esas, sólo era cosa de hacer que él lo reconociera.

Talía advirtió la tortura en el cansado rostro de su hijo y antes de que pudiera agregar más se levantó de su asiento y volvió a revisarlo. Si pudiera describirla, diría que era una amorosa madre, no tan tradicional como Lois pero se preocupaba por su hijo. No por nada lo forzaba a abrir los ojos y veía con decepción que estaban sumamente irritados y perdidos.

Abstinencia.

Habían pasado las horas de satisfacción. Su cuerpo demandaba otra dosis que no iban a darle y entonces, lo mejor para él, sería la bañera.

—¿Otra vez te estás drogando? —preguntó indignada, intentando disfrazar el quiebre de su voz.

—Tus estúpidos hermanos juraron…

—¡¿Así que ellos te mandaron aquí?! Ya se me hacía extraño que supieras dónde encontrarme.

—¡Dijeron que te metiste en problemas y que por poco no la cuentas!

—¡Exageran! Solo tuve una recaída luego de seis meses de estar limpio. —Damián la apartó con un manotazo, Talía le quitó las manos de encima pero no se alejó. Era joven, mucho más que su padre o padrastro, debió tenerlo muy chica. ¿Dieciséis, dieciocho? Todos sus hermanos eran por el lado de Bruce así que una parte de él quería saber ¿Por qué una mujer tan bella no se aventuró a tener mas hijos? ¿Damián habrá sido tan difícil desde temprana edad? ¿O qué sucedió?

—¡¿Esa maldita mujer tuvo la culpa, no es cierto?!—acusó con furia incorporándose de nuevo.

—¡Tiene un nombre! Es Emiko y para tu suerte, se acabó.

—No te creo.

—Va a casarse.

—¡JA! ¿Así que se consiguió a alguien más idiota que tú? —Damián iba a gritar algo pero en su defecto aulló de dolor. Él se levantó de inmediato y fue por el botiquín al baño. Su madre lo acompañó.

—¿Está hablando en serio? ¿Por fin terminó? —la miró a los ojos. Era sincera, en su preocupación y dolor. No podía imaginar lo que sería para un padre ver a su hijo destruirse a sí mismo, así que la tranquilizó contándole lo que sabía.

—¿Está cien por ciento seguro de que no es suyo?

—Dijo que sí y yo le creo. Sé que se la vive actuando como un idiota pero no lo es. —Talía sonrió comentando que hacía una mejor pareja con él, pero era mejor que se apartara de Damián.

—¿Por qué…? —si estaba desvelando su verdadero interés, no importaba. Su madre ya había apelado a la combinación de las camisas que usaban. Sólo las parejas vestían así.

—Mi hijo tiene la tendencia a abandonar todo lo que le importa.

—¿Qué...?

—En parte creo que es lindo, cruel pero lindo. Si te deja, debes importarle demasiado. —había nostalgia en las perfectas facciones de su madre. Así que lo extrañaba. Tras el divorcio de sus padres Damián se "emancipó" y comenzó a vivir por su cuenta, luego conoció a Emiko y se la llevó a su casa.

El departamento del que aparentemente acababa de exiliarse a sí mismo.

—Él cree que es veneno, que contamina a todos y todo lo que toca. No siempre fue así, pero supongo que en su momento, nos ensimismamos tanto en nuestros problemas que Bruce y yo le hicimos creer que nos separábamos por él.

Sus hermanos intentaron acercarse, pero ya era tarde. Prefirió alejarse, intoxicarse, aferrarse a esa pequeña bruja que no hizo más que torturarle. —No era cierto, bueno, no del todo. Damián ya se había apartado antes.

Era un grito que luchaba por ser escuchado, por eso se refugió en las artes. La música, la pintura y escritura. Quería que alguien lo viera, consolara y comprendiera. Lamentablemente, quien lo hizo antes que todos ellos fue Emiko. Talía se abrazó a sí misma, él tenía más urgencia por atender a Damián, su herida no podía estar tanto tiempo expuesta.

—Ve, yo los alcanzo en un momento.

Encontró a su amigo recostado de lado, temblando de frío en el sillón más largo.

—¿Jon…?

—Aquí estoy…—como dijo, los primeros meses de su vida juntos, se iniciaron así. Levantó su cabeza para poder acomodarse debajo y servirle de almohada, aplicó desinfectante que lo hizo sisear de dolor y una nueva gasa.

.

.

.

Talía preparó el agua de la bañera, no le había tocado verlo, pero no era estúpida.

Sabía que su cuerpo debía doler como si le atravesaran cientos de agujas, que tendría ganas de gritar, vomitar y llorar. Sumergirlo ahí ayudaría a suavizar la sensación, también a disminuir la temperatura que iría en aumento por la necesidad de otra dosis.

Salió del baño cuando lo tuvo listo, contempló a su hijo y a su "amigo" vio las atenciones que con sumo cariño le procuraba. Estaba enamorado de él, eso era un hecho pero a la vez tenía miedo.

¿Dejaba ir a Emiko por lo mucho que la amaba? ¿Para poder velarla a distancia como hacía con ella, sus hermanos y padre? ¿O porque al fin la olvidaba?

¿Lo dejaría a él, después de algún tiempo? ¿O se quedaba porque no le importaba?

¿Lo amaba o no lo amaba?

Jonathan terminó de curarlo y comenzó a animarlo para que se levantara, ahí es dónde ella volvió a la marcha.

—Déjame hacerlo…—Damián se dejó hacer, totalmente ido, absolutamente perdido. Jon, no quiso que lo viera así pero se aferró.

—Sostuvo mis manos cuando dio sus primeros pasos y las volverá a sostener ahora. Su padre, se está encargando de otras cosas pero no creas que no quisiera estar aquí acomodándole una zurra. Tú descansa, también has tenido bastante.

.

.

.

Los vio desaparecer a lo largo del pasillo y contrario de sus deseos sacó la camisa de Damián del sesto de basura, se abrazó a ella y volvió a acostarse en el sillón. Ahora recordaba porque la sanidad había sido el ultimo de sus pensamientos. Todo eso olía a él y sus hormonas, su corazón, todo lo que era, tenía una inmensa necesidad de él.

Fue quedándose dormido intentando pensar ¿Qué podía ser más importante para su padre que estar ahí? Sabía que como juez siempre estaba ocupado, pero era su hijo, el único sanguíneo pues a los demás los adoptó mucho antes de saber que Damián nacería.

La familia Wayne, aportaba cantidades monstruosas de dinero a asociaciones civiles, casas hogar, fundaciones para madres solteras, prostitutas, enfermos por transmisión sexual, etc. Hubo un momento en que la presión social aumentó de nivel. ¿Si les importaba tanto por qué no apoyaban con algo más que dinero?

Thomas y Martha ya habían engendrado al primero y único de sus hijos. Bruce se casó con Talía pero aún así accedió a adoptar otros niños. De familias rotas o que las habían perdido en circunstancias espantosas. Los padres de Richard fueron muertos en un loco bombardeo extremista, los de Jason fallecieron a consecuencia del tráfico de armas y drogas. Resultaba interesante que cada uno se dedicara a detener lo opuesto.

Como si Dick quisiera asegurarse de que ningún otro niño sufriera lo que Jay y viceversa.

Timothy perdió a su familia por un litigio. Era hijo de un hombre empoderado nacido fuera del matrimonio y aunque en un principio lo reconoció, al tener la mayoría de edad se lo quitó todo, acabó en la calle pero era tan sagaz que Bruce lo adoptó. Sobra decir que se convirtió en un abogado tan temible que no dejaba que tipos como su padre, abusaran de sus hijos.

Ya habían hecho sus vidas, los tres eran francamente impresionantes, no que Damián no lo fuera, pero entendía que entre todo eso, le tocó la menor parte.

¿Quién tenía tiempo para el pequeño niño que nació cuando todos estaban intentando perseguir algo mejor?

.

.

.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó Emiko Queen al otro lado de la City. Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown y su esposo Timothy Drake pasaron de ella y se introdujeron al lujoso y amplio departamento.

—Una orden de desalojo señorita Queen, este departamento pertenece a Damián Wayne y dado que ha terminado su relación con él, la queremos fuera. —todo eso lo anunció Bruce, mientras Steph y Tim buscaban por todos lados algo que rápidamente encontraron.

—Si no sale ahora. —acusó Steph con satisfacción. —la aprenderemos por uso ilegal de drogas.

—¡Ya no las he usado! ¡Estoy esperando! —gritó la frenética mujer abrazando su vientre plano.

La declaración casi hizo que los tres se murieran ahí mismo. —¡Damián no podía ser tan estúpido!— Jason y Dick les dijeron que habían terminado, que esta vez era definitivo. Eso es lo que Jonathan Kent pregonaba a los cuatro vientos pero no había dado mayor explicación. —¿Huía a consecuencias de un embarazo?— No, jamás lo haría. Les gustara o no, el menor estaba loco por esta mujer, que ahora que la veían en nada más que lencería, no era demasiado bonita, pero tenía lo necesario para engatusar a cualquiera.

Su figura estilizada y perfecta, una silueta de bailarina, un rostro como el de Talía. Sabían que

Damian nunca superó la separación de su madre. El divorcio mas horrible, largo y tortuoso del mundo, pero eventualmente tendría que hacerlo y el primer paso era alejarlo de ella.

—¿Y quién es el afortunado? —preguntó Steph pensando lo mismo que ellos. Si fuera suyo, Damián ya estaría comprando sortijas y reservando el altar.

—No les importa. —respondió furiosa.

—Y a él tampoco porque si fuera así, usted estaría en su casa y no en la de mi hermano. Tiene diez minutos para vestirse y salir de aquí. Si la memoria no me falla, llegó con las manos vacías y es así como se irá. Toda la ropa, las joyas y obsequios se compraron con el dinero de Damián, así que es aquí donde se van a quedar. —Timothy impaciente como el solo iba diciendo todo eso a medida que hurgaba en el armario a rebosar de vestidos. Encontró uno mas o menos decente y se lo arrojó a la cara junto a los zapatos y lo que debía ser su bolso. Estaba lleno de cosas entre ellas, cigarrillos, maquillaje, tarjetas de crédito que le quitó junto a las llaves del departamento. Cambiarían las cerraduras pero de todas formas le producía satisfacción, quitarle algo mas a esa mujer.

Richard estaba como un loco cuando habló de lo cerca que estuvo de matarse esta vez, Jason enfatizó otra clase de escenario que le hizo pensar en su hermano siendo violado, estaba inconsciente y siendo arrebatado de sus ropas cuando lo encontraron. ¿Y todo por qué? ¿Porque esta mujer se embarazó de otro? Cuando lo viera, le rompería la cara.

Bueno, alguien más ya se la había roto, pero estaría bien.

Jon lo cuidaría bien.

Emiko se vistió entre lloriqueos y protestas, amenazó con demandarlos, acusarlos. Aunque terminara con él, Damián no toleraría que la trataran así, afortunadamente el muchacho perdió su teléfono celular y tardaría un rato en conseguir otro. Cuando lo hiciera, se asegurarían de bloquear el teléfono de ella.

.

—La segunda hoja que le entregué es una orden de restricción, Señorita Queen. Tiene prohibido volver a acercarse a mi hijo. Ya le hizo suficiente daño por una vida. Así que sugiero busque a su nuevo amante y salga de la ciudad junto con él. Si necesita dinero para el traslado con gusto podemos proporcionárselo, no vaya a pensar que somos unos desalmados.

—¡Lo son! Hablaré con la prensa, todo el mundo sabrá que echaron a la calle a una mujer embarazada.

—Nada de eso. —prosiguió Steph. —Reunimos con su amante a una adicta embarazada. Él estará gustoso de recibirla en su casa, así como usted le recibió en su cama. ¿Cierto?

—¡Jackson también tiene dinero! ¡Los hundiremos!

—Suerte con eso, ahora fuera. —Timothy le abrió la puerta, pensó en empujarla pero sería demasiado. Emiko reunió la poca dignidad que le quedaba y salió con brío. Por supuesto que no buscaría a Hyde, iría con Damián.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **—4—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maya Ducard y Colín Wilkes tenían una vida bastante peculiar, vivían juntos, dormían juntos, pero según ellos, no estaban juntos. Su amistad se inició junto a la carrera Universitaria, ella entró por la fotografía, pintura y dibujo. Wilkes por el modelaje en 3D, las esculturas monumentales eran lo suyo, podía crear piezas tan impresionantes que algunos de sus trabajos habían sido requeridos para ambientar películas locales o decorar los edificios de la City.

Damián, haciendo uso de su apellido y fortuna le había mandado a hacer una serie de gárgolas para la fabulosa Torre de Industrias Wayne. Su padre aprobó los diseños, incluso sus abuelos se mostraron de acuerdo. Aquello le confería al edificio un aspecto Gótico, aterrador e impresionante, justo como eran todos los Wayne.

Con el dinero obtenido, el jovencito pudo dejar de vivir en los apretados cuartos Universitarios y además de rentar un departamento con estudio, comprarse su capricho de la tierna infancia, es decir: una batería.

La música formaba parte del cuadro estructural de cualquier carrera, debían elegir un instrumento durante su primer año y es así que él escogió los tambores, Maya el piano y Damián comenzó con el violín pero después lo reemplazó por la guitarra eléctrica. Todos los que no pretendían ser músicos abandonaban la instrucción a lo largo de los años. Maya y Colín lo dejaron también pero de pronto, en su ultimo año. Damián regresó a buscarlos decidido a formar una banda de rock.

Que ellos supieran, lo que el heredero de la familia Wayne pretendía hacer, era pasar de noche la Universidad, obtener un título para que su padre dejara de fastidiar y así poder retirarse a vivir la vida loca en su departamento de lujo.

Gran error.

Bruce Wayne quería que demostrara que su elección de carrera no había sido una desorbitante pérdida de dinero y tiempo. Si no trabajaba en alguna galería de arte o comenzaba a redituar la inversión hecha en él, lo mandaba a estudiar medicina en Harvard y volver a dejar una carrera a medias no sería una opción.

Colín no tenía problemas con volver a practicar. Se sentía en deuda con él, ya que sin su apoyo no estaría recibiendo la atención de todo el mundo. Maya no tenía interés alguno en cambiar el piano por algún instrumento eléctrico, pero podía ayudarlos a conseguir otro elemento. Los chicos de nuevo ingreso recién estaban audicionando. En teoría, podrían encontrar un buen músico ahí y es así que luego de varias horas de aterrorizarse con los que se decían llamar futuros talentos, apareció Jonathan Kent.

Su pasión y voz llamaron la atención de todos, Maya además de eso aplaudió su atractivo rostro y fabuloso trasero.

—¡Oye no estamos aquí para que consigas novio! —se quejó Colín.

—¿Por qué no?—replicó.

—Porque traería problemas con la banda. —sentenció Damián sin quitarle el ojo al jovencito que dijo haber escrito y compuesto su canción para ingresar a la Universidad. La letra hablaba de la búsqueda del amor, la persona destinada a él, aquella que fue creada sólo para estar con él. Quería encontrarla, con su música, efectivamente, esperaba llamarla.

Los profesores a cargo de la admisión dijeron estar fascinados con su trabajo, estaba en el área correcta, podía seguir adelante con su sueño de ser compositor y músico. Jonathan les dio las gracias y cuando acabó la presentación de otros veinte chicos fue que lo abordaron.

Fue una intervención sencilla que incluyó una ronda de hamburguesas, patatas y soda.

Su proyecto musical, en aquel entonces, ni siquiera tenía nombre pero todos conocía el apellido Wayne. Trabajar con su hijo podía mover montañas, atraer a las masas. Jonathan dijo que lo intentaría, ya que no se creía tan bueno como todos decían.

—Lo serás. —prometió Damián y en tres meses ya se estaban presentando en el escenario de un mugroso bar.

Su estilo era alternativo, combinaban música electrónica con clásica y aunque en sus comicios dijera que no, Maya terminó tocando el teclado y apoyando a la voz principal (que era Damián) con los coros. Cuando ya no pudo hacerlo por motivos personales (su padre se negó rotundamente a que apareciera con ropa tan entallada y reveladora en la cima de un escenario) quien comenzó a cantarlos fue Jon. Eso lo volvió popular con las chicas, más específicamente su compañera de clases Katherine.

Comenzaron a salir una tarde abril, por la misma época en que Maya y Colín empezaban a escaparse y besuquearse por los rincones. Nada sentimental, sólo físico. Un poco de carne para aliviar las peripecias de un corazón maltratado.

Colín hubiera preferido romperle la cara al maldito bastardo que jugó con el corazón de su amiga, pero la morena de ojos avellana insistió en que se acostaran. Su juego del placer se extendió a un nivel tal, que sin saber cuando, ni como, Maya se terminó mudando con él.

Algunas veces salían con otras personas, es decir. Según ellos no tenían nada formal, sólo compartían la cama y no necesariamente para hacer el amor.

Disfrutaban de su compañía y eso era algo que difícilmente otras personas comprendían. Damián creía que estaban locos. ¡Eran un matrimonio! ambos repudiaban la palabra con "m" pero para entonces, no había mucho que pudieran aportar sobre relaciones funcionales.

.

.

.

Emiko Queen entró en sus vidas a mediados de octubre. Las tardes eran lluviosas, las noches oscuras, la delincuencia estaba en aumento y por tanto, los enamorados se iban de la mano. Ninguno sospechó del estado anímico de su amigo, aunque debieron temerlo porque solía ser solitario pero no tan amargado.

Conocerla debió ser para él, como ver un bote al cual asirse en medio de aquel océano de tempestad. Se obsesionó, se encadenó, se perdió tan rápido que cuando lo vieron escribir, componer y suspirar por los rincones, pensaron que sería algo bueno.

Conquistarla durante un concierto, dedicarle aquella canción, invitarla al escenario y besar sus labios con pasión, pareció romántico, idílico, fantástico. Hasta dos de sus hermanos estaban ahí, Jason y Richard aplaudieron la pasión del "enano"

Lamentablemente, no todo lo que empieza con "había una vez" termina en "felices para siempre"

Con el paso de los meses descubrieron que su relación era tóxica y es que no podía ser que su "amor verdadero" le besara en los labios y le compartiera drogas para hacerlo perder el control.

Damián no era así, sabían que no era así y sin embargo, conocían sus heridas, el vacío que con su cuerpo y sus juegos, creía que llenaba para sentirse pleno.

Intentaron advertirlo, ayudarlo, separarlos, pero no puedes ayudar a quien no quiere ser salvado.

La banda siguió adelante, Maya y Colín a veces estaban juntos y otras apartados, le dieron oportunidad a diversos amantes hasta que decidieron que no querían estar con nadie que no fueran ellos.

Jon terminó con Katherine a mediados de su segundo año Universitario, para entonces, los mayores ya se habían titulado y Damián se llevó a Emiko a vivir a su lado.

Eran veneno.

Colín ya había tenido la terrible experiencia de creer que su mejor amigo estaba muerto cuando lo encontró inconsciente en el piso de un baño. A saber que diablos se había inyectado pero no reaccionaba, ni respiraba y lo único que se le ocurrió fue comenzar a golpearlo en el pecho.

Reanimó su corazón al tercer intento y después de verlo inhalar continuó golpeándolo. —¡¿Por qué se odiaba tanto?!— ¿Por qué insistía en pensar que daba lo mismo si vivía o moría?

No recibió respuestas.

Damián estaba tan perdido que volvió a quedarse dormido. Era una figura publica que a su vez, lo convirtió en alguien importante. Su carrera artística la debía a Damián así que no llamó a su familia, ni a ninguna ambulancia. Lo subió en la parte trasera de su auto y lo llevó a casa. Ahí, en su departamento encontró la causa de su tormento.

Emiko durmiendo al medio de un par de desconocidos. A los dos los despachó bajo amenaza de golpearlos a satisfacción. Tenía un cuerpo grande, atlético y bien trabajado, esos bloques de mármol, barro y arcilla que usaba para modelar no se cargaban solos así que podía presumir de su impresionante anatomía.

Los imbéciles no dieron pelea, a Emiko no le dijo nada aunque por él, la hubiera tomado de su larga cabellera negra y arrastrado hacia afuera. Cuando le platicó a Maya lo sucedido intentaron hacer una intervención.

Damián prometió no volverlo a hacer, más no especificó el qué.

Lo que no volvería a hacer en los siguientes tres años, era dejarse caer donde ellos lo pudieran ver.

Su declive iba en grande, escucharon de labios ajenos que llegó a pasar una semana completa drogándose y siendo objeto de inenarrable cantidad de cosas en una casucha de los Narrows. Al verse disminuidos en sus capacidades para ayudarlo le contaron a sus hermanos y a Jon.

Ya todos sabían lo que sucedía con Damián pero no tenían idea de cómo ayudarlo. Siempre caía cuando rompían y no siempre eran drogas, sino amantes y escándalos de una noche. Para salvarlo, algunas veces, sus padres lo mandaban a las casas que tenían repartidas por el resto del mundo. Alemania, Francia, Suiza, pero el empedernido muchacho, como todo adicto, encontraba la forma de escaparse y regresar con ella.

No era amor. Estaban convencidos de que lo suyo con ella no podía ser amor. Era dependencia, autodestrucción. Damián era consciente de lo mucho que los hería lastimándose a sí mismo y por ello lo hacía.

Su grito de auxilio. El alma lastimada del abandonado niño por fin parecía estar siendo escuchado, pero lamentablemente estaba próximo a quedar sin aliento.

.

.

.

—Tal vez, ahora que terminaron de nuevo, podamos hacer algo para ayudarlo…—comentó Maya hace siete meses cuando los vieron discutir de manera salvaje y Emiko se largó con su ultimo amante.

—¿Algo como qué? —volvía a ser Octubre, estaba lloviendo y su chica se había recostado junto a la ventana. Trabajaba en un enorme lienzo para la recepción de un hotel y él por su parte, terminaba de afinar los detalles de una escultura que aparecería en una película gótica.

Le gustaba verla así, entregada a su arte y también preocupada por los demás. Damián era como un hermano para los dos, les desgarraba verlo tan mal.

—Yo la distraigo, Kate la golpea, Babs se deshace del cuerpo y Steph oculta la evidencia.

—Vaya, pensaste en todas.

—Las mujeres trabajamos mejor en equipo, te garantizo que nadie se enteraría de nada.

—Pero Damián no dejaría de buscarla. Emiko no puede desaparecer sin más…—Maya suspiró llevándose un brazo al rostro.

—¿Y si la obligamos a escribir una carta?

—Dudo que sea de cartas. Cuando se lo pregunté a Damián dijo que su relación eran más física que emocional.

—Pero si se le da de maravilla acabar con su parte emocional.

—Lo sé…

Cuando rompieron, su amigo volvió a inyectarse y en esta ocasión le tocó reanimarlo a Jon.

El chico Kent no era de sangre tan fría como él. En lugar de devolverlo a su hogar, lo metió en su departamento y ahí lo encerró. Damián juró que sería definitivo, no volvería con ella, esta vez, no.

Sonrió para sus adentros, dejando de hacer lo que hacía y se acercó a su novia permitiendo que la morena reposara la cabeza en su regazo.

—Yo creo que esta vez será en serio.

—¿De verdad? —Maya lo miró a los ojos con esperanza. Aquella expresión quería decir que lo dijera, aún si mentía.

—Mi abuela solía decir que para todo hay un límite. Un límite para llorar, otro para reír, para sentirse solo o estar acompañado. Creo que Damián llegó a su límite con Emiko.

—¿Alguna evidencia que apoye tu teoría? —sonrió de nuevo y le habló de las miradas furtivas entre él y Jon.

—Kent, claramente está coladito de amor por él, los versos que canta, los coros que escribe, son para Damián y nadie más. Nuestro club de fans puede dar buena fe de eso. Escriben historias XXX con ellos dos como pareja principal y yo a veces formo parte del tercero en la ecuación.

Como sea, de las últimas semanas hacia acá, nuestro chico de la tortura eterna, también lo mira.

—¡NO ES CIERTO!

—Te aseguro que sí. Emiko lleva todo este tiempo engañándolo con el mismo idiota.

—¿Hablas del irresistible moreno de dos metros con músculos de Atlante?

—El mismo, y al inicio de su relación Damián solía arder en su jugo, embriagarse, drogarse e irse con lo primero que viera. Un par de ocasiones me abordó a mi, por cierto.

—¡MIENTES! —Maya lo golpeó en las costillas. Él dijo que sólo lo llevó a su casa. Damián le pidió que lo llevara a casa antes de que hiciera algo verdaderamente idiota. Ya no hablaba de vengarse de Emiko sino de lastimar a alguien más.

—¿Entiendes? Le gusta otra persona, puede que le tomara unas cuarenta citas darse cuenta de eso pero te aseguro que ya no quiere enloquecer de celos a Emiko, sino levantar la libido de ese idiota.

—¿KENT?

—¡SI!

—¡AHHHHHHH! —Maya lo hizo a un lado y comenzó a rodar por el suelo diciendo que sería hilarante, perfecto pero hilarante. Jonathan podría sanar su corazón, salvarlo del abismo, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

.

.

.

Seis meses después, estaban sospechando que sus deducciones eran certeras, a ambos se les veía muy bien juntos. No había más rastros de Emiko durante sus conciertos, Damián sonreía, recuperó peso, perdió esas bolsas negras bajo los ojos que lo hacían lucir demacrado y más viejo.

Para entonces, Colín se aventuró a decirle a Damián que al que amaba era a Jon.

Su amigo se puso algo loco pero en realidad, ni siquiera lo golpeó.

Se querían, en verdad lo hacían y estaban por hacer un movimiento arriesgado, invitarlos a cenar en su casa. Una trampa para que confesaran y comenzaran. Tenían el menú perfecto, hasta la banda sonora y una película erótica para que se pusieran al punto ya entrada la noche.

Iban a invitarlos el día de mañana pero la llamada inicial la realizó Jon.

Marcó a las tres de la madrugada, su voz sonaba horrible, totalmente rota y desapasionada.

Damián lo había vuelto a hacer, salió a reunirse con Emiko y ahora lo tenía en su casa, herido y dormido.

El chico Kent estaba destrozado, completamente preocupado. No le importó decir entre sollozos que lo amaba tanto que le aterrorizaba la idea de que ya no despertara. Lo tranquilizaron lo mejor que pudieron y cuando escucharon que se durmió, sintieron la furia crecer en su interior.

.

—Si me hubieras dejado matarla…—comentó Maya arrojando contra la pared lo primero que encontró.

—Como si Kate, Steph y Babs te fueran a ayudar.

—De acuerdo, pero si la vuelvo a ver te juro que mi puño acabará en su cara.

—Pégale uno bueno por mi, yo no puedo tocarla porque tú sabes, la cárcel es pequeña y yo un chico grande.

Dejaron enfriarse las cosas por la mañana siguiente, esperarían otra llamada de Jon antes de ir a buscarlos. Damián sobreviviría, lo estaba haciendo muy bien, sólo era cosa de mantenerlo lejos de esa mujer. La cena que planearon estaba descartada, ahora tenían comida en exceso pero no iban a tirarla.

Comida para dos, mientras pensaban en otros dos.

Una llamada a la puerta los hizo salir de su sopor. No esperaban visitas y dudaban que la prensa se enterara de algo y quisiera entrevistarlos. Colín atendió en lo que Maya terminaba de acomodar la mesa, eran la una de la tarde pero el estrés de la situación, hacía que les diera hambre.

Quien estaba ante el umbral era Emiko, lucía deslumbrante como siempre, los cabellos atados en un moño alto, los ojos delineados el vestido tan coqueto, transparente y corto que parecía más bien babydoll.

—Nosotros no pedimos ninguna acompañante, gracias. —comentó el pelirrojo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero la morena se lo impidió.

—No vine a chupártela, busco a Damián. —Colín la miró de arriba abajo, impresionado de que no supiera nada. ¿Así que solo rompió su corazón, acabó con su vida y se acostó a dormir?

Vaya, joya.

—¿Por qué no pruebas en los Narrows? Esa casa horrible donde lo metiste una vez para que se perdieran durante cuatro días y cinco noches.

—¿Qué…?—Emiko se llevó las manos al rostro en apariencia preocupada.

—Parece que sin ti, no lo tratan igual. Deben notar que un chico como él, no pertenece a ese lugar. Damián tiene clase, porte, no sé como decirlo pero sabes que es de alta cuna con solo una mirada. ¿Entiendes lo que estoy diciendo? Piensa en un trozo de carne a punto de ser devorado por decenas de hienas salvajes.

—No…

—Agradece que lo encontraran a tiempo. Así que la respuesta es no. Aún si estuviera aquí, tú no lo podrías ver. —Emiko comenzó a sollozar y consolarse a sí misma, parecía destrozada.

¿Entonces sí le preocupaba? ¿Pero si era así, por qué lo lastimaba? —Se lo preguntó.

—Yo no quería...—respondió entre jadeos lastimosos. Maya se quedó en la casa, ya los había escuchado pero probablemente contaba hasta cien para no saltarle a la cara.

—No me importa lo que quieras, lo que importa es lo que haces. Sabes bien lo mucho que te ama, lo mucho que le duele cada vez que te marchas. No sé lo que le hiciste esta vez, pero intentó matarse así que no vas a volver a acercarte a él. —Emiko asintió con el rostro, había algo diferente en ella, a pesar de todo el maquillaje y las lágrimas, lo presentía y le preocupaba. —¿Qué era?—

Cuando la mujer pareció tranquilizarse abrazó su vientre con manos desnudas y entonces lo captó. La inocente ternura, el infinito amor. Estaba embarazada y no podía ser de Damián. Su amigo se había "comprometido" con Jon. Aún no lo sabía, de momento, sólo se había encerrado en su casa.

De la misma manera en que años atrás, Maya se metió en la suya y ya no salió. No lo supieron al principio, salían con otras personas, tenían sexo con otras personas, pero sólo entre ellos se hacían el amor. Ya no se acostumbraron a dormir en otro sitio o con otra persona. Eran el uno del otro aún si en sus comicios no lo sabían en su corazón.

—Felicidades…—comentó sin ninguna otra intención. —la morena lo miró como si estuviera loco. Él no le tenía especial odio o desprecio, a lo sumo sentía lástima de que estuviera igual de rota que Damián. Por eso encajaban tan bien, pero sus dos mitades no formaban un todo.

Si lo hicieran, no se dañarían tanto.

—¿Eso fue lo que le dijiste? Si fue así, no me extraña que se quisiera matar.

—¿Por qué…?—Emiko seguía destrozada, confesó que además de decirle sobre su embarazo lo que quería es que Damián lo reconociera como suyo y volvieran. Él se quedó sin palabras, ya no tenía más que decirle o con qué ayudarla. Tan solo acotó que si hizo todo eso, entonces jamás lo entendió.

¿Sabía la ilusión que le habría hecho a su mejor amigo tener un hijo propio? ¿Un hijo con ella, que en todo este tiempo había sido su todo? No, solo lo rechazó, despreció y engañó. Engendró con su amante. ¿Y ahora quería que lo reconociera? Claro que lo podría hacer, si no tuviera otra opción, Damian lo podría hacer, pero eso sería como pedirle que se enterrara un puñal.

Si de verdad lo amaba, si una ínfima parte de su ser llegó a interesarse por él, lo mejor era que ya no lo buscara.

—Pero necesito…

—¡Él necesita estar lejos de ti! —gritó y le cerró la puerta. Maya se reunió con él al instante preguntando lo que quería, lo que le dijo. ¿Por qué lloraba?

—Está buscando a Damián, tengo que avisarle a Jon.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La batería de su celular murió en el transcurso del día, habría durado más si no hubiera ocupado buena parte de la madrugada en llamar y sollozar junto a Colín. Sus padres o Conner no lo entenderían, los Wayne estaban descartados porque no se le ocurría cómo decirles que amaba a su hermano pero necesitaba hablar con alguien o se volvería loco.

La madre de Damián se marchó luego de haber tranquilizado y recostado al moreno, pensó en volver a armar el sofá cama, pero necesitaba algo mejor. Talía no agregó nada al ver el desastre en su recámara. Evidente resultaba que habían arrojado todo de manera apresurada en pos de ofrecerle una mejor bienvenida.

Abrieron sus cobijas y sábanas, lo acomodaron de cara a la almohada. Damián ni siquiera protestó.

Dormiría como un bendito por las siguientes horas y despertaría con infinita hambre y sed. La mujer elegante y de alta cuna les preparó estofado y sopa caliente.

—No creas que se enseñó a cocinar él solo.

—Pensé que lo había aprendido de su mayordomo.

—Aprendimos de Alfred los dos. Su padre le enseñó a tocar el piano, su abuelo paterno el violín. Conmigo empezó a trazar sus primeros esbozos, siempre tuvo talento para dibujar a mano, la pintura vino después, los maestros privados, los conciertos clásicos, las visitas a museos. Aún era pequeño cuando todo entre nosotros estaba bien.

—Podrían intentarlo otra vez.

—Eso espero…—Talía enarcó una delineada ceja cuando realizó la pregunta importante. —¿No están durmiendo juntos, cierto?

—El sofá se hace cama y la sala ha pasado a ser su recámara. Sé que el departamento es pequeño pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor para vigilarlo mientras se desintoxicaba.

—Agradezco tus esfuerzos, pero si van a seguir con esto, tal vez deberían pensar en mudarse a algo más grande.

—Se lo diré. —ella se tomó la libertad de disculpar a su hijo. No siempre fue así, era un niño encantador, dulce y tierno. Con el ceño fruncido que aprendió a su padre y esa mirada penetrante de Joven Lord.

—Ya lo sé y no me pesa cuidarlo, lo peor pasó rápido.

—Eres un buen amigo, Jon. Recuerda lo que te dije si es que Damián se va. —asintió con el rostro y la vio desaparecer escaleras abajo. Volvió a recostarse en el sofá largo, intentar dormir ahora que tenía tantas cosas por asimilar.

.

Besó sus labios y aunque le correspondió no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar al respecto.

Su confesión.

Por fin se lo dijo y se arrojó a sus brazos, Damián no lo rechazó pero quizá, es que estaba en shock. Cuando despertó lloraba por Emiko, por el hijo que tendría con otro, el matrimonio que consumaría con otro.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, se quedó dormido pensando en niños y bodas, labios carnosos que devoraban los suyos, dedos grandes arrebatando sus ropas, aliento cálido jadeando a su oído, el cuerpo grande y bien formado de su amigo introduciéndose en él.

El llamado a la puerta lo despertó, lo escuchó varias veces antes de reaccionar, pero lo hizo porque pensó que el ruido despertaría a Damián.

Necesitaba dormir, olvidarse de todo, dejarla ir.

.

La que estaba en su puerta era Emiko, él se congeló de cabeza a pies, sus pulmones se vaciaron, estaba seguro de que incluso, palideció. La morena de belleza erótica preguntó por Damián. Las palabras del chico regresaron a su memoria. El momento íntimo.

 _"—_ _Jon…, si de verdad me amas has que se vaya"_

Claro que lo amaba, de verdad lo amaba. Así que mintió.

.

—No está aquí, apenas si lo veo fuera del escenario. —Emiko carraspeó, Damián no tenía demasiados amigos y si no estaba con él, su siguiente opción deberían ser sus hermanos.

—Si lo ves, sólo dile que lo lamento. Cenaré con Hyde en una hora, aceptaré su propuesta, ya no tiene por qué pensar en nada de lo que dije.

—¿Qué sería eso?

—No importa, sólo dile que lo olvide. Dejaremos la ciudad, no volveré a meterme en su vida. —cerró la puerta por segunda ocasión en el día. Su reloj de pared decía que eran las ocho con treinta. Debió dormirse unas cinco horas, moría de hambre, pero más por saber cómo estaba Damián.

Lo encontró aún recostado en su cama, lo observó dormir, tan íntimo y plácido que no resistió la tentación de colocarse a su lado, sobre las sábanas para no despertarlo, aún así lo sintió.

—¿Jon…eres tú?

—Sí, soy yo…—lo abrazó por detrás y sintió como se relajaba de inmediato. Desde aquella vez en los vestidores se moría por decirle que era él a quien buscaba, el que merecía, quien lo amaba.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **—** **5—**

 **.**

 **.**

Despertó en algún momento de la madrugada sintiendo la calidez y presión del cuerpo a su lado, su aroma y longitud le hicieron saber que no se trataba de Emiko. Los eventos pasados, el dolor en la nuca y el mal sabor de boca, le recordaron que no se trataría de ella nunca más.

Se volvió con cuidado de no despertarlo, lo admiró dormir sobre las sábanas de cama. Sus cabellos negros, el rostro demacrado. La luz de calle se filtraba por las cortinas abiertas en la recámara y se sintió terriblemente mal de estarle haciendo esto.

Jonathan Kent no se merecía esto. Dos noches de auténtica preocupación y terror. Su rostro era demasiado apuesto para lucir profundas ojeras y ojos irritados de tanto llorar. Le dolería en el alma decepcionarlo o torturarlo. Así que mejor se iba. Uno de los brazos de Kent lo rodeaba por la cintura, colocó la mano dominante sobre la suya pensando en la pequeña Carrie y los momentos en que se quedaba profundamente dormida en su pecho.

Al menos Jon, no lo babeaba como su sobrina.

Una ligera presión de los dedos, seguida de la apreciación de que la mano de su compañero cabía perfectamente en el interior de la suya y de que su tacto era suave, por demás agradable y ya estaba huyendo antes de hacer algo idiota, como acercarlo a su rostro y besarlo.

Se levantó de súbito, la herida en su cabeza punzó de dolor, se mareó irremediablemente más debía recordarse que lo hacía por Jon. Puede que lo terminara odiando como hacían todos en su familia pero era mejor a seguir maltratando su corazón.

Aún recordaba su confesión, su beso, que entre otras cosas le supo húmedo de llanto.

Su amigo estaba aterrorizado ante la idea de que siguiera destruyéndose por ella —¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer, ahora que no la tenía a su lado? ¿Comenzar de nuevo? ¿A caso no veía Jon lo mal que iba todo esto?— Su cuarto parecía un auténtico campo minado y ni siquiera lo había tocado.

Agradeció que estuvieran vestidos. Aunque de ser honestos, no recordaba ni cómo entró en su cuarto.

Cada que se drogaba experimentaba ligeras pérdidas de memoria. En el transcurso de los siguientes días volverían los eventos como un montón de malas diapositivas y lo vería de nuevo.

Él hecho una auténtica porquería, Jonathan intentando tranquilizarlo, arrastrándolo por el pasillo y metiéndolo en la tina de baño para que ya no se hiciera daño. Después de un rato se acomodaría en el piso y permanecería a su lado. Él perdía la conciencia casi de inmediato pero recordaba muy bien la forma en que lo miraba.

El profundo deseo al tener su cuerpo desnudo y dispuesto, la compasión al verlo tan maltratado y por supuesto, el absoluto e incondicional amor.

 _¿Cómo podía quererlo tanto? ¿Cómo podía soportarlo? ¿Cómo…?_

.

—¿Damián…?—Jon sintió su ausencia en la cama e inmediatamente se despertó. Encendió la luz de noche que provenía de una pequeña lámpara en el buró a su lado. No tenía por qué alarmarse, no llegó demasiado lejos en su escape, se quedo ahí mirándolo.

Le gustaba. Lo que su amigo confesó era recíproco y por eso procuraba "no contaminarlo" sus vicios eran solo suyos. El alcohol, el cigarro, las drogas y las citas de una sola noche. Jonathan talló sus ojos con ambas manos, estaba más dormido que despierto y aparentemente, no recordaba dónde dejó sus anteojos.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó al localizarlo de frente a la cama.

—Vuelve a dormir Jon. —su amigo negó con el rostro, quería saber lo que hacía o a donde iba. ¿Le dolía la cabeza? ¿Necesitaba agua? No podía suministrarle nada para el dolor debido a los estupefacientes que ingirió, pero tal vez, una taza de té…

—No te preocupes por nada, solo voy al baño. —mintió. Kent suspiró para sus adentros, dándose por vencido en la búsqueda de los anteojos, apagó la luz y se dejó caer nuevamente de lado respetando su espacio. El hueco que dejó a su lado.

.

¿Lo odiaría o perdonaría? Si se iba en este instante, sería el final de su banda de rock. Su padre lo enviaría a estudiar en Harvard o lo encerraría en una clínica de desintoxicación, tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba, estar totalmente limpio y regresar a buscarlo. Salió de la habitación arrastrando los pies hasta el baño, no mentía del todo al decir que requería refrescarse. Bebió agua directo del grifo, humedeció sus cabellos y entonces vio el desastre que dejó.

Sus ropas diseminadas, la camisa que le prestó Jon, intentó imaginarlo a su lado pero no pudo lograrlo.

¿Cuántas veces iban desde que lo conoció? ¿Seis? ¿Diez? Al menos él no había tenido que darle respiración de boca a boca y RCP

Colín Wilkes no decía nada pero desde esa vez, se distanció. —¡No quería verlo morir en sus brazos!— De hecho, no quería que nadie lo viera morir en el sucio piso de un baño publico.

Jodido infierno estaba hecho. Se dejó caer al suelo, convencido de que era un auténtico caso perdido. Su cabeza punzaba, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Se sentía tan débil que aún de querer escapar, sólo lograría caerse por el largo de las escaleras. Un momento. —¿Eso de ahí era un pendiente de oro?— lo recogió con dedos trémulos e identificó la pieza como perteneciente a su madre.

¿Talía estuvo en el departamento? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? No recordaba nada, después de que Jon lo besó, había débiles flashes de ellos dos compartiendo caricias y miradas. Solía soñar con él así que no sabía si era fantasía o realidad, pero esa camisa a cuadros se la prestó. Luego peinó sus cabellos y él se apartó para poder recibir a su madre.

Era cierto, su joven y hermosa madre. Le compuso una canción una vez y ahora la letra parecía quedarle a Emiko.

 ** _._**

 ** _"_ _Oh, pobre niña imprudente y salvaje,_**

 ** _necesitabas volver, estar en tu casa._**

 ** _Él te prometió la luna,_**

 ** _pero no te obsequió más que una noche en su cama._**

 ** _Tenías tanto medio a quedarte o marcharte,_**

 ** _comer por dos, resistir por los dos._**

 ** _Él te prometió la luna,_**

 ** _pero solo te desposó._**

 ** _Nada que hacer,_**

 ** _solo una niña y ahora debías madurar._**

 ** _Él sale con otra,_**

 ** _tú tienes un niño y solo deseas desaparecer."_**

 ** _._**

—¿Dami…? —Jon estaba en la puerta del baño. Aún no encontraba sus anteojos pero llevaba los mismos jeans deslavados y rotos de las rodillas, la camisa azul cielo, los cabellos alborotados. ¿Todo lo que estaba pensando se quedó en su cabeza o lo recitó? No importaba porque esta vez, sí lo arruinó. El pendiente de oro permanecía en su mano, estaba engarzado con una perla preciosa. Según sabía, su padre se los regaló el día de su boda.

Debía llevar algo nuevo, algo viejo y la abuela Martha le prestó su collar de perlas, lo de color azul eran los ojos de Bruce y el cuadro era hermoso, si omitías el vientre un poco abultado de la encantadora novia.

—Por favor, dime que Talía no me vio así.

—Lo lamento…—respondió Jon ocultando el rostro. No podía culparlo de nada, ya había hecho demasiado. Aunque una parte de él, creía recordar las palabras: _—Si realmente me amas has que se vaya._ —¿Quién?— Su madre o Emiko. Sería absurdo que Queen lo buscara, cuando se vieron en la antaña intimidad de su apartamento las ultimas palabras que le dedicó fueron:

 _—_ _Si sales por esa puerta, no volverás a verme otra vez._

Y él se fue.

Salió decidido a romperse, acabar con su vida, su futuro, todo.

 ** _._**

 ** _"_ _Él te prometió la luna_**

 ** _pero jamás la entregó"_**

 ** _._**

—Ella insistió en cuidarte. —interrumpió Jon. —Dijo que era tu madre y que iba a sostener tus manos igual que lo hizo cuando dabas tus primeros pasos. —sonrió con nostalgia al escuchar sus palabras. Luego se avergonzó de su cobardía y del auténtico imbécil que era.

—¿Te desperté? —preguntó mirando la somnolencia del menor.

—Ya estaba despierto, es solo que nunca antes había escuchado esa canción…—confesó haciendo ademán de acomodarse a su lado, pero él prefirió extenderle un brazo para que lo ayudara a levantarse.

—Eso es porque no la había cantado.

—¿Pensabas irte?—al incorporarlo sus cuerpos acabaron juntos. La iluminación de la bombilla le permitía ver la preocupación y dolor en sus ojos. No supo que responder porque quería irse y también quedarse. Quería intentarlo, pero lo único que sabía hacer, era lastimar a los que tenía por amados. Desvió el rostro, seguro de que se veía como el mayor idiota del mundo.

—¿No tengo opinión en esto? —insistió. —Porque lo que dije es cierto.

—Jon…—trató de escapar a su agarre pero lo siguió aferrando.

—Te amo y estás equivocado si crees que algo de lo que hagas podría cambiarlo.

—¿¡Es que no ves todo esto!?—gritó empujándolo para ganarse su espacio y mostrándole el desastre del baño.

—Si, y ya lo hicimos una vez. Tú tal vez no te acuerdas de nada pero yo sí. Cuando rompiste con ella volviste a drogarte, estabas tan perdido que no sé cómo fue que llegaste a mí. Dijiste algo sobre no querer cometer algo más estúpido.

A mi no se me ocurrió nada que fuera peor de estúpido, pero aún así te cuidé. Te desmayaste en mis brazos como aquella vez en los vestidores, así que gracias a las maldiciones y atenciones que te procuró Conner ya sabía que hacer. Te traje a casa, dormiste en el sillón buena parte de la noche pero en la madrugada tu cuerpo comenzó a padecer ansiedad, gritabas incoherencias, te lastimabas, comenzaste tu mismo a arrancarte la ropa y yo intenté detenerte.

Cuando tus gritos se hicieron más fuertes, temí que los vecinos llamaran a la policía o derribaran la puerta así que te arrastré al baño. Llené la bañera y te sumergí ahí, tu voz se ahogaba por debajo del agua, tu cuerpo se relajaba, tanto que me ordené a mi mismo no quédame dormido, podrías desmayarte de nuevo, ahogarte como un niño.

—Jon…

—Cuando te rendiste nuevamente al sueño, tuve que secar la bañera y a ti también. Sé que fue un abuso de confianza pero jamás te haría nada que tú no aprobaras. En ese entonces, aún no sabía lo mucho que me gustabas. Sentía atracción física, emocional, pero amarte…

Dices que Emiko no sabe si llegó a amarte, yo lo sé Damián. Porque te cuide esa noche y las que vinieron después.

Fueron dos meses y medio más o menos de esto. A veces volvías a pensar o verla a ella y recaías. Las citas con personas desconocidas, los cigarrillos artesanales, el alcohol, pero sé muy bien que cada vez estabas mejor. Maya y Colín podrían dar testimonio de eso. A todos nos daba gusto verte de regreso. Las sombras bajo tus ojos desaparecieron, recuperaste el interés por la música, la pintura, algo de peso y color.

Sé que esto último fue más bien por tus fanfarronerías de demostrar que eres mejor cocinero que yo, pero no importa porque hacías algo más que lamentarte por ella. Dibujaste en todas las servilletas y en cada libreta que encontraste a mano. Odio no conservar caballetes, ni cosas de arte, pero lo mío era la música y nada de lo otro me importó demasiado. Volviendo al punto, aborrezco el hecho de que siete de cada diez esbozos tuyos fueran sobre ella, pero también trazaste a tu familia, Colín, Maya y a mi.

Lo de los días anteriores no fue nada comparado con eso.

Y si preguntas por el momento en que llegué a amarte, la verdad es que no lo sé. Tal vez fue al verte dibujar a la pequeña Carrie o dormir como si no hubiera nada que pudiera perturbarte, al escuchar las notas que desgarrabas en la guitarra acústica acomodado junto a la ventana, al probar tu comida o ver lo bien que te queda toda la maldita ropa y ni hablar de lo tremendamente bueno que estás en ausencia de ella.

Ni siquiera me importa que no sea recíproco. Acepté a las dos chicas que trajiste aunque confieso, que me desconcertó bastante tu ultimo acompañante.

—¿Lo viste…?—preguntó sintiendo que se helaba su sangre.

—Tengo el sueño ligero y tú no fuiste nada discreto.

—¡Oh, maldita sea, Jon! —se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. Sabía que había sido la peor de sus ideas meter a ese chico en su apartamento, pero quería que pasara _exactamente esto._ _Que lo acorralara y lo..._

—¡Maldita sea nada! —gritó Jon acercándose a su cuerpo. —Porque al tenerte entre mis brazos en ese asqueroso tugurio creí que morirías y me prometí a mi mismo no volver a callarme nada. Te besé ayer y tú me besaste también. Sé lo que sentí entonces. Ahora dime, ¿¡Qué es lo que sentiste tú!?

—Esto…—reclamó sus labios ya que estaban de frente y prácticamente uno sobre el otro. El dolor en su nuca regresó por el esfuerzo. Ahora entendía de qué iba todo el drama. La confusión, desintoxicación. No eran nada, lo que a él le pasaba es que se le escurría el cerebro por la herida en su cabeza, pero no importaba porque lo quería Jon.

Siguieron comiéndose la boca durante un rato que cesó cuando ya no soportó el dolor. Creyó que se caería de nuevo pero Jon lo aferró. Para ser un chico de constitución delgada era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba y se lo comentó.

—Los hombres Kent tenemos huesos de acero, Wayne. ¿Qué dices de un trato, ahora?

—¿De que estás…?—el chico le sonrío de oreja a oreja. ¿Quién diría que era más atractivo sin esas gafas de montura negra?

—Yo te cuido y tú te quedas.

—No soy una mascota, Jon.

—Pues tampoco escucho una mejor oferta.

—Estoy demasiado jodido ahora, como para poder decirte algo con sentido.

—Tu madre cree que dormimos juntos.

—¡¿QUÉ…?! —gritó y varios vecinos lo hicieron también. ¡Eran las cinco de la mañana! ¿¡Qué demonios les pasaba en ese maldito departamento!?

—También considera que deberíamos mudarnos a algo mucho más grande.

—¿Talía piensa que tú y yo…?

—Le aseguré que no somos nada, pero aún así, insistió en dar su aprobación si la próxima vez que venga no estamos viviendo como animales.

—No me digas que también vio tu alcoba.

—Y muchas de tus cosas, voy a tirarlas junto al sofá cama, por cierto.

—¡AHHH! ¡Esto es como volver a la secundaria!

—Ya lo sé. —Jonathan se paró sobre la punta de sus pies y le plantó otro beso en la frente. Él pensó en abrazarlo y besarlo en los labios pero en ese instante el estómago de su amigo y tal vez futuro amante gruñó de hambre.

No tenía idea de cuando fue la ultima vez que comieron algo decente, pero podría pagarle las atenciones preparando algo. Panqueques, eran los favoritos de Jon y podía acompañarlos con huevos fritos, fruta picada y tocino.

Fueron a la cocina tomados de la mano. ¿Eran novios? ¿Se consideraban como tal, si solo uno de los dos se había confesado? Bueno, él acababa de besarlo como confirmación a ese hecho, pero aún no podía decir que lo amaba.

Lo quería, le gustaba y claro que le importaba, pero aún estaba muy fresca la herida y el recuerdo de Emiko.

—Jon… —lo llamó cuando ya estaba por terminar de preparar todo. En la nevera encontró estofado y sopa, servirían para la tarde pero de momento quería hacer algo propio. Jon levantó el rostro, estaba ocupado poniendo los cubiertos en la mesa. Sus anteojos los dejó en la mesita de centro lo que quería decir que empezó a dormirse ahí y después se acomodó junto a él.

Tenía razón su madre, necesitaban algo más grande porque no podían repetir lo de anoche. Dormir juntos, aún si no tenían sexo, sería demasiado peligroso ahora que sabían lo que sentían los dos.

Jon lo miró con detenimiento, algo en su expresión debió indicarle lo que estaba pensando.

—Ya te dije que no me importa si no es recíproco.

—Es que sí lo es, pero no te mereces lo que en este momento te puedo ofrecer.

—¿Una alimentación balanceada? ¿Un beso de buenos días antes de salir de casa y otro antes de irme a la cama? Porque podría conformarme con eso.

—No deberías conformarte con menos de lo que mereces.

—¿Esa regla aplica para ti también? —señaló apuntándolo con un tenedor.

—Jon…—resopló frustrado porque su plan de "desinteresarlo" no estaba funcionando. Kent se acercó a la cocina y tomó los platos para llevarlos a la mesa.

—Los chicos Kent, también somos pacientes Wayne. Sólo cumple tu promesa esta vez, no vuelvas a recaer.

—No lo haré…—lo acompañó a la mesa. Si no la volvía a ver, no tenía razones para caer, aunque ahora que lo pensaba tendría que sumar sus bocetos a la lista de cosas que irían a parar a la basura.

—¿Por qué quieres tirar el sillón? —preguntó una vez los ánimos se relajaran.

—Porque si un buen día entra un equipo SWAT y ambos sabemos que tu familia se la vive en eso, encontrarían muchos fluidos que ninguno de los dos sabrá explicar.

—Oh, si es por eso también tira la mesa de centro.

—¡Ahhhhhhh! —Jon comenzó a ahogarse con sus panqueques, él le dio golpecitos en la espalda y le comentó que era broma. —no lo era— pero no quería que se ahogara.

.

.

.

Pasadas unas horas de haberse duchado y realizado limpieza general (lo que incluía tirar o quemar muchos de sus placeres culposos) dejaron el departamento como pocas veces lo había visto. Se tumbaron en el sofá. No tenían fuerzas para empezar a arrastrarlo por las escaleras además de que sin el, se quedaría durmiendo en el piso.

—Debemos comprar otro antes de sacarlo. —sugirió.

—¿Y cómo vamos a meterlo si apenas y cabe este?

—¿Te pago tan mal después de cada presentación? —preguntó porque creía que todos ganaban bastante bien con los conciertos. Colín tenía esos ingresos además de sus esculturas.

Él era rico, bueno tenía bastante dinero de lo que le daban sus abuelos y padres. Jon no se dedicaba a nada más pero debía tener unos ochocientos o novecientos dólares a la semana.

—¿Por qué preguntas?—inquirió colocando la cabeza en su regazo. Lo dejó hacer porque momentos íntimos tenían muy pocos y resultaba sencillo acostumbrarse a esto. Acarició sus negros cabellos, Jon cerró los ojos y siguieron charlando.

—Por lo que señaló Talía.

—¿Mi departamento tan ridículamente pequeño? —asintió y Jon respondió que lo eligió así porque era únicamente para él. No creyó que lo compartiría con nadie, al menos no, mientras él siguiera siendo inalcanzable.

—¡Un momento! Dijiste que te enamoraste de mi cuando me mudé aquí.

—Pero también mencioné que me gustabas desde antes y los chicos Kent a parte de fuertes y pacientes, somos muy leales con la idea del amor.

—Jon…—su amigo levantó el rostro a la espera de un beso que no entregó porque en ese instante otra voz lo llamó.

.

.

.

—¡Tío Dami! ¡Tío Dami! Ven a besar a tu pequeña Carrie…—Jon abrió los ojos y volvió a hablar de descontaminar o incinerar el sofá. Él estaba completamente rojo y es que su amigo no sabía que seguramente tendrían visitas de toda la procesión.

Familia grande, problemas grandes. Cuando vivía con Em esto no pasaba porque la odiaban pero a Jon, claramente lo adoraban.

—¡Tío Dami! ¡Tío Dami! Papi no sabe en que puerta te ocultaste. —Jon comenzó a reír a mandíbula suelta, los vecinos ya estaban preguntando qué clase de karma estaban pagando. Las llaves de Kent estaban por vez primera en su sitio, las tomó en lo que la puerta comenzaba a ser aporreada.

—¡Tío Dami! ¡Tío Dami! Mami quiere que abras o le dispara a la chapa.

—¡De acuerdo! —abrió de inmediato y unos pequeños brazos se pegaron a su cuerpo.

—¡Tío Dami!

—¡Carrie! —la levantó en brazos volviendo a sentir que se le abrían las puntadas, pero no importaba. Su cerebro ya estaba jodido y su sobrina no tendría cinco años toda la vida. Besó sus mejillas mientras se invitaban a pasar Bárbara y Dick. Saludaron a Jon apresuradamente y preguntaron dónde podían dejar todo eso. Llevaban las manos llenas de libros para colorear y demás.

—¿Qué, todavía no gano el perdón de su majestad?

—Al contrario. —respondió Dick. —Cierta señorita nos escuchó hablando al teléfono con Bruce y se empecinó en venir a ver a su tío Damián.

—¡Juega conmigo tío Dami! —Carrie tiró de sus cabellos y él siseó de dolor. Bárbara la regañó de inmediato.

—¿Qué te dije en el auto?

—Que tío Dami se lastimó la cabeza y no podía hacer nada brusco. ¡Por eso trajimos cosas para dibujar! ¿Verdad que te gusta pintar tío Dami?

—Claro que sí. —la devolvió al nivel del piso. Jon ocupó su tiempo en ir a llenar unos vasos con soda.

—Lo siento. No acostumbramos tener visitas y me temo que no hay mucho que les pueda ofrecer.

—Eso no es cierto, escondí unas botanas dentro del horno.

—¿¡Cual horno!?

—El compartimento que usabas para meter refractarios y utensilios de cocina que jamás usabas.

—¿Los moviste de lugar? ¡Espera! ¿Por qué escondes botanas?

—Porque te las acabas.

—¡No es cierto!

—Claro que sí. —Jonathan encontró lo que decía y rápidamente preparó un platón para su hermano y cuñada.

—¡Tío Dami! ¿Dónde está el avayete?—preguntó tirando de su pantalón.

—Caballete y el tío Jon, no tiene ninguno.

—¿Tío Jon? —Carrie lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas. Babs y Dick estaban muy entretenidos con la novela, cómodamente sentados en el sillón prohibido. Jonathan sonrió como un bobo y saludó a su sobrina. La sonrisa de la pequeñita rápidamente se amplió. —¿¡Eres como el tío Roy!? —Kent no supo que responder a eso, así que simplemente le dijo que sí.

—¿Podemos pintar en la pared tío Jon?

—No, nena. Somos invitados, compórtate. —respondió Babs viendo seriamente a su hija. Las mejillas de la pequeñita se llenaron en un tremendo mohín, miró a su padre buscando apoyo pero éste se disculpó diciendo que iba al baño.

—Sin berrinches, Carrie.

—Pero mami, quiero que mi tío pinte un dragón y ellos son grandes, no caben en un cuaderno. ¿Podemos usar la pared tío Jon?

—Si, ¿Podemos tío Jon? —repitió la pregunta mirando a los ojos de Jon, sus mejillas se incendiaron. Obviamente no estaba preparado para verlo en su papel de amoroso tío.

—Solo si prometen hacer el dragón más fenomenal de todos.

—¡Prometido! —Carrie tomó la bolsa que traía su madre y comenzó a tirar todo, pinturas, pinceles. Él la ayudaba a seleccionar colores aunque lo primero era un trazo básico.

—Dibuja el dragón que quieres en tu libreta y yo lo haré en grande.

—¡Ok! ¿El dragón puede tener alas de murciélago?—preguntó mientras comenzaba su arte.

—¿Y qué me dices de dos patas y dos manos grandes. —sugirió Jon sumándose a la escena. Dick y Babs, ya estaban secreteándose y actuando como si estuvieran en alguna zona VIP, libre de niños. Hablando de eso, cuando su sobrina se distrajo, Jon susurró a su oído.

—Yo no me acabo las botanas.

—Claro que lo haces, arrasas con todo lo que sea comida chatarra y para llevar. Suerte para ti que tienes un metabolismo sensacional o ya estarías bastante gordito. —Jonathan se ofendió por el comentario pero no iban a armar un escándalo delante de su familia. En su defecto, le dijo a Carrie que su tío Dami, quería que le pintara un cerdito en la mejilla.

—El tío Jon quiere unos bigotes de gato.

—¡SI!

.

.

.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **—** **6—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Volvió a despertar en su cama.

El aroma de Jon estaba en la almohada, su calor reemplazado por el de su sobrina.

Recordó con dolor y vergüenza que hace unas horas la ansiedad por una nueva dosis comprometió sus capacidades motrices y no pudo terminar de pintar el dragón que le prometió. Se retiró al cuarto de baño sin dar mayor explicación y en esta ocasión fue Dick quien lo acompañó.

Carrie gritaba su nombre, Jonathan y Babs la distrajeron. Él se dobló por el frente intentando controlar el temblor de sus manos y el dolor de su cuerpo. Nunca hubiera querido que sus hermanos o madre lo vieran así.

Sabían de sus escándalos y solían sacarlo de apuros por la vía legal, pero esta parte sucia, baja y denigrante siempre la enfrentaba solo.

Cuando estaba con Em, ambos padecían a la vez, se tomaban de las manos, se amaban, se odiaban, se lastimaban y también terminaban reemplazando la necesidad de una dosis con sexo.

Hambriento, erótico, funesto y vacío.

Por eso creía que era una pésima idea quedarse con Jon. No podía tratar así a Jon.

Kent decía que ya lo habían hecho antes. —¿Pero cómo pudo? ¿Cómo logró resistirse y no herirlo?— La respuesta se la ofreció su hermano, se tendió en el piso junto a él y lo abrazó como hacía años que no hacía con él.

Como el padre al hijo, sin lastimarlo pero con la debida fuerza para controlarlo, ofreciendo todo de él. Seguridad, consuelo y amor. En esa posición, todo lo que podía hacer era entregarse a él, ser un niño o el bendito estúpido que se metió con más cosas de las que podía controlar.

El cuerpo de Richard era más grande que el suyo, lo abarcó sin problemas y por ultimo colocó la cabeza en su hombro.

Empezó a disculparse por haberlo dejado solo.

Él jamás reclamó nada pero en su momento habían sido realmente cercanos los dos. Su puerto seguro, su confidente, su todo había sido él y cuando se casó y se marchó sintió que se quedaba terriblemente solo. De pronto estaba ahí, en esa enorme mansión sin saber con quien dirigirse porque su madre también se había ido y jamás se entendió con Tim. Su padre lo intimidaba, tal vez no era justo tratarlo así pero jamás tuvo un segundo de calidad para el único hijo que era suyo.

Jason era otro cuento, a veces solitario otras solidario.

Intentaba acercarse a él pero lejos de enseñarle a apostar, beber y fumar, no compartieron gran cosa. Su interés amoroso ya estaba rondando por los alrededores. Roy Harper lo buscaba en las noches para que le prestara dinero y pudiera conseguir una nueva dosis.

Su acercamiento a las drogas no correspondía únicamente a Em, ya había visto desde antes como se hacía. Jason lo hacía para demostrarle a Roy que no era justo que se destruyeran los dos. Sus padres murieron por una cuestión de tráfico de drogas. ¿¡De verdad quería esa clase de porquería en sus vidas!?

.

¿La quería él?

.

Richard interrumpió su línea de pensamiento levantando la voz.

—Lamento haber dejado de llamar. No responder tus mensajes, ni salir cuando ibas a buscarme.

—No importa...—y de verdad lo decía, porque para entonces, él ya estaba formando su vida.

Tenía una familia preciosa. Una esposa que lo amaba, una hija que lo adoraba. El nacimiento de Carrie fue como una bendición para la familia, heredó la belleza de su madre y el carácter impulsivo y alegre de él.

—Sí importa porque si yo me hubiera acercado a ti…tal vez nada de esto…—aumentó la presión de sus brazos produciéndole dolor pero no se quejó. Su hermano mayor lloraba y pocas veces lo hacía. Siempre era el fuerte, el correcto, el ejemplo a seguir para todos ellos.

—Yo quise tocar fondo. —respondió aunque no sabía si para consolarlo a él, o para convencerse a sí mismo. Emiko no lo obligó en ninguna ocasión. Él ya sabía que estaba mal, pero se sentía tan bien dejar de pensar.

Parejas perfectas, el amor recíproco y desinteresado. Hasta el imbécil de Tim encontró a quien querer y se fue. Su separación no le dolió tanto, creía que Stephanie Brown era demasiado para él ¿Pero qué iba a hacer si la encantadora rubia con cuerpo de ensueño le dijo que sí? Cuando nació su sobrina ellos fueron los padrinos y él creyó estúpidamente que con la pequeña pelirroja recuperaba a su hermano.

Se equivocó, porque ellos eran su mundo y él necesitaba uno propio.

Jason y Roy formalizaron su relación también. Aún no había una sortija o fecha de por medio pero todos estaban a la espera de eso. Vivían juntos, trabajaban juntos.

Reciprocidad, sincronía, intimidad.

¿Dónde diablos la iba a encontrar?

Estaba sumamente roto cuando conoció a Emiko, una camarera del café que abría veinticuatro por siete. Trabajaba el turno nocturno y su rostro, su resplandeciente sonrisa, la forma de su cuerpo le recordaron a Talía.

 ** _"…_ _Oh, pobre niña imprudente y salvaje,  
_ _necesitabas volver estar en tu casa…"_**

Se enamoró, se obsesionó, se encadenó y se perdió... La culpa de todo esto no la tenía nadie más que él.

—Dick…—llamó a su hermano porque no quería aterrarlo. —Voy a perder el sentido pero no pasa nada. No asustes a Carrie, tampoco a Bárbara.

—¿Qué…?—había pánico en los azules ojos de Dick. Él se la vivía atrapando traficantes y proxenetas, lidiando con los chicos malos pero no con las víctimas. No tenía ni puta idea de cómo se veían o qué pasaba con sus vidas.

Si sobrevivían o morían pero estaba bien. Él estaría bien.

—Solo ve por Jon…—los temblores de su cuerpo se calmaron, el dolor que lo aquejaba pasó de cientos de agujas a punzadas que se concentraban en su cabeza. Por eso iba a desconectarse del mundo, porque ya había soportado la dosis de dolor correspondiente a este día.

Cerró los ojos y sintió el pánico recorriendo las formas de Richard, quería presionarlo por siempre, jamás liberarlo para que no volviera a hacerse daño. Asumió que volvieron a bañarlo porque esta camisa gris no era la que llevaba puesta. Se incorporó, Carrie sintió el movimiento de su cuerpo y también despertó.

.

—¡Tío Dami! —saltó a su pecho y él la abrazó. —¿Ya no te duele? Papi y mami dijeron que te dolía mucho. ¿Fue por mi culpa? Lo lamento.

—Nada de esto es tu culpa, de hecho me hace muy feliz que estés aquí. —Carrie lo abrazó más fuerte y al igual que su padre, comenzó a decir que no quería perderlo otra vez. A medida que aumentaban sus problemas con Em, iba distanciándose de su familia, cada vez los buscaba y les hablaba menos. No tenía idea de que Carrie se diera cuenta de esto.

—¡No quiero que te vayas! —chilló y se aferró a su cuello con tanta fuerza que temió se hiciera daño.

—No lo haré. —aseguró acariciando sus cabellos cortos y besando su cabeza. —Ahora busquemos a todos porque han de estar preocupados. —la pequeñita asintió limpiando sus lágrimas, salieron de la cama y la levantó en brazos. Su herida dolió, pero comenzaba a creer que era una especie de masoquista adicto al dolor.

En la sala estaban Richard y Babs aun sentados en el sillón prohibido, tomados de las manos, cuchicheando y compartiendo una taza de café. No tenía idea del paso del tiempo, debía ser de noche o bastante entrada la tarde. Jonathan le salió al paso a mitad del pasillo y le quitó inmediatamente a su sobrina de los brazos.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —susurró como no queriendo llamar la atención. Él se perdió por algunos segundos en su apuesto rostro decorado por seis bigotes de gato negro. Los ojos azules detrás de las gafas de montura gruesa, sintió que le gustaba tanto que ni siquiera escuchó el ultimo reclamo. —¡Vas a abrirte los puntos!— Carrie saludó a sus padres desde la seguridad del hombro de Jon, su amigo tenía los ojos ligeramente irritados de llanto, lo que quería decir que una vez más lo lastimó. Se sintió culpable, tanto que antes de que dijera otra cosa, inclinó el rostro y lo besó.

Carrie chilló algo, creía reconocer ese sonido de cuando sorprendía a otras parejas o a sus padres besándose. No tenía idea de la clase de ejemplo que le estaban dando a una niña de cinco años pero no reprimió el impulso de acariciar sus labios. Jon cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso, su hermano y cuñada tuvieron que carraspear muy sonoramente para hacer que dejaran de dar espectáculo.

—¡Mami! ¡Papi! —Carrie se escurrió entre los brazos de Jon y corrió hacia los dos.

—Lo lamento, yo…no sé que me pasó. —se disculpó de inmediato porque ahora Jon no tenía idea de donde meter la cabeza y para abreviar, se escondió por detrás de su cuerpo.

—Están en su casa, supongo que los que incomodan somos nosotros. —Bárbara se levantó dispuesta a reunir sus cosas para irse. El dragón rojo en la pared lateral parecía mas bien una bestia horrenda, pensó en la película de Hannibal Lecter que desde cierto ángulo era una historia de amor. "El asesino derrota a la bestia para impedir que lastime a su amor" Carrie no quería irse. No habían cenado y las familias cenaban juntas en la mesa.

—Tu padre y yo, ya lo hicimos. ¿Tienes idea de cuantas horas te dormiste, jovencita?

—Los niños deben dormir más para tener energías. —rebatió.

—Aún así, tu tío Dami no tiene nada para cenar. Acabamos con todo lo que había en su cocina.

—Podemos ir a la tienda —sugirió Jon. No estaba lejos, no tardarían.

—¡YUPI! —la pequeña se escapó corriendo.

Richard acompañó a Jon ya que Carrie estaba diciéndole que su dragón era una bestia guerrera llamada Goliath.

—¿En serio?

—Sip, un príncipe heredero a una corona maldita debía asesinarlo para mostrar su valía pero al ultimo instante se arrepintió. Ahora, en compensación Goliath cuida del reino y del príncipe maldito.

—¿Tú inventaste todo eso?

—Nop, al tío Jon se le ocurrió. ¿Vas a casarte con él como mi tío Jason con Roy? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos con ilusión. Bárbara casi se ahoga con café, para evitarlo, escupió el contenido sobre el bendito sillón de fluidos. Reprendió a su hija a gritos.

—¡Esas preguntas no se hacían!

—¿Por qué? Si se dan besos en la boca es que se quieren mucho, mucho, ¿No?

—Si, nos queremos mucho. —respondió él mirando a su sobrina. Carrie le dedicó una sonrisa tremenda. —Pero no puedes decirle a nadie y primero tienen que casarse ellos dos.

—¿Porque lo dijeron primero?

—Así es.

—¿Y también puedo ser la niña de las flores en su boda?

—¡¿Ehhh?! —Babs casi se pone a tirar de sus cabellos. Ya sabía que su hija era más inteligente, curiosa y despierta que el promedio, pero esto era demasiado. —¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Mi madrina dijo que cuando el tío Jay se casara con Roy yo sería la niña de las flores y me comprarían un vestido precioso con zapatillas de cristal y alas de hada, también una corona de diamantes y…—Bárbara cerró el puño de la mano diestra. Golpearía a Stephanie Brown la próxima vez que la viera. Jason y Roy apenas si aceptaron la idea de la boda. Estaban felices viviendo juntos y teniendo la aprobación de todos los que querían. No creían necesitar nada más, pero los Wayne (Thomas, Bruce y Martha) querían una boda de proporciones bíblicas que diera a la sociedad de qué hablar. Apoyo para las parejas del mismo sexo. Ojalá no resultara en nada caótico.

* * *

.

 **...0o.o0…**

.

Mientras eso pasaba, en la fría y oscura calle Richard retomó el tema que recién habían comenzado en su departamento.

Él les aseguró que no eran novios, no dormían juntos, ni siquiera se habían toqueteado y ahora, gracias a Damian el mayor de sus hermanos lo veía como si fuera un maldito y vil mentiroso.

—¿Así es como te paga el hospedaje? ¿¡Por eso insistías tanto en que lo dejáramos a tu cuidado!?

—¡NO! —gritó. Eso sonaba horrendo. Damián no regalaba su cuerpo a cambio de afecto. Sí, estaba hecho un desastre cuando se mudó y pudo aprovecharse de él desde la primera noche en que lo desnudó, pero no lo hizo, ni lo haría jamás porque él, era un hombre demasiado honesto o estúpido. Se lo informó.

—Tú eres el detective, supongo que ya sabes que estoy enamorado de Damián.

—Se nota a primera vista por la forma en que lo miras y cuidas.

—Entonces, también sabrás que yo jamás me atrevería a…

—Sí, lo sé, te investigué.

—¿¡Qué!? —se detuvieron en una calle poco iluminada. Las personas pasaban sin prestarles demasiada atención. A su derecha estaba la panadería. Ya tenían leche, jamón y queso, pensaron en algo ligero para prepararles a todos. En específico a Carrie y Damián.

—¿En serio crees que lo íbamos a dejar con cualquiera después de lo que pasó con Emiko Queen?

—No…—reconoció sintiéndose un tonto. Creyó que lo aprobaban porque creían en su amistad, en su valía como persona pero en realidad, debía darle las gracias a su nulo expediente criminal. —Volviendo al punto. No somos novios porque él no quiso. Le confesé mis sentimientos hace una noche y nos besamos algunas veces desde entonces. Es lo único que hemos hecho porque Damian tiene miedo.

—¿De lastimarte o ser lastimado?

—Dímelo tú. Su madre insistió en que se iría. Al parecer es lo que hace cuando se siente acorralado y trató de marcharse esta mañana, pero por alguna razón se quedó. Quiero quererlo pero él no me deja, Richard.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que durará esto?—interrogó serio.

—¿Perdón? —¿Se refería a su enamoramiento? ¿A sus besuqueos? ¿O a qué…?

—Los desmayos, la ansiedad. No voy a meterme en su relación de pareja porque eso es algo que les compete únicamente a ustedes dos. Sé que no vas a herirlo, vi el profundo amor con que lo cuidabas hace un rato.

—Gracias.

—No tienes por qué darlas. A decir verdad, jamás imaginé que Damián…—Dick no pudo concluir la oración pero sabía bien a lo que se refería. Su cuerpo bañado en sudor, tanto que tuvieron que cambiarle la camisa con que se durmió. Richard lo levantó en volandas y lo llevó a su cama.

Lamentablemente, el departamento que rentaba era tan pequeño que Carrie fue testigo de todo el proceso. Quería saber qué le pasó a su tío. ¿Por qué se durmió? ¿Por qué estaban los tres en el baño?

Le dijeron que se durmió por el medicamento, le dolía la cabeza. ¿Recordaba que tenía una herida en la cabeza? La pequeña les dijo que sí y agregó que quería quedarse con él.

—Una semana a lo mucho. —respondió interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento. —Tenemos una presentación el sábado. Estará bien para entonces. La música le ayuda, el arte y la literatura también, todo lo que ama y ahí entran ustedes. Mi casa es suya para visitarlo cuando quieran, pero sean discretos porque también lo está buscando ella.

—¿Emiko?

—Vino anoche preguntando por él, le dije que no sabía nada y preferiría que se quedara así.

—De acuerdo. —compraron lo ultimo que les faltaba y volvieron al departamento para encontrar a Damián adecentando su horrible dragón alado.

Ahora parecía una criatura bélica de lo más impresionante y no solo eso. Agregó al príncipe maldito con su reluciente espada apostado sobre su espalda. Carrie estaba maravillada con el resultado, Bárbara regañó a su esposo.

—¿No pudieron tardarse más?

—Había mucha gente en la caja, amor.

—¿Y ahora esperarás que prepare la cena yo, no?

—Nada de eso, son nuestros invitados. —Damián se levantó de súbito y acaparó la cocina. Él, como no sabía ni cocer un huevo, se ocupó de poner la mesa. Carrie estaba feliz, comenzó a cantar una canción que su padre acompañó a toda voz. Babs dijo algo de tener dos niños en casa, pero se veía en sus ojos lo mucho que los amaba.

Se despidieron cuando estaba bastante entrada la noche, gracias a su siesta, Carrie no tenía intención alguna de llegar a dormirse. Sus padres amenazaron a Damián con cobrar su venganza y la niña se emocionó.

—¿Significa que el tío Dami vendrá a visitarme? ¡Tengo muchas cosas nuevas que tienes que ver! —Damián le dijo que sí, iría a su casa y la pelirroja lo invitó a él también. Tomarían el té en su mesa de Princesas y pintarían dragones que arrojan fuego por la boca, verían películas animadas y comerían golosinas, todo lo que quisieran podrían hacerlo en su casa.

Aseguraron la puerta tras verlos partir y procedieron a admirar el maravilloso desastre en el departamento que pasaron horas dejando impecable. Suponía que en parte eso estuvo bien porque Carrie Grayson agarraba todo lo que veía y una de esas cosas pudo ser el bendito tubo de lubricante.

Habría que limpiar de nuevo.

—Jon…—lo llamó Damián y él ni siquiera lo miró. Intentaba decidir por dónde empezar ¿La sala? ¿La cocina o el baño? Su compañero de piso pasó de sus peripecias y se colocó junto a él atrayéndolo con su imponente figura. —¿Vas a quitarte eso ó debería empezar a acostumbrarme? Unas orejas puntiagudas te vendrían muy bien y la larga cola también.

—¿Qué? —Damián le mostró su reflejo en la ventana de junto. Aún tenía los bigotes de gato.

¡Salió a la calle con bigotes de gato! ¡Le juro amor eterno a Damián, delante de su hermano con bigotes de gato! Ahora no sabía si Dick lo tomaba en serio o creía que era estúpido. Iba a comenzar a limpiarse la cara cuando Damián interrumpió sus movimientos y lo besó de nuevo.

—No tengo ningún fetiche con los gatos, te lo aseguro. Es solo que te ves demasiado… _lindo._ —el rubor regresó a sus mejillas y si estuviera un poco más loco por él, iría a tatuarse permanentemente los endemoniados bigotes de gato.

Superado el desliz y la arritmia de su corazón Damián lo pasó de largo y comenzó a levantar la mesa.

—Gracias por mantenerlos ocupados, pensé que se irían de inmediato.

—Carrie no quiso irse sin despedirse de ti. Dijo que tenía algo muy importante que decirte a ti. Así que insistió en velar tu sueño a pesar de que sus padres no querían que te viera en esa clase de sueño. —Damián enarcó una ceja y fue su turno de alabar lo increíblemente apuesto que era.

Cualquier otra persona con su historial, se habría agregado unos diez años de edad pero él, aún y con la recaída parecía que únicamente estaba durmiendo.

—Ella se acomodó a tu lado y se durmió casi de inmediato. Después, sus padres comenzaron a interrogarme.

—Déjame adivinar ¿También creen que dormimos juntos?

—Peor…—Damián siguió con los platos y él con su alegato. —En lugar de otro sofá, habrá que comprarte una cama y poner un biombo para que "tus visitas" acepten que la sala es tu recámara.

—También podríamos buscar otro apartamento. Con dos recámaras, dos baños, vecinos menos molestos…

—Yo no soy rico, Señor Wayne —interrumpió, señalándolo con un dedo. —Esto es todo lo que puedo pagar.

—Yo lo pago. —ofreció sonriendo como todo un Dandi y también seductor.

—Olvídalo. —contra atacó sonriendo de la misma manera. —Tu hermano ya cree que me pagas con sexo el servicio de enfermero y eso es muy triste porque aunque he visto todo, he tocado muy poco.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —Su amigo se tensó y él lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo. Si necesitaba ponerse orejas y cola para tenerlo en su cama, hasta encontraría una correa negra con cascabel dorado. —¡No te salgas del tema Jon! —chilló Damián. Aunque más bien, lo que quería decir es que por todo lo sagrado y maldito, no lo mirara así.

—Está bien. —dejó de verlo como si tuviera visión de rayos "x" cosa que no era sencilla porque realmente lo había visto desnudo. —Si nos mudamos y tú pagas la mayor parte de los servicios además de la renta, pareceré tu amante y no pienso convertirme en eso.

—Jon…

—Aún si no se entera la prensa, tus padres y hermanos creerán que soy igual a ella. Así que mi respuesta es no. Si no quieres la cama con el biombo en la sala, tu segunda opción es dormir en mi recámara.

—¡NO!

—¿Cuál es el problema? Si ya todos creen que dormimos juntos.

—¿Y cómo es que eso no te convierte en mi amante? —preguntó cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho, convencido de haber ganado esta afrenta.

Se equivocó.

—Te convierte en el mío. El departamento es mío. —Damián cambió su expresión a una que claramente quería decir: "Las drogas sí destruyen el cerebro" Rápidamente se recuperó.

—¡Lo estás rentando Kent!

—Detalles Wayne. —volvió al juego aproximándose a él, mirándolo como el cazador a la oveja. ¿Sería tan malo? ¿Realmente sería la peor de sus ideas que en este momento se arrancaran las ropas e hicieran el amor? Ya había confesado amarlo y se conocían de casi cinco años. Sabía todos y cada uno de sus secretos, lo que traía a colación, su maldita herida en la nuca.

Suponía, que no tenía la mejor condición para convertirse en su amor, pero eso no le quitaba la idea, ni reducía su fervor. Volvieron a besarse con deseo y hambre a explorarse con manos fuertes y dominantes. Damián inició el trayecto hacia el cuarto, todas las células de su cuerpo gritaban que quería hacerlo. Wayne debía estar en la misma sintonía de pensamiento ya que al atravesar la puerta lo levantó con fuerza y arrojó a la cama.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **—** **7—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apostados sobre la cama siguieron comiéndose la boca con hambre y descubriendo sus cuerpos con la pasión propia de los amantes. En el momento que le arrancó la camisa de vestir fue consiente de cómo salían volando los lentes de Jon, esperaba que no se hubieran arruinado o de lo contrario, no lo dejaría comprarle unos nuevos.

El cuerpo de Kent era precioso, de piel pálida y músculos definidos, no tan marcados como los suyos pero estaba más que bien esculpido, sus tetillas eran rozadas y alcanzó a ver algo de vello oscuro creciendo por la parte baja de su vientre plano, lo admiró sin reservas mientras aquel imitaba la acción de desprenderlo de su camiseta negra. Una punzada de dolor le atacó en la nuca, Jonathan lo solucionó distrayéndolo con sus besos y la caricia de sus dedos. Creaba caminos sobre su pecho, abarcaba su espalda ancha y se entretenía en sus glúteos. Sabía que esto entre los dos, estaba bien y también que estaba mal, porque su primera experiencia sexual debía ser especial y no con un asqueroso y deprimente adicto.

No cuando sus dedos intentaban detenerlo y su mente amenazaba conque en cualquier momento se volvería a desmayar. Jonathan no merecía esto, pero eran los dos abarcándose sin respeto y se sentía jodidamente bien.

Admirar el tierno amor e infinito deseo reflejo en sus ojos, sentir la caricia de sus dedos trémulos, los suyos también lo dibujaban y estrechaban a él, le arrancaba susurros, jadeos. Hubo un segundo de total vacilación, cuando las manos de Jon lucharon por arrebatarle el pantalón, para entonces imposible sería negar la erección de ambos, el calor de sus cuerpos, las pupilas dilatadas además de la arritmia en su corazón.

Lo dejó seguir adelante, después de todo. No había nada que pudiera esconder a él.

Ignoraba cuantas veces lo había desnudado en el pasado, si estaba consciente o inconsciente a causa de sus malas costumbres. Si Jonathan había tenido deseos de besarlo o palparlo, tal vez llegó a obrarlo pues lo tenía a su entera disposición como Serenity a Endimion.

Su eterno príncipe dormido.

El pantalón cayó al suelo aunque se esforzó por conservar la prenda interior, Jonathan lo devoraba con la mirada, la misma expresión que le dedicó en la estancia pero sin esconder más nada.

—Dami…

Jamás en su vida había escuchado su nombre ser pronunciado con tanta urgencia y erotismo, lo besó de nuevo invirtiendo la posición de sus cuerpos, es decir quedando a horcajadas sobre él y su amigo se dejó hacer porque confiaba plenamente en él.

Su primera vez podría describirse así…

Él no tenía experiencia en la cama pero Emiko sí. Pensar en ella, lo llevó a frenar en su acción, Jonathan se derretía de placer por debajo de sus formas, levantaba la pelvis se frotaba contra su cuerpo como preguntando. ¿En qué momento iba a desnudarlo? De la pintura en su rostro ya no quedaba nada, la inocente caricia de Carrie se había mezclado entre los dos.

Jon quería hacerlo, se moría por hacerlo o más bien porque él, le enseñara a hacerlo.

Y no pudo.

No era el momento, tampoco el lugar.

—¿Te duele la herida?—preguntó el inocente chico al advertir que se había quedado completamente quieto. Ajeno a las perversiones de su fuero interno. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, él era la hiedra, el veneno.

Sus padres y hermano debían tener la misma opinión de él, que los suyos sobre Emiko. ¿Pasarían las noches en vela preguntándose como hacer para separarlos? ¿En qué momento se equivocaron? ¿Cómo pudo alguien como Jon, conocer a alguien como él?

—Lo lamento…—se disculpó Jon, al creer que le estaba haciendo pasar un terrible tormento. No era su culpa, nada de esto lo era. Si tan solo lo hubiera notado antes, si se hubiera enamorado antes, pero quería pensar que no era demasiado tarde.

Lo besó de nuevo haciéndole saber con ese beso lo mucho que significaba para él este momento. Jonathan gimió y jadeo al interior de su boca, él hubiera querido tocarlo donde nadie más debería tocarlo, pero era peligroso, malo.

La historia de su primera vez, no tendría por qué incluir a un jodido bastardo con el corazón destrozado y la marca de una aguja aún latiente en el antebrazo. Se disculpó con él y salió de la cama.

Su "gatito" quería seguirlo, si le dolía demasiado podría ponerle algunos hielos sobre las puntadas, le dijo que no se trataba de eso. Sí le dolía pero podía soportarlo, no lo desnudaba porque seguía firme en su posición.

Él se merecía algo mejor.

—¡Tú eres lo que quiero!

—No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

—¡Te odio! —gritó cuando cerró la puerta detrás de su cuerpo.

—¡Me alegra escuchar eso! —respondió aunque no era cierto. Le dolería hasta el alma si Jon terminaba por odiarlo o dejarlo. Se encerró en el baño para calmar su calor, un baño de agua helada mientras se masturbaba y suponía que Jon tuvo que hacerlo por igual.

La idea de su cuerpo desnudo dándose un placer que claramente le podía ofrecer, lo llevó a correrse un par de veces antes de salir de la bañera, cuando al fin lo hizo desnudo en su totalidad, escuchó los débiles jadeos de Jon, de lo más sutil a lo más obsceno, se masturbó de nuevo en el sofá cama que luego de haber probado el colchón de Jon, se sentía como un auténtica putada.

¿Era esto lo más sensato?

Le dolía en el orgullo pero sabía que era lo mejor. Se corrió de nuevo y limpió su desastre con la toalla que previamente dejó en el baño, luego recuperó la mayoría de su ropa del balcón donde tenían improvisada su lavandería.

Encendió un cigarro y comenzó a fumar tratando de no pensar en Jon, decidió que lo mejor, sería seguir la idea inicial de su compañero. Dejar la cama siempre puesta y colocar sus cosas entre la mesa de centro y el librero. Así ninguno de los dos olvidaría que en gran medida "esto era pasajero" él era un huésped, no su novio, ni mucho menos amante. Cuando pudiera ofrecerle lo que merecía, entonces sí. Lo invitaría y cortejaría pero por el momento, mejor iba pensando a donde se iba.

.

.

.

La mañana lo recibió de mucho mejor ánimo y aunque se había dicho que no, ya estaba preparando un desayuno de reconciliación. Crepas rellenas de nutella, decoradas con almendras y helado de vainilla para su amigo amante de las golosinas. Estaba por terminar de acomodar todo en la mesa cuando notó claramente como giraba la cerradura de la entrada principal.

Pensó que sería el dueño del departamento para decirles por milésima vez que estaban armando demasiado escándalo. No era para tanto, John no jadeaba tan alto y él fue discreto en sus arrebatos, como sea. Preparó su mejor cara, el encanto Wayne casi siempre ayudaba, pero la máscara se le cayó a los pies cuando advirtió el rostro apuesto y desenfadado de Conner Kent.

Al chico de las fotografías también se le fue la sonrisa del rostro cuando lo identificó y en lugar de saludar como cualquier persona normal lo primero que hizo fue preguntar.

—¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí Wayne? —a manera de respuesta lo único que hizo fue mostrarle la nueva decoración de la estancia. Su cama perfectamente hecha y sus ropas bien dobladas además de objetos personales alineados en los muebles de la sala.

—¿Vives aquí?

—Temporalmente, mi departamento tuvo una especie de… _complicación._

—¿Y no se te ocurrió otro lugar mejor?

—Claro que sí, estaba entre la mansión de mis padres o el hotel "Real Palace" pero Jon insistió.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo. —Conner se invitó a pasar y al hacerlo, aclaró que sus padres estaban abajo. Tan pronto como los vio el casero y dueño del edificio comenzó a atosigarlos con quejas de su hermanito.

Ahora entendía por qué estaba tan "ocupado" que hasta apagó su celular.

—¿Qué...?—él no tenía idea de dónde carajos estaba su celular, pero ahora que lo pensaba, no lo había visto en ningún maldito lugar.

—Llamó hace dos noches para decir que hiciste otra de tus actuaciones. ¿Las planeas Wayne o todo contigo es improvisado? Le sugerí que si te encontraban muerto o a medio camino de eso se comunicara con nosotros pero no volvió a marcar desde entonces. No creas que lo dejamos así, estuvimos algo ocupados en el centro de la City. Un psicópata se escapó de camino a Black Gate, no sé si sepas de eso.

—No…—reconoció. El helado de las crepas se derretía, el café se enfriaba. Para ser alguien que presumía de tener un sueño ligero, Jon parecía estar en el quinto nivel del Nirvana y eso que no pasaron la noche entera haciendo el amor.

Agradeció internamente no haberse acostado con él. Sus padres y hermanos podrían trabajar del lado de la justicia pero la familia de Jon controlaba los medios de comunicación. Una palabra suya y podría acabar tras las rejas a un lado de personajes tan emblemáticos como ese degenerado violador de niños que se decía a sí mismo "Muñequero"

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Jon era tres años menor que él, ya podía votar en los Estados Unidos, era dueño de su cuerpo y de sí mismo a un nivel tal que estaba adelantado en sus estudios y a los diecinueve años ya estaba titulado y holgazaneando.

Le gustaba eso de él, era ambicioso e inteligente.

Conner se tomó la libertad de atacar uno de los platos en la mesa, agradeció que lo hiciera porque no tenía caso que su desayuno muriera.

—Bueno, a la noche siguiente de tu acto suicida, un asesino en serie desapareció, tu hermano sabrá de eso porque él lo atrapó.

—¿Todd?

—Ya lo leerás en el periódico de esta mañana, ahora. ¿Me puedes decir por qué le preparas postres tan deliciosos a mi hermanito?

—¿Qué tiene de…?

—¿¡Lo estás cortejando!?

—¿¡QUEEÉ!? ¡NO! —gritó, pero ni él se convenció. Conner insistió diciendo que ese tipo de detalles solo se tenían entre amantes. ¿Quería algo con su hermano? ¡Estaba loco si creía que iba a dejar que se encamara con su hermano!

—¡No…! Yo...yo…

—¿¡Tú…qué!?—Conner lamió su cuchara hasta dejarla bien limpia y le apuntó con ella a la cara.

—¡Yo solo quería ser un buen huésped pero si no me crees voy por él! —corrió por el pasillo pensando en las palizas que le acomodaban sus hermanos.

Sí, él era el menor de tres bravucones bastante abusones. Y no quería más marcas de esas en su tersa y morena piel, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Jon sin molestarse en llamar, lo que encontró casi hizo que se volviera a desmayar.

Jonathan Kent se quedó dormido todo lo largo que era y perfectamente desnudo, admiró a satisfacción toda la piel que en la noche anterior no se atrevió a ver, sus redondeados glúteos, su largo y bien dotado sexo. Estaba recostado de lado, una mano descansaba a la altura de su vientre bastante cerca del oscuro bosque de su entrepierna, la otra estaba aferrando su camiseta negra, la tenía cerca de su rostro como si hubiera necesitado su olor para correrse y masturbarse todas las veces que lo obró.

La sangre hirvió al interior de sus venas, sintió como el bochorno se apoderaba de su persona pero antes de que pudiera hacer más, escuchó las voces de Lois y Clark Kent entrando en el departamento. Preguntaban por Jon y querían saber quien diablos se instaló en la sala.

—Su causa perdida, quien más. —acusó Conner e inmediatamente supieron que se trataba de él.

Así que su familia estaba al tanto de que quería salvarlo, pero no sabían que se estaba quedando. ¿Por qué…?

Conner acababa de decir que estaba loco si pretendía algo con su hermano. —sonrió con tristeza acercándose a él. No eran maquinaciones suyas. Sí era la mala influencia de Jon.

Estaba divino en su traje de Adán y una parte de su retorcida mente pensó en las orejas puntiagudas y cola felina. Lo que daría por darle una palmada en trasero o meter los dedos en su entrada pero se tranquilizó. Los Kent podrían entrar en cualquier segundo y seguro como el infierno que de encontrarlos así, los matarían a los dos.

Besó sus labios para despertarlo.

Estaba claro quien de los dos era mejor ser humano. Jonathan aguantó la tentación, él quería despertarlo como el príncipe a la Bella Durmiente en la obra original.

Un beso en los labios y su falo bien hundido en sus encantos, la violó al encontrarla desnuda con tanto afán que hasta la embarazó. Él no pretendía tal salvajada, tan solo quería besarlo como parte de su trato.

"Un beso de buenos días y otro beso antes de ir a la cama"

Jonathan despertó de a poco, disfrutó su contacto y claramente se notaba que estaba satisfecho y pleno de sexo. Era un bobo, un adolescente precoz. ¡Jodido infierno! El solito se violó.

—Dami…

—Shhh…—le colocó un dedo en los labios para que no se alterara. Jon no entendía nada, pero reconoció su desnudes e inmediatamente se sonrojó. No tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Ni una peca o cabello, de verdad.

—Tus padres y Conner están aquí. Vístete rápido, al parecer dejaste de comunicarte con ellos después de decirles que estaba muerto y ahora están sumamente preocupados. —Jonathan saltó de la cama, él intentó mirar hacia otro lado pero el atrevido chico dijo que estaba bien si miraba.

Ahora los dos habrían visto al otro desnudo y tendrían una buena idea de lo que se estaban perdiendo.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —preguntó luego de verlo meterse en sus jeans ajustados, desgastados y deslavados, las zapatillas deportivas vinieron después junto a la camisa de vestir. Sus anteojos volvían a estar perdidos pero él los encontró por debajo de la cama a tiempo justo de que Conner se asomara y echara una mirada.

—¿Por qué se tardan tanto? —el tiradero era el habitual para un adolescente de su edad, ropa desparramada por todos lados y sería imposible decir si era de uno o de los dos.

—No encuentro mis…

—Aquí están. —le ofreció sus gafas y Conn roló los ojos.

—Desde que cumpliste diez te estoy diciendo que los ates a tu cuello con un cordón.

—No me gustan esas cosas.

—Pues para eso son, cuatro ojos. —el hermano mayor acaparó al otro colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros y conduciéndolo así hasta la sala. —¿Qué pasó, te dormiste hasta tarde?

—Ya sabes como soy…me empeciné en terminar un libro y creo que eran las cuatro o cinco de la mañana cuando lo acabé. —Conner le dio un zape a su hermano diciendo que desde siempre había sido un nerd medio raro. Él silbó por lo alto. —¿Se quedó hasta cuatro o cinco de la mañana…?

Mejor ni pensarlo.

Una vez reunidos todos, Jonathan saludó a sus padres y se disculpó por no haberles dicho que lo estaba hospedando, también por perder su celular. Estaba seguro de haberlo dejado en alguna parte de la sala, pero como recientemente tiraron muchas cosas…puede que tal vez…

—¿¡Lo arrojaste a la basura!? —gritó Conn. Jon se encogió de hombros, él tampoco tenía idea. Su celular debió perderlo en la casa de adictos así que ni siquiera había hecho el intento por buscarlo.

—¡No sé como pero esto es tu culpa! —Conner lo señaló con el dedo índice y él levantó las manos en son de paz.

—¡No es su culpa! —refutó Jon, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Claro que sí. Tú antes…

—¿Antes qué…? —reclamó Jon, parándose sobre la punta de sus zapatos pues su hermano era mucho más alto y fornido.

—Suficiente, chicos. —medió Lois. —El celular está detrás de la pantalla de televisión, junto a las pobres Gencianas que te dio tu abuela.

—Oh, —Jon fue rápidamente hacia su madre y tomó la maceta para devolverla a su lugar en la mesita junto a la ventana. —Ya me acordé, iba a cambiarles el agua pero de pronto tuvimos visitas.

—Han tenido muchas según parece.—comentó Clark, como quien no quiere la cosa.—El dueño del departamento dijo que ¿Tienen seis meses viviendo juntos? —preguntó mirándolos de hito en hito y entonces sintió como si estuvieran desnudos.

Conner volvió a maldecir, su madre comentó que estaba bien si ambos lo habían decidido. Sus vecinos solo objetaban que traían visitas a elevadas horas de la noche y si eso implicaba chicas u orgías, lo mejor era que se cuidaran. Había cierto reproche en su tono de voz, una desilusión marcada en su rostro. Así que eso tampoco era imaginería suya, los Kent sí querían que su principito se guardara puro hasta el altar pero era injusto, dudaba que Conner siguiera el mismo manual.

—No estamos haciendo eso. —comentó Jon con el ceño aún más fruncido y los músculos tensos. Él optó por callar porque no era quién para comenzarse a explicar. —las chicas que vinieron eran modelos, Damián es artista por si ya no lo recuerdan, mucho mejor que yo pero no tan bueno como Wilkes.

—¿Colín?—preguntó su hermano y Jon asintió.

—Vinieron de noche pues las necesitaba así para una composición, cosas de luces y sombras ¿Oh, no? —preguntó su amigo mirándolo a él y le impresionó lo bueno que era mintiendo. Ni siquiera le tembló la voz o dudaron sus ojos. Él les dijo que sí, añadiendo que se disculpaba por todo el alboroto. Las siguiente visitas que recibieron fueron su madre, cuñada y hermano, su sobrina era bastante escandalosa, pero solo era una niña.

—Arreglaré la pared, por cierto. —comentó señalando a Goliath, el gran dragón rojo reafirmaba la teoría del artista. Clark dijo que el diseño era fabuloso, su esposa le asestó un codazo en las costillas.

—No deberías alentar esa clase de comportamiento.

—No lo estoy alentando, solo digo que está muy bien hecho.

—¿Qué hay con los gritos a la mitad de la noche? ¿El humo del cigarro? ¿El agua corriendo incesantemente en el baño? —preguntó Lois pues podría ser indulgente pero no idiota.

Los dos se quedaron callados, los gritos a mitad de la noche eran de él cuando se estaba desintoxicando, lo mismo el agua en la bañera y el humo del cigarro era más que nada para relajarse y dejar de pensarlo.

—La señora del piso de abajo cree que tienen un laboratorio de metanfetamina aquí adentro.—continuó su madre y Conner se empezó a reír.

—Si fuera así, vivirían en algo mucho más grande y vestirían mejor má.

—Ya lo sé, pero no encuentro ninguna otra explicación.

—Yo me ducho en la noche y Jon en la mañana, tal vez por eso creen que gastamos demasiada agua. Los gritos deben ser por las películas de terror de las que soy aficionado y el cigarro, es un mal habito que les juro ya "casi" estoy dejando. —Sus padres no se lo tragaron del todo, pero al menos parecían conformes con que no se ducharan juntos. El departamento no olía a nicotina ni a nada en particular con excepción de las Crepas que hubiera deseado que probara Jon.

—De acuerdo, hijo. —comentó Clark acercándole el celular al menor. —Pon a cargar esta cosa, ten cuidado de no volver a olvidarlo y antes de que nos vayamos, sería bueno saber qué sucedió en aquella ocasión.

—No estás muerto. —señaló Conner sonriendo de lado. Jonathan resopló porque quizás se arrepentía de haberlos llamado.

No era su culpa, era de él. Lo asustó tanto esa noche que hasta confesó amarlo.

—Yo…—comenzó a hablar porque no parecía justo que Jon fuera tan sincero con su familia y él solo le mintiera a la suya. —Sé que soy una carga imposible de llevar para Jon, pero les aseguro que lo estoy intentando. Esa noche terminé con Em y solo buscaba un pretexto para sentirme peor.

Fui a un lugar donde jamás debí haber entrado y al notarlo le llamé a Jon. No pretendía comprometerlo o ponerlo en peligro es solo que él…me ha estado ayudando a permanecer limpio. —los Kent intercambiaron miradas que no supo cómo interpretar. Conner gruñó por lo bajo y pensó que lo estaría maldiciendo.

Todos sabían de sus vicios. ¿Quién sino ellos impedía que filtraran fotos suyas en el periódico? También conocían el buen corazón de su hijo y la nobleza de sus sentimientos.

—Bien, lo llamaste y ¿luego qué pasó? —preguntó Lois mirándolo a los ojos.

—Alguien me golpeó en la cabeza y todo se apagó. Traté de defenderme pero me siguieron golpearon y arrastrando, los recuerdos del ataque son vagos, solo sé que perdí el conocimiento y horas después desperté en sus brazos.

—¿Los del paramédico? —preguntó la reportera, pero ya sabía que se refería a Jon. No por nada era la ganadora de varios premios a nivel mundial.

—Los míos…—confesó Jon y esa reacción le hizo recordar por qué permaneció tanto tiempo con su perdición.

Osadía, rebeldía.

Él le gustaba a su amigo porque era una manera de confrontar a su familia. Todos sus invitados resoplaron indignados pero se guardaron los comentarios. Apelaron a la hora, ya era algo tarde y solo querían saber si se encontraba bien.

—Lo estoy. —respondió de inmediato. Jonathan estaba a la defensiva y recordaba también lo mal que terminaba eso.

—Jon…—pronuncio su nombre para tratar de tranquilizarlo. Todo esto era su culpa, él era el intruso, el que estaba de más en su vida.

—¿Qué?—respondió el aludido mirándolo a los ojos, pretendiendo que no le dijera cómo tratar a su familia. Resopló porque precisamente eso era lo que quería.

—Saldré un momento para que puedas estar con ellos.

—No...—se giro hacia él buscando sus manos para detenerlo pero no se lo permitió. Dio la vuelta y no hubo oportunidad de despedirse de nadie, tampoco de tomar sus llaves aunque ahora que lo notaba perdió las condenadas llaves.

No se le ocurría a donde ir, en momentos así a quien buscaba era a Em, para sentirse más completo, llenar el vacío. Ahora todo eso lo ocupaba Jon pero se seguía sintiendo demasiado bajo para estar a su lado.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **—** **8—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez el dueño de sus suspiros y lamentos cerró la puerta por detrás de su cuerpo, sus padres y hermano lo abordaron con inmensidad de acusaciones y reproches. Lo conocían mejor que sí mismo.

Él no era así, nunca había sido así.

—¿¡Así cómo!?—gritó mirándolos a cada uno. —¿No me he desvivido por ayudar a los demás en el pasado? ¿No es eso lo que me enseñaron? Sé que no ha dado el mejor de los ejemplos últimamente pero Damián, no es como creen.

¿Ya olvidaron cuando lo conocí? Porque sigue siendo el mismo chico asombroso e inteligente por debajo de todo lo que ella le dejó.

—¿Su ex? —preguntó Conner y él asintió. Sus padres se miraron entre sí, apretaron sus manos por debajo de la mesa. Él estaba de pie por delante de ellos así que tenía un plano general de sus movimientos. También de la estancia y la cama que durante seis meses había estado ocupando el mayor.

Los objetos personales que incluían su loción de uso diario, el peine con que acariciaba sus cabellos, la crema corporal y para afeitar descansaban entre los ejemplares de su librero. Damián se había esforzado por cumplir sus caprichos. Instalarse en la sala, en lugar de hacerlo en su recámara y lo hacía porque no se sentía con el derecho de ser el primero en su cama.

Necesitaba decirle que no era cierto. Él no veía sus defectos o errores, es más, si le hubiera dado la oportunidad habría besado las marcas que tenía a lo largo de los antebrazos, el beso de las agujas con las que se contaminaba para que cada vez que las quisiera usar, pensara en él y no lo volviera a intentar.

Clark y Lois lo miraron con recelo, Conner tenía pinta de querer salir por detrás de Damián y acomodarle una buena paliza. Su hermano mayor no era para nada estúpido, llevaba tiempo sospechando de su enamoramiento por Wayne. Debía ser el cuidado, la protección, su afán de permanecer a su lado y lo seguiría haciendo les gustara o no.

—Jon…—comenzó a hablar su madre y él ya sentía que estaba temblando.

Impotencia, ira.

Vagamente recordó la época en que se obstinó con estudiar música y ellos lo dejaron hacer con la esperanza de que se arrepintiera o reconociera que ese tipo de profesión no lo llevaría a ningún lado, pero funcionó.

Se graduó, debutó, gracias a Damián las personas escuchaban sus canciones y las dedicaban. Su búsqueda de la persona amada también se había traducido en un éxito gracias a él.

En ese entonces no se percató de nada pero cuando cantó, el día de su admisión, fue Damián quien lo buscó.

Él era su persona, aquella destinada a él.

Les había tomado tiempo llegar a concretarlo, compartir experiencias y dolencias. No diría que su relación con Katherine fue horrorosa pero no sentía por ella la misma pasión que experimentaba por Damián.

Había amor, respeto, cariño. Sus padres la adoraban, incluso Cassandra Cain, (la novia de Conn) la aprobaba, pero cuando las cosas subían de ritmo en la intimidad de su habitación y los besos de la rubia pasaban de los labios a recorrer su cuello, él no sentía nada.

Era hermosa, admitía que estaba preciosa con su cortina de fino cabello cayendo a la altura de los hombros, la piel pálida como la suya y los generosos atributos de su bien formada anatomía, pero no había nada.

Ninguna flama que lo orillara a arrebatarle la ropa y no es que no quisiera mirar por debajo de su lencería sensual y atrevida sino que algo en su corazón le decía que no era la indicada.

Por su parte se dejaba manosear y desnudar, le encantaba la impaciencia de sus delicadas manos, los sutiles jadeos que escapaban de sus labios mientras lo abarcaba pero aquí entre nos, su entrepierna nunca estuvo tan dura como cuando empezó a mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Damián.

Su ex lo acusó de ser gay tras varios intentos sexuales que terminaban en fracaso. Él no creía serlo, es decir, no se sentía atraído por ningún otro caballero además de él, pero debía admitir que las clases de dibujo, escultura y pintura con modelos masculinos totalmente desnudos hacían que aumentara su temperatura corporal como en cuarenta por ciento.

Decidió darse un tiempo, averiguar si lo que sentía por Wayne era cierto. Su actual compañero de piso nunca había sido demasiado discreto y cuando se ponían ebrios o comenzaban a perder el control por las drogas, él y Emiko comenzaban a hacerlo donde fuera.

Colín y Maya los corrían de inmediato o salían de la habitación donde se estuvieran revolcando, arrastrándolo también. Algunas veces, estaban en los camerinos celebrando el éxito de alguna presentación y sus amigos se convertían en la segunda pareja que daba función.

Él no era un mirón, voyerista o nada por el estilo, ¿Pero a dónde más iba a mirar? Si tenía en frente su piel morena, la espalda ancha, los músculos bien trabajados de sus brazos, sus exquisitos y redondeados glúteos siendo abarcados por las manos de Emiko.

Se iba sin despedir o llamar la atención y cerraba la puerta con seguro para que nadie los fuera a encontrar y dijera a la prensa que los miembros de **"The Outsiders"** eran una maldita bola de cerdos.

Desde ahí, cada vez que se presentaban en el escenario lo miraba, sabía que era inalcanzable, que estaba entregado a su amor pérfido, que todo lo que quería era a Emiko Queen, pero aún así, no lo podía dejar de sentir.

Le gustaba tanto que siguió el ejemplo de sus padres y simplemente siguió esperando.

Ellos decían que las cosas tarde o temprano terminaban en su lugar, que su madre había aguardado pacientemente a que su padre dejara de tontear y la comenzara a cortejar. Antes de eso, salió varios años con Alexander Luthor. Su hermano mayor se parecía bastante a él y si hacía las cuentas, no era posible que Conner tuviera veintiséis y sus padres llevaran veinticinco años de casados, pero mejor no preguntaba nada porque no era con Luthor con quien se casó sino con Clark Kent y siete años después lo tuvieron a él.

Era casi el reflejo de su padre así que procuraba portarse bien. Ser un ejemplo de todo lo que representaban los Kent, gentil, servicial, cordial, íntegro y leal. No obstante, su espíritu siempre había sido algo indomable.

.

.

.

Carraspeó pasándose por el arco del triunfo el discurso de su madre sobre el buen muchacho que había sido todos estos años, jamás les dio problemas así que no era justo que abusara de su confianza para ocultar que estaba viviendo con su novio.

—¡Que no es mi novio! —gritó.

—¿De verdad?—continuó su hermano. —Porque a mi me dio la impresión de que los dos se comían con la mirada. Te preparó un desayuno de ensueño, cómo si quisiera agradecer la fabulosa noche de sexo.

—¡CONNER! —gritó su padre francamente horrorizado. Su madre palideció pero parecía un poco más abierta a la idea.

—¿Me quieres revisar? —preguntó haciendo ademán de abrirse y bajarse el pantalón. Sus padres gritaron otra cosa que ninguno de los dos escuchó. Entre hermanos se llevaban pesado y procuraban estar al tanto de lo que pasaba con sus amoríos.

El sabía que Conner y Cass tenían vida sexual desde hace tiempo pero ninguno de los dos quería formalizar. Estaban cómodos viéndose los fines de semana, saliendo de paseo a alguna isla paradisiaca, no tenían planes de vivir juntos o llegar a casarse.

El rencor y la furia en los ojos de su hermano se debían mas bien a que él, lo había olvidado.

Llevó a vivir a su "causa perdida" con él. Lo estuvo escondiendo, sanando, sin avisarle a nadie y no es que no creyera en sus padres o él, sino que ya sabía lo que pensaban de Wayne e intentarían alejarlos.

Conner se levantó de su asiento, el ceño fruncido era algo que pocas veces veía en él, estaba preocupado, furioso porque ya no sabía como tratarlo. Hace años que dejó de ser el pequeño cuatro ojos que se estaba en paz con que le prestara sus videojuegos y comprara un montón de comida chatarra.

Le sostuvo la mirada, tal vez si iba a meterlo al baño y revisarlo. Eso sería extraño e incómodo.

Mientras salió con Katherine le había contado sus "problemas" para consumar. No es que no se le pusiera dura, sino que no le daban ganas de metérsela a ella. Su hermano dijo que era normal, para el éxito de cualquier relación se necesitaba además de la conexión emocional, la física. Sino se sentía atraído físicamente por ella, jamás lo iban a lograr y si se forzaban a hacerlo, darían asco y del bueno.

.

Anoche, estuvo ciento por ciento seguro de que lograría consumar, si Damián se hubiera atrevido a desnudarlo, si lo hubiera dejado terminar de…

.

Conner interrumpió su línea de pensamiento colocándose todo lo intolerante que era por delante de él.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, su corazón acelerado, para sus padres quizás parecía que estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pero no lo hacía porque lo estuvieran regañando sino porque Damián no quiso follarlo.

—Confío en que ese bastardo se ha estado comportando y en que tú, te respetas lo suficiente como para saber qué es lo que mereces y lo que no. Este departamento fue idea tuya desde que iniciaste la Universidad, lo escogimos así porque se suponía que no traerías a nadie aquí.

—Yo, nunca…—replicó de inmediato y sintió como las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Conner presionó sus hombros de manera conciliadora y él bajo el rostro como si todos tuvieran por costumbre golpearlo o humillarlo.

No lo hacían, sus padres y hermano eran asombrosos, confiaban en él, creían en él, lo dejaban hacer lo que quería (incluyendo el estudio de una carrera que no tenía nada que ver con las suyas) y por eso ahora se sentía terriblemente mal de haberles fallado.

—Sabemos que antes de él no trajiste a nadie. —continuó diciendo su padre. —Las "modelos" que mencionó el casero vinieron hace unos meses y las demás visitas se presentaron hace unos días. ¿Eso fue por el accidente de Damián? —asintió y ahora su padre fue el que se levantó.

—Escucha, Jon. Nos enorgullece que quieras ayudarlo, que seas consciente de que necesita además de un amigo a sus seres queridos, pero podrías habérnoslo dicho.

No creemos que Damián sea un caso perdido, como dices, recordamos el día en que lo conociste. Sus planes para formar la banda de rock. Nos presentó todo un proyecto a corto, mediano y largo plazo, de hecho. Sabíamos que existían sus riesgos, no siempre fuimos viejos.

Tu madre y yo también íbamos a clubes nocturnos a escuchar música y divertirnos, sabemos que se trafica todo tipo de cosas en esos sitios y por eso nos preocupaba que te vieras involucrado en algo de eso. —se sorbió los mocos y Conn le dio un poco de espacio para que pudiera mirar a su padre a los ojos.

—Ahora sabemos que tú no lo hiciste pero él si.

—Papá…

—Cuando se desmayó hace un año y nos llamaste para ayudarlo prometió que iba a dejarlo. Le dimos el beneficio de la duda y tú se lo estás dando otra vez.

—¡Es que él estaba bien! —insistió a voz en grito, limpiando las lágrimas de su rostro como si le estuvieran quemando. La culpable era Emiko y su maldito instinto autodestructivo.

—¿Qué tan bien puede estar alguien para ponerse en peligro? —comentó su madre y él no reunió valor para mirarla. —Jon cuando le hablaste a tu hermano llorando y jadeando, nos imaginamos lo peor y claro que queríamos estar a tu lado pero otra cosa pasó.

Hay un asesino en serie suelto en las calles de Ciudad Gótica. ¿Comprendes que ahora es más peligroso que nunca ser tan descuidado? Podemos pasar por alto el que lo tuvieras aquí resguardado, pero no el que dejes de reportarte por teléfono. Teníamos un trato mientras estuvieras viviendo solo.

Una llamada o mensaje de texto diarios para saber que te encontrabas bien.

—¡No es para…! —intentó defenderse pero los tres lo miraron como si con eso pudieran matarlo. Asesino serial, claro. Eso le ganaba a "me quiero enfocar en perder mi virginidad" volvió a bajar el rostro y se disculpó a media voz. —Solo han pasado ¿Dos días?

—¡Bien!—celebró Conner —Aún recuerdas en qué mundo vives. —él empujó a su hermano y este decidió abrazarlo, aunque más bien parecía que quería aplicarle una llave del sueño, tras forcejear un rato les aseguró a todos que Damián lo estaba logrando.

Llevaba limpio desde que se mudó con él.

—Pero lo volvió a hacer, ¿No es cierto?—preguntó su madre cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho y él hubiera preferido mentir pero a final de cuentas les dijo que sí.

—Estaba terriblemente enamorado de ella y ahora, no solo va a casarse con Jackson sino que dará a luz a su hijo.

—Oh, por Dios…—sus padres intercambiaron otro tipo de mirada. Conner oscureció el gesto y entonces reafirmó la teoría de que Lois ya estaba embarazada cuando se casó con Clark. ¿Cómo sucederían las cosas? ¿Su hermano habría intentado hacerse una prueba de ADN? ¿Buscar al magnate? ¿Por esa razón salieron de Metrópolis y se instalaron en Ciudad Gótica? Demasiadas preguntas para las que honesta y sinceramente no quería respuestas.

Su hermano seguía con ellos y suponía que cualquier aspereza o problema que hubieran llegado a tener lo solucionaron en los años que les tomó planearlo. Genial, ahora se sentía como el premio mayor. Pero no estaban hablando de él, así que siguió explicando.

—Damián se arrepintió de inmediato, supo que cometía un error tras haberse inyectado y por eso me llamó. Sé que fue estúpido, que se puso en un riesgo terrible, es más, cuando lo encontré creí que lo estaban matando pero sus hermanos actuaron rápido.

—Demasiado rápido creería yo. —acotó su padre señalando que gracias a ese "descuido" puede que el asesino se hubiera escapado. Jason Todd lo apresó pero no lo llevó personalmente de Black Gate a Arkham, fue durante el traslado que se escabulló, asesinando a tres de los guardias y ahora todas las unidades especiales estaban tratando de localizarlo. La policía local también fue avisada pero no de inmediato, ya sabes por la rivalidad que suele haber entre ambas jurisdicciones.

Tan pronto como escuchó eso supo que Richard y Babs, no sabían nada el día que los visitaron. Sino, no estarían tan tranquilos yéndose a las tantas de la madrugada. —¡Oh, maldición ahora se preocupaba por su familia!— Necesitaba un vaso con agua o tal vez, terminar de cargar su teléfono celular y llamarlos a todos. Espera ¡Damián no tenía celular! Y se había vuelto a salir sin él. Bueno, no es que acostumbrara salir con él, pero no lo había dejado solo desde el accidente.

—¿Estás bien Jon?—preguntó su hermano colocándole una mano en la frente. Él le dijo que sí, pero finalmente su estómago abrevió. Todos reconocieron haberse comido su desayuno, estaba delicioso por cierto.

—¿Qué…ustedes también?—inquirió mirando a sus padres. Lois dijo que sí, estaba algo frío el waffle cuando lo atacaron pero el chocolate seguía derretido en el punto exacto además del helado. Él volvió a lloriquear porque no era justo que no le dejaran ni un bocado.

—No te preocupes por eso, mamá te preparará uno mejor. —aseguró la reportera levantando sus mangas y yendo a la cocina. Su padre y hermano susurraron por detrás que jamás le quedarían tan buenos. Resopló relajándose por fin y sentándose en la cama de Damián. Por más que lo intentó, incluso cuando comenzaron a platicar de otras cosas que involucraban la popularidad que había ganado la banda en los últimos meses, él no dejaba de pensar en Damián, las palabras de Talía, las advertencias de Dick, la invitación de Carrie a jugar como si fuera un miembro mas de la familia.

Terminando de comer sus padres se retiraron a lavar los platos y Conner volvió a acecharlo.

—Solo para que quede claro, hermanito. Si no te trata con respeto voy a romperle hasta el último de los huesos. No me importa que su padre sea Juez, sus hermanos abogados, policías y detectives de alto mando.

—¿¡Qué!? —él no entendió a qué venía la amenaza. Si ya habían aclarado que no eran nada.

—Siempre has sido algo despistado pero honestamente, ahora estás más allá de las nubes, enano. En el espacio sideral, a considerables galaxias de este planeta.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Estás más enamorado que yo por el helado de frambuesa, papá por mamá y ahí le voy a parar. —sus mejillas se incendiaron y no se le ocurrió nada mejor que comenzar a jugar con sus manos. —Siempre tuve mis sospechas pero si llegaste al extremo de secuestrarlo y encerrarlo…aún si no fue en contra de su voluntad, debe significar algo. ¿Ya se lo dijiste? —asintió con un movimiento de rostro y su hermano tensó un poco más la postura del cuerpo. —¿Qué te respondió? ¿Correspondió? —algo le decía que si la respuesta era afirmativa, su hermano encontraría a Damián y le rompería la cara.

No le agradaba. Tenían algo esos dos que detonó con una mirada. Se caían mal sin necesidad de haber intercambiado palabra.

Suspiró.

—Me rechazó, parece compartir la opinión de que merezco algo mejor.

—¡Y SIGUE TENIENDO EL DESCARO DE VIVIR AQUÍ! —gritó y a sus padres se les cayeron un par de platos por la impresión. Él lo llamó imbécil y susurró a su oído que se lo dijo al día siguiente del accidente.

—¿Cuándo despertó entre tus brazos?

—Despertó en el sillón y yo me arrojé a sus brazos. Lo besé, me confesé, si quieres saber los detalles, nos hemos estado besando desde hace dos noches pero nada más.

—¿¡NADA MÁS!? —preguntó su hermano y el tono de voz parecía bastante indignado. —¡TE ESTÁ USANDO PARA BAJARSE LA CALENTURA Y TÚ LO DEJAS! ¡SE ACABÓ, VOY A MATARLO! —gritó en alto y sus padres que ya estaban con la escoba y el recogedor se quedaron anonadados. Él se escurrió por la silla de madera y se quedó debajo de la mesa.

Pensó que nada superaría la vergüenza de confesarse con la familia de Damián, pero obviamente se equivocó.

.

.

.

* * *

 **...o.O.o…**

Pasó por la casa de Colín y Maya antes de dirigirse a su actual destino. Ambos se mostraron sumamente aliviados de que no estuviera tieso y frío.

—¿Jon también les dijo eso? —preguntó porque ahora necesitaba saber a cuantas personas aterrorizó su amigo.

No era la primera vez que cometía una estupidez de esas, pero al parecer, si era la primera vez que lo creían perdido. Tras abrazarlo y golpearlo por seguir siendo un maldito irresponsable y malcriado, lo invitaron a desayunar porque se moría de hambre y además, necesitaban un tiempo para ponerse de acuerdo sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ya estaban al corriente de los sentimientos de Jon y creían saber algo sobre los suyos. Maya parecía sumamente ofendida de que no aceptara o quisiera ser su novio. Colín entendía que no pretendiera destrozar el corazón del menor pero ¿A caso no sabía que ya lo estaba haciendo?

—Lloró toda la noche después de tu accidente. Tenía auténtico terror de que no fueras a despertar y no pudiera volverte a hablar, mirar…

—¿Besar…?—agregó y entonces tuvo que contarles sobre la confesión y todo lo que siguió. Maya volvió a golpearlo cuando llegó a la parte en que lo dejó jadeando y excitado, rogando por sexo en el interior de su cuarto.

—¡Dios! Si no tuvieras esa herida en la cabeza, ten por seguro que te abriría una exactamente igual. ¿¡Cómo te atreves a dejarlo así!? ¿Alguna vez te dejaron así? —tuvo que decir que no. Regularmente, él era el dominante en cualquier revolcón pero entendía que debía ser realmente jodido que tu interés amoroso te prendiera el boiler y no se metiera a bañar.

Jon debería odiarlo, pero sabía que no lo haría. Cuando lo besó esta mañana respondió con la misma docilidad que había mostrado desde su primer encuentro.

—¡No pude hacerlo, Maya! Él…es demasiado bueno para mi.

—¡Eso ya lo sabemos, imbécil! —respondió Colín acercándole una soda de cola. Ellos tomaban vino en un par de copas de vidrio. La morena frunció el ceño y comenzó a pasearse de lado a lado de la sala, seguramente pensando en algún plan para que se reconciliaran.

Él ya tenía uno.

—Intento llegar a su estómago. —anunció con sonrisa ladina.

—¿¡Qué!?—respondieron los dos.

—He estado observando a Jon desde que me mudé con él y si pudiera casarse con algo, lo haría con la comida.

—¿Vas a engordarlo para que nadie más pueda amarlo?—respondió Maya divertida con la idea, más que nada porque tenía el mismo plan para Colín.

—No engorda, lo que es francamente impresionante para alguien que tampoco hace ejercicio y tiene músculos bien definidos.

—Le llegará el rebote a los cuarenta. Créanme, así era mi padre y un día ¡BOOM! Mamá aún se pregunta en que parte de la pirámide alimenticia lo perdimos.

—Como sea, hablando de padres, los Kent están en su departamento.

—¿Y en lugar de apoyar a tu hombre simplemente saliste por la ventana?—preguntó Colín arrasando con las galletas de chocolate que dejó su casi esposa en la mesa.

—Usé la puerta y te recuerdo que aún no somos nada.

—¿Si sabes que podemos llamar a la policía y denunciarte por acosar a un menor?

—En primera no lo estoy acosando, en segunda ya no es menor de edad y aún si fuera así, él empezó. Ahora dime ¿De qué lado estás?

—De los dos. Según recuerdo, creí haberte dicho que ya volverías conmigo hablando de Jon. —Colín sonrió satisfecho, él sintió un leve tic nervioso naciendo en su párpado izquierdo.

De acuerdo. El gran bastardo ganó, no estaba loco y él sí. Se tranquilizó.

—Escuchen, solo quiero hacer las cosas bien, él no se merece que "su primera vez" sea con un adicto aunque esté malditamente bueno.

—¿¡Su primera vez!? —preguntaron los dos pasando de la pose de supermodelo.

—Sip

—¿Qué pasó con la fenomenal rubia del primer año?

—No tengo la menor idea pero cuando hablamos de sexo se sonrojó más que una monja en primavera.

—¡OH, POR DIOS! —Maya lo golpeó de nuevo, primero con los puños cerrados y después con un cucharón que sabrá el infierno de donde sacó.

—¡AUCH! ¡YA! ¡BASTA! ¡NO ABUSÉ DE ÉL, NO LE HICE NADA, SÓLO NOS BESAMOS!

—¡Más te vale no romperle el corazón a Jon! Si lo haces, te arrancaré el tuyo y pintaré un cuadro abstracto con él. ¿Me oíste?

—Sí, ya lo oí por eso estoy aquí. Pensaba que tal vez, no sería tan mala idea aceptar el consejo de Bruce.

—¿Tu padre? —preguntó Colín ahora que su mujer no estaba tratando de asesinarlo.

—La ultima vez que nos vimos solo tuvo una frase para mi: "Clínica de Desintoxicación en Suiza"

—También hay en Norte América. —refutó Maya. Tenían un montón de volantes y catálogos de lugares a donde querían llevarlo.

—Mis abuelos están allá, viviendo en su fabulosa casa de retiro. Papá cree que si voy en serio, podría tener el coraje de enfrentarme a ellos.

—¿Y lo tienes?—preguntó Colín bastante serio. Él adoraba a Thomas y Martha, pero si lo hacía, sería por John. Quería sorprenderlo a su regreso, impresionarlo, enamorarlo.

Sonrió como un bobo y sus amigos dijeron que estaban de acuerdo. Lo que necesitara podía pedirlo y lo hizo.

—" **The Outsiders"** tiene presentaciones programadas para el resto del año, si me voy. Tendrán que buscar un reemplazo.

—¡Imposible! —gritó Maya.

—¡Jamás lo haríamos! —prosiguió Colín. —Tú eres el líder, además de la primera voz y parece que se te olvida, pero esto del grupo es tu sueño. No el nuestro.

—Ese sueño también involucra a Jon y contrario de ustedes, él no tiene ninguna otra fuente de ingreso.

—Entiendo eso, viejo —respondió el pelirrojo —¿Pero en serio crees que tu _lindo gatito_ querrá sacarte del juego?

—¿¡Mi lindo qué…?!—sus amigos sonrieron con picardía, él se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Tal vez no debió contar esa parte.

—Hagamos esto, habla con Jon y si él está de acuerdo abrimos audiciones para tu reemplazo. De lo contrario, tendrás que cancelarnos. —Maya parecía tener la ultima palabra en la discusión y tras ver el reloj de pared pidió su teléfono fijo para llamar a su padre y saber si podría concederle un espacio.

.

.

.

—¿Ya puedes sostenerte en pie?—respondió el multimillonario. Él resopló aunque al menos tenía la certeza de que a él, no lo llamó Jon.

—Estoy bien, padre. ¿Puedo ir a verte o no?

—Sabes que siempre eres bienvenido.

—¿A las 16:00?

—Ven de etiqueta, comeremos en el restaurante francés que adoraba tu madre.

—Gracias.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **—** **9—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Conner al abrirle la puerta a un apuesto, alto y delgado caballero de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Iba vestido con un traje de dos piezas color azabache, camisa roja y corbata del mismo color oscuro. Resopló un poco antes de aclarar su garganta y contestar.

—Timothy Drake, ¿Disculpa, se encuentra Damián aquí?—el ceño fruncido regresó a su rostro, tensó la mandíbula y se permitió recordarle que ese departamento NO era de Damián Wayne.

—Eso lo sé, pero tenía entendido que mi hermano…

—¿Hermano?—interrumpió y el apuesto chico hizo un gesto que no debía ser una sonrisa pero que igual le pareció una.

—Si, tengo una agenda algo apretada así que solo quiero saber si puedo dejarle algo con usted. —Conner iba a contestar que no, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello le entregaría lo que fuera a ese gañán pero entonces su hermanito se entrometió.

—¿Tim?

—¡Jon! Gracias al cielo, creí que me había equivocado de piso.

—Para nada, él es mi hermano Conner. ¿Gustas pasar?

—Gracias. —el hermano de Wayne lo pasó de largo y al hacerlo dejó una estela de su loción fresca y agradable, olía como el bosque en primavera. Los siguió de cerca y cerró la puerta. Timothy saludó a sus padres y procedió a dirigirse únicamente a Jon. Le ofreció un sobre amarillo.

En el interior había un montón de documentos, un celular y dos juegos de llaves.

—Dile a mi hermano que cambió de número celular y departamento. Sus nuevos datos son estos, sus pertenencias ya están ahí pero él tendrá que desempacarlas, Stephanie quería hacerlo pero le recordé que su majestad es muy especial para esas cosas.

—Lo sé. —respondió Jon con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó el chico examinando el reducido espacio interior. —¿Sí sabes que inició batallas épicas sólo por tener la más grande de las habitaciones en la mansión?

—A…algo escuché de eso.

—¡Me tiró por el barandal del tercer piso!

—Y su padre lo envió como castigo a un campo militar.

—No era un campo militar, era una escuela militarizada. Le enseñaron disciplina y para nuestra mala suerte, más de diez formas de asesinar. —Jonathan sonrió de nuevo y tanto sus padres como él, no se lo podían creer. —Me sorprende bastante que se adaptara a vivir aquí…—el gesto del chico apuesto ensombreció un poco tras fijar la vista en lo que parecía ser el armario de Damián.

Un montón de ropa perfectamente doblada y repartida en los estantes bajos del librero. Supuso que Tim debería pensar, que no es que se adaptara rápido, sino que se encontraba tan mal, que no tenía ni la más remota idea de a dónde fue a parar.

Su hermanito era un héroe, pues en circunstancias normales, Damián no habría vivido para contar otro día. Drake suspiró y volvió su mirada taciturna a Jon.

—¿Esa mujer ha venido otra vez?

—No

—Si lo hace, llámame a este número. —le extendió una tarjeta de presentación y el menor dudó en aceptarla.

—Nn…no es necesario, yo ya tengo tu número —confesó con un ligero bochorno. Sus padres y él se impresionaron. No tenían idea de que se codeara tanto con los Wayne.

—Presto más atención al número de la oficina que al personal. Si aparece de nuevo, no te preocupes por nada y llámame.

—Lo haré. —Jonathan sonrió más cálidamente ahora, Drake lo hizo por igual y después miró su fabuloso reloj de pulsera, esa cosa debía costar más que su casa. Se disculpó porque no tenía tiempo de esperar a ese ingrato, aún debía regresar a la oficina.

—¿No andará haciendo el idiota por ahí, verdad?

—En realidad, solo dijo que saldría un momento para que nosotros pudiéramos charlar.

—Oh, bueno. Supongo que si lo hace tampoco estaría mal ya que toda la prensa de Gotham está en este lugar. —sus padres se avergonzaron por el comentario.

En realidad les dieron el día para que pudieran descansar. Ellos cubrieron veinticuatro por siete, la desaparición de "Máscara Negra" así se hacía llamar ese simpático personaje que además de traficar drogas y armas, asesinaba sin piedad a todo aquel que no le pagara, intentara entrar en su negocio o simple y sencillamente, se le acercara.

Drake se despidió finalmente estrechando las manos de sus padres, a Jonathan le obsequió una inclinación de rostro y a él, una sonrisa de cien millones de dólares, cuando volvió a abrirle la puerta, no evitó notar la alianza de oro en su dedo anular. Así que estaba casado. —Qué desperdicio de cuerpo, pensó para sus adentros. Aunque ahora entendía mejor la debilidad de su hermanito por el más joven de los Wayne.

—¡Déjame ver eso, molusco! —le arrebató su tarjeta de las manos tan pronto como Jon guardó el número en su celular. Sus padres ya estaban listos para irse, se hacía tarde y su día libre, solo era uno.

—Promete que vas a cuidarte Jon —comentó su madre mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas. El enano le dijo que sí. Se cuidaba y también Damián lo hacía, era un buen chico, de verdad tenían que creerlo.

Su padre lo abrazó por igual, insistiendo en que siempre podía buscarlos. No iban a juzgarlo o regañarlo. Simplemente querían apoyarlo, eran más fuertes si trabajaban como familia, el cuatro ojos volvió a asentir. Nunca más les volvería a mentir.

—Más te vale porque si no, voy a matarlo. —le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado en el antebrazo Jon se quejó de dolor pero la sonrisa en su rostro no desapareció. Lo dejaron a solas, necesitaba un baño, además de arreglar sus cosas.

Él, no era idiota estaba seguro de que ya se habían revolcado. Esos comas fantasiosos en los que entraba su hermano, solo se explicaban si estaba recién "estrenado"

 _—_ _Maldito Wayne, cuando lo volviera a ver…_

.

.

.

Tomó un perezoso y delicioso baño de casi cuarenta minutos pensando en él, siempre estaba pensando en él. Ya sabía que estaba mal, que debería permanecer alerta pero jodido infierno. Lo besó en su cama y él estaba desnudo. —¡Desnudo!— Sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho solo con pensar en eso y más que nada porque no lo rechazó.

Al contrario, parecía encantado con lo que vio.

Se vistió y metió sus sábanas junto con la ropa de los dos en la lavadora, mientras trabajaba tomó la guitarra acústica y comenzó a improvisar una melodía. Aún no tenía la letra para esa pieza, se le acababa de ocurrir pero podría decir algo sobre **_"labios de fuego y piel de canela"_**

Comenzó a preocuparse por Wayne en cuanto el sol se metió. ¿Se habrá desmayado? ¿Perdido? Bueno, no era así de estúpido pero tal vez, regresó al Café donde trabajaba Emiko.

Hace años que Queen no se desempeñaba ahí, pero seguía siendo su punto de encuentro.

Un café amargo, una mirada triste, una sonrisa torcida.

¿Sería capaz de volver a atraparlo con sus mentiras? ¿O usaría su cuerpo? ¿Qué pasaba si Damián, no le hizo el amor porque en realidad, no se sentía atraído por su cuerpo?

Lloriqueó un poco, dejando de atormentar las cuerdas de su guitarra y entonces escuchó el llamado a la puerta.

No tenía ganas de recibir más visitas, aunque de ser honesto, jamás había tenido tantas. Era un solitario, apasionado, amante de la música y las letras. Si se iba Damián, no sabía si sería capaz de regresar a esa monotonía.

Quien estaba en la puerta era él.

Exquisitamente vestido con un traje de dos piezas color gris, la camisa era negra y su corbata del mismo color, tan pronto como lo vio no logró evitar rodearlo con ambos brazos a la altura del cuello.

—¿Qué pasa Jon? —lloriqueó de nuevo, dejando que Damián lo llevara adentro, quería saber lo que sucedió. ¿Discutió con sus padres? ¿Estaba castigado? ¿No querían que se volvieran a ver? A todo eso él le dijo que no sin dejar de abrazarlo y finalmente balbuceó.

—Pensé que no volverías, eso es todo. —levantó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. Damián lo veía con intensidad y un leve dejo de culpabilidad, cerró los ojos y él lo hizo a la vez. Unieron sus labios en un tímido gesto que rápidamente fue aumentando de intensidad hasta que finalmente se acabó.

—En realidad, Jon…—la desilusión regresó a su pecho. Tim ya había arreglado lo que sea que sucediera con su departamento. Ahora tenía uno nuevo y ni siquiera se tomó la libertad de averiguar su dirección.

Damián lo separó de su lado, parecía atropellarse con las palabras, la loción que usaba no era la de él. No sabía dónde había estado o de qué lugar sacó ese traje, pero era un Wayne, bastaría con que entrara a cualquier tienda y dejara el cargo a su cuenta personal.

—¿Vas a irte, no es cierto? —el moreno pasó de su pregunta desviando la mirada a los papeles en la mesa.

—¿Qué es todo eso?

—Tim vino hace un rato, dijo que tu nuevo departamento y teléfono celular son esos.

—¿Mis nuevos qué?—Damián tomó el sobre amarillo y comenzó a leer los papeles de propiedad. Efectivamente, un departamento de lujo ubicado en el noreste de la ciudad era suyo y no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—¿¡Qué hizo con el otro!? —siguió sacando documentos y leyendo. Había más papeles que hablaban sobre la venta de su antiguo departamento, también del traspaso de todas sus pertenencias al nuevo y no debía preocuparse por el dinero ya que recuperaron bastante con la subasta de ciertos objetos.

—¡¿A qué hora te trajo esto?! Ese maldito capullo, infeliz. Debí asegurarme de dejarlo muerto cuando lo tiré por el barandal.

—Tt…tú…no dices eso en serio, ¿Cierto?—preguntó alejándose ligeramente de él. Damián maldijo otro poco, luego tomó el teléfono celular que para su sorpresa, no solo estaba cargado sino que tenía su agenda guardada. Llamó a Tim para comenzar a gritarle por su excesivo uso de libertades.

La respuesta de su hermano fue simple.

—Si no te parece quédate donde estás, regresa con tu madre o duerme en la calle. Tus créditos están congelados. Todas las tarjetas, Thomas, Martha y R'as ya están enterados.

—¡Hijo de…!

Él no entendía la naturaleza del problema. ¿No era parte de lo que quería? ¿Un nuevo departamento donde pudiera recibir a su familia? tomó las fotografías adjuntas y los papeles que describían la vivienda. Tenía las dimensiones de una casa, tres recámaras, la principal con baño y uno más para las visitas, balcón, zona de lavado y hasta área para fumar.

En esa torre solo había cuatro departamentos aunados al suyo. Es decir, que no tendría que escuchar o esconderse de tantos y molestos vecinos. Era un sueño del que ni siquiera se debería preocupar porque ya era suyo.

Tim le cortó a Damián y éste llamó a Dick para decirle lo que había hecho el maldito de en medio. No parecía estar teniendo mejores resultados porque sin importar lo que escuchara, seguía gritando.

Las demás hojas en el sobre describían los objetos vendidos en la subasta, eran las cosas de Emiko, él lo supo porque no había más que vestidos, perfumes, zapatos y joyas.

—Zorra…—se le escapó de pronto y Damián lo escuchó. Volteó a verlo como haría su abuela si él soltara alguna palabrota en la santidad de su granja.

—¿Jon?—preguntó y Dick debió aprovechar eso para terminar su llamada.

—¡No voy a ser tu zorra! Y ya que tienes a donde ir, lárgate de aquí. —le arrojó los papeles a la cara, claro. No sin antes hacer una bola con ellos, Damián esquivó el ataque y trató de acercarse. Le arrojó la almohada ya que no estaba acostumbrado a tener el sofá cama extendido en la mitad de su sala y al tratar de huir se cayó. Damián se subió al colchón para tranquilizarlo, cuestionarlo, _gobernarlo._

—¿Se puede saber de qué demonios estás hablando? —preguntó colocado a horcajadas sobre él. —Yo no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo ese imbécil.

—¿No querías irte tras saber lo que siento? ¿No querías buscar otro departamento? ¿¡No te la pasas retozando con otros cuerpos!? —reclamó porque con ese traje y corbata ¿A dónde más se iba a marchar? Damian lo besó, ya fuera porque quería o porque le urgía acabar con la discusión.

Él se resistió un poco, comenzó a golpearlo, incluso atacó la zona que tenía lastimada. Lo hizo doblarse de dolor pero ni aún así, no lo dejó.

Cuando se rindió, entre empujones, lágrimas y jadeos, disfrutó con la habilidad de su boca, el calor y la cercanía de sus formas. Se separaron tan abruptamente como iniciaron y Damián seguía sobre él, mirándolo.

—Sí quería irme y buscar otro departamento pero no lo hice. Antes de "esto" —comentó tomando una de sus manos y llevándola a la herida en su nuca. —Yo ya estaba perfectamente bien, pude haber regresado con Em, buscar otro lugar pero no lo hice porque aquí estás tú.

Nunca te he tratado como mi zorra, ni siquiera a Colín o Maya. Jamás les he hecho regalos extraordinarios, a lo sumo los he ayudado a que los consigan por su propia mano. Maya es la decoradora a cargo de todos los edificios que están a nombre de mi familia. Colín elaboró algunas esculturas para la Torre Wayne y desde ahí le llueven ofertas de firmas internacionales. Lo que tú y yo queríamos, era formar la puñetera banda de rock y ahí está.

Tu música, tus letras, tu voz. Se escuchan por todo el continente aunque me permitiré ser egoísta y decir que quien se deleita con ellas primero, soy yo.

Si no quieres mudarte conmigo al nuevo departamento nos quedaremos aquí. Solo que hay otra cosa que debes saber.

—¿Cuál…?—preguntó con el corazón acelerado y unas increíbles ganas de volver a besarlo. Damián cambió de posición, bajando del colchón. Contrario del que tenía en su recámara este era individual y a menos que estuvieran muy pero muy juntos, uno de los dos acabaría en el suelo.

—Hice un trato con Bruce —comentó señalando el fabuloso traje de diseñador. Su padre era especial, solo aceptaba visitas de Damián si éste iba con la debida etiqueta.

—Tres meses en una clínica de desintoxicación en Siuza.

—¿¡Qué…!?—gritó o mejor fuera dicho, chilló.

—Mis abuelos tienen una especie de Castillo por allá. Para engañar a la prensa dirán que fui a visitarlos, lo que por cierto, es verdad. No retozaré con ningún otro cuerpo Jon. El único que me interesa eres tú. —un calor abismal llenó sus mejillas, bajó por el cuello y se instaló debajo del vientre, es decir en su entrepierna. Damián sonrió de nuevo y aclaró que odiaba a Tim pero entendía bien lo que lo hacía.

Sacaba a Emiko de su vida, sin opción a reconciliaciones o posibles encuentros. Estaba bien con eso, además de que no creía volver a verla en su vida.

—Está bien…¿Cuándo te irás?

—Mañana. Bruce no quiere que me arrepienta así que, en lugar de discutir y besarte hasta morir, a lo que yo venía era a invitarte.

—¿¡Qué…!? —gritó jalando todas las cobijas o más bien aferrándose a la cama.

—A cenar Kent, no seas ridículo. Tus padres ni si quiera quieren que te de la mano ¿Y esperas que te saque del país? —siguió jalando la cobija hasta taparse la cara.

La verdad, creía que sus padres lo tomarían de buena manera. Ellos y Conner viajaban todo el tiempo persiguiendo noticias. No sería muy diferente que él viajara para perseguir al amor de su vida.

—Cámbiate si quieres o ven así. La reservación es a las 21:00hrs.

—¿Y a dónde iremos?

—Es una sorpresa.

—¿Lo…los dos juntos?

—Te estoy pidiendo una cita, Jon —salir a la calle con la cobija cual fantasma le pareció de pronto una buena idea.

Él era Damián Wayne, los paparazis lo acosaban más que a su padre o hermanos. El hecho de que lograra ocultarlo durante todo este tiempo se debía más bien a que nadie buscaría a alguien tan afamado en un sector tan bajo.

Ni sus vecinos sabían quien era y eso que había carteles suyos y pasaban sus videos musicales en todas las pantallas del centro.

—Tenemos una mesa con manteles largos y una botella de burbujas esperando.

—¡Tú no puedes tomar! —gritó saliendo de su escondite.

—A las bebidas sin alcohol también se les pueden poner burbujas, Jon. ¿Nos vamos? —él dijo que sí, pero su cabeza se movió diciendo que no.

—¿Estás seguro de que no armarán un escándalo si nos ven juntos?

—Los matrimonios entre personas del mismo sexo, son legales en Ciudad Gótica. Hay aceptación y libertad sexual. A lo mucho, podrán hablar de lo rápido que superé a Emiko o nuestras fans, podrán desmayarse al corroborar sus teorías sobre nuestra relación íntima.

—¿¡Ehhhh!? —gritó porque no sabía que Damián sabía.

—¿Has leído sus historias?

—¡NO! —mintió. Porque claro que le fascinaban y las leía, de hecho se abrió una cuenta con un nombre falso para poder comentar y estar al tanto de las actualizaciones.

—Te diría que nunca lo hicieras pero desde ayer me estoy enterando de que eres un fraude, Jonathan Kent.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—balbuceó volviendo a aferrarse a su cobijita blindada.

—Te creía puro de mente y casto de cuerpo pero Dios sabe cómo te encontré esta mañana.

—¡E….esa fue tu maldita culpa! —gritó con las mejillas incendiadas y Damián ya estaba una vez más subiendo al sofá cama.

—Eres un pequeño y sucio pervertido. —acusó recostándolo, rodeándolo con su cuerpo.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Tú eres el cerdo! —Damián lo besó en el cuello y después subió hasta su oído. —Solo te recuerdo que estás sobre la cama que hace dos días querías quemar.

—¡AHHHHHHH! —lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y corrió directo a encerrarse en su cuarto. Se cambió de ropas y cuando salieron, no le sorprendió que Damián tuviera ya otra motocicleta negra con detalles fluorescentes.

—Ponte el casco y agárrate bien. —obedeció agarrándose del soporte ubicado en la parte de atrás.

—Con bien me refiero a que te agarres de mi _Kitty Boy_

—¿¡Ehhhhh!? —hubiera reclamado más sobre el nuevo apelativo pero en ese instante Damián arrancó y le gustaba conducir a muy alta velocidad.

.

.

.

El restaurante era asiático sumamente exclusivo y por demás elegante. Damián dio su nombre y nadie hizo escándalo porque estuvieran a solas los dos. Pensándolo mejor, solían verlos juntos como amigos o compañeros de "The Outsiders". Él exageró la situación porque todo estaría bien siempre y cuando no se tomaran las manos o besaran con descaro.

Su mesa estaba ubicada en una zona VIP, totalmente aislada del publico o sea que nadie vería una mierda de lo que hicieran tras las cortinas. Se sintió ligeramente abrumado tras recibir la carta. Damián era un experto en esto, tanto en los restaurantes finos, como en él. Ordenó su platillo favorito y preguntó si quería vino. Negó con el rostro, tomaría lo mismo que pidiera él.

—Una botella de licor sin alcohol.

—En seguida.

—Deje la carta de postres, le debo uno al caballero.

—Como guste, Señor Wayne. En un momento regreso con su orden. —la chica de vestido escotado y largas piernas se escabulló de inmediato. Él se sintió algo ridículo y torpe. _¿Así serían todas sus citas?_ porque recordaba muchas salidas a comer con él y jamás había dicho que no a los perros calientes, hamburguesas y nachos con queso vegetarianos.

—¿Te puedes calmar? Sudas más que en tu examen profesional.

—¡Ni siquiera hice examen!

—Pero sudabas como cerdo creyendo que te obligarían a presentar uno. Si estás nervioso por algo en particular, te prometo que no voy a secuestrarte o violarte. Talía me lo tiene prohibido hasta la tercera o quinta cita.

—¿¡Qué!?—gritó porque creía capaz a su madre de eso y más.

—Es broma. Me voy a las seis de la mañana, ¿Podemos simplemente actuar como una pareja normal?

—¿Somos pareja? —preguntó interesado en el nuevo giro de la conversación. —Creí que tú, no querías.

—¿Por qué otra razón crees que estoy haciendo esto?

—¿La salvación de tu cerebro? ¿El bienestar de tu cuerpo? —se humedeció los labios con la copa de licor, era dulce, sabía durazno y eso lo refrescó. La parte sucia y pervertida de su mente quería acotar que si no se drogara hasta podría trabajar como súper modelo.

Su piel morena, sus ojos alargados aderezados con ese tono de verde exquisito que indudablemente, invitaba a lo prohibido. Wayne resopló atacando su plato, los dos cenaban lo mismo, una exquisita orden de tallarines con costillas de cerdo y que en cada mordida mandaban a su paladar al Nirvana.

—Conner…—respondió mirándolo a los ojos y casi se ahoga con el nuevo mordisco que dio.

—¡¿Qué tiene que ver ese cretino contigo?!

—Mucho, porque no quiero darle una sola razón para que diga que no podemos estar juntos.

—Oh…—el rubor volvió a sus mejillas.

—Si, oh. ¿Entonces me esperarás o tengo que arrodillarme, besar tu mano y suplicar como los Caballeros que combatían antaño?

—¿Eso implicaría pasar la noche afilando tu espada?

—¡Jon! —lo regañó pero aún así sonrió tomando su copa.

—Te dejaría pulir la mía —Damián escupió su bebida, tras limpiarse con la servilleta repitió que si no se calmaba cancelaba la cena y volvía a encerrarlo en su cuarto.

—Al menos déjame tocarla cuando la tengas desenvainada.

—¡Kent!

—¡¿Te vas por tres meses y yo soy el malo?!

—¡Sí, porque si lograras controlarte yo no tendría que largarme! —su declaración lo dejó sin defensas. Bajó el rostro y juraría que hasta estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar. Damián se retractó de inmediato, no era por eso. Se trataba de la prensa, si lo descubrían en una Clínica de Ciudad Gótica, su padre se moriría porque ya sabes, él era el hijo de sangre de Bruce Wayne, debería sudar agua bendita y defecar obras benditas.

—Imbécil

—¿Me esperas o no?

—¿Somos novios o no?

—¿Qué más quieres, un anillo?

—Para empezar y luego podemos probar con algo más atrevido. —le guiñó un ojo y Damián volvió a decir que era un pervertido.

—También deberíamos hablar de la banda, Kent.

—¿Vas a cancelar las presentaciones, no es cierto?

—Eso o podrían buscar un reemplazo.

—Jamás

—Tú puedes ser la voz principal y Maya regresar a los coros.

—Ella está ocupada pintando murales para no sé cuantos hoteles. Además, tenías razón. Mis padres consideran que debería pasar un tiempo trabajando en el Diario de Gotham.

—¿Te ofrecieron un puesto?

—Hablaran con su editor para que me permita ser capturista, corrector de estilo o alguna otra cosa aburrida.

—¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo?

—Suena mejor a estar deambulando por los rincones, pensando en ti.

—Te escribiré todos los días.

—Te dejaré si no lo haces. —Damián sonrió de nuevo, ya habían terminado sus platos así que la asistente volvió preguntando si querían algo más. Él pidió un pastel de tres chocolates con crema batida y fresas. Wayne solo solicitó que los dejaran en paz tras traer ese encargo.

—¿No podrías ser menos grosero?

—No si pretendo que te sientes en mis piernas y compartamos tu postre.

—¿Boca a boca? —sugirió humedeciendo sus labios. Damián resopló de nuevo indicándole con un dedo que comenzara a acercarse.

—¿Cómo saliste virgen de tu primer noviazgo?

—Kat no me provocaba ni la décima parte de lo que haces tú. —unieron sus labios y la asistente casi tira el pastel cuando regresó. No les importó, en ese lugar sabían mantener las apariencias por eso lo eligió.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

— **10—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los tres meses de separación se convirtieron en casi seis y aunque su despedida fue de lo más romántica e idílica, comiéndose a besos en la sala de abordaje del aeropuerto, debía decir que ya lo extrañaba.

Sus padres insistieron en que regresara a casa, el casero aprovechó la salida de Damian para recordarle el incumplimiento de contrato. Los departamentos eran para una persona, los inquilinos estaban prohibidos y aunque apeló a la "situación especial" de su novio, al final de la primera semana se terminó mudando.

No regresó con ellos, en realidad acabó por instalarse en el departamento de Damian. Tenía que llevarle sus cosas y una vez que estuvo ahí, ya no se atrevió a salir. Por mensajes de texto su chico le dijo que estaba bien, de hecho podía hacer lo que quisiera en su piso y es así que empezó a desempacar y decorar con ayuda de Maya y Colín.

La rehabilitación de Damian iba bien, solo qué…una de las condiciones para que funcionara al ciento por ciento era aislarse del mundo externo. Nada de llamadas, mensajes. Consiguió salirse con la suya por los primeros días pero después, simple y sencillamente dejó de hacerlo. Le llegaban postales, cartas de su puño y letra, no podría decir que no apreciaba esos detalles pero necesitaba escucharlo, sentirlo, verlo.

Sus hermanos solían visitarlo. Richard y Babs con la pequeña Carrie, Timothy en compañía de su esposa, quienes por alguna extraña y desconocida razón se llevaban de las mil maravillas con Conner y Cass. De modo que, siempre que anunciaban su visita había una especie de fiesta que incluía a todos.

Jason seguía trabajando veinticuatro por siete en la persecución y captura de Black Mask.

No había grandes pistas a ese respecto aunque ya habían aparecido otros cuerpos. Sus padres cubrían de cerca la nota y además de eso, había que acotar que los primeros dos fueron desechados a unas calles de su antiguo departamento.

 _¿Tendría eso alguna relación con él? ¿Ellos? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?_

Con toda seguridad, sí.

La reputación de _**"The Outsiders"**_ se fue en picada tras cancelar sus primeras presentaciones. Las fans que en sus comicios dijeron amarlos, se convirtieron en un montón de aves de rapiña que no hacían más que llenar la Internet sobre lo falsos y horribles que eran. Los acusaron de toda clase de cosas: plagiar las letras de sus canciones, hacer Play Back, no saber tocar más de un instrumento musical.

La cereza del pastel era la "desaparición" de su novio y las fotografías que los paparazzi filtraron de Emiko. Al menos ella aclaró que no tenía idea de dónde estuviera su ex, ni tampoco le importaba porque el niño en su vientre no era suyo. Terminaron hace mucho. _¿Por qué no hacían mejor su trabajo?_ Ya no le importaba, ya no eran nada.

Escucharlo de su propia voz y que la noticia corriera como el fuego de un incendio lo tranquilizó y también atemorizó. Si seguían con esto de estar juntos, su vida sería publica, sus disputas, tragedias o pequeñas alegrías. No sabía si tenía la fuerza para soportarlo.

Ya eran algo públicos cuando comenzaron la banda de rock pero a parte de Damian pudiera decirse que los demás mantenían un perfil bajo, hasta ahora.

Colín y Maya querían dar una declaración a la prensa. Bruce ya había explicado que su hijo se encontraba en Suiza visitando a sus abuelos, pero ellos deseaban hacer algo más. Salvar su reputación, demostrar su talento en vivo y directo. Él tenía las partituras de sus canciones, podían tocar instrumentos que les prestaran ellos, incluso Maya estaba dispuesta a cantar los coros con su preciosa voz de soprano pero al final, decidieron que no tenía caso si no se encontraba Damian.

Él era el líder. **_The Outsiders,_** también era su sueño.

Hablando de sueños, su trabajo a tiempo completo en el Diario de Gotham iba bien, le ayudaba a mantenerse ocupado, dejar de pensar en él. Era redactor, corrector de estilo y cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, acompañaba a Conner en su cacería de buenas fotografías.

El "bad ass" de su hermano mayor aún quería asesinar a Damian. Ya no lo odiaba por besuquearlo y manosearlo hasta la extinción de cada neurona en su cerebro, sino por hacerlo esperar tanto.

.

.

.

—¡Es un cretino, cerdo, creído, ofrecido, maldito, vivido…!

—¿Tienes que hacer esto siempre que salimos? —preguntó porque en serio, ya estaba acostumbrado a las palabrotas de su hermano pero no le veía el caso. Conner resopló y le dijo que sí. Iba a hablar mal de su "no-novio" (porque no aceptaría que eran novios hasta que Damian se lo pidiera) siempre que pudiera o por lo menos, hasta que él dejara de tener esa cara.

—¿Cuál cara? —preguntó buscando su reflejo en la ventana. Estaban comiendo un par de hamburguesas con patatas fritas y aros de cebolla en un restaurante de comida rápida. No le pareció que luciera mal, quizás tenía unas cuantas ojeras por debajo de los ojos pero nada más.

—La que puse durante meses cuando murió "doradito"

—Oh…

—Si, oh. —Conner lo golpeó en el antebrazo y él intentó sonreír un poco. Doradito era el pez dorado de su hermano y murió cuando el muy idiota lavó la pecera con el pequeñito adentro. —¿Entonces, en qué estaba?

—Vivido

—Claro, está muy viejo y usado para ti hermanito. —suspiró porque tal vez, lo que decía era cierto. Era un vividor y estaba conociendo chicos y chicas en la tonta Suiza. No lo creía capaz de engañarlo.

No después de esa cena que terminó con ellos dos a punto de volver a hacerse el amor en la oscuridad de su cuarto. No lo hicieron, tan solo se arrancaron la ropa, se tocaron de arriba a abajo y Damian... _se la chupó._ Era un maldito, lo odiaba y lo amaba tanto que sinceramente, creía que un día de estos iba a explotar.

Suspiró.

Antes era mejor, cuando no se confesaba por lo menos podía verlo todos los días.

No se besaban, ni se tocaban, pero Damian le preparaba el desayuno todos los días y cuando se ponía mal, él lo cuidaba. Suspiró de nuevo sintiendo como se le atoraba la ultima patata frita en la garganta. Ahora el hijo de... _Dios_ , estaba fumando pasto y bailando con cabras mientras él aguantaba los monólogos interminables de Conner. Su hermano lo golpeó de nuevo cuando le quitó un puñado de sus aros de cebolla pero la pelea entre los dos acabó en cuanto comenzaron a llegar un montón de mensajes de texto a su teléfono celular.

Si no era el editor preguntando por qué abandonó su escritorio sin terminar el trabajo, debía ser…

—¡DAMIAN! —gritó al reconocer su numero en la pantalla y antes de abrir el primer mensaje Conner le arrebató el celular. Era mucho más alto que él y resultaba ridículo que a estas alturas de la vida pudiera alejarle las cosas solo con estirar un brazo.

—¡Regrésamelo!—demandó intentando llegar al aparato.

—¡NO! Si ese capullo cree que puede decir "salta" y tú responderás "¿Qué tan alto?" está muy pero muy equivocado.

—Cómo puedes decir eso, si ni siquiera sabes lo que está escribiendo.

—Buen punto. —Conner le puso una mano en la cara para mantenerlo al nivel del suelo y con la otra comenzó a revisar sus mensajes de texto. —Solo veo un montón de "JON'S"

—Déjame contestarle.

—Déjalo sufrir un poco.

—¡Es mi celular y mi novio, no los tuyos!

—Sigo siendo tu hermano mayor y digo que harás sufrir a ese cabrón.

—¡No quiero!

—Lástima porque no voy a devolverte esto. —Conner apagó su teléfono y se lo metió en el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón. Si no fuera porque ya todos en el restaurante los estaban mirando feo, lo habría golpeado en serio.

.

.

.

—¿¡Qué tal si le pasó algo!? —preguntó lloriqueando cuando ya iban de regreso a su muy aburrido y monótono trabajo.

—Si fuera así te habría marcado.

—¡Está en Suiza!

—¡Es millonario, no le dolerán los cargos por larga distancia!

—No hemos hablado en cinco meses, catorce días y trece horas con cincuenta y ocho minutos…

—No seas dramático, Jon.

—Cincuenta y nueve minutos.

—Aunque pongas esa cara de cachorro a medio morir, no te lo devolveré. Wayne no ha soportado tus lloriqueos, suspiros, mini suspiros y ultra suspiros desde el maldito día que se largó de aquí.

—Pero…no es su culpa que me guste tanto.

—Y esa es otra razón por la que no voy a regresártelo.

—¡MAAAAA…! —gritó cuando entraron en la oficina de sus padres. Lois y Clark solo enarcaron una ceja y dejaron de hacer lo que hacían en cuanto los vieron.

—¿Qué pasó, muchachos?—preguntó la reportera doblando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Dami escribió y Conn no deja que le responda.

—Si le contesta de inmediato creerá que es un fácil.

—Pues si lo soy…—resopló y su padre gritó que nadie en esta familia era un fácil.

—Cinco meses, catorce días y catorce horas con seis minutos.

—¡Dios, deja de contarlos Jon! —demandó su hermano y él se dejó caer dramáticamente en la silla frente a su madre.

—Devuélvele su teléfono, Conn.

—Pero ese cretino, no se merece que salte a sus brazos después de abandonarlo.

—No me abandonó. —replicó haciendo pucheros.

—Te dijo que se iría por tres meses y mira cuanto ha pasado.

—Cinco meses, catorce días y catorce horas con nueve minutos.

—¡JON! —gritaron todos y su madre le extendió la mano a Conn para que devolviera lo suyo.

—¡Bien! Pero sigo opinando que no lo merece.

—Aunque no lo haga, la decisión no es tuya. —Lois le devolvió su celular y se sintió como cada año en la mañana de navidad. Lo encendió y comenzaron a llover los mensajes de Damian.

Conner no mentía, si había como doscientos "JON" después de que lo saludó y no respondió. Todo lo demás era para decirle que mañana mismo regresaba a su hogar. Entendía que estuviera molesto por no haberlo llamado pero ¿No le llegaron sus postales y cartas? Con las manos al fuego que envió un montón de postales y cartas. ¿Por qué no las contestaba? ¿Por qué en este momento no le contestaba? Si quería, le compraba una cabra de peluche como ofrenda de reconciliación. ¿Un litro de helado? ¿Su peso en chocolate?

Sonrió como un bobo y debía admitir que nunca le respondió por correo tradicional porque no tenía nada nuevo que contar. De su cambio de domicilio ya estaba enterado, también de su empleo. Lo de su mala reputación no le pareció apropiado en ese instante, no quería distraerlo, angustiarlo.

Comenzó a textear diciendo que lo sentía mucho, pero lo agarró a mitad de una junta importante. Claro que quería volver a verlo y por supuesto que no estaba molesto. No le respondió las cartas porque no quería interferir con su tratamiento.

 _ **"Eres un bobo, Jon"**_ —respondió su novio y él asintió mirando la pantalla de su móvil como si se tratara del Santo Grial.

 _ **"Te mandaré una lista con todo lo que puedes hacer para ser perdonado"**_

 _ **"Dijiste que no estabas molesto"**_

 _ **"Dijiste tres meses"**_

 _ **"De acuerdo"**_

 _ **"¿A qué hora llega tu vuelo?"**_

 _ **"Al medio día Kitty Boy"**_

Sus mejillas se incendiaron al leer esto ultimo, lo supo porque Conner gritó que era un caso perdido y que no iba a quedarse un segundo más ahí, viéndolo hacer el ridículo.

Clark y Lois también comentaron que su editor ya lo estaba buscando. A él no le podían importar menos las columnas que estaba redactando pero era trabajo y si lo hacía mal, la repercusión caería sobre ellos. Se despidió de Damian escribiendo que lo recibiría aunque muy probablemente lo golpearía.

 _ **"Lo más fuerte que puedas, pero cuando estemos a solas"**_

El celular se le cayó de las manos y tuvo que moverse rápido para recuperarlo en lugar de su madre.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió para él como en una especie de sueño o parpadeo, llegada la noche en la opulencia de su departamento encendió el televisor y se recostó en el sofá de Damian todo lo largo que era. Tendría que dar algunas explicaciones sobre sus nuevas aficiones como ponerse la ropa que era de él para irse a dormir, impregnar la almohada de junto con su colonia, pintar a Goliath (con ayuda de Colín) en la pared lateral de su sala, desayunar cereal todas las mañanas porque los panqueques y demás postres le quedaban fabulosos a él y no quería probar ninguno otro que no fuera hecho por él.

El noticiero de las diez hablaba de otra serie de cuerpos, los encontraron hace unos minutos y su padre ya estaba en la escena del crimen narrando los hechos. La zona se le hizo conocida. _¿No era esa la casa donde encontraron a Damian?_

 _"Cuatro yonquis fueron abatidos a tiros en lo que aparentaba ser una venta que acabó mal"_

La sangre se heló al interior de sus venas mientras la cámara avanzaba describiendo la escena. Todos eran varones entre los catorce y veintitrés años de edad, señales de abuso y abandono en sus cuerpos, vivían en la calle o en condiciones por demás deplorables. Apagó el televisor tras divisar esto ultimo y se repitió a sí mismo que Damian ya no formaría parte de ese mundo.

Estaría bien, a partir de ahora todo les saldría bien.

Aseguró la puerta, apagó las luces y arrastró los pies en dirección de su alcoba, era tan grande como el departamento que antes habían usado los dos y aunque había dicho que no quería ser su zorra, no sentía que lo fuera.

Este era su hogar, desde la primera vez que atravesó el umbral, supo que era su hogar.

Una sorpresa para Damian se acurrucó junto a él en la cama, era un gato de color negro con patas y pecho blanco, aún no le ponía nombre porque en teoría, debía ponérselo él. Los ojos del felino eran verdes como los de aquel, su mirada penetrante y algo tramposa, ronroneó de gusto cuando le acarició el lomo, orejas y cola, después bajó a su propia cama llena de mantas y juguetes chillones.

Le encantaría, sabía que lo haría y también le gustaría saber, lo mucho que se había esmerado en estar _listo para él._

Envió un mensaje de "buenas noches" a sabiendas de que con la diferencia horaria allá debían ser las cuatro treinta de la mañana, pero no le importó. Por fin volvía a sentirlo cerca y estaba muy emocionado con la idea.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente encontró un "Buenos días" por parte de Damian además de una serie de fotografías de cabras afelpadas, las había de muchos colores: marrones, blancas, grises, negras. Damian preguntaba cual de todas quería, claro que para entonces ya debería estar en su avión y él nunca le contestó. Esperaba que comprara la negra, era linda y le gustaba porque se parecía a él. (Ok, Conner estaba en lo cierto, tenía un serio problema cuando se trataba de pensar en Damian)

Se desperezó tallando sus ojos, tendió la cama, alimentó a su gato y pensó en ir preparando algo romántico para los dos. Llenar la alcoba con pétalos rojos, poner montones de velas afrodisiacas, preparar alguna cinta de música melosa y erótica, pero con su suerte seguro que todos los Wayne además de su hermano, Maya, Colín y Cass, volvían a apuntarse para recibir a Damian en su hogar.

No es que le molestara, en realidad estaba muy contento de que todos estuvieran ahí. Lo ayudaron a sentirse menos deprimido en ausencia de él.

Se duchó con agua helada pues con lo intempestivo de su llegada y las ganas que le tenía, la sangre no se iba precisamente a donde debía, cuando salió, se vistió con sus mejores ropas y entonces recibió una llamada de Dick.

.

.

.

—¿Quieres que pasemos por ti de camino al aeropuerto? Ya sé que es un momento especial para los dos, pero cierta señorita no ha dejado de subirse a los muebles y gritar que...

.

— _¡QUIERO VER A MI TÍO DAMI!_

— _¡Baja de la mesa, te vas a romper la cabeza!_ —gritaba su madre.

— _¡Claro que no, mami! Soy la mujer maravilla._ —replicaba la chiquilla.

— _¡Serás la mujer castigada de por vida cuando te ponga las manos encima!_

 _._

—Está bien.—contestó imaginando lo caótico de la escena familiar.

—A su majestad le gustan los crisantemos.

—¿Qué…?—preguntó con desconcierto.

—Seguro se pone romántico si le llevas algunos del color indicado. —Richard terminó la llamada antes de que él pudiera reaccionar. Tomó sus llaves además de chaqueta y cartera.

Había una florería cerca, solo esperaba que tuvieran de esos.

.

.

.

 **"The kitty in the House"** (y aquí comenzaba a creer que el universo tenia alguna especie de fetiche especial con los gatos) era una florería encantadora con centenas de flores y en cuanto preguntó por los crisantemos la dependienta le dio una bonita explicación sobre el significado de sus colores.

El crisantemo **rosa** : simboliza la fragilidad de una relación amorosa.

El crisantemo **blanco** : representa el dolor ante una ruptura amorosa.

El crisantemo **naranja** : habla de un sentimiento de amor delicado.

El crisantemo **azul** : quiere decir que el amor se acabó y el dolor provocado por la ruptura está superado.

El crisantemo **amarillo** : rechazo amoroso.

El crisantemo **violeta** : insoportable dolor ante la idea de perder a la persona amada.

El crisantemo **rojo** : Declaración de amor apasionado.

Indudablemente quería los rojos pero en cuanto vio los otros recordó a Damian obsequiándole a Emiko flores en algunos de esos colores. _¿Así que eso es lo que le quería decir?_ _ **La fragilidad de su relación, el dolor ante la idea de perder su amor.**_ No sabía como sentirse ahora porque también, lo había visto llevar flores naranjas y blancas a su departamento.

La noche de su cita, su mesa estaba decorada con crisantemos azules y estaba seguro de que no formaban parte del decorado en las otras mesas. _¿Era un mensaje para él? ¿Para los dos?_ Sabía que él y Emiko ya no se amaban pero aún así, este tipo de detalles evidenciaba lo mucho que le importó. _¿Conseguiría estar a la altura de tan intenso amor?_

—¿Qué color va a llevar? —preguntó la dependienta sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—Rojo, quiero un ramo de crisantemos rojos en la caja más hermosa que tenga.

—De inmediato.

* * *

.

.

.

 **...o.O.o…**

El vuelo llegó a tiempo justo, estaba cansado y algo desconcertado por la diferencia horaria pero se moría de ganas de ver a Jon. Recibió mensajes de sus hermanos y amigos advirtiendo que también estarían ahí. Fueron casi seis meses, no podía esperar que simple y sencillamente lo dejaran a solas con su amor.

La palabra le causó gracia, pensar en él era lo único que lo mantuvo en su día a día.

Lamentablemente, mientras recogía su equipaje quienes lo abordaron fueron los reporteros de algunas cadenas de espectáculos. Querían saber qué tan ciertos eran los rumores de que escapó del país por el rompimiento con Emiko Queen. ¿Le dolía tanto ser desairado? ¿Desde cuando sospechaba de su relación con Jackson? ¿Era cierto que sus familias se encontraban en disputa por negocios y política? A todo esto él respondió con la espectacular sonrisa de diez millones de dólares Wayne.

No se fue por ningún corazón herido y por supuesto que la Señorita Queen, en ningún momento lo engañó o desairó, ellos ya habían terminado su relación cuando comenzó a salir con Jackson.

En cuanto al susodicho, claro que lo conocía, su padre trataba algunos negocios con su familia. La naturaleza tan intempestiva de su viaje se debió más bien a un asunto familiar. Sus abuelos lo extrañaban y eso era todo lo que él necesitaba escuchar.

Las demás preguntas que le hicieron tenían que ver con la mala reputación de su banda de rock. ¿Escuchó al respecto? ¿Estaba de acuerdo con eso?

—Lo siento, pero no sé de qué están hablando.

—Es muy sencillo, en cuanto cancelaron su tercer show, los rumores en la internet explotaron. Plagio de canciones, Play Back, No saber usar más de un instrumento musical. —para esta parte de la entrevista tuvo que descomponer su gesto porque la verdad, algo así fue lo último que se esperó.

Asumió que estarían en quiebra, que se molestarían sus fans, pero jamás creyó que llegarían a odiarlos todos los que dijeron apoyarlos y amarlos. Aflojó el nudo de su corbata, cambió el peso de una pierna a la otra y sin más respondió.

—Estoy seguro de que más de uno de ustedes intentó levantar esos rumores en el pasado. **"The outsiders"** empezó a tocar en antros de muy baja reputación y claro que llevábamos nuestras letras y componíamos nuestra música. Egresamos de una Academia de Bellas Artes, por si ya no lo recuerdan.

—Sus haters han dicho que incluso entonces, plagiaban su material.

—¿En serio? —tuvo que contar hasta diez porque su padre lo golpearía mil veces y sacaría de la familia si él se atrevía a robar. Ni para drogarse cayó tan bajo así que una acusación así no la iba a tolerar. —Si tienen pruebas que las presenten. Mis compañeros y yo, no tenemos nada que ocultar. Ahora, si me disculpan...—señaló a sus amigos y hermanos que al verlo tardar tanto se pasaron de la sala de espera a la de recuperación de equipaje. Sus ceños ya estaban fruncidos y los músculos tensos, no tendrían por qué estarlo.

A él, no le molestaba dar espectáculo, su padre le enseñó desde temprana edad a tratar con la prensa. Después del divorcio todos querían saber ¿Cómo se sentía al respecto? ¿Quería vivir con su padre o prefería a su madre? ¿Fue una decisión mutua o escuchó en algún momento que Bruce presionara a Talía?

Imbéciles.

Se abrió paso entre cámaras fotográficas y micrófonos, indicando con una mirada a los idiotas de Timothy y Dick que le echaran una mano con el equipaje, Thomas y Martha enviaron obsequios para todos ellos, muñecas de porcelana carísimas para Carrie, vestidos en telas preciosas para sus cuñadas, a sus hermanos libros, licores y corbatas, para Bruce había un reloj de pesado oro y para él, sus mejores deseos y bendición para con su novio.

Jonathan estaba con su sobrina, Colín y Maya, se había vestido con un traje de tres piezas color blanco, camisa azul, corbata roja, zapatos del color de sus cabellos, estaba guapísimo aunque a su parecer, lucía un poco demacrado por falta de sueño.

Se supo culpable de eso último, también del deplorable estado de Jason Todd.

No creyó que viniera a recibirlo con su prometido. Al menos no, después de saber lo que les había estado ocultando todo este tiempo.

.

.

.

Los cuerpos encontrados en Gotham se habían desechado en lugares que los involucraban a ellos. Las casas de Richard, Timothy, Jason, incluso el departamento que compartió con Emiko.

Al saber esta parte tuvo que disculparse con sus abuelos. Su tratamiento ya había terminado pero más allá de la recuperación física lo que le estaba llevando tanto trabajo era la parte emocional. Llevaba sesiones con una terapeuta que tuvo que cancelar debido a su preocupación por Jon.

Black Mask tenía en la mira al estúpido de Jason Todd. Su arresto se trató más bien de la culminación de una operación encubierto que terminó en secuestro.

Máscara Negra se metió en la cabeza de su hermano, indagó en su pasado, su familia, sus secretos. Ese psicópata lo tuvo a su merced sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo, interrogándolo, torturándolo. Los detalles de aquello solo los sabían Jason y Roy pero ninguno de los dos había querido hablar al respecto.

Su hermano ganó al final, cuando Kate y su equipo fueron a rescatarlo, él se liberó y lo enfrentó. Todo lo demás habría sido de película, de no ser porque al ser trasladado de Black Gate al Asilo Arkham se escapó.

Esa noche, Richard llamó a Jason para decirle que él lo había hecho de nuevo, que estaba desaparecido y necesitaba su ayuda para encontrarlo. Todd, dado su experiencia con personas narcóticas no dudó ni un segundo en abandonar la custodia e ir a buscarlo.

Esas amenazas y muertes eran culpa suya. Esa palidez y ceño fruncido en su hermano también. La desconfianza en el apuesto rostro de Roy, las miradas esquivas de Timothy y Dick.

Se olvidó de estos detalles en cuanto Carrie lo llamó a gritos y todos se acercaron para estrechar sus manos y colmarlo de abrazos. El último en todo esto fue Jon, suponía que lo hacía porque la prensa seguía pululando por los alrededores, aún así convenció a su linda Carrie de entregarle una caja larga de color blanco decorada con listones amarillos y verdes, dijo que no podía abrirla hasta que estuviera a solas.

—¿Que te hace pensar que seré obediente, kitty boy?—las mejillas de Jon se incendiaron adorablemente, Jason y Roy dijeron que podían ir en su auto. Iban a recibirlos a todos en su departamento. ¿No es cierto? Timothy respondió que si, Conner y Cassandra ya estaban ahí con un montón de bebida y comida.

Omitió la parte en que normalmente se quejaría de que todos tuvieran llaves o se sintieran tan cómodos en su departamento más que nada porque lo único que le importaba era apretujarse y besuquearse en la parte trasera de un auto con Jon, creía haber olvidado el sabor de sus labios, el calor y la caricia de su cuerpo. No tardaron demasiado en buscarse con hambre, nada más cerraron la puerta, unieron sus manos y después labios. Colín y Maya subieron en el auto de Dick, Carrie gritaba que quería estar con ellos pero todo el mundo le dijo que necesitaban un momento a solas.

—Te extrañé. —admitió después de llenarse de él.

—Y yo a ti. —respondió su gatito acercándose lo más que podía a él. Roy les dijo que no fueran a hacer porquerías en su auto. Sí, eran open mind, pero el auto era sagrado. Jason estaba feliz de que regresara a salvo. Quizás, no estaba enfadado, solo preocupado ante la idea de que Black Mask fuera a derribar su avión o plomearlos a todos en el aeropuerto. Una presunción algo exagerada, pues los aeropuertos de la City estaban tan vigilados como el Pentágono.

—¿Ya puedo abrir tu regalo? —preguntó mirando con encanto los ojos, los labios y las manos de Jon, este asintió aunque aclaró que no era nada especial. Crisantemos rojos, declaración de un amor apasionado, claro que eso era especial y se lo informó tirando de su corbata para besarlo con pasión.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Continuará._


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **—11—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El departamento lucía diferente a todo lo que había imaginado. Reconocía el toque de sus amigos en los cuadros que decoraban las paredes, la elección de vajilla, los instrumentos de cocina, muebles y hasta el imponente dragón rojo que elaborado por las manos de Colín Wilkes parecía cobrar vida.

Transmitía sensación de hogar, además de su identidad. Las espadas ceremoniales que le obsequiara su abuelo R'as, estaban distribuidas a lo largo de lo que parecía ser el cuarto de estudio, por un lado colocaron sus cosas y por el otro las de Jon.

Su mitad estaba llena con notas del periódico y apuntes personales, encontró su guitarra acústica reposando en una esquina, además de la eléctrica y el pedestal donde descansaba su violín. Había dos enormes escritorios al centro por delante de una ventana larga, las cortinas estaban corridas, entraba el sol de la tarde, pero no pudo apreciar más porque Jon tenía urgencia de mostrarle la recámara.

Sus amigos y hermanos se habían quedado en la sala, Conner y Cassandra comenzaron a pasar la comida y bebida. Él reprimió el impulso de correr al hermano mayor de Jon y al parecer, éste reprimió el impulso de romperle la boca. Hubo tensión en sus miradas cuando se encontraron más antes de cruzar palabra, Jon terminó de colocar los crisantemos en un fastuoso florero de vidrio cortado, lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo por todos lados.

Carrie se adueñó de Maya y Colín, ellos le pintaban lo que deseara, además de trenzar sus cabellos y colocarle una corona con flores de papel.

Jason y Roy con las manos enlazadas y los gestos menos preocupados que en el aeropuerto comenzaron a repartir las invitaciones para la ceremonia. Se casarían en la capilla donde lo hicieron Thomas y Martha. Timothy y Steph también tenían noticias importantes pero esas no las dirían hasta que volvieran ellos.

.

.

.

—Cierra los ojos. —sugirió su novio susurrando a su oído, la sugerencia le provocó escalofríos. Sabía que Jon siempre estaba caliente y que era atrevido, pero no iban a hacerlo con todos apostados en su sala.

—Jon…

—Solo ciérralos, tengo otro regalo para ti esperando en la recámara. —Jonathan colocó ambas manos sobre sus párpados, él obedeció la orden y permitió que lo llevara adentro.

—Jon…

—Shh…no te muevas y no abras los ojos en lo que voy a traerlo…—Ok, ahora el caliente era él. La paciencia no había sido, ni sería jamás una de sus virtudes mas apremiantes, sin embargo antes de replicar, sintió un contacto húmedo y áspero junto a los labios. Abrió los ojos y no era Jon quien lo estaba besando sino un gatito de color negro. Lucía adorable en las manos de su novio y éste se veía de lo más encantador mirándolo con embeleso.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó esperanzado y en lugar de responder, se arrojó sobre él reclamando sus labios. El gato salió volando, era pequeño pero al menos tenía la certeza de que los gatos siempre caen de pie.

—Tú me gustas. —le aseguró a Jon después de que encontraran el borde de la cama y lo tirara de espaldas. Arrebatarle la ropa sería tan sencillo ahora, hacerle el amor sin duda alguna constituiría el acto prohibido, pero el felino llegó a la sala y Carrie ya estaba gritando que quería cargarlo. Como cuatro voces le gritaron a coro que no. ¡¿Qué tal que no era de ellos o no estaba vacunado, desparasitado?!

—¡JON! —gritó Conner

—¡DAMIAN! —gritó Colín

—¡DEJEN DE MANOSEARSE Y ENSALIBARSE Y VENGAN ACÁ! —eso ultimo lo gritó Dick. Él se sonrojó de orejas a pies, dejando caer la totalidad de su peso contra Jon, Kent acarició sus cabellos con la mano diestra y con la izquierda bajó por su espalda hasta pellizcar su trasero.

—Está vacunado y desparasitado, aún no tiene nombre porque según yo, ese deberías de ponérselo tú.

—¿Qué te parece Sombra?

—¿Qué te parece si me deshonras? —lo besó en los labios y bajo por su cuello sintiendo muy tentadora la oferta. Jon se retorció de impaciencia ante sus caricias.

Los desesperados de la sala continuaron gritando.

.

—¡Si no salen por las buenas, iremos a buscarlos! —esa era la voz de Steph y al parecer, Maya y Colín dejaron que Carrie se congraciara con el minino. Jon jadeó con hambre contra su cuerpo, él reprimió sus impulsos, separándose a muy duras penas de su novio.

—¿Por qué te encanta invitarlos?—preguntó acomodando sus cabellos y ropas. Jon dijo que se invitaban solos y en lugar de levantarse, se quedó donde estaba. La erección dura y caprichosa era visible por debajo de las telas de su pantalón blanco.

—¿Te ayudo con eso?—preguntó humedeciendo sus labios, acercándose a él pero fue rechazado.

—Solo me pondrías peor y Conner te asesinaría.

—¿Cuál es su problema conmigo?

—¿No te basta con la evidencia? —respondió avergonzado por su estado y él sonrió con descaro. Salió de la habitación tras besar sus labios y devolverle el pellizco aunque él atacó la zona prohibida.

Fue directo a la sala fulminando a todos (menos Carrie) con la mirada.

.

.

.

—¡Tío Dami! ¿Verdad que es tuyo? —preguntó la chiquilla con el gatito en brazos.

—Así es, se llama Sombra y claro que está vacunado, desparasitado, bañado y bien educado.

—¡Awww…que lindo! ¡Hola Sombra, yo soy Carrie y ellos son Colín y Maya!

—¿Dónde está Jon? —preguntó Conner con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo como si no estuvieran en su casa, como si él pudiera borrarlo del mapa. Le enfureció.

—Ahhh, lo apuñalé con un abrecartas de oro sólido por meterlos a todos en mi apartamento. No me gustan las fiestas, ni los invitados sorpresa. Creí que para estas alturas, alguno de estos tarados te lo habría informado.

—Damian…—comentó Richard de manera conciliadora pero Jason, Roy y Timothy disfrutaban con la escena. Conner dejó a su chica y su lata de cerveza para acercarse a él todo lo intimidante y alto que era. Stephanie atacó el bote de palomitas, Babs se aseguró de que Maya y Colín distrajeran a su hija llevándola afuera.

.

—¿Sombra se queda? —preguntó algo decepcionada la niña.

—Sí, él se queda.—aseveró Maya.

—¿Quieres que compremos tu helado después de ir al parque?—ofreció Colín y la pecosa asintió satisfecha.

—¡Si!

.

Salieron por la puerta principal en lo que Conner se detenía por delante de él, cerrando los puños como una mole increíble e implacable.

—¿Apuñalaste a Jon? —preguntó sin creerlo.

—Oh, si. Está desangrándose en el piso de nuestra recámara o tal vez, lo besé con demasiadas ganas y necesita unos quince minutos para bajarse las ansias.

—¿Su recámara? —inquirió omitiendo la parte de la temperatura.

—Es mi novio, ¿recuerdas? A partir de hoy compartiremos el piso, la cama, la vida…—el golpe que recibió en la quijada y los que siguieron a ese cuando acabó en el suelo, honestamente ni los sintió.

Timothy se arrojó sobre Conner para que ya no lo golpeara, Dick fue por él y los demás solo estaban silbando, gritando o aplaudiendo. Cassandra dijo estar sumamente apenada, hablaría con su novio, no era mala persona, es solo qué...no estaba listo para ver a su hermanito tan comprometido.

—¿Segura que no es homofóbico?—preguntó Roy señalando su argolla de oro.

—¡No! Nada de eso, solo tiene problemas con aquello de "burro saltado, burro quedado"

—Ni siquiera hemos comenzado a salir ¿Y ya le preocupa que les ganemos la boda? —agregó él, aceptando la bolsa de hielos que le acercaba Babs, Richard volvía abrazarlo por la parte de atrás como el amoroso padre a su único hijo.

—¿Qué te puedo decir?—respondió la azabache. —Conoce a su hermano y te odia a ti.

—¿Significa que va a ser golpeado en cada reunión familiar? —preguntó Jay con singular alegría.

—N…no serían muchas. —contestó comenzando a enlistar con los dedos de la mano izquierda. —Navidad, año nuevo, día de la madre, día del padre, sus cumpleaños…—aquí agregó un promedio de seis dedos.

—¿¡Y podemos ir!?—preguntó Tim igual de emocionado con la idea de que fueran a golpearlo cada que pisara la residencia Kent. Él le arrojó su bolsa de hielo a la cara y lo llamó maldito traidor e idiota.

—¡A ti te acaban de golpear en tu propia casa! Tú eres el idiota.

—¿¡No se te ocurre que pude dejar que lo hiciera!? —Cass tomó sus cosas y se disculpó de nuevo. Agradecía la invitación a la boda y lamentaba no escuchar las nuevas buenas de los Drake.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, te lo diré por WhatsApp —respondió Stephanie. —Ahora ve a ver que tu niño grande, no esté derrumbando postes de luz con los puños cerrados.

—Lo haré.

.

.

.

—¿Sigues vivo? —preguntó Jon recién salido de la recámara y acercándose a él.

—Sabes que sí y puedo ver que tú también. —respondió recorriéndolo con la mirada. Se cambió el pantalón y eso quería decir que había sido un chico muy pero muy travieso. Se lo informó poco después de besar sus labios.

—¡Hey, ustedes dos! Manos donde pueda verlas o les echo agua fría. —amenazó Richard acercándole a cada uno su comida y bebida, eran tacos árabes y estaban así o más exquisitos.

Su novio dijo haber escuchado casi todo, así que no preguntó por los desaparecidos, en su defecto le revisó la quijada. No estaba tan mal, gracias a sus hermanos era bueno recibiendo golpes en la cara.

—Solo para aclarar, no va a golpearte en cada reunión familiar.

—¿De verdad?

—Papá y mamá son pacifistas, los abuelos ya quieren conocerte y Kripto puede que nos ladre un poco, en especial ahora que los dos oleremos a Sombra.

—Me parece muy bien, pero igualmente, para aclarar, dejé que lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué harías algo tan idiota?

—Para que se le quiten las ganas y también porque _voy a intimar con su hermano.._.—las mejillas de Jon se incendiaron, sus lentes se empañaron, Jason y Roy al parecer los estaban observando y rompieron a reír a mandíbula suelta, Bárbara roló los ojos, Dick les arrojó un montón de palomitas.

La gran noticia de Timothy y Steph, es que tendrían un hijo. Su cuñada llevaba dos meses de gestación y el anuncio los alegró a todos aunque él, se sintió un poco incómodo.

Bebés.

Todo el mundo estaba teniendo bebés. El hijo de Emiko debía estar próximo a nacer. ¿Tendría sus ojos alargados? ¿El tono de piel de Jackson? ¿O quizás sería una exótica combinación de ambos?

Se apartó del grupo para acompañar a Jason en el balcón, estaba fumando y él le arrebató el cigarro de los labios para probarlo.

.

—¡Oye! ¿No se supone que te santificaron?—reclamó recuperando el cigarro.

—¿No llevas diez años tratando de dejarlo?

—Touché. —se colocó de espaldas a él y cambió el giro de la conversación.

—Gracias por cuidar y acompañar a Jon.

—No es nada, nos cae mil millones de veces mejor que tú.

—Perdón por hacer que se escapara Black Mask

—¿Crees que es tu culpa?—preguntó con ligera burla, dando la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sé que escapó cuando Dick y tú me estaban buscando.

—Entonces conoces la parte en que asesinó a los oficiales de alto rango que lo estaban trasladando. Pude ser yo, de hecho todo este juego enfermo, es porque deseaba que fuera yo. Prolongaste mi existencia por algunos días, lo que irremediablemente comprometió las suyas.

—¿Qué sabe de nosotros?

—Todo, me mantuvo drogado y atado a una silla, sometido a cualquier clase de tortura así que se lo dije todo. Dónde viven, con quienes se relacionan. Al menos tu ex se fue de la City y su esposo le pone custodios para que no vaya a irse con un mejor mozo.

—Tt…

—Tus amigos y Jon deberían estar bien. En parte es por eso que todos se la pasan viniendo aquí. Máscara Negra no sabe nada de este departamento, es totalmente seguro y el plus es que está bastante lejos de los nuestros.

—Ya veo. —concedió mirando hacia dentro. Jon platicaba con Steph, Tim con Roy, Richard y Babs se secreteaban como si salieran por primera vez.

—Sabemos que aprecias tu intimidad, pero si de pronto comenzamos a mudarnos o cambiar de rutina, habrá alguien que lo va a notar.

—Ser hijos de Bruce Wayne es una porquería. —acotó volviendo a observar a su hermano.

—El setenta por ciento del tiempo está bien.

—¿Hablas de la parte del dinero?

—Sip

—¿Qué hay con la boda? ¿Te parece pertinente ahora, si ese loco te tiene en la mira, lo más probable es que…?

—Lo sé. —interrumpió apagando el cigarro contra la balaustrada. —Roy en realidad no quiere hacerlo pero la U.A.C cree que…—su discurso ya no pudo acabar, se escucharon algunos gritos y disparos en la parte de abajo.

Con horror contemplaron la escena desde el balcón. Un motociclista disparaba en dirección de una familia.

¡Jodido infierno!

Esos eran Colín, Maya y Carrie.

Su amigo las protegió a ambas y a él le constaba que Wilkes era un chico grande pero en definitiva, no era inmune a las balas.

Corrieron adentro, en el departamento ya reinaba otra clase de caos, Richard y Babs salieron armados, seguidos de cerca por Timothy y Roy, Jon estaba con Stephanie y tras intercambiar una mirada con él, le dijo que si iba a salir tuviera cuidado.

.

En la calle, ya varias personas habían llamado a la policía, Bárbara tenía a su hija y tanto Colín como Maya estaban bien, las balas no los tocaron pero sí aterrorizaron, su bote de helado fue perforado. Wilkes juró que una bala, le pasó rozando la oreja.

El motociclista era un tirador u asesino experto y cuando creían que se calmaban sus aguas, escucharon nuevos impactos en el interior del departamento.

La preocupación por Stephanie y Jon casi hace que se vuelvan locos en su persecución. Seguían en la sala, él se arrojó sobre ella para protegerla con su cuerpo. Los disparos le dieron a varias paredes y ventanas, pero no a ellos. Solo querían asustarlos, hacerles saber que el siguiente cuerpo en las calles pertenecería a uno de ellos.

Sus hermanos, amigos y cuñadas querían que se fueran a una maldita casa de seguridad, él también lo quería pero Jon dijo que no.

.

.

.

—Mis padres han recibido amenazas y sobrevivido intentos de asesinato durante casi todo su ejercicio profesional. Salir de aquí le dará al asesino lo que quiere. Además solo fue un mensaje. Hoy no matará a nadie.

—¿Seis meses trabajando en el diario de Gotham y ya eres un experto en materia?—preguntó Jason bastante furioso.

—Cinco meses y medio trabajando en el diario de Gotham, diecinueve años viviendo con mis padres y volviendo a lo que decía. Sabes tan bien como yo que a los asesinos les gusta tener el control. Sacarnos de nuestras casas, volvernos histéricos, paranoicos y locos, será lo que le de el control.

—¿Y que sugieres? Esperar a que la próxima vez que abras la puerta o saques la basura te llenen de balas.

—Si atacó el departamento significa que nos siguió desde el aeropuerto o que ya sabía dónde vivimos y solo esperó a que estuviéramos todos.

—Jon…—intentó serenarlo, aunque en realidad estaba bastante calmado.

—Piénsalo, esperó a que volvieran del parque y la tienda. Si es tan bueno como está demostrando, nada lo detendrá de eliminar a quien quiera. Podría suceder en nuestras casas, cuando salgamos a trabajar o de camino a la bendita "zona segura" —varios rostros bajaron preocupados.

Él se acercó de nuevo y consiguió tomarlo del brazo para conducirlo a otro lado.

Colín y Maya también discutían sobre volver a casa o no. Podrían pasar unos días con el padre de ella o visitar a la madre adoptiva de él. Stephanie había roto a llorar por las hormonas del embarazo, Bárbara la consolaba y Richard hacía otro poco con su pequeña Carrie, la pelirroja estaba inconsolable, sabía en qué trabajan sus padres y para qué se usaban las balas. No quería que muriera nadie. Ni sus tíos, sus padres o amigos. Sombra intentaba llegar a ella trepando por las piernas de su apuesto hermano pero Tim se lo impidió, también estaba nervioso y necesitaba abrazar algo. El gatito ronroneo de gozo, Roy se llevó a Jason al cuarto de invitados y él por su parte, comenzó a abrazar y acariciar a Jon.

—No voy a huir. —aseguró su gatito mirándolo a los ojos con decisión. No tenía miedo, en realidad, pocas veces lo había visto demostrar aquella emoción.

—¿Qué tal si soy yo? —preguntó sombrío y serio. —Los primeros cuerpos los desecharon cerca de mi apartamento.

—El que compartías con Emiko y no soy estúpido, también lo he pensado.

—Este ataque fue directo contra las personas que mas quiero.

—Se supone que su objetivo sea Jason.

—Tal vez mi hermano me quiere más de lo que dice en publico.

—Oh, qué pena que esté por casarse y tú por ser mío. —lo rodeo con los brazos a la altura del cuello y besó sus labios sin descanso.

—Jon…

—Van a tener que volar este lugar en pedazos porque nada me impedirá recibirte como había planeado. Es nuestro hogar Damian. ¿Tú crees que me quedé aquí por espacio y comodidad? pues no es cierto.

Desde que entré la primera vez, supe que era nuestro hogar. Así que un demente, no nos va a sacar.

—Está bien, lo que sea que suceda lo enfrentaremos juntos. —se besaron de nuevo y varias parejas ya imitaban la acción. Su celular vibró de pronto en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Conner supo del tiroteo y como Jonathan volvió a olvidar su teléfono estaba algo histérico. Bruce llamó a Richard, Alfred a Jason, Selina a Tim.

Todos irían a la mansión. No había lugar mas seguro que la puñetera mansión.

—¿Seguros que quieren quedarse? —Jon asintió por los dos.

Al ser sus hermanos parte importante de la justicia de Gotham, se encargarían del papeleo y de que no perdieran su tiempo dando declaración a la Comisaría o los medios. Timothy levantó los vidrios rotos en agradecimiento por proteger a su esposa, Jason tapio las ventanas esperando que con eso se redujera el campo visual de algún posible tirador, Babs mandó dos patrullas para que vigilaran veinticuatro por siete su entrada.

Las ventajas de este nuevo piso se resumían en que era propio y sus vecinos no se metían en más asuntos que los suyos. Una vez estuvieron a solas, lo miró a los ojos y preguntó si estaba convencido de hacerlo.

.

.

.

—De lo único que estoy seguro, es de que podríamos morir hoy o mañana así que mi respuesta es sí. Te quiero en mi.

—Podría lastimarte...

—No lo harás, tuve tiempo para ensayar.

Jon lo llevó de la mano a su habitación. Sombra se quedó dormido en su muy mullida y calientita cama, prepararon la iluminación, lo que quería decir que cerraron las cortinas, apagaron la luz y encendieron algunas decenas de velas para crear un ambiente más erótico.

Kent se recostó en el lecho y sugirió con voz melosa que se desnudara para él, lo hizo con movimientos lentos. Su gatito disfrutó con las vistas comentando que se había puesto aún mas bueno. Adoraba su piel morena que con la luz de las velas hasta parecía bañada en oro. Repitió la labor en él, acercándose de a poco, besándolo con urgencia cada que lograba arrebatarle una prenda, Jon también estaba más apuesto de lo que recordaba, su piel cetrina, tersa e inmaculada, se sentía poderoso de saber que sería el primero en tenerlo.

Su sexo endureció ante la contemplación de la idea, su temperatura aumentó un par de grados, esta vez ya no habría pretextos o pausas.

Lo haría suyo, malditamente suyo.

—¿Cómo quieres empezar?—preguntó luego de besarlo en los labios, bajar por su cuello y torturar los rozados pezones de su pecho.

—Adentro, te necesito adentro…—jadeó inconsolable.

—Jon…—advirtió porque no quería lastimarlo. La primera vez solía ser desastrosa y algo tortuosa.

—Abre el cajón de la derecha, tengo mas sorpresas para ti, mi amor. —obedeció, sin separarse demasiado de él. Lo que halló en el interior era un tubo de lubricante además de un falo bastante impresionante.

—¿Tú, te has estado metiendo esto por atrás?

—Estoy seguro de que es de tu tamaño. —comentó y al hacerlo, apretó su muy jodida, dura y enorme erección. —gruñó de dolor y su compañero jadeo de pasión.

—¡Maldición contigo, Jon!

—Dijiste que te golpeara lo más fuerte que pudiera cuando estuviéramos a solas y por fin lo estamos. —Kent dejó de presionarlo para separar las piernas, levantar los brazos y ofrecerle su cuerpo bastante dispuesto a ser sobajado. Él tomó el lubricante, humedeció sus dedos y se concentró en la rosada piel de su entrepierna.

—Aghh…

—Shh…—se abrazó a él, besándolo para distraerlo en lo que comenzaba a prepararlo, su gatito se amoldó a sus dedos, lloriqueando, sudando, había bastante líquido preseminal escapando a su punta y por la luz de las velas, lucía excelso.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó cuando creyó que Kent iba a desmayarse contra su cuerpo. Le dijo que sí, levantando las caderas, montándose en él. Pese a la preparación previa sintió su estrechez, aquello lo volvió loco y a Jon, lo lastimó un poco, jadeó de dolor pero no quiso que se detuviera, no hasta sentirlo por completo. No hasta tenerlo adentro. Volvieron a besarse con pasión y urgencia, las lágrimas bañando su rostro lo hacían lucir aún más hermoso. Jonathan marcó su ritmo, bombeándolo, torturándolo, primero abrazado a su cuello, después comenzando a caer.

Estaban sentados en la cama, abrazados el uno al otro como un todo, luego Jon no pudo más con su pasión y acabó de espaldas al colchón, regalándole su cadencia, sensualidad y bañándolo con su esperma, él se corrió con tan solo verlo, aferrado a sus caderas para que no fuera a salir de su cuerpo, Kent tembló al ritmo que marcaba su sexo, disfrutando del orgasmo, cerrando los ojos para no dejar de sentir ni un poco, cuando terminó, invirtió la posición de sus cuerpos, se colocó por encima de él, rodeándolo, abarcándolo, volviendo a besarlo.

Jon dijo que lo amaba y ese fue el mejor regalo de todos.

Por el resto de la noche siguieron inflamando su pasión hasta que quedaron agotados los dos, Jon se durmió primero, él se tomó un tiempo para apagar las velas y cubrirlo con las sábanas de seda. Una vez regresó con él, besó su frente, después tomó su mano izquierda, dijo que también lo amaba y consideró que los temores de Conner, podrían estar bien justificados.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **12—**

 **.**

Despertó con el estomago vacío y unas tremendas ganas de volver a hacerle el amor. Jonathan dormía como un bendito, la sábana roja cubría sus cuerpos aún desnudos y plenos de sexo. No resistió por demasiado tiempo el impulso de acariciar sus cabellos y ya que estaba en eso, bajar por el bordillo de la sábana y descubrir su sexo.

Los chicos Kent, a parte de fuertes, leales y pacientes, estaban tremendamente bien hechos. Su compañero de alcoba echó en falta la prenda o la cercanía de su piel y lentamente comenzó a despertar. Los vestigios de la noche anterior debieron volver a su memoria ya que un delicado rubor cubrió sus mejillas, estaba recostado de lado así que una vez más, era la representación física y espiritual el erotismo.

—¿Dami...?—Jonathan pronunció su nombre y levantó el torso para encontrarlo pero en lugar de darle los buenos días optó por besarlo. Kent se derritió en su boca como una tierna fresa o un trozo de mantequilla, él lo dominó rápidamente con su presencia, su cuerpo mucho más maduro y experto. Su gatito se dejó hacer, advirtió en la osadía de sus movimientos y la profundidad de su gesto que también quería volverlo a hacer.

Lo recostó de a poco y una vez lo tuvo de espaldas a la cama, se colocó entre sus piernas, tomando con una mano su sexo, Kent jadeó mirándolo como si ese simple contacto bastará para complacerlo, luego comenzó a masturbarlo, sin dejar de seducirlo, provocarlo y devorarlo con la mirada.

Tenerlo a plenitud, saberlo extasiado y totalmente entregado, no hacía más que excitarlo, fue cerrando la distancia entre sus cuerpos a medida que le arrebataba suspiros y jadeos, por instinto Jon separaba las piernas y levantaba la cadera, mostrándole su cuerpo listo para recibirlo.

Era cierto que durante todo este tiempo, se estuvo preparando para tenerlo adentro, ese falo, el dildo que encontró en su cajón volvió su entrada mucho más grande, ya estaba dilatado cuando con la otra mano palpó su carne.

En esta ocasión, no utilizó el lubricante, lo humedeció con su semen pues como dijo, despertó hambriento y deseoso de sexo. Ya estaba duro cuando lo besó y a punto de correrse cuando lo masturbó. Jonathan tembló de impaciencia al sentirlo regarse entre sus glúteos, aún no lo penetraba, tenían tiempo para eso, de momento disfrutaba con su rostro, sus reacciones y fascinaciones, era tan flexible, dócil, tan transparente en sus emociones, que no hacía más que enloquecerlo de deseo su dulce y tierno pequeño.

Besó sus labios con desesperación sin dejar de trabajar su miembro erecto. Jon estaba tan duro ahora, tan necesitado, tan dolorosamente entregado que al siguiente apretón de sus manos también se corrió.

Gritó su nombre, le rogó que lo penetrara, necesitaba sentirlo de nuevo, tenerlo hasta adentro. Le dijo que sí, lo haría suyo de todas las formas y todas las noches a partir de ahora. Su gatito lloró, repitiendo que lo amaba, él le dijo lo mismo y se disculpó por haber sido un idiota y hacerlo esperar tanto.

—No tanto como ahora...—comentó entre jadeos y lágrimas, pujando, apoyando su peso en los brazos para levantar aún más su trasero, él apoyo por fin las manos en sus caderas y lo penetró. Seguía estando igual de cálido y estrecho, tan jodidamente apretado que a los dos excitó y dolió.

Repitieron su danza, encontraron su ritmo, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos aunque claro está que llegaba un punto en que las emociones se desbordaban y se convertían en instinto, sudor, adrenalina, pasión y semen. Lo masturbó nuevamente mientras lo penetraba, Jonathan lamía, besaba y mordía su cuello, se aferraba a sus hombros, rebotaba sobre el colchón al ritmo que le marcaban embestidas.

Se corrió de nuevo y su gatito lo hizo a la vez, respiraba pausadamente por debajo de él, sus ojos cerrados, las pestañas húmedas al igual que todo él, mordía sus labios, temblaba de arriba a abajo disfrutando del orgasmo, lo mismo que él. Salió de su cuerpo admirando la imagen que ofrecía aquel, Jonathan sonrío una vez se hubiera calmado y cuando se recostó a su lado, encontró lugar en su regazo.

Lo estrechó y besó, primero en la frente, después en los párpados y por último en los labios. Cuando parecía que iba a volverse a dormir, encontró ocasión para preguntarle

¿Por qué toda la habitación olía a él?

Kent se ruborizó de nuevo y confesó que impregnaba las sábanas con su aroma, la loción que dejó en su departamento cuando se marchó pues necesitaba sentirlo cerca, recordar su presencia, además de que esa cosa debía estar llena de feromonas ya que se la ponía tan dura como una roca.

—¿El dildo...? —preguntó porque no se lo imaginaba entrando en una sex shop. A sus ojos, Jon era demasiado lindo, tímido y virginal para eso.

—Lo compré por internet con la tarjeta de crédito de Maya, aún me odia por eso. Su padre es quien recibe los estados de cuenta y cuando leyó la descripción del producto se puso como loco.

—¿Maya Ducard te prestó su tarjeta de crédito?—Jon se arrancó los vestigios del sueño, seguía acostado sobre él pero en una posición que les permitía verse a los ojos y charlar. Él acariciaba sus cabellos y Jon lo miraba como si fuera el auténtico y perverso Dios del sexo.

—Fue idea de Colín, según los dos me veía tan deprimido y patético que me darían lo que fuera con tal de quitar esa cara.

—¿Cuál cara?—preguntó aunque por dentro se sentía culpable por ello. Jon sonrió tristemente y le pidió que pensara en un niño que ha perdido a su pez dorado.

—¿Me comparas con un pescado?

—El niño lo quería muchísimo y sin querer, al tratar de hacer algo bueno por él, acabó por perderlo.

—Tú no me perdiste. —aclaró tomando una de sus manos, para besarla de inmediato.

—Dijiste tres meses y tus hermanos venían de visita pero ninguno me hablaba de ti.

—Jon...

—Hay un asesino suelto en la City y sé que soy egoísta por quererte cerca, pero es que tú no sabes...

—¿Lo que es querer a alguien y no poderlo tener? ¿Que por fin diga que te ama e inmediatamente se vaya? —Jon asintió y en lugar de cubrirse el rostro con las manos, lo escondió en su regazo, sintió su aliento cosquilleando sobre su vientre, si seguía con eso, iba a terminar montándolo de nuevo. Se controló y le recordó que él también fue egoísta y quizás hasta cruel.

—Nada de eso, me regalaste una noche. Todo lo que yo quería era una noche.

—Querías que te hiciera el amor y yo sólo, sólo...

—Estoy seguro de que me la chupaste con todo tu amor. Así lo sentí y lo recordé cada vez que yo...—hizo el ademán de ponerse la mano diestra entre los glúteos, él lo detuvo porque imaginarlo con el dildo ya lo estaba volviendo loco. Recapitulando su primera noche, no le pareció que fuera tan romántica.

—Gritabas que te mataba.

—Y...por eso debió desalojarme el casero, los vecinos y todo el edificio lo oyeron.

—¡Dios, Jon...!

—No, estoy seguro de que gritaba, ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Oh, Dios, me muero Damián!

—Vas a conseguir que "te mate" de nuevo

—Moriría feliz, tienes una boca demasiado sexy, Damian Wayne

—Y tú una mente demasiado sucia, Jonathan Kent.

—¿De verdad? Y eso que aún no te sugiero nada, te he dejado hacerme lo que te plazca.

—¡¿Qué...?! Espera, ¿Por eso me golpeó tu hermano?

—Cree que me enamoraste, ilusionaste, desvirgaste y por último te marchaste. Mis padres no quisieron explicaciones y en parte creo que les alivió que me quedara en tu departamento. Dudo que estén listos para lidiar con un hijo homosexual.

—Lo lamento.

—No es tu culpa, yo te pedí el sexo de despedida.

—Y hacerlo habría sido un error.

—No lo creía entonces, pero ahora sé que tienes razón. Habría sentido de más tu ausencia

—Habrías sentido que te traté como a una cualquiera...—lo estrechó de nuevo y Jonathan dijo que no.

—Eres demasiado gentil para eso. No sé si con todas tus parejas seas igual pero conmigo, has sido perfecto.

—Me adulas.

—Lo sé y por eso voy a perdonarte si me llevas a cinco lugares de mi elección.

—Ningún burdel, hotel o casa de placer.

—No estaban en mi lista pero ahora necesito saber el por qué.

—Eres demasiado ingenuo, lindo, tierno. Tendría que golpear a todos los que pusieran sus ojos en ti. —se inclinó para besarlo, Jon acepto sus labios y le dijo que él lo haría también. Golpearlos a todos pero no porque fuera lindo, sino porque él era suyo. Nadie más podía tocarlo, desnudarlo o besarlo.

Salieron de la cama y se turnaron para tomar una ducha. Él se envolvió en las ropas formales de siempre, el pantalón de vestir recto, la camisa de manga larga y los zapatos de punta cuadrada, Jon se enfundó su pantalón desgarrado y ajustado, lo acompañó con una camisa blanca y los zapatos deportivos rojos. Sombra ya estaba ocupado mordiendo y rasgando todo lo que encontraba a su paso, se les pasó la hora de su almuerzo pero aún así ronroneó de gusto y se enredó entre sus piernas al verlos.

El departamento permanecía tan tirado como lo dejaron, no tenían ganas de ordenarlo así que preparó algo de comer con lo poco que encontró en la nevera.

—¿Has estado viviendo de comida enlatada, congelada y china otra vez?—preguntó trajinando por doquier.

—Más o menos. Domingo y Lunes de sushi o comida china, Martes y Miércoles de congelados o enlatados, Jueves y Viernes de pizza o hamburguesas. Los sábados intento comer con mis padres o alguien que sepa usar una estufa.

—Comienzo a creer que me quieres solo porque entro en esa categoría.

—Claro que no, te quiero porque estás malditamente bueno.

—Bobo.

—Es en serio. ¿Hiciste ejercicio en la tonta Suiza?

—Un poco. —admitió con sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Lo sabía!

—Tú también estás bastante bien. No sabía que fueras tan...flexible.

—He estado haciendo que valga, lo que sea que pagues de internet.

—¡Jon!

—¿¡Qué...!? Si me vas a castigar que sea atándome a la cama.

—Te voy a castigar, cortando la luz y cancelando el internet.

—Oh, ¿Entonces no te interesa en bondage? —los platos que acababa de sacar para servir el omelette acabaron el piso, le pidió a Jon que dejara de pensar o hablar de eso. Si seguían por ahí jamás saldrían de la habitación o el apartamento. Morirán de hambre, Sombra incluido.

—Está bien, gruñón.

Al terminar de comer Jon le ayudó a desempacar, lo que era un decir porque únicamente quería ver los obsequios que compró para él. Un par de cabras de peluche, una blanca y otra negra, esas las dejo en el librero frente a sus novelas policiacas, románticas y eróticas, lo demás eran chocolates en diferentes sabores y presentaciones. Una chaqueta azul con rojo que por alguna razón, le hizo pensar en él.

Se la puso al instante.

—¿Qué significa el escudo con la "S"?

—Súper sexy

Por el resto de la tarde consideraron ordenar, ir de compras o llamar a alguien para que tapara los agujeros de bala y reemplazara las ventanas, pero en su defecto terminaron por buscar una mala película en la televisión para besuquearse en el sillón.

Jon tenía un trabajo ahora, lo que quería decir que debía levantarse temprano por la mañana y que él se quedaría como el amo del hogar.

Ni de broma.

Aunque gracias a su emancipación y a Alfred sabía como tener en orden su hogar.

La película acabó en lo que le quitaba sus gafas a Jon y le abría la chaqueta para besarlo y pellizcar sus pezones mejor. Lo siguiente en la TV era un programa de espectáculos.

Con su llegada a la Ciudad, muchos querían saber si ya había superado la separación de Emiko. La apuesta más fuerte era que pasó casi seis meses llorando por los rincones su traición.

—Imbéciles.—masculló separándose de Jon.

—Apaga eso y ven aquí.

—No, quiero escuchar lo que dicen.—Kent suspiró y recuperó sus anteojos además de acomodar su ropa. Él aumentó el sonido del televisor.

Pasaron su entrevista en el aeropuerto, los comentaristas opinaban que sus respuestas fueron secas y en absoluto sinceras. Jonathan se veía incómodo, ¿Cómo no iba a ser? Si esos gusanos decían que en sus ojos aún se veía la añoranza por su amor. La mención a su nombre lo puso tenso, hablar de la relación entre Jackson Hyde y su padre debía ser sin duda, un golpe bajo a su orgullo.

Él convirtió a Emiko Queen en lo que es y lógico sería suponer que quisiera algo más estable que un pseudo músico de rock. En relación a esto último hablaron de la cancelación de sus conciertos y la presunción de que habían robado su música y letras.

—¿Quien comenzó esos rumores?—preguntó pasando de la pantalla para concentrarse en su novio. Jon tenía los ojos ligeramente irritados. ¿¡No podía pensar que lo que decían era cierto, o sí!? Kent tomó el mando y apagó el televisor, rehuyó a su mirada y al hacerlo quedo de frente al florero con los crisantemos rojos.

—Por favor Jon, tú eres el experto, sabes que con calumnias se ganan la vida todos ellos.

—Lo que sé, es lo mucho que la amaste. ¿De donde aprendiste el significado de las flores?

—¿De donde lo aprendiste tú?—rebatió porque no era justo que se pusiera así por un programa de espectáculos.

—Dick me dijo que te pondrías romántico si te compraba algunos crisantemos del color indicado, la dependienta me habló de los significados y los colores, mientras escuchaba, recordé algunas de las flores que le obsequiabas.

—Jon...

—Incluso en nuestra primera cita, decoraste la mesa con flores azules.

—Ya no la amo.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos.

—¿Por qué? ¿No he demostrado lo mucho que te quiero?

—Eres el hijo biológico de Bruce Wayne, todos esperan verte con ella o con alguna preciosa chica que eventualmente...—no lo dejó continuar, volvió a cerrar el espacio en torno a sus cuerpos y besarlo. Le recordó que nada de eso le importaba un carajo. Bruce estaba feliz con sus hermanos mayores y fascinado con la pequeña Carrie, cuando naciera su segundo nieto, ni recordaría que tenía un hijo.

Él nunca le importó, bueno si, pero no para esperar algo digno.

—Eres digno.—le aseguró con ese tono y esa mirada que querían decir que en verdad lo sentía en su corazón.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a los medios?—inquirió regresando al tema de su afrenta.

—¿O a Emiko?

—¿Qué?—Jon se hizo a un lado y volvió a mirarlo como si el tema lo torturara.

—Aún te extraña.

—¿De qué demonios...?

—Convencí a Conner de pedir favores a los cerebritos informáticos del Diario de Gotham. El primer rumor mal intencionado provino de un ordenador en Ciudad Costera, está registrado a nombre de Jackson Hyde.

Por más que te odie, él no caería en eso. Ya te ganó el juego, tiene a la chica y el internet se encargó del resto. Compañeros Universitarios que siempre nos odiaron, las ex novias de Colín, los ex novios de Maya, hasta Kathy comentó en un post que dudaba, de que yo hubiera escrito nuestra mejor canción.

—Tenemos pruebas de eso, tus notas, las grabaciones de sonido, la renta del estudio en cada maldito ensayo, incluso nuestros profesores podrían...—Jon lo interrumpió de nuevo.

—Mamá y papá creen que ese tipo de reporteros compra a la gente. Ya sabes, $200 dólares por decir que me vieron cambiar los últimos tres acordes de una canción de Sonata Arctica para convertirla en nuestra gran entrada. No es del todo ilegal pues son solo rumores, calumnias cuya finalidad es sacar la verdad de manera forzada.

Colín, Maya y yo queríamos acudir a los medios, pedir un espacio al aire para demostrar que sabemos crear nuestra música pero no tenía sentido hacerlo sin ti.

—Ya estoy aquí.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco tendría sentido si no quieres enfrentarte a ella o si ya no tenemos tiempo para seguir haciendo esto.—Jonathan tomó su segundo disco y lo arrojó en la mesa de centro.

—¿Ya no quieres tocar?

—No es lo que estoy diciendo. Yo quería que mi música y mi voz llegaran a la persona indicada y siempre estaré componiendo, escribiendo y cantando para ti. Ese era mi sueño, tú eres lo que más quiero.

—Jon...

—Colín está aplazando una oportunidad para trabajar con un genio escultor Alemán, Maya quiere casarse, convertirse en madre, tu dulce Carrie es la responsable de eso.

—Déjame ver si lo entiendo, nuestros amigos congelan sus vidas, tú estás debutando en el Diario de Gotham y no quieres que una respuesta a la prensa derive en un futuro encuentro entre Emiko y yo, que nos entrevisten a cada momento, que nos citen en algún programa de radio o espectáculos.

—¿Cual sería el punto, Damian? Si las personas que dijeron amarnos, no hicieron más que repudiarnos. ¿Si es más fuerte la mentira que la verdad?

—Como reportero deberías estar a favor de la verdad.

—Esa la sabemos nosotros.

—¿Y quien querrá darte un mejor puesto si todos en el Diario de Gotham creen que robaste las canciones y música de quien sea? ¿Cómo va a confiar ese escultor Alemán en Colín si cree que tocaba por dinero y no por pasión? ¿Qué va a enseñarle Maya a sus hijos? ¿Que está bien si la gente ensucia tu nombre y habla mal a tus espaldas?

—¿Qué vas a decirle a Emiko si te ofrece terminar los rumores siempre y cuando regreses con ella?

—Ni por todo el oro del mundo lo haría.

—Pues quedamos en lo mismo.

.

.

.

Jon le dio la espalda y se retiró a su estudio. Encendió la computadora y comenzó a capturar algunos datos. Él lo acompañó en silencio, le gustaba verlo así, entregado a su trabajo, celoso hasta la coronilla porque él era un chico bueno y Emiko una chica mala.

La creía capaz de inventar todo esto con tal de verlo de nuevo, pero no lo haría. Estaba con Jon y sabía lo mucho que le dolería. Aún así no era justo. Él era responsable de la reputación de todos ellos, él los juntó, él creó **"The Outsiders"** y si iban a acabar luego de cinco años y dos discos lanzados, merecían una gran despedida.

—Pásame eso...—comentó Jon señalando un folder lleno de papeles cerca de él, lo tomó y no tardó en notar que era un archivo judicial.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—Contrario de lo que piensas, mi trabajo en el Diario de Gotham, está lejos de la palabra "debut" odio los trajes, las corbatas, soy algo así como el esclavo del esclavo, del esclavo y mi misión, si consigo lograrla, es capturar todo lo que no forme parte de su acervo digital. Así es como he leído múltiples casos de asesinos seriales.

—Ya veo.

—Aunque no lo creas, comienzo a hacerme una idea de cómo piensan, confabulan y tropiezan. Algunos son más inestables, otros más despiadados o confiados. Por cierto, ¿Sabías que estamos a diez locos de convertirnos en la Ciudad más peligrosa del mundo?

—Algo de eso escuché...—comentó entregándole el documento. Jon era listo, la semilla de los Kent no se equivocó con él. Amaba la noticia, investigar, deducir. No por nada se tomó el atrevimiento de enfrentarse a Todd.

—Leí las notas de sus camaradas en el caso de Black Mask, tu hermano es un hueso duro de roer y al parecer, se topó con un loco decidido a romperlo.

—Lo sé.

—Sigo pensando en lo que dijiste anoche. ¿Qué tal si eres tú? Black Mask quería asesinar a Jason, pero él no estaba escoltándolo. Lo dejó a su suerte, le restó importancia y te buscó a ti.

Los primeros cuerpos los tiraron junto a tu antiguo departamento y los últimos estaban donde te encontramos.

—¿Qué...?

—Cuatro yonkis de catorce a veintidós años, fueron abatidos a tiros en lo que aparentaba ser una venta que salió mal. Sabemos, que los que se meten ahí no se dedican a vender, solo van a intoxicarse, degradarse, caer.

—Jon...

—Sé por qué fuiste y me hiela la sangre pensar que mataron a esos pobres diablos para enviarte un mensaje. ¿No lo entiendes? Tu corazonada puede ser cierta, te quiere a ti porque tú se lo quitaste a él.

—¿Y aún así, no quisiste ir a la mansión?

—Con tu sobrina y cuñada embarazada, ni de broma. Además, sigo pensando lo mismo, si quiere matarnos ya lo habrá planeado y no importará a donde vayamos.

—¿Todos los Kent tienen ese nulo sentido de la supervivencia?

—Tenemos cerebro y estrategia.

—Dime que eso no involucra saltar frente a mí, si es que hay una lluvia de balas.

—Chaleco antibalas, seguro puedes acceder a uno con todo tu dinero.

—Sería más fácil obtenerlo desde la mansión.

—Y también habría sido más fácil que nos escucharan haciendo el amor. —Jon giró en su silla para dedicarle otra mirada de esas, oscura, pecaminosa y siniestra. Él creyó que sus prioridades estaban un poco erradas, aunque no diría que no disfrutó con todas las veces que se hicieron el amor.

—No nos habrían escuchado, no gritaste tanto.

—Estaba ocupado tratando de no sufrir un infarto.

—Creo que lo confundes con tratar de sentir un orgasmo. —Jon intentó golpearlo, él tiro de su brazo y lo levantó de su asiento para besarlo. No le gustaba discutir con él, al menos no, en lo referente a Emiko.

Ella lo hacía sentir menos, cómo si no valiera o no lo merecía, tenía que encontrar la forma de cambiar ese pensamiento, el de todos porque Colín y Maya puede que lo sintieran también.

No quisieron enfrentarse a Queen para no perjudicarlo. No tomaban el siguiente paso en sus vidas para no dejarlo.

¿Temían que volviera a caer? ¿Que volviera a las drogas y en esta ocasión no lo pudieran detener? Estaban equivocados.

Tiraron al piso todos los documentos en el escritorio de Jon, lo plantó ahí y volvió a meterse entre sus piernas mientras el chico tiraba de sus cabellos y lo besaba cómo si con ello se le fuera la vida.

Aún si su padre y hermanos no llegaban a escucharlos tenían suficiente evidencia de su actividad sexual, chupetones, oscuros y enormes a la altura del cuello en el caso de él y por su parte, Jon tenía las marcas de sus dedos en las caderas. Sintió despertar su sexo de súbito, Kent lo envolvió con sus piernas y él lo enterraba en el escritorio como si no pesara nada, el sexo de Jon era bastante visible con lo apretado de su pantalón, extrañaría eso, aunque verlo con el traje de dos piezas debía ser igual de exquisito.

Su novio era más apuesto de lo que él mismo creía y ahora que había descubierto los placeres de hacer el amor, tendría que cuidarlo como nunca.

—Es...pera...—jadeó contra su oído. —Tengo que acabar eso, porque no lo terminé el viernes y juré que estaría listo el lunes a las 7:00 de la mañana.

—¿Te preparó un café?

—También podrías desnudarte y posar para mí, ya sabes, para mantenerme despierto.

—Mejor te dicto, todo lo que estás escribiendo.

—Oh, es muy interesante, se trata del caso de la Corte de los Búhos, tus abuelos estuvieron involucrados, toda la alta élite de Gotham entró en el caso.

—¿De qué se les acusó?

—Primogénitos, la Corte de los Búhos exigía al hijo primero de cada familia. Al parecer los instruían y formaban para convertirse en los líderes del mañana, pero tus abuelos se negaron. No quisieron entregar a tu padre y en consecuencia intentaron matarlos.

—Recibieron dos tiros en el callejón del crimen. Todos lo cuentan de una manera distinta, mi padre juraba que se habían muerto, Thomas se arrastró hasta Martha con sus últimas fuerzas mientras él gritaba y lloraba, sus perlas salieron rodando, la sangre corría por todos lados, el asesino no contó con que esa misma noche, en el momento menos indicado Harvey Bullock se obstinó en conseguir una rosquilla de las que venden detrás del teatro.

Estaba cerca del callejón y escuchó los disparos, no alcanzó a detener al asesino pero sí consiguió llevar ayuda inmediata. El detective Gordon fue quien atrapó al tirador, le dio persecución por casi tres manzanas y en compensación por su dedicación y honor Thomas y Martha hablaron con el alcalde para ascenderlo a Capitán, a Bullock lo condecoraron y le consiguieron su propia franquicia de rosquillas aunque actualmente, la transformó en un Bar.

—Es una fascinante historia, pero debo capturar exactamente lo que dice el reporte.

—¿Sombra sabrá preparar el café?

—Apenas le enseñé a usar su cajón de arena, no pidas milagros. —como si el felino hubiera sido invocando, entró en el estudio y se hizo bola sobre los documentos de Jon.

—¡Ahh! No, levántalo de ahí, si se queda dormido estaré perdido.

—¿Dices que no te atreverías a despertar a un gatito dormido?

—¡Es demasiado adorable cuando está dormido!

—Apuesto a que no más que tú. —levantó a Sombra con una mano y los documentos con la otra, Jon reunió algunos otros, tendrían una larga noche y ya mañana hablaría con sus hermanos o padre para conseguir el chaleco antibalas.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—** **13** **—**

 **.**

Su rutina, un par de meses después pudiera decirse que era perfecta. Damian lo despertaba con un beso de buenos días, sexo matutino o un encantador desayuno. La parte sexual dependía tanto de sus apetitos como del tiempo libre que tuvieran los dos.

La vida profesional, ahora que sabían que querían pertenecer al mundo de sus padres, los absorbía a un nivel tal, que algunas veces resultaba difícil encontrar ocasión para amarse.

El señor Wayne aún tenía congelados los créditos de Damian, le dijo al menor que devolvería los ceros en su chequera tan pronto terminara alguna de las carreras que abandonó y asumiera las riendas de Wayne Enterprises. Concluir los estudios no le generaba ningún problema a su novio, era tan listo como apuesto y le constaba que sentía verdadera satisfacción cuando obtenía los puntajes más altos y humillaba a otros jóvenes estudiantes. Sin embargo, tal y como vaticinó la noche que regresó, su reputación seguía por los suelos.

Los rumores de **"The Outsiders"** sonaban cada día más que su música y de hecho, algunas noches, lo ponía tan mal la idea de que ya nadie recordara su música que dejaba de hacer lo que hacía, tomaba su guitarra acústica y comenzaba a tocar apostado en el banquillo de su estudio.

Sombra era un gran escucha, siempre se acomodaba frente a él y ronroneaba al compás de sus cuerdas. Damian le hacía el amor de manera lenta cuando la pieza así lo requería e insistía en que adoraba su pasión, su creatividad y voz por sobre todas las cosas. _¿Cómo no iba a ser?_ Si compuso varias melodías para él mientras se fue. La que más le gustaba se titulaba:

 ** _Pensando en ti._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"Hay veces qué  
_** ** _mi alma baila tangos con la soledad  
_** ** _y necesito de tabla tu amor  
_** ** _para asirme a ella en mi tempestad._**

 ** _Pensando en ti,  
_** ** _paso el día pensando en ti._**

 ** _Enséñame  
_** ** _a escuchar tus labios, a leer el sol,  
_** ** _llévame a donde los sueños fabrican tu voz._**

 ** _Pensando en ti,  
_** ** _duermo el odio pensando en ti._**

 ** _¿Donde estas?  
_** ** _tengo miedo ayúdame a caminar  
_** ** _pues solo nunca yo podré_** ** _encontrar  
_** ** _la forma de ser libre, quiero despertar._**

 ** _Pensando en ti,  
_** ** _acuno mi alma pensando en ti,  
_** ** _paso el día pensando en ti,  
_** ** _paso el día pensando en ti"_**

 ** _._**

Se la cantó anticipando el obsequio para Jason y Roy por su boda. Damian dijo que no la merecían esos dos, además de que era suya. Se reservó los derechos de la pieza e insistió en que sólo podía interpretarla para él cuando estuvieran lejos o mejor aún _en la intimidad de su alcoba._

Contrario de lo que mostraba, el heredero de la familia Wayne era un romántico de los que aprecian las cartas, las letras y por supuesto, promesas. Lo llevó a tres de los restaurantes que le exigió para ser perdonado.

1.- Helado con waffle, bañado en chocolate y rociado con almendras de la séptima avenida.

2.- Chocolate amargo con panecillos árabes a un costado de la estación de tren.

3.- Malteadas con un montón de crema batida en frente de los muelles. Esas las servían en unas presentaciones tan adorables que parecían ositos, gatitos, pececitos o unicornios. La suya había sido un gato y la de Damian un tigre, las compartieron discretamente entre miradas lascivas y juegos de piernas por debajo de la mesa.

Sus amigos solían acompañarlos en todas sus citas. La cena que originalmente planearon se llevó a cabo en su casa y aprovecharon la visita para hablarle a Damian de sus planes en Alemania. El moreno estaba feliz por ellos, orgulloso de que persiguieran sus sueños. Maya y Colín aclararon que no sería un cambio inmediato, aún había que organizar papeles, conseguir residencia, además de que seguía el detalle de su reputación dudosa.

Con todo lo que se decía en los medios, él y Damian no podían presentarse como novios en sociedad. Sus familiares y amigos estaban de acuerdo con su relación pero había demasiado fuego como para agregar un poco más de leña en su hoguera. Los que los veían en la calle seguían creyendo que eran amigos, algunos más atrevidos se limitaban a decir que Maya era la meretriz de todo su grupo.

A su amiga no le molestaba. De hecho, le encantaba la idea de ser la Diosa de su diminuto harem.

.

.

.

—Si sacamos un tercer disco, ese debería ser el título: "Harem" —sugirió Ducard en la comodidad de su hogar.

Estaban ahí una tarde, tomando vino y charlando sobre la posibilidad de volver a tocar en algún tugurio. Los artistas, no querían irse así como así, dejando tan mal la reputación de su grupo, tenían que hacer algo, un ultimo concierto, canción de despedida, parar el tráfico en la Avenida Principal tocando sus nuevas piezas.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritó escandalizado Wilkes.

—Sólo imaginen la portada. Yo estaría en medio con prendas ligeras, sentada en un trono de oro macizo y ustedes tres a mi alrededor. Damian besaría mi mano derecha, tú la izquierda por ser la del corazón amor y Jon con una correa al cuello estaría recostado cómo un cachorrito a mis pies, el otro extremo de su cadena estaría entre mis dedos para manejarlo a mi antojo, por supuesto.

—¡ABSOLUTAMENTE, NO! —gritó Damian aunque por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver como se ponía rojo. Tendría que estar pensando en el traje de "gatito" que usó para él, al cumplir su primer mes de novios. Tenía una correa negra con cascabel, orejas puntiagudas y peludas, además de un falo que se colocaba entre sus glúteos y representaba la larga cola de felino.

 _Oh, Dios…_

Solo de recordarlo se le doblaban las rodillas y se le aceleraba el corazón. Sus amigos continuaron discutiendo el tema del disco, podrían grabarlo sin que nadie se enterara.

—Bruce sigue siendo el dueño de nuestro dinero. —comentó Damian sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Sus labios estaban secos, sus pupilas ligeramente dilatadas. En aquella ocasión, Wayne dejó que lo montara, esa fue la primera y única vez que lo tuvo a cuatro patas, totalmente sumiso y entregado a él. Su estómago se vació, sus cuerdas vocales amenazaron con soltar un gemido de lo más lastimero. Damian lo miró con amenaza, él se mordió los labios para no gritar que lo quería desnudo y entre sus piernas, empujando con fuerza a la voz de ya.

Se controló.

—¿Nuestro? —interrumpió Colín. —Querrás decir el tuyo. —señaló el pelirrojo mirándolos con detenimiento, intuyendo la manera obscena en que se miraban. Su novio negó con el rostro y les recordó que Bruce Wayne era el dueño de casi todo en Ciudad Gótica, ya fuera directa o indirectamente, él movía los hilos y no lo dejaría hacer nada divertido hasta que obtuviera otro maldito título.

—Cómpralo, falsifícalo...—sugirió Maya Ducard, estudiándolos como hacía Wilkes. Aún llevaban las ropas puestas, ni siquiera estaban cerca, pero con la mirada, claro que se violaban.

—¿Y quién sugieres que me saque de la cárcel cuando haga algo así de estúpido? —respondió Damian tenso, excitado, podía ver el bulto creciendo en la parte baja de su pantalón.

—Papá conoce algunos sicarios y mercenarios. Sabes bien que después de lo sucedido en tu piso, tiene a un par de esos vigilando mis movimientos. —la morena sonreía y se relamía los labios, su novio también aunque Colín, ya había tenido la decencia de mirar a otro sitio.

—Lo siento Ducard, la respuesta sigue siendo, no. —respondió Damian.

—Sólo para aclarar. ¿Ustedes están más calientes que el sol en lo alto del Sahara porque usan correas, cierto? —su anfitriona ya estaba siendo arrastrada a la puerta por las grandes y firmes manos de su novio. Colín la reprendió por hacer esa pregunta, pero ella no era penosa o discreta, quería los detalles para engolosinarse más tarde.

—Correas y cuerdas de nylon. Ahora cállate y lárgate. —Damian no tenía buenos modales, pero eso ya lo sabían todos. Comenzó a acercarse a él, galante, intimidante. Dudaba que esta vez, lo dejara enterrarse entre sus bien formados glúteos.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Por qué tengo que irme si esta es mi casa!? —chilló tratando de soltarse del agarre de su novio.

—Vayan al departamento, pueden hacerlo en la habitación o el lugar que quieran…—Damian le arrojó sus llaves al pelirrojo, Colín las atrapó al vuelo y se mostró de acuerdo. Maya siguió gritando desde el jardín que como mínimo, tenía derecho a ver.

—¡Shhh…No digas eso! Seguro hay fotos escandalosas por toda su casa. —cuchicheó Colín y solo así logró hacerla salir. Ellos no tenían fotos, ni cosas indiscretas en su Disco Duro. Con la tecnología de hoy día y la posición de Damian, sería muy sencillo que alguien violara los protocolos de seguridad y descargara lo que fuera que los involucrara a los dos.

De momento, les bastaba con su memoria y la reafirmación de los hechos.

.

.

.

 **.o...O.o.O.o.O...o.**

* * *

—¿Por qué no quieres hacerlo? —preguntó a su novio un par de horas después, cuando se ducharon y vistieron.

—Pensé que eras tú, el que no quería hacerlo. —respondió abotonándose la camisa, él encontró su corbata y se la enredó en el cuello sugiriendo al oído que con él, _siempre querría hacerlo._

—Me refiero a la banda, ambicioso. —le dio un leve codazo en las costillas y él se apartó para colocarse las gafas y peinar sus cabellos frente al espejo.

La cama de sus amigos era demasiado grande y cómoda. Colín era un chico grande, imposible no pensarlo cuando estabas en el medio de todo ese agradable espacio.

Dios…

No podría volver a verlos a los ojos en un par de semanas. Eran unos cerdos, tan insaciables que no podían esperar a llegar a su propia cama. Los abuelos Kent lo desterrarían de la familia o quien sabe. Siempre tuvo sus dudas sobre esa enorme granja en el medio de la más absoluta nada.

Desde ahí, nadie te escucharía gritar, maldecir, _suplicar una follada más._ Damian carraspeó para recuperar su atención. Él tuvo que recordarse el tema, el lugar y dejar de mirar la cama como si fuera más fenomenal que Disneyland.

—No quiero que te encuentres con Emiko —respondió. —Pero sé bien que **"The Outsiders"** te importaba lo suficiente como para desear darle una despedida apropiada. Piénsalo, amor. Tercer disco, un último concierto, todos nos merecemos eso. Hemos trabajado en un montón de canciones nuevas, las mejores aún no tienen letra, pero podríamos hacerlo.

—Lo sé, pero con un asesino suelto no podemos darnos el lujo de congregar una gran masa de gente.

—Jason dice que lo está arreglando.

—Eso decía de su vieja Harley Davidson y tardó seis años en repararla.

—Pero lo hizo. —ultimó con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, Damian resopló como siempre lo hacía cuando se salía con la suya.

—Es peligroso, Kitty boy. —Damian buscó sus labios para zanjar el asunto y sugirió hacer un alijo con las sábanas y toallas para arrojarlas en la lavadora. Él buscaría unas nuevas, tendería la cama. Si no adecentaban ese lugar, la voz interna de Lois Lane jamás lo dejaría en paz.

.

.

.

Días después.

.

Como confirmación de lo peligrosa que era Ciudad Gótica, la ceremonia prenupcial de Jason Todd y Roy Harper fue la más sonada de todos los tiempos. La llamaron "Boda de Sangre" pues acabó con un tiroteo en el que se contaron catorce cuerpos.

La mitad de ellos formaban parte del personal de seguridad contratado por la familia Wayne, aunque no se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que les reventó en la cara.

Carrie y Stephanie, gracias a todos los cielos no estaban ahí. Desde el tiroteo en su piso, habían hecho las maletas y viajado a la seguridad de la casona en Suiza.

Timothy estaba con Conner y Cass, poniéndose como una cuba, riéndose de lo que fuera, él charlaba con Jason y Dick quienes le decían algo sobre necesitar su ayuda en el centro de la pista.

—¿Mi ayuda, cómo?—buscó a Damian con la mirada y lo encontró cotilleando con el novio. Roy estaba guapísimo vestido con un traje de tres piezas color blanco, lo mismo que Jason, sólo que uno llevaba corbata verde y el otro roja.

Eran una pareja perfecta, absolutamente enamorados, comprometidos y entregados.

Volviendo a lo que decía, lo que sus hermanos querían, es que se colocara en el centro y atrapara el ramo. Iba a gritarles que no, pero entonces las luces bajaron, la música cambió y un caballero vestido de negro se aproximó al novio con el ramo puesto en una charola de plata.

Sus cuñados lo presionaron a cada lado con toda la intención de plantarlo en el medio de todo el espacio. Colín y Maya comenzaron a silbar y aplaudir totalmente emocionados.

—¡Un segundo! ¡Ellos también son solteros, Conner y Cassandra igual! ¿Por qué solo yo tengo que atrapar el ramo?

—¡Deja de resistirte!

—¡Es un ensayo hermanito! —le recordó Conner levantando su copa. Timothy lo imitó y Cass tenía pinta de no saber dónde esconder la cara.

—¡Tómalo como venganza por ensuciar nuestras toallas y sábanas! —gritó Maya y Colín le puso ambas manos en los labios.

Los adultos no agregaron nada. Sus padres estaban charlando con Bruce y Selina, había una expresión tosca en el cansado rostro del patriarca, cómo si no pudiera permitirse un momento de serenidad con sus hijos.

Al ser colocado donde querían, intercambió una mirada con su novio, éste le sonrió y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para decidir que sí. Quería atrapar el estúpido ramo para arrojárselo en la cara a Damian. Suspiró para sus adentros, aligero la tensión de los hombros, recordó aquellas tardes del bachillerato cuando se dedicaba a jugar baloncesto y era malditamente bueno recuperando el balón.

.

Roy Harper jamás lo lanzó.

Lo que pasó en su lugar se desenvolvió demasiado rápido. Los gritos de emoción y júbilo se transformaron en alaridos de preocupación y dolor.

Quien le entregó el ramo bajó la charola de plata para desvelar un arma de fuego, misma con la que les disparó.

Roy recibió un impacto a la altura del pecho, Damian dos en la boca del estómago, él fue arrojado al piso, Richard lo inmovilizó para protegerlo con su cuerpo mientras todos los demás aullaban, chillaban y los más avispados sacaban sus propias armas.

Sus gritos por Damian se unieron a los de Colín, Maya y Talía, la hermosa mujer de alta cuna que estaba ahí únicamente como una cortesía de Jason a su hermano, era resguardada por su nuevo esposo.

Bruce se colocaba a la par de éste todo lo imponente e intimidante que era, una Glock en su puño diestro, Slade empuñaba una Colt.

Clark protegía con su cuerpo tanto a su madre como a Selina Kyle, al tirador principal se le unió todo el personal que creían de servicio y fue entonces que Alfred Pennyworth les hizo saber que la seguridad contratada ya estaba muerta y desparramada en los pasillos.

Él no podía concentrarse en nada más que no fuera Damian, vio su cuerpo caer, la sangre emanar. Si no actuaban rápido se iban a desangrar, tanto él como Roy. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de su hermano, pero Dick era tan fuerte y pesado como el tormento.

.

.

.

 _¿Por qué no hacían nada? ¿Por qué no los ayudaban? ¿Por qué no estaba Jason llenando de plomo a todos esos idiotas para vengar a su esposo?_

La respuesta era sencilla.

La ceremonia prenupcial no era más que una fachada para una emboscada. Máscara Negra lo sabía y de un momento a otro comenzó a dispararle a sus hombres. No habría más venganzas, juegos o escapatorias, esta era la recta final y por tanto, los que intentaron escapar o arremeter contra ellos fueron ultimados a tiros por Bárbara Gordon y Kate Kane.

La compañera de Jason Todd estaba apostada a la entrada del gran salón junto a la Capitana del G.C.P.D que no conforme con eso, coordinaba a toda una unidad S.W.A.T

Sus amigos y hermano se ocultaban tras las mesas, cada uno protegiendo a su dama, Timothy Drake ya estaba junto a Bruce con la propia arma cargada, aunque no hubo necesidad de utilizarla.

Al caer el ultimo cuerpo, esto se decidía entre Black Mask y Jason Todd.

El asesino se relamía de gozo, había visto lo mismo que él. Los cuerpos caídos, la sangre corriendo. Talía ya era un manojo de maldiciones y nervios, exigía a Slade que asesinara a quien mató a su único hijo, el hombre de avanzada edad que originalmente fue contratado por Bruce Wayne para ser el guarda de su mujer, intercambió una mirada con el magnate y tras recibir una negativa, esperó.

Jason no sufría, no temía, no tenía ningún remordimiento o dolor.

Aquí habría que acotar que la familia de Roy ni siquiera existía. Era un huérfano que se vio beneficiado de los programas de caridad que patrocinaban las fundaciones Wayne. El mejor de su clase tanto en ciencias como en deportes, pronto comenzó a destacar y abrirse camino en la adversidad más como solía suceder en la Ciudad maldita, algunas veces la oscuridad, sólo te alcanza.

Su incursión en las drogas al término de la educación media, tenía que ver con dejar de sentir soledad. Quien lo encontró en una primera instancia a punto de arrancarse la vida fue Dick y tras ver su historial limpio, más la excelencia académica empezó a invitarlo a salir.

No era un mal chico, los convenció a todos que sólo había tenido una vida dura y fue en una de esas salidas a comer o beber que el pelirrojo de los barrios bajos se topó con el chico alto, peligroso y sensual de los altos.

La electricidad entre los dos surgió de inmediato, atracción física que terminó con un poco de sexo y más drogas. Jason odiaba esas cosas por lo sucedido a sus padres, pero entendía que si quería que las dejara, debía ser gradual y no de un solo golpe.

Él había estado para Harper durante todo el proceso, no lo llevó a ninguna clínica de desintoxicación, ni tampoco lo comentó con su padre. Sus métodos eran un poco más extremos.

Cuando Roy recaía, él se hería. Se inyectaba una bomba de lo que fuera y así su novio podría saber lo que se sentía ver a quien amas desperdiciando su vida.

La lección fue bien aprendida.

Hubo un momento, según le dijo Damian. En que todos estaban en el pabellón médico esperando a que les dijeran que el hijo de la gran puta por fin se había muerto. Jason pasó cinco días en estado de coma. Bruce estaba decidido a pactar con grupos radicales para que volaran del mapa los barrios bajos, las zonas de los Yonkis, que rastrearan y asesinaran a cualquiera que vendiera o comprara en Ciudad Gótica, pero no fue necesario llegar a tanto.

Al sexto día, su segundo hijo adoptivo despertó. Harper le juró que jamás lo volvería a hacer y Todd afirmó lo mismo.

Había estado tan cerca de la muerte que los cabellos de su frente se volvieron blancos, sus hermanos lo llamaban resurrecto, Damian sólo lo refería como jodido imbécil y reafirmaba su teoría de que el amor (como el de sus padres o el de ellos) simple y sencillamente, te mata.

Los enamorados no se murieron, ni tampoco se separaron. Al contrario, reafirmaron su lazo. Se mudaron juntos, estudiaron juntos. Jason aplicó para la U.A.C, Roy para ser médico forense y ahora estaban aquí.

.

.

.

Black Mask decía que podían arrestarlo o asesinarlo. Al fin y al cabo ya tenía lo que quería. Lo rompió, lo asesinó, en carne viva pues ahí estaban, el hombre que amaba y el hermano que más procuraba.

Richard se retiró de su lado con el ceño fruncido y tras ordenarle que no se moviera del piso extrajo su propia arma y apuntó a la cabeza del asesino. Él no podría moverse aún si quisiera, todo lo que temía es que ya no vería, besaría o abrazaría a Damian.

La cara de Todd asemejaba una máscara inexpresiva y pálida. Su adversario insistía en que esa era la cara de un trabajo bien realizado. Ya no le quedaba más que unirse a él.

—¿Unirme a ti…? —preguntó estoico, su voz sonaba desapasionada y hueca. Quizás estaba en estado de Shock al saber perdido a su amor.

El asesino dijo que sí y comenzó a aproximarse a él. Varios cañones le apuntaban a la cabeza o al pecho pero ni Black Mask o Jason Todd parecían perturbarse por ello, es cómo si solo estuvieran ellos dos compartiendo un momento en la habitación.

—Recién intercambiaron votos. ¿No es cierto? ¿Por qué no los repites para mi? —los presentes carraspearon. Roman Sionis detuvo sus pasos prácticamente por encima de Todd.

.

.

.

Él había leído algunos casos dónde los asesinos seriales se prendaron de sus captores. Se enamoraron de ellos, del juego enfermo del gato y el ratón. Sionis quería algo más que un posible beso, lo sentía en sus entrañas por la manera en que lo miraba, la forma en que le hablaba, al levantar uno de sus brazos, los vellos de la nuca se le erizaron.

El asesino en serie (que para colarse en la fiesta decidió prescindir de su máscara negra) sacó una especie de detonador de su indumentaria y ante la sorpresa de todos lo presionó.

Richard, Timothy y Bruce gritaron el nombre de Jason, él cerró los ojos y se cubrió los oídos cuando escuchó la explosión. Al volver a abrirlos había un cuerpo más en el suelo y la cara de Jason era como una máscara de color rojo.

Black Mask se voló la cabeza con la esperanza de llevarse con él a su adorado. El mencionado reaccionó rápido, se hizo hacia atrás y aunque la detonación no lo alcanzó, si logró bañarlo en su sangre.

Colín y Cassandra se desmayaron en el acto, él también lo habría hecho de no ser porque le urgía más acercarse a Damian. Sus padres y Conner querían que se estuviera quieto, los demás cuerpos podrían hacer eso, llevar bombas, volar en pedazos.

No lo hicieron.

Minutos después de que los S.W.A.T y el G.C.P.D terminaran de hacer su trabajo, Damian y Roy Harper estaban bien. Llevaban chalecos especiales que no solo eran anti balas sino que estaban rellenos de esa cosa como sangre roja. Lo decidieron así para hacerle creer a Black Mask que tenía el control de la situación. Ellos eran sus objetivos principales y la ceremonia prenupcial, constituía el pretexto perfecto para tenerlos bajo un mismo techo.

La explicación no los hizo felices, ni a él o a Talía. Creyeron que se moría, pensaron que lo perderían. Su madre se fue a los golpes contra el insolente de su padre, ni Selina o Slade intervinieron. Maya estaba ocupada reanimando a Colín, lo mismo su hermano con Cass, Alfred Pennyworth, Lois y Clark Kent daban explicación a los medios, Timothy arreglaba las partes legales, Richard hablaba por teléfono con su preciosa Carrie para asegurarle que ya era viable que regresara a su casa.

 _—¡Yupi! ¿¡Todavía puedo ser la niña de las flores, papi!?_

—Claro que si. Puedes ser todo lo que quieras, amor. La niña de las flores, la princesa de la torre, la guerrera con armadura escarlata o mejor, mi única y preciosa hija.

Jason y Roy se habían retirado, necesitaban un momento de paz. Unos segundos, días u horas de absoluta intimidad.

Él estaba sumamente enfadado con Damian. ¿¡Era tan difícil habérselo dicho!? Informarle que iba a fingir que estaba muerto. Su novio le dijo que los estúpidos de sus hermanos insistieron en que no le hablara de ello. Su reacción era importante, necesitaban que unas cuantas personas derramaran lágrimas por ellos.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Lo golpeó con el puño cerrado, sin rozar la zona afectada, no solo una sino varias veces hasta que lo derribó al suelo y una vez ahí se arrojó a sus brazos y rompió a llorar. Estaba cansado de esto, cuando le confesó su amor en la oscuridad y austeridad de su departamento, acordaron que nunca más volvería a ponerse en riesgo.

Damian intentó razonar, él ya no quería escuchar.

No podía hacerlo, no de nuevo. Lo besó con todo lo que tenía aún a sabiendas de que estaban siendo observados por sus familias. Su novio llevaba el vientre desnudo cubierto por gruesas vendas, sus ropas en su mayoría estaban impregnadas de sangre, las balas puede que no lo mataran pero sí dejarían marcas.

Estaba harto de todas y cada una de esas marcas. Cuando acabó de besarlo con lágrimas en los ojos, le dijo que terminaban.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Jon?

—Teníamos un trato, ¿Recuerdas? Yo estaría contigo siempre y cuando no volvieras a ponerte en peligro y lo hiciste.

—Pero estaba completamente seguro…

—¿De que me quedaría? ¿O de que no te dispararían en la cara? Lo siento, pero ya no puedo perderte de nuevo, tomaste tu decisión. Yo tomaré la mía. —se levantó dejándolo donde estaba.

Su espectáculo al parecer, era mejor que los siete cuerpos descomponiéndose en el piso o Talía tratando de desfigurar a Bruce con sus largas uñas. Colín y Cassandra ya habían despertado, Maya tenía el rostro bañado en llanto, lo mismo que su madre, pero Lois, atinó a preguntar si estaba seguro de esto y cuando dijo que sí, ella y Clark se disculparon con el resto y se apresuraron a salir.

Los chicos Kent, eran de palabra. Además de que Sionis tenía razón en algo. Sí se rompió un corazón, si se murió una persona, sólo que no había sido Jason, sino él.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará…_**


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—** **14—**

 **.**

Veinte días diecisiete horas y treinta y seis minutos...

Esa es la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado en ausencia de él y aunque la decisión fue suya, eso no quería decir que ya no lo amara o que hubiera descubierto la fórmula mágica para dejar de pensar en él.

Trabajar en el periódico era un arma de doble filo, pues si bien, la mitad del tiempo estaba ocupado, la otra mitad escuchaba los rumores y esos tenían nombre, apellido y una nueva personita a la que decidieron llamar: Ethan Hyde.

El bebé de Emiko contaba ahora con cuatro meses de edad, nació mientras Damian estaba en Suiza y los orgullosos padres no habían dicho nada porque aparentemente, había problemas en el paraíso. Su situación no era muy diferente a la que vivió Talía tras el nacimiento de su ex. Es decir, que Jackson quería al niño por ser el sucesor de su nombre y heredero de su imperio, pero la bruja malvada del cuento, tenía menos clase que un billete de tres dólares falsificado y discontinuado.

 _¿Qué quería decir con esto?_

Que contrario de Talía Al Ghul, quién accedió a iniciar el tramite del divorcio y renunciar a su hijo siempre y cuando Bruce Wayne le asegurara que jamás en la vida le faltaría nada. Emiko Queen había envenenado la mente de todos y comenzado a decir que Ethan, probablemente era de Damian.

Cuando lo escuchó y vio por primera vez, irremediables fueron las lágrimas y las increíbles ganas de correr a buscar a ese maldito, cabrón, mentiroso, Dios del sexo, para patearlo en las devaluadas joyas de su familia. Pero no lo hizo porque sucedió en una hermosa tarde de Sábado y todos los Kent estaban reunidos comiendo pollo frito, puré de patatas y ensalada bañada en aderezo frente al televisor de sus abuelos.

Conner sugirió apagarlo o cambiar de canal, sus abuelos preguntaron —¿Cuál era el problema con el bendito programa de espectáculos?— Clark y Lois le pidieron que antes de perder los ánimos o el control, observara un poco mejor la fotografía del bebé en la pantalla.

Desde su perspectiva era una preciosa, encantadora y diminuta versión de los dos. Piel morena, ojos alargados y de un verde tan profundo que los comentaristas hicieron un cambio de cámaras para mostrar dónde se encontraba el autor de su tormento.

.

.

.

Damian Wayne estaba en uno de esos elegantísimos restaurantes que tanto adoraba, reunido con un montón de adultos mayores trajeados y amargados que al notar la presencia de las cámaras gruñeron por lo alto, se levantaron y marcharon. El ceño fruncido de su ex se marcó tanto que le hizo sentir escalofríos.

Ya lo sabía, había algo mal con su cerebro porque independientemente de la situación, sólo podía pensar en lo apuesto, delgado, ligeramente demacrado y sensual que se veía. Sus labios se le antojaron más secos que nunca, sus movimientos arrebatados, pues cuando intentó sonreír, lo mejor que consiguió fue lucir como un lobo dispuesto a arrancarle la carne a su presa.

Los reporteros lo bombardearon con toda clase de preguntas sobre Emiko y la paternidad de su hijo, Damian enfureció si es posible otro poco.

Él lo sabía porque lo conocía a la perfección.

Si hacía cuentas. Vivieron juntos durante ocho meses, doce días y seis horas. Los músculos de Wayne estaban tensos, la quijada hacía muecas, con toda seguridad contaba hasta diez para no romperle la cara o la cámara a ninguno de esos carajos. Respondió escuetamente que no sabía nada del asunto, la Señorita Queen y él no habían hablado en casi un año y creía haber aclarado hace mucho, que era imposible que fuera el padre de su hijo.

 ** _—¿Pero es que, ya vio las fotos?_**

 ** _—El parecido es asombroso._**

 ** _—¿Por qué sería imposible que fuera usted el padre de su hijo?_**

Damian se apresuró a sacar un montón de billetes que seguramente doblaban el total de su cuenta, los dejó sobre la mesa y cuando intentó marcharse sin obtener éxito alguno, lo vio sonreír de esa manera que era únicamente suya. Entre furiosa y letal, su estómago se encogió por completo, seguramente terminaría devolviendo al mundo las nueve piezas de pollo que recién ingirió.

—No puede ser mío, porque cómo aclaré en repetidas ocasiones. Emiko y yo rompimos poco antes de que iniciara su relación con Jackson. Además, para ese entonces, yo ya estaba interesado alguien más. —esa frase hizo que se vaciaran sus pulmones y le regresaran las ganas de llorar.

 _¿Se referiría a él? ¿Se atrevería a mencionarlo ante todo el mundo?_ Los reporteros chillaron de emoción, lo bombardearon a preguntas de nuevo.

 ** _—¿¡Quién es la afortunada!?_**

 ** _—¿Podemos conocer su nombre?_**

 ** _—¿Es con ella con quien ha estado viviendo todo este tiempo?_**

Damian volvió a fruncir su encantador, delineado y exquisito ceño. Su garganta se secó porque se veía un poco mal, pero seguía siendo endemoniadamente apuesto. Le saltaría encima si lo tuviera cerca, primero para golpearlo donde había mencionado y después para besarlo y amarlo.

Sexo casual, sexo de despedida o de ajuste de cuentas lleno de lujuria y furia.

Regresando a lo que veía. Su ex recuperó el porte y mencionó algo que aniquiló por completo las neuronas en su cerebro.

—No sé quién sea su fuente, pero les aseguro que actualmente, no estoy viviendo con nadie. Sobre lo otro, ¿En qué momento dije que era una chica o una persona? Pude **_interesarme en un dulce y adorable gatito de pelaje negro y ojos tiernos..._** —aquí él dejó de escuchar. Creía que siguió hablando de estar comprometido con su trabajo, la junta de ejecutivos que le arruinaron y por la cual los demandaría u obligaría a pagar, pero no podría asegurar nada ya que con esas once palabras, su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos y no pudo hacer nada mejor que llorar.

Clark le explicó a sus padres que ese era el chico del que se enamoró el más joven de sus nietos. Martha y Jonathan opinaron que sí, era un chico atractivo e imponente pero también, era evidente que estaba sufriendo. Puede que usara maquillaje con todo ese dinero que tenía su padre, pero aún así se veían marcas oscuras por debajo de sus ojos, una creciente molestia con la insistencia de los reporteros que sin lugar a dudas quería decir.

"No me levanten más Santos de los que tengo en mi altar"

Él opinaba lo mismo. Damian Wayne no estaba durmiendo o comiendo bien, puede que resintiera su ruptura de la misma manera en que lo hacía él. Que aún no lo olvidara, lo cual era una estupidez porque sabía bien que no lo olvidaba.

Cómo el chico maduro y nada berrinchudo de casi veinte años que era, bloqueó el número de Damian de su teléfono celular, así que no podía escribirle o hablarle, aún si quisiera. En su defecto, envió decenas de crisantemos rojos a la casa de sus padres, nada de rosas, blancos o violetas. Él no expresaba la fragilidad de su relación amorosa, ni le hablaba del dolor por la ruptura de su relación, tampoco hacía hincapié en el temor de perderlo.

No, todo lo que le decía con esas flores de color rubí es que su amor por él, seguía siendo intenso.

De regreso en la sala de sus abuelos, Conner le pasó un montón de servilletas blancas para que limpiara su cara y aunque se sentía de lo más estúpido, las aceptó. Siguieron mirando el programa de espectáculos. Su ex novio ya no estaba, las cámaras lo persiguieron hasta la parte frontal del establecimiento, dónde un chaperón de chaquetón rojo le entregó su auto. Un deportivo compacto de color negro.

 _¿Ya no viajaba en moto? ¿Ya no perseguía sus sueños?_ Sabía que estaba estudiando y cumpliendo la palabra de Bruce con el único fin de que liberara sus créditos y así pudiera volver a hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

 _¿Qué era eso? ¿Regresar a su lado o convertirse en alguien totalmente ajeno?_

No lo sabía, y no saber dolía.

Dolía como el infierno porque en teoría aún les quedaban dos citas. Una era en un restaurante de postres tan exclusivo que la lista de espera de era de seis meses, la última era una ridiculez, pero sabía que le gustaría porque lo conocía bien.

Quería que lo llevara al planetario de Gotham porque los dos eran unos aficionados y románticos que se sabían los nombres de las constelaciones además de las historias que encerraban sus visiones. Relatos sobre enamorados, benditos y malditos, aquellos que fueron condenados al exilio y sólo así pudieron dar rienda suelta a su amor.

 _¿Ellos eran de esos? ¿De los que soportaban, superaban y enfrentaban todo tipo de prueba? ¿O serían de los que lo intentaban una vez y ya no se volvían a ver?_

Su corazón se rompió otro poco mientras pensaba en todo esto, la abuela Kent le pasó una taza de té.

—No pongas esa cara Jon, las cosas siempre pasan por una razón.

—Eso es cierto, hijo. —continuó diciendo su abuelo —¿Sabias que tu abuela estuvo a punto de casarse con otro, antes de darme el sí?

No lo sabía, ni tampoco creía. Hasta donde él tenía entendido Jonathan y Martha Kent, eran la representación física y espiritual del amor eterno.

—Tuve que secuestrarla el día de su boda. Su padre jamás volvió a dirigirme la palabra después de eso.

—¡¿Es en serio?! —preguntó mirando a su abuela, la anciana le dijo que no.

—Tú no me secuestraste, yo ya me había escapado por la ventana del baño.

—Bueno, ¿Mi camioneta estuvo ahí para recogerte, si o no? —Martha dijo que sí y luego todos cambiaron el tema de conversación.

.

.

.

Su abuela era una mujer, no solo de Ciudad, sino de alta cuna. Culta, ambiciosa, increíblemente hermosa. Cuando se conocieron ella y su abuelo fue por mera casualidad. Martha terminó en Smallville buscando el camino a Metrópolis, su auto se averió en la carretera y Jonathan no pudo arreglarlo pero sí se ofreció a llevarla en su camioneta roja a la gran City.

Martha había conseguido una beca para estudiar administración de empresas en la Universidad de Metrópolis, Jonathan no pensaba seguir estudiando, tenía la granja, estaba satisfecho con el trabajo de sus manos. El viaje no debió durar más de tres horas, pero eso bastó para que surgiera la chispa entre los dos.

Encuentros ocasionales se sucedieron a aquel. Su abuelo intentó matricularse en Metrópolis para demostrar su valía al padre de su amada y aunque lo logró. Al final decidió que no quería que Martha se enamorara o quedara con "esa versión" de él.

Los Kent eran hombres de granja, de sacrificio, trabajo duro y mucho orgullo. Su abuela no se enamoró exactamente de eso, sino de la parte que prometía, amor, confianza, lealtad y seguridad.

El padre de Martha, al saber que quería abandonarlo todo por un "Don Nadie" la comprometió con un empresario y la encerró en su hogar hasta el día de la ceremonia. La fecha se anunció en todos los periódicos, sería un evento tremendo. Jonathan se enteró por este medio y a pesar de que en un inicio había optado por maldecir al destino y a su suerte, horas antes de la ceremonia se subió en su camioneta roja y pisó el acelerador a fondo sobre la carretera.

Quería verlo con sus propios ojos, escucharlo de sus propios labios, que no lo amaba a él sino al otro y cuando llegó, grande fue su sorpresa, al ver un montón de telas blancas saliendo por una estrecha ventana. Ayudó a Martha a llegar al piso y una vez ahí corrieron a la camioneta roja y no volvieron a mirar atrás.

Su padre le retiró la herencia y prácticamente el nombre a su abuela. A Martha no podría haberle importado menos, tenía una nueva vida, un nuevo hogar y una persona a la cual amar.

.

.

.

En la pantalla de televisión la fotografía de Ethan Hyde seguía apareciendo en una esquina. Se parecía a Damian, pero no era de él. Todo esto era un montaje, un aterrador circo que lo hacía estremecer de rabia porque cualquier persona con tres dedos de frente notaría los dorados y preciosos cabellos del niño.

Jackson Hyde poseía una belleza única y extravagante para tratarse de un afroamericano. Una piel tostada cómo las arenas de la playa, unos ojos azules cómo las aguas del mar, además de una cabellera dorada que te recordaba al sol del verano.

Damian también era moreno, pero su piel asemejaba las arenas cálidas del desierto, sus cabellos la profundidad de la noche y sus ojos puede que fueran alargados y verdes como los del pequeñito, pero igual lo eran los de Emiko.

Esa bruja desalmada y despiadada usaba a su hijo como moneda de cambio porque contrario de Bruce, Jackson no se casó como lo prometió.

Tranquilizó a sus demonios internos recordándose que todo esto (de la separación) había sido idea suya y de nadie más. El celular vibró en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, lo extrajo y al reconocer el número de Colín se retiró al pórtico para poder charlar mejor.

.

.

.

—¿Viste las noticias?—preguntó Wilkes ligeramente nervioso.

Su separación también era difícil para ellos, sus amigos no sabían cómo hablarles o más bien, dé qué deberían hablarles. Suspiró al sentarse en una de las sillas de madera. La Granja Kent seguía siendo enorme, congelada en el tiempo y ubicada a la mitad de la más absoluta y austera nada.

—Lo vi todo y si quieres los detalles jugosos, casi me da un infarto.

—Hey, tenle más respeto, no está tan feo.

—Un segundo, ¿De quien hablamos?

—Tu Lord Voldemort. —sonrió porque suponía que eso debía parecer para los dos. "El señor tenebroso" "El que no debe ser nombrado" cerró los ojos, acomodándose mejor en el respaldo de su asiento. Colín aprovechó el interludio para decir, que Damian quería que supiera que nada de eso era cierto.

—No te mintió aquella noche, cuando estaban en tu departamento y dijo que...

—Lo sé...—interrumpió al pelirrojo y un silencio incómodo se instaló entre los dos. Ya que estaban hablando de Tom Riddle, no se resistió a preguntar por todo lo que sabía de él.

—¿Por que se veía tan delgado, ojeroso y demacrado?

—¿Qué no es obvio? Viejo, entiendo tu punto. Sé que cruzó la línea, que pudieron matarlo, pero justo ahora tú y Bruce, lo están acabando.

—¿Su padre?

—Quiere que recupere la compañía, que se gane a todos los peces gordos, ¿Pero cómo lo va a hacer si esos viejos creen que es un hippie, irresponsable y quizás, hasta mal padre? —resopló indignado porque todos esos, eran inventos de Queen. Le preguntó a su amigo si había resaltado lo obvio.

—¿Cabellos de oro?

—Sip.

—Es un bebé Kent, casi no tiene cabello. Si lo notamos nosotros es porque somos sus amigos. Todos le estábamos buscando un tercer ojo al pobrecito niño.

—¿Sabes si Damian hará algo al respecto?

—Pfff...tendrás suerte si amanece mañana. Su padre está furioso por lo sucedido con los ejecutivos, debieron firmar un acuerdo para colocarlo como C.E.O de Industrias Wayne. Ahora solo insisten en que es demasiado joven, inexperto y que se toma todo como un juego.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Él no es así! —aunque no podía verlo, estaba seguro de que el pelirrojo sonrió.

Seguía amando a Damian, jamás dejaría de hacerlo, pero era un idiota, cabeza hueca, demasiado acostumbrado a sacrificarse por los demás y si volvía a verlo en un piso agonizante y sangrante, estaba seguro de que su corazón, ya no lo podría soportar.

Se morirían, uno de los dos lo haría.

Y ahí acabaría todo.

Wilkes se despidió sugiriendo que volviera a verlo. No podía él solo con toda esta presión. Su condición se debía mas bien al estrés del trabajo y la ausencia de él. Si lo quería aunque fuera un poco, debería hablarle de nuevo. Podía ser en su casa o en un lugar público que les asegurara nada de acercamientos íntimos ó incómodos.

Le dijo que lo pensaría, aunque no había nada más que pensar.

Su familia luchaba día y noche contra la delincuencia, siempre estarían al borde de la muerte, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, la suya también persiguiendo la verdad detrás de cualquier noticia.

.

.

.

Regresó al calor del hogar y el programa de espectáculos seguía hablando de ellos. **"The outsiders"** y el cómo volaron de lo más alto para estrellarse en lo más bajo.

Le enfureció.

Emiko Queen era la responsable de todo esto, pues lo único que quería era controlar y someter a Damian. No se lo permitiría, aunque ahora que salía de su vida, no tenía idea de cómo se lo impediría.

—¡Hey! Cuatro ojos ¿No piensas llamarlo?—le preguntó Conner aprovechando que sus padres y abuelos estaban ocupados. La cuestión lo tomó por sorpresa. Sobretodo porque su hermano se había autoproclamado enemigo jurado de Damian Wayne. —No tiene que ser como novios o ex novios. Vuelvan a ser amigos porque es evidente lo mal que la están pasando.

—Yo no estoy mal...—se atrevió a comentar, a pesar de que sus abuelos le llenaron el plato tres veces porque lo veían fatal. Flaco, descolorido y ojeroso. Su hermano no insistió, tan solo le recordó que había una recámara completa en el granero. Su abuelo la construyó para Clark cuando entró en la adolescencia y al igual que él, quiso obtener su libertad.

—Te pareces mucho a los Kent hermanito. Solo recuerda que el orgullo, no ha sido la mejor de sus virtudes.

.

.

.

Desbloqueó el número de Damian al filo de la media noche y le mandó un único mensaje.

 **"Granero"**

No obtuvo respuesta y tampoco sabía si quería una. La habitación que hace más de veinte años ocupó su padre, tenía un telescopio desde el cual podía verse la luna en todo su esplendor.

Estaba ocupado con eso, buscando planetas y constelaciones cuando escuchó el motor de un auto acercándose por el camino de tierra, eran casi las tres de la mañana. No creyó que llegara, pero no podía ser nadie más.

Damian Wayne descendió de su nuevo y espectacular Audi sin hacer ruido, él sintió la saliva atorarse en su garganta.

 _¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo lo recibiría?_ No podía perdonarlo porque no había hecho nada malo. Su ex, subió las escaleras de madera en un parpadeo. Cuando lo sintió por detrás de su cuerpo y percibió su aroma que no era el de antaño sino que estaba contaminado por el cigarro, él ya estaba llorando. Era ridículo, porque fue su decisión mandarlo al carajo y aquí estaba, entregándole su corazón y su alma de nuevo.

—Jon...—giró sobre las puntas de sus zapatos deportivos, miró primero al piso y después se animó a verlo a los ojos. La pobre iluminación del granero, no le hacía justicia a su cuerpo. Sí estaba más delgado y sí había oscuras marcas debajo de sus ojos, también estaba preocupado y nervioso. Quería acercarse pero no sabía si podía acercarse. Él pensó en disculparse, decirle que se tomó muy enserio las clases de Arte Dramático en la Universidad pero en lugar de eso, solo una palabra, una orden, fue la que escapó de sus labios.

—Bésame...

.

.

.

Damian tardó en comprender o interpretar su orden, tal vez creía que se trataba de un sueño o que él se encontraba un poco ebrio, para convencerlo tuvo que acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos, tomarlo de las solapas de su saco y atraerlo a su rostro para besarlo.

Sabores a licor y tabaco llenaron su boca, el gusto no se fue de su agrado, pero seguía siendo la misma humedad, textura y pasión. Se comieron la boca como un par de famélicos a quienes se les presenta por vez primera la palabra comida. Wayne se aferró a su cintura, él soltó sus ropas y enredó los dedos entre las hebras de sus cabellos.

No era un sueño, ni una fantasía, era real. Estaban juntos y aunque lo adoraba con toda su alma una parte de su mente insistió en decir que se deberían de alejar.

 _¿Por qué se destruían? ¿Por qué regresaban al punto de partida? Si no podían estar tres semanas lejos ¿Qué sucedería cuando uno de los dos...?_

—Jon...

Negó con un movimiento de rostro y escondió su temor y vergüenza en el amplio de su pecho de su ex novio. Damian lo abrazó con fuerza. No lo estaba perdonando, no estaban regresando porque en realidad, jamás terminaron. El moreno quería disculparse, explicarse, su voz sonaba rota, su rostro estaba al igual que el suyo, bañado en llanto.

—Por favor, déjame explicar.

—No quiero escucharlo. —advirtió con apenas un hilo de voz. Lo único que quería en este instante era tenerlo ahí, a su lado. Se paró sobre la punta de sus zapatos, abriendo su camisa, comenzando a besarlo en el cuello, la barbilla, los labios. Damian se dejó hacer y participó también, levantándolo por los glúteos y estampándolo contra la pared más cercana, una lluvia de paja cayó sobre sus cuerpos, le causó gracia porque ellos podrían estar en Central Park, una noche de invierno, comiéndose a besos, sintiendo los copos de nieve humedecer sus cabellos, pero en su defecto estaban aquí. En el granero de sus abuelos, profanando la habitación de su padre.

Damian lo devolvió al nivel del suelo cuando las piernas le temblaron y estaban tan excitados que resultaba doloroso no poder consumarlo. No lo harían, no estaban aquí por sexo de reconciliación o despedida, estaban tratando de salvar su relación, así que lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a un sillón largo que se encontraba frente al escritorio de su padre.

Esa habitación llena de paja, chatarra y madera gritaba "chico de preparatoria" por todas partes, había una repisa con sus trofeos deportivos: atletismo, baloncesto, futbol americano. Una pared llena de notas y recortes del periódico escolar, fotografías de él y sus amigos, recuerdos de chicas preciosas y, en última instancia aparecía su madre.

No la conoció hasta que se mudó a Metrópolis e inició la pasantía en el diario El Planeta, según la leyenda, empezabas en el sótano e ibas ascendiendo hasta llegar a los pisos más elevados. Su madre ya era alguien de renombre en aquel entonces y le sorprendió o fastidió lo rápido que su padre comenzó a perseguir sus pasos. Lois no le temía a nada, podía saltar literalmente desde un décimo piso siempre y cuando supiera que había alguien abajo para sostenerla.

Esa persona era Clark, se mantuvo como una roca, durante todos los años que se jugaron el cuello en pos de desvelar la verdad.

.

.

.

Él quería ser como ellos y tal vez lo deseaba tanto que hasta se enamoró de Damian, como lo había hecho su papá de su mamá.

Ella estaba con Lex, se enamoró de Luthor quizás porque le prometiera lo eterno o porque su padre se tardó demasiado en reconocer lo que estaba sintiendo.

Damian acarició sus manos para recuperar su atención, se llevó a la izquierda a los labios y besó su dedo anular cómo si aquello significara algo más que un simple contacto. Pensó en sortijas, altares, promesas. La parte importante no era esta. "Un momento de serenidad, recostados en el sofá largo después de besarse como salvajes"

Sino lo jodidos que estaban los dos, la pérdida de peso, las ojeras, el total y absoluto desinterés en sus cuerpos.

—Todavía te amo Kitty boy...—confesó Damian y aunque él sentía lo mismo, se limitó a recordarle que no lo estaba perdonando.

—No lo volveré a hacer.

—No te creo. —resopló aferrándose a su cuerpo. Lo había extrañado al dormir, despertar, tomar el desayuno, capturar documentos. Damian intentó convencerlo, pero él era un necio. Ya sabía que lo volvería a hacer, sus hermanos y él eran adictos al peligro, lo destilaban en cada poro de su piel. No era sudor lo que expulsaban, sino adrenalina pura.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que regreses conmigo?

—Convencerme de que significo algo en tu vida.

—Claro que significas algo. ¿A caso no ves que sin ti estoy perdido?

—Lo único que veo y sé, es que conmigo estás igual de jodido.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¿Cómo puedes...? —Wayne se apartó de su lado, lo justo para poder mirarlo a los ojos, él no quería mirarlo porque estaba enfadado.

No entendía su punto y eso lo volvía histérico, inestable y loco.

—Cuando saliste a buscarla el día de tu sobredosis, no dejaste que te acompañara. Me llamaste cuando ya era tarde y esa es la parte que no me agrada.

¡No me dijiste que tenían un plan! Tus hermanos y padre me han dejado en claro que toda la ceremonia prenupcial fue parte de un muy elaborado y específico plan. Lo estudiaron meticulosamente. El sello personal de Black Mask era una bala en el corazón de todas sus víctimas, pero entonces, en el último instante, se sintió inspirado y a ti, te disparó dos veces en el estómago.

Pudo ser en la cabeza, Damian. Aunque me digas que no, pudo volarte la maldita tapa de los sesos de la misma manera en que él se la voló, y yo no sabría nada.

¡No estaría preparado para perderte a manos de un demente! O mentalizado para verte morir valientemente por tu familia...

—Jon...

—También sé que fueron ellos los que te convencieron de no decirme una mierda, pero si no puedes ser honesto conmigo, cuidadoso y respetuoso con tu vida. Entonces, mi amor. Esta sigue siendo la despedida. No te buscaré más, no hablaremos más. Te veré en la sección de espectáculos, aunque deberías tener un poco más de cuidado.

—¿Cuidado con qué...? —sus palabras le calaron hondo, podía ver cómo el color abandonó sus mejillas y la tristeza inundó sus ojos. Lo tranquilizó, dejando que volviera a recostarse a su lado. Acomodó la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Le habló de la entrevista y su sonrisa de lobo feroz.

—Sigues siendo apuesto, pero esa expresión dio miedo.

—Jon...

—No quiero una respuesta ahora, una promesa vacía o que tengamos sexo de despedida. Solo quédate así, sabes bien que los dos necesitamos dormir.

—Lo entiendo, pero yo...

—Todas las noches te veo morir.—confesó mirándose en sus ojos. —Escuchó los sonidos de los disparos y después todo se vuelve carmín. ¿Crees que me gusta hacerlo? Llorar por ti hasta que me vuelvo a dormir. Sé que estás vivo, que todo fue calculado pero también sé, que no hay nada seguro con esos sujetos. He leído y registrado decenas de casos, también conozco la opinión de psiquiatras respetados como el Doctor Amadeus Arkham y la Doctora Harley Quinzel, no hay nada seguro con ellos, excepto el hecho de que son perversos.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes que sentirlo, tomaste tu decisión, yo la mía. Ahora sabes la razón por la que luzco como un cadáver. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

—Una vida sin ti.

—¿¡Y asumes que yo, sí puedo vivir sin ti!? ¿Por eso me mantienes lejos? —se colocó a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo, el sillón era amplio, aunque bastante viejo, se quejó con su peso, pero no le importó.

Lo miró a los ojos furioso, doloso.

—Trataba de protegerte.

—¡Eso es basura, Damian! Si estamos juntos lo hacemos en todos los sentidos. Ninguno se esconde, ninguno miente o engaña.

—No te estoy engañando, Kitty boy. Lo único que no quiero, es volverte a perder.

—No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que se siente creer que perderás a alguien en medio de un charco de sangre.

—Si la tengo...

—¡No! ¡No la tienes! —gritó golpeándolo en donde impactaron las balas. Damian bufó de dolor, él se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo. No quería discutir, lastimarlo, pelear. Solo necesitaba dormir una vez más a su lado.

—¿Podrás perdonarme, algún día?

—¿Juras decir la verdad, solo la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

—Lo juro.

—Bien, entonces ya cállate, vamos a la cama y abrázame.

.

.

.

Por una vez en veintiún días diez horas y nueve minutos, durmió como un bendito.

Estaba enroscado en el cuerpo de Damian como la serpiente en el árbol del Edén cuando despertó. No sabía que tan cómodo había pasado la noche aquel, pero él estaba más que satisfecho y pleno. Besó sus labios para reanimarlo, Damian se desperezó de a poco, supuso que seguía siendo un chico nocturno. Continuó besándolo, arrancándole sonrisas, caricias y ropa, el sexo matutino se le antojó de pronto como algo pecaminoso y divertido.

Wayne quería saber si no le preocupaba la proximidad de su familia, él respondió que su Audi resaltaba como una gota de sangre en un campo de nieve fresca.

Nieve...

Por alguna razón le hacía ilusión celebrar las navidades con él.

.

Se hicieron el amor sin excesos, reconociendo lo mucho que habían cambiado en tan poco tiempo. A él se le marcaban las costillas por la parte baja, a Damian le resaltaban las heridas de bala. No obstante, amaron y procuraron cada uno de esos detalles, volvió a llenarse de él, a sentirlo correrse dentro de su piel, a decirle que lo amaba y su novio le prometió que nunca más habría secretos entre los dos.

Le creyó, luego del segundo orgasmo y de ver la sinceridad y el temor a perderlo en sus preciosos ojos. Cuando se relajaron, recostados uno junto al otro, unieron sus manos y Damian le repitió que sí sabía lo que era el temor de perder a alguien en medio de un charco de sangre.

No lo refería a sus abuelos cayendo frente al aterrorizado rostro de su padre, sino a Talía abortando a su hermanito. Su madre era muy joven cuando lo parió y hubo todo tipo de complicaciones porque fue prematuro. Su cuerpo lo rechazó y era un milagro si no se murió. Pasó varios meses en una incubadora terminando de crecer y a Talía le dijeron que no podría concebir de nuevo.

Bruce no la desairó por eso, ya le había dado a su heredero. Sin embargo con el paso del tiempo, supuso que a alguno de los dos se le olvidó. Sexo sin protección, una noche de pasión y a los pocos meses su madre se moría.

Él tenía seis años, no recordaba mucho más allá de la sangre. Todos corrían por todos lados, nadie reparaba en el pequeño y angustiado niño que lo veía todo desde su escondite.

No supo qué hacer entonces y no sabía qué hacer ahora. No entendía cómo proteger a las personas que amaba, nunca se lo enseñaron, nadie se lo explicó.

Si no era con obsequios y lujos (cual intentó hacer con Emiko) y si tampoco era alejándolos del peligro, entonces estaba perdido.

—No quiero que me consientas o me protejas en exceso, tan solo dime la verdad. Si vas a inyectarte veneno o usarte de cebo. Yo te tendré la misma cortesía si alguna vez pierdo el camino.

—Hecho...—se besaron de nuevo y entonces su hermano, entró en el granero armando un tremendo escándalo.

.

.

.

—Más vale que estén vestidos y limpios en veinte minutos. Mamá horneo un pastel de manzana y la abuela quiere charlar a solas con esa "cosa"

—¡Es mi novio! ¡No una cosa! —gritó agradeciendo que la cama, estaba en la parte alta del granero. Su hermano no podía ver nada, aparte de la ropa tirada por todo el piso.

—Viven juntos pero no son nada, después son algo y dejan de vivir juntos. Eso no es sano, es enfermo. Y ese imbécil que te hace llorar más de lo que te hace jadear, no es un novio. Si lo fuera pensaría en ti, en lugar de venir por la noche únicamente a llenarse el culo.

—¡No vino a eso y tú quisiste que lo llamara!

—¡Te dije que volvieran a ser amigos, no amantes clandestinos!

—¡No somos clandestinos!

—¿Ya regresaste con él? —Damian se quedó en una simpática posición de loto con la almohada cubriendo su sexo, él se llevó la sábana blanca para poder saltar de la cama y gritarle a su hermano con todo el descaro del mundo desde el barandal. La ultima cuestión lo dejó sin palabras, no habían regresado. Bueno sí, pero no. Es decir...

—¡NO TE IMPORTA Y DEJA DE ESPIARNOS DEGENERADO!

—Bajen en veinte minutos o aténganse a las consecuencias.

—¿Cuáles consecuencias…? —preguntó un poco desanimado.

—Gente de granja, hermanito. Papá y el abuelo están cortando leños como si fueran cabezas. Tu ropa limpia la dejo aquí, esa "cosa" puede buscar algo de lo que dejó Clark hace años.

—¡No es una cosa!

—La calefacción de este baño jamás la repararon. Disfruten el agua helada, dañados.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—15—**

 **.**

No era tan mala el agua helada.

Al menos no, si la compartías con tu amor. Encontró para Damian un par de jeans negros que pertenecieron a su padre, además de una camiseta sin mangas de cuando entrenó junto a los "Cuervos de Smallville" pero al final, Wayne decidió que estaba más cómodo con su propia ropa.

No olía nada mal y no estaba tan arrugada.

Sus padres los recibieron con bastantes reservas, a él lo miraban cómo si no entendieran **_en qué parte de su educación se les salió por completo de control_** y a Damian cómo si quisieran (y pudieran) meterle una bala entre ceja y ceja si lo tocaba donde no. Sus abuelos, por el contrario conservaron los modales típicos de Kansas. Un apretón de manos que te puede fracturar los dedos aunado una mirada que literalmente se metía en tu alma y que orilló a Damian a disculparse encarecidamente por presentarse sin anunciar en su casa.

Compartieron el desayuno en la vieja mesa redonda de madera: huevos revueltos con tocino, ejotes salteados con especias, jugo de naranja recién exprimido, café negro y para el postre, el fenomenal pastel de manzana de Lois Lane.

Por primera vez en semanas sentía que la comida no se le atoraba en la garganta y no es que hubiera perdido el apetito por la ausencia de él, sino que estaba tan deprimido, roto por dentro, que el nudo en la garganta no le permitía pasar nada. Presionó la mano de Damian por debajo de la mesa, los demás intentaban mantener una conversación casual pero eventualmente, los señores de la casa comenzaron a atacar.

.

.

.

Jonathan Kent lo cuestionó sobre su relación con los socios de su padre. Había visto muy bien a esos viejos zorros con los que estaba comiendo. Conocía a algunos de ellos porque también se codeaban con el multimillonario y odiado Lex Luthor.

¿En serio quería congraciarse con ellos? ¿Sabía lo profundas que eran las aguas en las que se estaba metiendo? Damian se limpió el rostro con una servilleta blanca antes de contestar.

—Sí lo sé.

—A mi me parece que no, hijo. He visto a los de tu tipo, jóvenes apasionados, creen que pueden comerse al mundo pero si quieres un consejo. ¡Jamás te dejarán probar ni una sola migaja de todo lo que se atragantan! Tu abuela dio buena pelea durante años, era implacable. Mi esposa puede darte detalles de ello, las dos se conocieron durante un breve periodo de tiempo.

—¿¡Es en serio!? —preguntaron todos y su abuela les dijo que sí.

—¿Con qué creías que pagábamos tu Universidad, Clark? Cuando nos hicimos viejos vendimos el ganado y solo nos quedamos con la tierra para cultivar, el dinero no alcanzaba así que acepté una propuesta para trabajar como asistente personal del padre de Lex. —la mandíbula de todos podría haber llegado al suelo de no ser por la marcada molestia en su abuelo.

Lionel siempre estuvo interesado en Martha, pero gracias a todos los cielos, hace tiempo que estaba muerto.

Su abuela continuó diciendo que la Señora Wayne era un genio para los negocios, tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para serlo: las agallas, fortaleza e inteligencia, no se dejaba intimidar por las pandillas o mafias de la City. Su esposo, Thomas Wayne prefería quedarse en el hospital salvando a tantas vidas como pueda abarcar. No obstante, una familia como la suya, va amasando con el pasar de los años (además de fortuna) amigos y enemigos.

Algunas veces era difícil distinguir los unos de los otros y llegó ese trágico día de su intento de homicidio. La Corte de los Búhos terminó por extinguir el fuego en los ojos de su abuela, se presumía de la pérdida de su segundo hijo, pero eso era algo que los medios jamás confirmaron. Como fuera, a consecuencia de ello se firmaron acuerdos, se cedieron acciones.

Las empresas Wayne —y eso es algo que Damian ya debería saber—. Conservaban su nombre pero en gran medida estaban a manos de accionistas y socios.

—Lo sé. —respondió frustrado su novio. Reconoció las líneas de la edad que pocas veces apreciaba en él. Estaba harto, superado y acabado por todo esto, pero no iba a ser grosero con sus abuelos así que continuó diciendo. —Mis abuelos nunca dejaron que Bruce se involucrara en eso y ahora que él y mis hermanos tienen controlada a buena parte de las mafias de la City...Mi padre cree, que es el momento de recuperar lo "nuestro" —marcó las comillas con sus alargados dedos.

Todos en la mesa sabían que Damian, pocas veces se ufanaba del nombre de su padre. Tras el divorcio pudiera decirse que decidió ignorarlo, desafiarlo, odiarlo.

—¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?—preguntó Martha

—¿Honestamente?—cerró los ojos llevándose los dedos pulgar y medio al puente de la nariz. Suponía que esta era una conversación que hubiera preferido tener con sus propios abuelos, pero la diferencia entre sus familias radicaba en que los Kent hablaban de todo y los Wayne de nada.

—Sí, honestamente hijo. ¿Cómo lo piensas lograr? Siendo hijo de un multimillonario, supongo que te sobrarán estudios, pero en la práctica todo eso sirve para una puñetera mierda.

—¡Jonathan! —reprendió Martha y tanto Damian como Conner sonrieron.

—Creo que mi padre por fin encontró una manera de borrarme del mapa sin ensuciarse las manos.

—¡Ah, no seas ridículo! —apuntó su abuela. —Si quisiera matarte hace tiempo que estarías bien tieso. Tu familia es orgullosa, reservada y siniestra en más de un sentido, pero también, sumamente leal con los suyos.

—Parece que los conoce bastante bien. —apuntó Damian obsequiándole una sonrisa que a él le pareció de lo más vacía.

Seguía sintiéndose ajeno a todos ellos, el ultimo hijo, el olvidado y aislado.

—No soy la única. Díselo tú, Clark. Cuando empezaste en el Diario "El Planeta" Bruce Wayne era tu única fuente de inspiración. —su padre escupió todo su café en la mesa. Lois comenzó a palmearlo en la espalda para que no se ahogara, Conner exigió los detalles de esa noticia.

.

.

.

Al parecer, sus familias habían estado conectadas por varias generaciones. Eso les causó desconcierto además de explicar lo rápido que aceptaron la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

De lo que sus abuelos dijeron, Clark Kent conoció a Bruce Wayne en una de sus tantas galas y como al abogado le convenía la publicidad pactaron un acuerdo en el qué, la joven promesa del Diario "El Planeta" sería el redactor principal de todos sus pequeños triunfos. Al padre de Damian le favorecía que Clark viviera en Metrópolis, así no se vería afectado por la malicia y oscuridad de Ciudad Gótica. "El Planeta" estaba encantado con las notas exclusivas pues sus ventas subían como espuma y ninguno de los dos arriesgaba el pellejo ya que sus encuentros solían ser en eventos públicos que garantizaban la seguridad de todos sus invitados.

Lois aprovechó la oportunidad para pellizcar a su padre y llamarlo "tramposo"

—¡No es trampa si te ofrecen la noticia! Además, tú hubieras hecho lo mismo, amor.

—Tuviste suerte de que te enviaran a cubrir la gala esa noche.

—Según recuerdo te la ofrecieron a ti, pero dijiste que estabas muy por encima de eso.

—Ganadora de un Premio Pulitzer, cariño.

—¿Ganador de tu corazón? —sugirió su padre y las mejillas de su madre rápidamente se colorearon.

—Ganador en vomitar la mesa. —interrumpió Conner y comenzó a cuestionar si en todo ese tiempo no sucedió "nada" entre ellos.

—¿¡De qué estás hablando!?—preguntó Damian ligeramente molesto.

—Ya saben a qué me refiero. Creo recordar algunas fotografías en la oficina de Luthor

—¿Qu…qué fotografías? —preguntaron Lois y Clark bastante incómodos.

—Seguramente eran de más aburridas galas, pero si recuerdo bien, ustedes dos no estaban juntos.

—¡¿Queeeé?! —chillaron él y Damian. La sola idea de que sus padres (Bruce y Clark) hubieran tenido algo, les provocaba arcadas. Sus abuelos no veían el drama y dijeron algo de que Lex había salido con Lois, mientras Bruce cortejaba a una tal Diana Prince y Clark estaba con Talía.

—¡¿AHHHH?! —Damian y él se soltaron las manos de inmediato. Conner celebró el momento agregando que prácticamente **_pudieron ser hermanos._**

—Nada de eso. —aclaró Clark. —Bruce se ganaba con facilidad los afectos de todas las Damas, eso terminó por fastidiar a Diana e interesar a Talía.

—¡Un momento, eso no tiene sentido! —gritó Damian. —Se supone que ellos…es decir mi madre…—su novio terminó por estrellar la cabeza en la mesa, Conner le tomo una fotografía con su celular, él pensó en palmear su hombro pero entonces sus abuelos enfatizaron que Talía había sido una jovencita muy inteligente, ambiciosa y astuta.

A pesar de su corta edad, R'as la enviaba en representación suya a todos esos eventos. Clark se terminó acercando a ella porque sabía muy bien lo mal que se sentía ser el pez pequeño en un estanque grande. La introdujo con sus conocidos y como ya se habrán de imaginar.

La primera impresión, siempre estaba equivocada.

Talía se conducía mejor que muchos hombres en temas de negocios y al igual que Bruce y Lex, estaba ahí para hacer socios, comprar acciones, firmar acuerdos. Los Al Ghul se dedicaban en gran medida a la exportación y producción de tecnología y armamento. La relación de pareja, por si aún les quedaba la duda, no duró ni un parpadeo, sólo fue una cordialidad pues para entonces, Clark ya estaba interesado en Lois y Talía en Bruce.

.

.

.

Volviendo al tema principal de su conversación. Lo que sus abuelos querían que Damian entendiera es que debía ser más inteligente que todos ellos, leal a sus principios, congruente entre sus acciones y palabras.

¿Por qué le decían esto ultimo? Pues, porque ya había cometido un error.

—Dijiste en televisión abierta que actualmente estás viviendo solo. Así que…

—Noooo…—se quejó él respondiendo a las palabras de su abuelo. Conner tomó otra fotografía. Este día estaba resultando para él mejor que Navidad.

—Lo siento, chicos. —sentenció Martha. —Pero esos accionistas van a intentar destruirte, difamarte, derrocarte.

—Ya lo están logrando. —confirmó Damian aflojando el nudo de su corbata y dejándose caer contra el respaldo de la silla. Creyó interpretar ese gesto como su necesidad de salir a fumar un cigarro.

En lo futuro, trataría de averiguar si podía intercambiar su afición al tabaco por una sesión de besos húmedos y apasionados.

—Supongo que al Señor Wayne no le causó ninguna gracia que te entrevistaran. —comentó su abuelo y Damian asintió.

—Si vuelvo a aparecer en un programa de espectáculos, responder cualquier pregunta que me involucre con Emiko y su hijo. El cual por cierto, no es mío. Va a sacar mi nombre del árbol genealógico.

—Oh, vamos. Conozco bien a Bruce y no es tan despiadado —intentó tranquilizarlo Clark a lo que su novio contestó que tal vez, solo era así con él.

Separarlo de su madre, enviarlo a la escuela militarizada, después a un horroroso internado hasta que consiguió la emancipación y se matriculó en la Academia de Bellas Artes. Ese era hasta ahora, su único triunfo personal porque englobaba todas las cosas que un "empresario" u "hombre de mundo" no debería hacer: poesía, teatro, música, pintura y escultura.

Bruce Wayne lo habría desheredado desde entonces, pero la familia de su madre lo obligó a apoyarlo. Hubieran visto la vena saltada en su cara el día que le dijo que iba a hacer realidad lo de la banda de Rock.

Alfred tenía fotografías le obsequiaba una diferente cada año en navidad.

—Bueno, ya no pienses en todo eso hijo. —tranquilizó su abuelo.

—Así es, ahora nos tienes a nosotros para apoyarte. —aseguró Martha Kent levantándose de su asiento y colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Asumía que la relación entre ella y la abuela de Damian había sido sumamente estrecha.

Se veía el amor en la manera que confortaba a su novio. Damian agradeció la oferta pero aseguró, que no tenían por qué molestarse tanto.

—No es ninguna molestia, podemos armar una buena estrategia para darles donde más les duela.

—¿Quitarles el 70 por ciento de las acciones?—sugirió Wayne.

—Ochenta. Pero para eso, debes mostrar una conducta intachable, convertirte en un ejemplo, no sólo para ellos, sino para todos los que te vean.

—Quienes lo vemos ya lo odiamos, abuela. —les recordó Conner con algo de saña.

—Habrá que cambiar esa opinión primero, tienes que hablar con los medios. —le pidió a su novio.

—Bruce me matará si lo hago de nuevo.

—Es un abogado, conoce las consecuencias de asesinar.—respondió Jonathan encendiendo un puro, como si fuera de lo más obvio que su padre, jamás lo iba a matar.

—Y nosotros conocemos a la prensa. —continuó diciendo Clark. —Ese programa de espectáculos es famoso por "llevar la verdad" a las cámaras.

—¿¡Qué significa eso!?—preguntó él curioso.

—En algún momento de todo este "show" lo llevarán a su programa en vivo, ya sea que lo quiera o no. Ha pasado con muchos famosos. Al publico le encanta y su abogado los respalda porque "no los están secuestrando en serio" solo es una breve privación de la libertad en lo que los llevan al estudio.

—¿¡Eso no es ilegal!? —chilló mirando a su padre cómo si todo lo que dijera fuera un disparate.

—Sí, pero son medios de comunicación. La opinión publica puede levantarte o aplastarte. Ninguna de las personas que han sido llevadas ahí se han atrevido a demandar.

De modo qué, puede ser una buena idea simplemente esperar.

—¡¿A que secuestren a MI novio?! —gritó levantándose de la mesa y dando por respuesta un rotundo NO.

Conner le recordó que gracias a los caprichos suyos y la inteligencia de Wayne, no podían volver a ser novios.

—Lo siento hermanito, pero vas a tener que seguir durmiendo en tu cama individual con sábanas de animalitos.

—¡Ya cállate Conner!

—¿¡Por qué, si fuiste tú el que reventó su burbuja de amor!?

—Porque eres un idiota y no dices nada que valga la pena.

—¡Ya basta chicos! —tranquilizó Lois. —Lo que dicen Jonathan y Martha es cierto, vas a tener que mostrar una conducta impecable Damian. Lo que significa, que podrías comenzar participando en los eventos sociales a los que solían acudir tus abuelos. Cenas de beneficencia, obras de teatro, aperturas de museos, subastas, galas. Clark y yo hablaremos con nuestro editor para que le de otra oportunidad a Jon.

—¿Oportunidad para qué…? —preguntó un poco más interesado en el tema de conversación.

—De que sigas a Damian como tiempo atrás, hacía tu padre con Bruce.

—¡Oh, esto será hermoso! —apuntó Conner. —Necesitarás un fotógrafo que vaya contigo y ese seré yo.

—¡NO! Tú eres un pelmazo. —gritó acercándose a su hermano para poder empujarlo.

—Tómalo o déjalo jovencito. —sentenciaron sus padres a una sola voz. Al final fue Damian quien accedió.

.

Por el resto de la tarde se retiraron a la tranquilidad e intimidad del granero.

.

Conner practicaba algunos tiros en el aro de baloncesto acompañado de su fiel compañero Kripto, su padre y abuelo intentaban arreglar por millonésima vez la vieja y desvencijada camioneta roja. Las mujeres charlaban en las sillas de madera del pórtico, acompañadas de un coqueto sombrero para el sol, una jarra de té helado y temas propios de la temporada.

—Lionel tenía lo suyo…—le aseguraba su abuela a su madre.

—Lex también. Esa sombra de maldad, bondad e inocencia.

—Podrían volver loca a cualquiera con su ropa de diseñador y modales exquisitos.

—¡Lo sé! ¿Conociste la casa de Viena?

—Y la de Francia

—¿La que tenía esa adorable fuente en el recibidor?

—Y las pinturas romances en la habitación…

.

.

.

—¡AHHHHH! ¡Golpéame en la cara hasta dejarme inconsciente! —le pidió a Damian porque escuchar todo eso haría que tuviera pesadillas por el resto de sus días. El moreno se negó rotundamente a lastimarlo aunque podría distraerlo con otra cosa.

Comenzaron a besarse y tocarse en el sillón largo. La cama la dejaron hecha un auténtico desastre aunque ahora que lo pensaba quizás, pudiera convertirse en su nuevo nido de amor. Si no podían vivir juntos, tal vez pudieran escapar a este lugar perdido en el mundo.

Wayne quería saber sobre su cama individual y sábanas de animalitos, él lo golpeó en el vientre y le pidió que no se burlara de eso.

—Eres un niño, Kent.

—Mis padres no querían que creciera…

—Supongo que los decepcionaste ampliamente en eso…—Damian presionó su entrepierna, él soltó un gemido de lo más inhumano y lo ayudó a abrir su pantalón y liberar su sexo. Era grande, su novio reconoció y aplaudió eso. Mientras le hacía una felación y él se aferraba a sus cabellos negros pensó en lo peculiar que era todo esto.

Sus padres eran amigos, amigos cercanos y ahora parecían un montón de extraños. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿La vida adulta y sus responsabilidades? Creía recordar decir a Conner que cuando se mudaron a Ciudad Gótica, Bruce Wayne les ayudó con la casa y todo el papeleo, incluso presentó a sus padres con el editor del Diario de Gotham.

¿Entonces seguían siendo amigos? El padre de Damian era tan reservado y misterioso que en todo este tiempo muy pocas veces lo había visto, quizás respetaba la decisión de su hijo de ignorarlo, aislarlo, odiarlo...

Sus pensamientos se fueron al carajo cuando Damian le mordió la punta y sus gruesos dedos comenzaron a aplastar y torturar sus testículos.

 _Dios…cómo lo había extrañado._

 _Cómo lo iba a extrañar._

El estúpido de Conner y todos los demás tenían razón. No debió arruinar las cosas entre los dos pero lo hizo porque Damian merecía una lección.

Se corrió en el interior de su boca y Damian rápidamente le compartió su sabor, comenzando a arrancarle el resto de la ropa. Entre jadeos, besos y excitación de por medio le pidió que volvieran aquí todos los domingos. Ni sus abuelos, ni nadie usaba la habitación de su padre, pediría permiso o se escaparía, no le importaba, no podía vivir un día más, sin él a su lado.

—De acuerdo…—el sofá resultaba insuficiente para lo que tenían en mente así que desnudos como estaban regresaron a la cama.

—¿Arreglarás las cosas con la prensa? —preguntó en lo que buscaban una posición cómoda. Esa era con él debajo de las calientes y fuertes formas de su enamorado.

—Aún no se me ocurre cómo podría hacer eso.

—Antes querías presentar pruebas.

—Antes nos acusaban de cosas sencillas, ahora Maya es la puta de Babilonia y aunque diga que no le molesta, conozco a Colín y un día de estos ya no lo va a soportar.

—Inclúyeme en esa parte porque creo que diste a entender que sigues soltero y disponible.

—Dije que estaba interesado…

—En un gatito de pelaje negro y ojos tiernos…—estiró los brazos para poder abarcar la nuca de Wayne y atraerlo a su rostro, besó sus labios tierno, dulce, lento. Después le dio la espalda, levantando su espectacular trasero para que lo montara, quería que lo amara como aquella noche en que usó las orejas y la cola de gato.

Ronroneó para él y aunque dijera que no, Damian sí tenía un fetiche con los gatos.

Volvieron a vestirse cuando se sintieron satisfechos, no querían moverse, salir, que les diera el sol o algo parecido, sin embargo se hacía tarde y Conner volvió a llamarlos para la cena, se sorprendió de encontrarlos desparramados en el sofá. Él usaba a Damian de respaldo en lo que terminaba de leer la novela erótica que llevó. La cama por cierto, volvía a estar perfectamente hecha.

—¿Qué están tramando?—preguntó su hermano.

—Nada. —respondió él despertando a su novio. Damian tenía más horas de desvelo que él. Su padre realmente lo estaba matando, la opinión publica pues, aunque hubiera obtenido los títulos y reconocimientos académicos que le exigían, lo único que escuchaban y decían todos es que era un irresponsable, vividor y que todo lo que sabía del mundo se reducía a mujeres, drogas y alcohol.

—¿Qué hora es, gatito…?—sus orejas y mejillas se incendiaron al escuchar la ultima palabra, Conner gritó que era la hora de que se separaran los dos. Él lo señaló con el dedo de en medio, Damian se desperezó y consultó el horario en su teléfono celular.

—¡Mierda! Ya debería irme...—se levantó de súbito pero él volvió a aferrarse a una de sus manos.

—No puedes irte, eres mío por este día, hasta que desaparezca el sol y se anegue la noche.

—Tengo tres llamadas perdidas de Bruce.

—Mamá y la abuela, seguramente se esmeraron en preparar algo para ti.

—Papá se estará esmerando en reclutar un equipo S.W.A.T solo para mi.

—Tendremos pastel de chocolate para el postre.

—Tú eres el adicto a las golosinas, no yo.

—Robaré la lata crema batida y te la pondré en todos lados si te quedas más rato.

—Eres el diablo, Jon.

—Ya lo sé…

.

.

.

Regresaron a la mesa de sus abuelos, la conversación era mucho más ligera ahora, charlaban de la cosecha, el clima, cuantos de sus vecinos se habían mudado a Metrópolis y vendido sus tierras a Lex Luthor. A mitad de la cena Damian recibió otra llamada de Bruce, todos lo supieron porque literalmente gritó que ahora sí estaba muerto, inclusive le pidió a Conner que lo matara primero, seguro que él no sería tan cruel como su padre.

Su hermano mayor sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dijo que sí, podían salir al patio y le cortaría la cabeza como si fuera un leño. Su padre fue menos extremista que ellos y atendió la llamada.

—¡¿Hola?! ¡Bruce! Qué agradable sorpresa, tanto tiempo sin escuchar tu voz. Sí ya sé que es el número de tu hijo pero él está ocupado ahora con Jon…—Damian volvió a la actividad de estrellar su cabeza contra la mesa, él le acarició los negros cabellos con una mano y presionó la otra por lo bajo. Su madre, abuela y Conner guardaron perfecto silencio. Su padre siguió diciendo que fue idea suya invitar a Damian, lo sentía mucho quizás también debió llamarlo.

—Es una ocasión especial, te prometo que no se volverá a repetir hasta el próximo año, cuando cumpla veintiún años mi hijo. ¡Oh, Muchas gracias! Sabía que entenderías, yo le daré tus felicitaciones a Jon. También le diré a Damian que no llegue tarde mañana, es muy responsable y estoy seguro de que no estaría aquí, sin antes haber terminado con todo lo que le pediste.

No digas eso, te conozco mejor que nadie. Sólo estás celoso de que sea mejor hombre de lo que fuiste tú a su edad. Salúdame a Selina, hasta luego.

Un silencio incómodo flotó en el aire cuando Clark le devolvió el celular a su novio, el mismo fue roto cuando a su abuela se le ocurrió que ya era hora de cortar el pastel y repartir los obsequios.

Clark y Lois se levantaron emocionados, él se sintió incómodo porque Damian tenía razón, sí seguía siendo un niño al que le hacen pasteles y fiestas. Aunque no le importaba porque le gustaba tener a su familia reunida. Conner dijo que su regalo para él era el inútil de su novio porque fue su idea que dejara de ser orgulloso y se dignara a llamarlo.

Damian confesó no haberlo olvidado, tenía algo para él en su auto.

—¿Condones de sabores? Pensé que ya los habían estrenado. —comentó su hermano. Sus padres tiraron en seco la enorme caja envuelta en papel multicolor que llevaban para él, Kripto ladró por el ruido, sus abuelos esperaron que no se rompiera lo que fuera que metieran ahí dentro.

—Dedos mantequilla, hijo. Siempre tuviste dedos de mantequilla. —acusó su abuelo.

—Eso no es cierto, pá.

—Claro que sí. Ahora revisa esa cosa y si se rompió, ve a buscarle otro regalo a mi nieto.

No se rompió, eran un montón de trajes de vestir, camisas y corbatas porque él odiaba la ropa formal y hasta ahora sólo tenía tres sacos, dos pantalones y una corbata, que combinaba de manera específica para su día a día. En el Diario de Gotham ya le gastaban bromas a ese respecto, pero como era un esclavo más del sótano no le importaba (ni en lo más mínimo) cómo se vistiera.

Damian le compró más flores pero estas eran para que las plantara, su abuela estaba encantada con la idea, le dijo que podía usar todo su patio trasero para ponerlas.

Crisantemos rojos y otras flores más pequeñas de color morado que recibían el nombre de "no me olvides" lo besó bajo la sombra de un árbol en lo que sus abuelos y todos los demás estaban ocupados con eso. Al terminar, regresaron a la mesa para compartir su pastel y no se robó la crema batida pero si volvió a besarlo después de cada bocado.

Su hermano estaba asqueado, sus padres avergonzados, sus abuelos amenazaron con vaciarles la jarra de café hirviendo en las cabezas como no se estuvieran quietos.

.

.

.

Catorce días después volvía a ser sábado y él estaba en el Diario de Gotham terminando con su molesto papeleo. Si quería una oportunidad o un mejor puesto tenía que demostrar "merecerlo" y eso se traducía en explotación laboral a nivel infarto. Al menos estaba de mejor ánimo y condición pues Damian y él volvían a escribirse y llamarse de manera constante. Los consejos de sus abuelos estaban funcionado, su novio había aparecido en algunos eventos públicos escoltado por su fiel mayordomo y acompañado de su encantadora y dulce Carrie. Empleaba su encanto, modales refinados y sonrisa de multimillonario para retirar las preguntas personales de su persona. "Estamos aquí por las personas con cáncer, los niños sin hogar, la comunidad LGBT, a menos que consideren que no es importante" Todos consideraban que era más importante la recaudación de fondos, la construcción de casas y clínicas, la difusión de información y distribución de medicina.

Sobre su relación, estaban planeando verse el día de mañana en el granero de sus abuelos, se lo dijo a Conner con la certeza de que el chismoso se lo diría a todos y no matarían a los ancianos de un infarto al pensar que tenían intrusos, ladrones o una horda de mapaches rabiosos _revolcándose_ en su terreno.

Se estaba muriendo por eso, volver a besarlo, sentirlo, amarlo. Las cosas con sus amigos y los medios de comunicación estaban así o más tensas pues el día miércoles de la semana pasada detuvieron a Colín por golpear a un montón de imbéciles que intentaron propasarse con Maya.

Los rumores de que la morena era una zorra por fin se salieron de control y el comportamiento del pelirrojo contribuyó a que le retiraran la oferta laboral en Alemania. No le importaba, no les importaban demasiadas cosas ahora más que terminar con la bola de rumores.

Tenían una estrategia, una esperanza de volver a presentarse en vivo y demostrar quienes eran.

Todo dependía de esta tarde, Damian consiguió otra oportunidad con los ejecutivos de Wayne Enterprises y si lograba su cometido, Bruce liberaría sus créditos y les permitiría celebrar el concierto. Su presentación de despedida. La idea era esperanzadora y también nostálgica, marcaba un cierre en sus vidas y a la vez abría las puertas para algo mejor.

Suspiró, aflojando el nudo de su corbata y comenzando a arrojar sus lápices afilados al techo de su pequeño y aburrido cubículo.

Habían compuesto muchas canciones nuevas pero las viejas, las que crearon cuando Damian se fue a la tonta Suiza, permanecían sin letra. Cómo si no quisieran alterarlas porque significaban precisamente eso, que por un breve espacio de tiempo él no estuvo con ellos y eso los cambió a todos.

La pantalla de su computadora mostraba una hoja en blanco con más de la mitad del texto que estaba redactando. Conner y sus padres fueron enviados a cubrir una noticia en Ciudad Central, una planta química había explotado o algo así, no prestó demasiada atención. Sus amigos Barry Allen y Wally West les darían la exclusiva. Regresando a lo que hacía un muchacho histérico se acercó de pronto y comenzó a gritar que Damian Wayne fue secuestrado en vivo y directo.

—¿¡Qué!? —gritó todo el mundo levantándose de su asiento. Las personas que sabían de su relación amistosa con él, lo comenzaron a zarandear y empujar. —¡Tenía que verlo! Fue excelso.

—Esos malditos tipos están locos.

—Secuestraron al hijo de Bruce Wayne, delante de él.

—Les voy a decir algo, no importa lo que les pase el día de mañana. Una cosa es segura, esos bastardos tienen agallas.

—¡¿Agallas?! Los van a borrar del mapa, sus hermanos trabajan con el departamento de inteligencia y justicia. Si quieren desaparecer a alguien no preguntan, solo lo hacen.

—Tampoco podrían decir que no estaba advertido. —comentó una chica que era la responsable del área de espectáculos del Diario de Gotham. —He estado siguiendo de cerca ese programa, dieron varias pistas, además era lógico suponer que lo harían hoy porque tienen en el escenario a la causante de todos sus problemas.

—¿Emiko Queen?

—La misma elegante y fina mujer que primero dijo no saber nada de Damian y que no le importaba ya que el niño en su vientre no era suyo, pero que ahora se la pasa repitiendo a todo el que quiera escuchar, que sí lo es.

—¡No lo es!

—¡Sí lo es!

—Están idénticos.

—¿No pueden realizarle una prueba de A.D.N y ya?

—Jackson Hyde no ha querido que se realice ninguna y la Señorita Queen, sigue viviendo en un departamento de Ciudad Costera registrado a nombre de él, también tiene su tarjeta de crédito y cada mes le llega una jugosa suma.

—¿Ese tipo es idiota?

—Tal vez la ama.

—Sí lo hiciera, ella no estaría haciendo esto.

—¿Y por qué lo hace?

—Habrá que ver…—su compañera dirigió la atención de todos a las pantallas de televisión. Ahí podía verse a su novio más tenso que un gato que está a punto de ser bañado. Rodeado de periodistas muchos de los cuales, le aseguraban que esto no duraría demasiado.

—¡Yo no tengo tiempo para hacer esto! ¡Les concederé la entrevista en cualquier otro momento pero ahora, tengo que regresar!

—Lo sentimos mucho, pero su asistente nos confirmó que estaba libre por las siguientes cuatro horas…—Damian cerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Estaba furioso, terriblemente furioso y esto explicaba cómo fue que lo interrumpieron la primera vez.

Sus reuniones con los empresarios de Wayne Enterprises eran privadas, no estaban registradas en su agenda o ninguna otra parte, tampoco podía hablar de ellas en publico, así que una vez más, Bruce iba a matarlo.

Él ya se estaba muriendo pues en lo que llegaban al estudio los presentadores charlaban con Emiko.

Estaba preciosa con un vestido ligero de color blanco, los cabellos sueltos y alborotados, el niño debió dejarlo con alguien pues no aparecía en el estudio y en conclusión, la azabache lloraba y lloraba diciendo que no quería llegar a estos extremos pero la obligaron a hacerlo.

Primero los Wayne echándola de su departamento aún a sabiendas de que estaba gestando, luego sus amigos cerrándole las puertas en la cara. El más cruel fue Colín Wilkes, ese que era un loco, agresivo y furioso. Se negó a que viera a Damian y ella estaba segura de que en su casa se ocultaba Damian. Lo sabía porque alcanzó a ver a la zorra de su novia, esa que se pasan entre todos, Maya Ducard y por ultimo estaba Jonathan Kent.

Era el peor de todos porque escondía su verdadera faz detrás de una imagen inocente y servicial. Le dijo palabras terribles, le negó la oportunidad de explicarse. Todo lo que ella quería era poder explicarse.

.

.

.

Sus compañeros de oficina lo miraron como si apenas lo reconocieran, algunos cruzaron los brazos a la altura del pecho, otros cerraron sus puños conteniendo el impulso de comenzar a golpearlo, las mujeres estaban indignadas y escandalizadas. Él ya se estaba imaginando que lo echarían a la calle, pero antes de bajar la cara se plantó bien firme sobre sus pies y les recordó que siempre había dos maneras de contar la misma historia.

La de la víctima y la del abusador.

Él respondería a todas sus preguntas, renunciaría si así lo querían, pero de momento faltaba escuchar la versión de Damian. El editor del periódico llamó a la calma y se mostró de acuerdo. Debían escuchar la versión de ambos antes de decidir, si lo despedían, ascendían o no.

Él no podía creer que nada de esto estuviera sucediendo, se retiró a la oficina de sus padres, tenían su propia pantalla de televisión y en este momento nadie quería verlo o escucharlo. No pasaron muchos minutos antes de que Colín lo llamara. ¡No podían quedarse callados, tenían que ir a ese maldito programa y esclarecer la verdad!

—¿No lo entiendes?—respondió a su amigo. —ella está cambiando los hechos porque sabe que no podemos decir la verdad. La familia de Damian ocultó lo de su sobredosis. No podemos decir que lo escondimos o apartamos de Emiko porque lo convirtió en un maldito y asqueroso adicto. Eso sería peor, desacreditaría a todos, incluso podrían perder sus trabajos.

—¿Y qué hacemos?

—Esperar…—las cámaras mostraban que Damian recién llegaba al estudio, su semblante seguía tenso, charlaba con alguien al teléfono, con toda seguridad su padre o Drake.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—16—**

 **.**

Los productores decidieron que no había nada mejor en el mundo que repetir una y otra vez la escena de su "secuestro" y ni siquiera lo hacían por él, sino por la expresión aterrorizada de Bruce Wayne. El rostro maduro, apuesto y casi siempre inalterable de su padre se deformó de manera tal qué más de una persona aseguraba que el alma se salió y regresó a su cuerpo, en la misma secuencia de segundo.

Lo miraban en todas partes. La actividad de cada persona en la City parecía haberse congelado con tal de presenciar este evento.

.

En Ciudad Central, Conner Kent se tomó el atrevimiento de interrumpir la reunión de sus padres y comunicar que estaban haciendo pedazos a su viejo y querido amigo, Bruce Wayne.

Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Hall Jordan y Barry Allen no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo. Minutos después (llamadas telefónicas después) supieron que su antiguo grupo estaba al tanto de tan tremenda osadía.

John Stewart y Jon Jones apostaban diez grandes a que Bruce Wayne iba a desparecer del mapa no solo ese programa de espectáculos, sino todo el estudio de televisión. Shayera Hol y Diana Prince opinaban que ni siquiera él podía atreverse a tanto.

Eran medios de comunicación.

—Es el tercer hombre más rico de todo el mundo. —señaló Barry

—Además, si en algún momento se meten con Jon…—comentó Lois y para todos quedó claro que Lex Luthor entraría en el juego si hablaban mal _del segundo hijo_ de su más grande amor.

.

Wally West, Donna Troy, Conner Kent y Artemisa Crock, ignoraban a los adultos y compartían golosinas a la vez que miraban las imágenes en el televisor.

Los presentadores volvían al estudio dónde Damian Wayne era arrastrado cual muñeco de trapo por todos los pasillos hasta ser introducido en el lugar del espectáculo.

—¿Así qué…ese es tu cuñado?—preguntó Wally a Conner.

—Si quieres conservar la nariz, no vuelvas a llamarlo así.

—Es lindo. —opinó Donna. A lo que Conn roló los ojos y Artemisa soltó una risita.

—¿Si saben que ese no es su color natural de piel, cierto? —a consideración suya, Damian estaba más pálido que la parca y en cualquier instante comenzaría a vomitar.

—¿Cómo…? —señaló la rubia con notable burla. —¿¡El blanco no es su color!?

—Yo lo veo un poco amarillo. —comentó Wally

—Claro que no, está verde. —aseguró Donna y Conner volvió a sonreír mucho más animado.

.

En el G.C.P.D Richard le preguntaba por teléfono a Tim, si su padre seguía conservando esa regla de "nada de armas en la oficina"

—¿Y yo que voy a saber? Él no volvió a poner un pie aquí.

—¿¡Quieres decir que Bruce anda suelto!?

—No es como si tuviera una correa alrededor de su cuello.

—¡ESTÁ FURIOSO Y ANDA SUELTO! —gritó el azabache bastante histérico. Su hermano menor alejó la bocina de su oído y anuló el sonido del televisor.

—Ya se le había perdido Damian una vez.

—¡Cuando tenía cinco años y fuimos al zoológico!

—Lo encontraron con los leones.

—Jay sigue pensando que fuiste tú quien lo metió ahí.

—Claro que no, yo lo habría metido en la jaula de los lobos. Se veían más hambrientos.

—¡TIM!

—¡Bruce no va a cometer ninguna locura! Y lo del zoológico no es muy diferente de esto. El hijo de puta (sin ofender a Talía) es inteligente. Ya se le ocurrirá cómo salir de ahí.

—Aquella vez no se le ocurrió nada, solo estaba de pie, mirándolos.

—Y según parece, es lo mismo que está haciendo ahora.

—¿En serio te burlas? Desde donde estoy, todo el departamento de policía cree que va a vomitar en cadena nacional.

—Mundial.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Si vomita, lo verán hasta en China, lo que sería genial porque tú sabes, su abuelo R'as vive allá.

—No creo que sea apropiado que lo disfrutes tanto.

—Si sucediera a la inversa, ese enano lo estaría grabando.

—Claro que no, Damian se adueñaría de la señal y cobraría por el espectáculo.

Bárbara interrumpió su charla diciendo que tenía en la línea de celular a Jason. También lo estaban viendo en la U.A.C y la preocupación de él y Roy era que "esto" volviera a romper su relación con Jon.

—No es justo. —comentó afligido el segundo de los Wayne. —Apenas si volvía a sonreír nuestro pequeño y endemoniado enano…

—¡Mientes! —gritó Dick —Tú lo que quieres es que estén juntos para poder humillarlos el día de tu boda.

—Pues…para qué te digo que no, si sí.

—¡¿Es que soy el único al que le preocupa Damian?! —Timothy y Jay obviaron la respuesta y cambiaron de tema.

—No te alteres tanto, Roy ha practicado sus tiros de ramo, caerá en la manos de Jon sin importar donde esté parado.

—¡Eres un...!

—¿Por qué me gritas a mi si tú eras el amante del espectáculo?

—¡Chicos basta! —reprendió Babs para hacer que se callaran de una maldita vez.

En la pantalla Damian lucía mal, tremendamente fatal, cómo ese maravilloso día (a sus tres años de edad) en que se les ocurrió subirlo en un avión para celebrar navidad en las montañas nevadas.

—¿Si se empieza a hiperventilar, pierde la conciencia o comienza a vomitar podemos demandar a la cadena de espectáculos, cierto? —preguntó Roy a los Wayne, pero ninguno se atrevió a contestar la pregunta.

.

.

.

THE GREATEST SHOW  
 **POV Damian.**

.

Desde siempre había tenido sus diferencias con Bruce, decir que uno era agua y el otro aceite, sería lo más acertado. Sus caracteres chocaban, sus sangres no se mezclaban. Físicamente, él se parecía mucho más a Talía: los ojos alargados, la piel tostada, la forma del cuerpo (pues hubo una época en qué si sus hermanos lo vestían de mujer, él era toda una señorita) pero, a pesar de todas las características que compartía con su madre, él era un Wayne.

Tenía las pruebas de ADN que confirmaban esto, aunque hacerlas fue más un capricho suyo que de ellos. Ya sabía que era su hijo y él su padre, pues la genética no mentía y había sostenido algunas fotografías de un joven y reservado Bruce, donde prácticamente eran dos gotas de agua.

Regresando al lugar de los hechos. El foro televisivo con sus montones de personas compradas, luces que aumentaban la temperatura corporal y te hacían sentir juzgado y acorralado. Debía admitir, que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo reaccionar porque fue demasiado abrupto lo que sucedió.

.

TORRE WAYNE.  
 **25min antes.**

.

Acababa de saludar a su padre con una sonrisa tosca y nada natural porque Bruce lo acompañaría esta vez. Le mostraría "cómo se hacían los negocios" cómo cerrar un trato, cómo hacer que esos viejos zorros lo respetaran y recordaran que la empresa fue fundada hace casi cien años por un puñetero Wayne.

El magnate le respondió el saludo de la exacta manera y él cruzó la calle para acercarse a él. Estaba distraído, molesto, se sentía humillado porque ya era un adulto y no un niño de diez años al que tuviera que enseñarle cómo hacer su tarea. Aunque ahora que lo recordaba, lejos de tocar el piano, apreciar el cine clásico y bailar un vals. Su padre no le había enseñado absolutamente nada.

Pensaba en todo esto cuando escuchó el sonido de un auto acercándose peligrosamente a él, volvió el rostro para saber si tenía que hacerse a un lado, quedarse quieto o tirarse al piso y rodar.

Demasiado tarde para eso, lo único que vio fue a una camioneta blanca abriendo sus puertas corredizas y un montón de manos que lo jalaron. Su padre gritó su nombre, él lo hizo a la vez, aunque el momento traumático perdía importancia ahora que todo el mundo lo veía (cuadro por cuadro y en resolución HD) divirtiéndose a sus anchas.

Antes de que Bruce sacara su teléfono celular y comenzara a llamar al ejército nacional, personal del programa de espectáculos lo abordó por detrás. Le dijeron que estaba siendo grabado y que su único hijo de sangre se encontraba a salvo.

El multimillonario fue forzado a sonreír y si esa era la expresión de lobo feroz que hace unos días le describió Jon, estaba en lo cierto.

Daba miedo.

Ni su padre o él eran famosos por expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos así que tendrían que conocerlos bastante bien para saber, que en los cinco segundos que duro su secuestro, Bruce Wayne de verdad se espantó.

Su padre lo quería, aun si él era un terco inmaduro y necio que decidió castigarlo de por vida (por el simple y sencillo acto de separarse de su madre) Talía le había dicho una y mil veces que la decisión fue de los dos. Ya no había amor, solo cicatrices y horribles recuerdos.

Memorias que usualmente le arrebataban la atención o el sueño, cómo ahora.

.

TIEMPO ACTUAL

.

Tras colocarle un micrófono en el nudo de su corbata y pasarle unos cuantos cables por la parte de atrás, lo obligaron a sentarse en un sillón individual de color rojo a considerable distancia de Emiko Queen.

Su ex novia lloraba a lágrima viva y él no quería saber la razón. Le interesaba más que Bruce no estuviera sufriendo un paro cardíaco porque ya estaba viejo y se había llevado bastantes sustos para una sola vida.

Ver a sus padres ser acribillados a balas por delante de él, ver a su esposa sufrir un aborto en la maldita alfombra de su salón, ver a sus hijos adoptivos arriesgar el pellejo día a día en pos de devolverle algo de lo que les había dado él y luego estaba su mayor logro y dolor de cabeza, es decir él. Siendo abducido por un montón de locos comentaristas de espectáculos.

Cerró los ojos e intentó convencerse a si mismo de que esto no era real y no estaba sucediendo. Era solo una broma, él no estaba ahí y no lo estaban viendo en todas las televisiones del mundo. Cómo confirmación a lo mucho que lo odiaba la vida, alguien mencionó su nombre y le ofreció un vaso de agua helada.

Estaba temblando, lucía terriblemente pálido y comenzaba a asustarlos.

—Tómalo con calma. ¿No irás a desmayarte o a vomitar, cierto? —apuró el vaso de agua y con un movimiento de rostro les dijo que no.

De camino ahí estuvo calmado, consiguió hablar con Drake y su hermano mayor le sugirió no decir ni una sola palabra. No obstante, jamás había visto esa expresión en su padre y francamente le aterrorizó.

Se suponía que él era un monolito de acero, nada asustaba o detenía a su padre. Ni las mafias, las familias, la Corte de los Búhos, los asesinos seriales. Su viejo podía con todo, excepto con la idea de perderlo por delante de sus ojos.

Se tranquilizó luego de dar un par de inspiraciones y su celular vibró en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón. Si era Jon (porque llegados a este punto, todo lo que pensaba para calmar sus ansias era Jon) no podía arriesgarse a que descubrieran su relación y si era cualquier otra persona, dudaba que lo dejaran charlar a sus anchas, así qué suspiró, aclaró su garganta y les dijo que lo sentía mucho, solo se mareo un poco.

No estaba acostumbrado a ser secuestrado.

Algunas carcajadas provinieron del público, Clark Kent le había advertido que todo en este programa era un espectáculo. A las personas les pagaban por mostrarse efusivas y fingir empatía. Cómo no sabía de qué iba la entrevista le hicieron un resumen y aquí, si tuvo ganas de vomitar.

Emiko acusaba a sus familiares y amigos de haberla tratado fatal. Echarla de su departamento, cerrarle la puerta en la cara, decirle palabras hirientes a pesar de estar embarazada.

Él no estaba al tanto de todo eso, aunque no se creía más de la mitad.

Ya sabía que Timothy, Steph y Bruce la sacaron de su apartamento, subastaron sus pertenencias y con el dinero obtenido le compraron el nuevo. No se los reprochaba, más que nada porque ahí había vivido con Jon.

Durante los primeros meses vivió realmente feliz con Jon.

Su novio se había transformado en un satélite que orbitaba al rededor suyo. Siempre con una sonrisa bobalicona, aún si él no estaba haciendo nada mejor que leer el periódico u hojear una revista. Le gustaba despertar con Jon, besar sus labios, hacerle el amor, ya fuera en la cama o en la ducha.

Cocinar para él, pensar en él.

Su rutina, el día a día, no se sentía abrumador, aburrido o tedioso. Eran dos piezas de un mismo engranaje que funcionaban tan bien que podía pintar a Kent cuando estaba ocupado trabajando con las notas del Diario de Gotham o escucharlo tocar la guitarra cuando era él quien se encontraba atareado.

Tirarse juntos en el sofá una tarde de domingo. Él mirando alguna película, Jon leyendo su literatura erótica, Sombra acurrucado a sus pies, a veces maullando, otras llamando su atención para que lo llenaran de caricias o premios.

Quería recuperar esa vida.

Ayudarlo a anudar su corbata por las mañanas, desacomodar sus cabellos, buscar sus anteojos porque sin importar lo que hicieran, siempre los terminaba perdiendo y para hacerlo, tenia que acabar con esto.

Ya no era un asesino serial detrás de sus huesos, ya no eran fans histéricas escribiendo sobre ellos dos teniendo sexo de manera desenfrenada con la ayuda de Colín y Maya.

Transformaron a su mejor amiga en una auténtica puta y a su mejor amigo en un peligroso, irascible y violento loco. Ahora querían ensuciar la imagen de Jon y eso no lo podía permitir.

Su padre deseaba que tomara el control de la compañía, los Kent sugerían que fuera congruente entre lo que decía y lo que hacía pero, _¿Cómo iba a ser el C.E.O de Wayne Enterprises, si no podía administrar y asegurar el bienestar de su pequeña banda de rock?_

.

Los presentadores del programa interrumpieron su línea de pensamiento, querían conocer su opinión al respecto. _¿Qué iba a opinar de toda la mierda que regaba su ex? ¿Qué tenía demasiado tiempo libre?_ Lo cual era poco usual para una mujer que recién se convertía en mamá. _¿No debería estar amamantando o cambiando pañales? ¿Es más dónde estaba la pequeña máquina de mamar y cagar?_ No había visto su fotografía a pesar de que todo el mundo había opinado que Ethan Hyde, bien podría ser su hijo.

No lo era.

Y si querían una prueba, les dejaba una muestra de ADN en el vaso por no decir que les escupiría en la cara para que dejaran de estar fastidiando. Resopló.

—Mi abogado sugiere que no diga nada, pero en realidad me gustaría tomar esta oportunidad para aclarar lo que en "realidad" pasó.

—¿¡A caso me estás diciendo mentirosa!? —gritó Emiko. —¡Eso fue lo qué pasó! —su ex se había embarrado el maquillaje en la cara de tanto llorar y a pesar de hacerlo, seguía siendo malditamente hermosa. El embarazo le confirió un nuevo aspecto a su cuerpo, más robusto, mejor formado, imposible le resultó no mirar ese par de frondosos y llenos pechos, iba a reventar su sostén. En realidad, hasta le pareció que sus pezones estaban algo hinchados. ¡Maldición! Mejor miraba a otro lado, el piso, sus manos. El celular seguía vibrando en su pantalón así que se concentró.

—No estoy hablando de eso, me refiero a la reputación de Maya Ducard y Colín Wilkes.

—¡No estamos aquí para hablar de tus amigotes! —enfatizó Em apuntándolo con un dedo. Sus uñas estaban cuidadas, decoradas con flores y piedras diminutas. Su vestido era ligero y coqueto. Creía que vestía así la última vez que la vio pero no estaba seguro. Le recordaba a una musa, una ninfa, _una mujer profundamente herida._ Dejó escapar esos recuerdos y continuó con el aquí y el ahora.

—Tal vez tú no, pero yo sí.

—¡¿Es que después de todo esto, te vas a atrever a ignorarme?! —su rostro volvió a bañarse en llanto. Él nunca había podido con su llanto, pero en este momento, no pensaba en ella sino en Jon.

Su gatito también solía llorar demasiado y a pesar de saber que en gran medida era su culpa. En la intimidad de la habitación lo llamaba _**"cry baby"** _Evocar a Jon, le hizo mantenerse firme en su decisión.

—No te estoy ignorando, además fuiste tú quien empezó todo esto. El primer rumor mal intencionado vino de tu computadora personal. Bueno, la que supongo te compró Jackson Hyde. —los ojos de Em se pusieron rojos de ira, la audiencia soltó algunos sonidos entre silbidos, cuchicheos y aplausos.

Los presentadores, por su parte. Querían saber si tenía pruebas de eso.

—Mi abogado las tiene. También puede mostrar evidencia de que Maya Ducard y Colín Wilkes han estado saliendo juntos desde hace un tiempo y por lo tanto, la reacción de mi amigo, es la de cualquier hombre viendo a un montón de zoquetes tratando de forzar a su novia.

Estaban en un centro comercial a la perfecta vista de todos. Se separaron en lo que él iba al baño y ella miraba los vestidos en un escaparate. La rodearon entre tres y aunque Ducard es bastante buena defendiéndose a si misma, no la dejaron de acosar. Primero con palabras, después le cerraron el paso y por último la comenzaron a tocar.

Ahí llegó Colín y como sabrán, la situación se salió de control.

¿Por qué no muestran ese video al público? ¿Por qué es más divertido mostrar los otros, donde estamos los cuatro comiendo, saliendo del cine o compartiendo un helado? ¿Quién los tomó por cierto? ¿Las personas a las que compraron como todos los que están ahí sentados? —acusó señalando a la audiencia y los presentadores admitieron que se ofrecía una pequeña suma para cualquiera que compartiera imágenes o videos de Damian Wayne.

Eran inofensivos, publicidad y nada más.

—¿Y por qué no dijeron nada cuando comenzaron a llamarla zorra?

—La misma pregunta te la podríamos hacer a ti. ¿No crees? En todos los videos e imágenes de celular, la señorita Ducard está en medio de los tres. Siempre riendo, siempre con esos pantalones ajustados o vestidos cortos. No parecía salir con ninguno en particular aunque sus predilectos según la audiencia eran Colín Wilkes y tú. —se mordió los labios y apretó los puños para no comenzar a golpearlos a todos.

 _¿Qué querían decir? ¿Que vestirse como le gustaba, convertía a su amiga en una zorra? ¿¡Era en serio!? ¿En pleno siglo XXI se entretenían con esto?_

 _¡Patético!_

Resopló furioso y miró a su ex. Emiko se distraía tomando un sorbo de agua helada. Ella sabía que Colín y Maya eran novios, lo supo desde que empezaron y aquí estaba fingiendo demencia o amnesia.

—No dijimos nada porque decidieron mantener su relación en secreto. No era "esta" la clase de atención que querían sobre ellos, o la "publicidad" que buscábamos tener para la banda. Si llaman a mi abogado, él les podrá demostrar que en ninguna de esas fotografías o imágenes de video nos propasamos con Maya. Es nuestra amiga y tanto Jonathan como yo, respetamos su relación con Colín.

—De acuerdo, nuestros ejecutivos se pondrán en contacto con su abogado. ¿Quién es?

—Timothy Drake.

—¿El mismo sujeto que despojó de su hogar a esta pobre e indefensa mujer?

—No conozco los detalles de ese evento, pero considero que podríamos hablarlo en privado Em. —contestó buscando comprensión en los verdes ojos de su antiguo amor.

Se equivocó.

Queen estaba furiosa por cómo la habían tratado y entendía su posición, pero ella debería entenderlos también. Cruzaron la línea, estuvo muy cerca de matarse esa vez.

Cómo no quería hablar en televisión nacional sobre "esto" la miró de esa forma que solo tenía él. La que hacía que sus parejas se interesaran, la que doblaba las rodillas de Jon y a ella la había hecho abrirse cual flor. Las mejillas de su ex se colorearon, él sonrió confiado. Emiko carraspeó y ordenó a quien fuera que volviera a llenarle el vaso con hielo. Pensó que tenía ganada la oportunidad de llevarse este espectáculo a un foro privado, pero no fue así.

—¡¿Es que no te has enterado?! Gracias a ellos tú y yo, no podemos discutir nada en privado.

—¿De que est...? —el presentador lo interrumpió y dijo que había una orden de restricción para que Emiko Queen no se acercara a Damian Wayne a una distancia menor a los tres metros y era esa la separación exacta que había entre sus asientos.

Por la expresión en su rostro, todo el mundo comenzó a reír y decir que con razón lo secuestraron tan fácil. Era muy despistado _¿O a caso estaba enamorado?_ pensó en dar como afirmativa la respuesta pero reprimió el impulso. Jonathan lo mataría o quizás vendría a arrastrar por el piso a Emiko Queen.

Como fuera, le aseguró a su ex que no sabía nada de eso. La morena dijo creerle, siempre la habían detestado todos en su familia. Los presentadores querían detalles de esto ultimo. Él se negó a darlos. No iba a decir una sola palabra que involucrara a su familia.

—Entonces que las diga ella. ¿Señorita Queen puede repetir lo que sucedió? —con los ojos cerrados y los músculos tensos volvió a escuchar como la sacaron del departamento que habían compartido los dos con nada más que un vestido, un par de zapatillas y su bolso de mano. Le quitaron las llaves, las tarjetas de crédito, le permitieron conservar su celular aunque no sin antes advertir que no podría volver a verlo de nuevo.

La orden de restricción debía bastar para eso, pero no le importó.

¡No iba a rendirse en su afán por volver a verlo! —el público estalló en gritos, él se hundió en su asiento y por la insistencia de la audiencia rápidamente protestó.

—¡¿Y para qué me quieres, si antes dijiste que no te importaba?!

—¡Las cosas cambiaron Damian! Y la culpa la tienes tú, la tienen ellos. Nos arruinaron, me devastaron.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, pero sabes muy bien por qué lo hicieron. —Emiko negó con el rostro, sus ojos lloraron. El público la apoyó y comenzaron a abuchearlo además de arrojarle objetos pequeños.

Los ignoró.

—¡Sí lo sabes! Te lo dijo Colín. Fuiste a buscarme a su casa y él jamás te mintió. Yo no estaba ahí, pero sé que en ningún momento te maltrató. Tuvo consideración, incluso te tranquilizó.

—¡No me ayudó en nada! ¡No me dijo dónde estabas! Tan solo gritó que si te quería, debía alejarme de ti. ¡Y claro que te quería! ¡AÚN TE QUIERO! Solo necesitaba verte, hablarte una última vez...—la gente del foro volvió a aplaudir y silbar totalmente enloquecida, creía que algunos hasta lloraban, pero no les prestó atención. Se sinceró con ella porque tenía que haber una explicación para que se expusiera de esta manera.

—Nunca se nos dieron bien las ultimas veces Em…—su ex asintió con ojos llorosos. Todos a su alrededor insistían en que merecían otra oportunidad. Hacían una pareja tan bella y no era justo que su familia la quisiera fuera. Era su Cenicienta, la princesa del cuento encantado. Él debía luchar por su amor y no permitir que la dejaran en la miseria.

Emiko se interesó en esta parte, dijo que la dejaron sola, deambulando por las calles, incluso ese pequeño y retorcido ángel caído de Jonathan…

—¡NO TE METAS CON ÉL! —advirtió a voz en grito y si desveló algo de sus sentimientos o relación con el menor. No le importó.

Emiko también gritó, tan rápido que el público apenas si lo procesó.

—¡¿POR QUÉ LOS DEFIENDES TANTO?!

—Porque yo los busqué, yo los junté, yo forme " **The Outsiders"** y soy responsable por la reputación de cada uno de ellos. Jonathan jamás te humilló o maltrató. De hecho, aunque quisiera, no sabría cómo hacerlo.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡Sus padres le enseñaron a hacer lo correcto y respetar a los demás mucho antes de caminar. Así que por una vez en tu vida, di la maldita verdad! ¿¡Para qué me necesitas!? ¿¡Qué hacemos aquí!? ¿¡Qué fue lo que te dijo Jon!?

—¡Dijo que no estabas en su departamento! Y la verdad es que no sé, en que pensé cuando te busqué en ese horrible lugar. Tu ego no podría caber en un departamento tan pequeño. Eres demasiado importante para eso. ¿No es cierto?

—Sabías que era así y que yo recuerde, en ningún momento te molestó.

—Se hicieron promesas Damian.

—Esas promesas se rompieron en el momento que acabaste conmigo.

—¡YO NO ACABÉ CONTIGO! ¡EN NINGÚN MOMENTO TERMINÉ LA RELACIÓN!

.

.

.

CIUDAD GÓTICA

.

Un silencio sepulcral podía advertirse en todo el Diario de Gotham. Jon derramó varias lágrimas sobre el fabuloso escritorio color caoba de su padre y no sabía si quería observar o escuchar lo que siguiera a continuación. Su celular vibraba como un loco a su lado diestro. Si eran sus padres, Conner o alguno de los Wayne, no le interesó. No tenía cabeza, interés, corazón, para nada más que no fuera lo que estaba viendo.

.

Colín y Maya estaban en su casa, indecisos sobre si quedarse ahí o ir al Estudio a apoyar a su amigo. Él estaba luchando por ellos, limpiando su reputación a pesar de los sentimientos que tenía por Emiko.

Esas palabras lo rompieron, lo devastaron por completo, era perceptible en la palidez de su rostro y lo húmedo de sus ojos.

.

En otros lugares el sentimiento era el mismo. Damian iba a quebrarse porque en el juego del amor "el que ama siempre es el perdedor" y Wayne había sido honesto y sincero en sus sentimientos. Sus hermanos lo sabían, por eso no perdonaba a su padre, porque en su momento, juró ante Dios "amar y respetar a su madre hasta el ultimo de sus días" y no lo cumplió.

Kate Kane, Cassandra Cain, Bárbara Gordon y Stephanie Brown querían contratar al sicario. El padre de Maya Ducard era un ex mercenario que ahora trabajaba como marine y tenía que conocer a algún sicario. Con el incentivo apropiado puede que borrara a Emiko Queen del mapa sin dejar rastro.

.

Hasta Talía al Ghul se atrevió a pedirle a su segundo esposo que empuñara la espada ceremonial de su padre. Esa cosa (según decía la inscripción) debía pulirse con vísceras y sangre. Si pertenecían a un virgen mejor, pero la espada se conformaría con lo que tuviera adentro esa puta.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo mientras estén al aire, mi amor.

—Apuñálala cuando ponga un pie afuera y tráeme al bebé, lo criaremos juntos.

—Interesante propuesta pero no veo que el pequeñito se encuentre con ellos.

—Observa bien al publico a su alrededor, mi amor.

.

.

.

THE GREATEST SHOW  
 **POV Damian.**

.

Tras escuchar sus palabras la palidez regresó a su rostro. Los eventos pasados se repitieron uno a uno porque hace diez meses (en la casa de los adictos) no lo golpearon tan fuerte y no perdió la memoria por demasiado tiempo.

Estaban en su apartamento cuando Emiko le dijo que si salía por esa puerta, era todo entre los dos. No la volvería a ver, no lo volvería a buscar. Si se quedaba la opción era una. _"Ser el padre del niño que engendró con otro"_ y eso le dolió, lo devastó a un nivel tal, que cuando salió de ahí, lo único que pensó fue en matarse.

Casi lo logra.

Y si no lo consiguió, fue porque Jon lo encontró.

No tenía idea de qué era lo que se frustró en su vida, pero Emiko sabía muy bien lo que le dijo en esa ocasión, y si organizó todo esto es porque no tenía otra forma de acercarse a él. La orden de restricción, el cambio de domicilio, el celular nuevo.

Aplaudía su tenacidad y pasión pero justo ahora, él necesitaba salir de aquí y regresar con Jon. Le suplicó a Emiko que retomaran la charla en otro momento. Ella no quería irse, los presentadores del programa obviamente, no iban a terminar la entrevista así como así.

La morena insistía en decir que él y su familia se lo arrebataron todo. Él no entendía sus razones así que la desmintió.

—Yo no te dejé así. La última vez que te vi, tenías una propuesta de matrimonio y un niño creciendo en tu vientre. —la gente del foro obviamente lo mal interpretó todo.

¿Él le pidió matrimonio? ¿El niño era suyo? ¿Por eso su familia la despreció y desechó?

Negó con el rostro.

A pesar de la orden de restricción y los sentimientos que se arrebolaban en su interior. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la mujer. Emiko lloraba a mares, él sentía el impulso de hacerlo también pero siguió avanzando hasta arrodillarse por delante de su ex. No había más asientos a disposición y se le veía bastante torturada y mal.

 _¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Jackson no cumplió sus promesas? ¿La sortija era un anzuelo y jamás la desposó?_ La canción que escribió para su madre regresó a su memoria y antes de lo pensado ya la estaba cantando.

 ** _._**

 ** _"Oh pobre niña imprudente y salvaje,  
_** ** _necesitabas volver, estar en casa._**

 ** _Él te prometió la luna,  
_** ** _pero no te ofreció más que una noche en su cama"_**

 ** _._**

Emiko se dobló por el frente y se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas. La gente del foro aplaudía y gritaba. Los presentadores estaban encantados con el sonido de su voz. Según ellos. Esto derribaba lo dicho sobre su nulo talento, ausencia de creatividad y uso constante del Play Back.

Los maldijo internamente aunque todavía podía usar "esto" a su favor.

 _¿Qué le prometió a su ex? ¿Que la esperaría por siempre? ¿Que la convertiría en su mujer? ¿Que pasara lo que pasara, siempre sería su amada?_

Sonrió con seguridad y un leve deje de amargura pues Queen mal interpretó su gesto y a punto estuvo de besar sus labios. Rechazó el contacto, girando el rostro en el momento adecuado. Su boca acabó junto a la comisura de la propia. Un contacto frío, húmedo y tieso pues evidente resultó lo mucho que le impresionó su acción.

Si fuera el de antes.

El mismo infeliz que fue a buscarla en cada ocasión que terminaron, estaría bebiendo de su boca y fundiéndose en sus brazos pero mucho había cambiado desde entonces. Emiko lo supo por la forma en que lo miró. Sus ojos aún lloraban pero ya no lo hacía por ella, sino por los dos. Por fin entendía que ya no había nada entre los dos. La miró a los ojos y la abrazó de nuevo, susurrando a su oído que aún podía cumplir algunas de sus promesas.

Protegerla, cuidarla a ella y su bebé (a la debida distancia).

Queen asintió temblando. Los presentadores y todos en el foro sufrían porque no alcanzaron a escuchar lo que le dijo. ¿Fue una propuesta? Parecía una propuesta.

—¡Vamos chicos! No sean tímidos, si le has pedido matrimonio queremos oírlo todos. —múltiples gritos siguieron a esa especulación. La gente del foro aplaudía, silbaba y gritaba, querían que lo repitiera, que de una maldita vez la besara.

Si lo estaba viendo Jon, esto debía dolerle un infierno así que rápidamente se separó de la mujer y les dijo que no. No le había pedido nada, al contrario, le ofreció una canción.

—¿¡Una canción!? —gritó la presentadora femenina. Queen se limpió las lágrimas por millonésima vez en el día y dijo que sí. Quería escuchar su canción. Todos lo deseaban de hecho.

Su historia comenzó con una canción.

Pidió una guitarra acústica al Staff del programa, cuando la trajeron se acomodó en un banquillo y les aclaró a todos que la melodía había sido compuesta por **_"The Outsiders"_** Jon se encargó de la música, Colín de los arreglos. Se escuchaba mejor con el acompañamiento de Maya en el teclado pero intentaría hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

Las notas comenzaron a fluir de las cuerdas bajo sus dedos, la gente del foro guardó ceremonioso silencio. La letra era improvisada, se le acababa de ocurrir porque dudaba al ciento por ciento, que sus familiares o amigos los dejaran estar juntos de nuevo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Emiko querida, te estoy escribiendo  
_ _porque tu novio se ha ido en un día muy nublado._**

 ** _Y ya no quiero mentir más.  
_ _Esperaba que volvieras, pero ya no lo haré más._**

 ** _Emiko.  
_ _Mis ojos han podido traicionarme, pero he visto tu imagen  
_ _en una revista de espectáculos y creo que mi corazón no puede con eso.  
_ _Emiko cariño, eso ha estado mal._**

 **…**

Damian animó al publico para que se unieran a la canción aplaudiendo al compás de la guitarra. Sus familiares y amigos no daban crédito a lo que observaban. Ya sabían que cantaba pero nunca lo habían visto improvisar desde el corazón.

Si terminaba diciendo que todavía la amaba, Conner Kent iba a terminar tras las rejas, lo mataría y no le importaba la cadena perpetua. Sólo por si las dudas (y porque no dejaba de anunciarlo) Wally West lo vigilaba de cerca y las chicas esperaban que Wayne, no fuera a decir una palabra incorrecta.

 **…**

 ** _Emiko querida, te estoy escribiendo  
_ _porque se dijeron cosas horribles en un día muy lluvioso._**

 ** _Y trataré de no mentir más.  
_ _Tú querías que viniera, pero tus métodos fueron horribles._**

 ** _Mi familia te repudió porque me estabas hiriendo,  
_ _yo te perdono por la situación que pasabas,  
_ _Y espero que no lo repitas nunca más._**

 ** _Emiko querida, estoy aquí por ti.  
_ _¿Recuerdas la noche en que nos conocimos?  
_ _Yo deseaba que mi chica fueras tú._**

 ** _Siempre quise llevarte muy lejos de aquí._**

 ** _Ahora no podrás sorprenderme más.  
_ _Ya he visto todo de lo que eres capaz,  
_ _Pero parece como si no pudiera dejarte escapar._**

 ** _Emiko, Emiko, Emiko, Emiko.  
_ _Estoy seguro de haber dicho que te esperaría por siempre._**

 ** _Ahora hay alguien más a quien deseo abrazar  
_ _y por primera vez en mi vida veo las cosas con claridad._**

 ** _No es amor lo que estoy sintiendo por ti.  
_ _Te prometo que no escribiré más,  
_ _hasta que el sol se ponga sobre nuestras tumbas._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jon con los ojos inundados en llanto casi se muere ahí mismo. **—¡Lo dijo! ¡Oh, jodido infierno lo dijo!—** Ahora todo el maldito mundo sabía que **amaba a alguien más** , aún si no decía su nombre. **Damian Wayne "deseaba" a alguien más.** Podría desmayarse ahora o seguir escuchando la encantadora y melodiosa voz de su novio desgranar verdades como si fueran versos en un poema.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Emiko, te estoy escribiendo._**

 ** _He oído que eres madre. Fue en un bonito día.  
_ _Estoy seguro de que las cosas mejorarán para ti.  
_ _Las letras de los diarios estarán llenas de ti._**

 ** _Emiko querida, Oh Emiko cariño._**

 ** _Como me habría gustado estar ahí para ti,  
_ _Pero fuiste tú la que decidió irse sin mi.  
_ _Yo deseaba que mi chica fueras tú.  
_ _Siempre quise llevarte muy lejos de aquí._**

 ** _Ahora no podrás sorprenderme más.  
_ _Ahora tengo a quien amar.  
_ _Y el sol no dejará de brillar jamás._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Continuará..._


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—** **17—**

 **.**

Los presentadores estaban fascinados, el publico encantado, las personas aplaudían, gritaban y hasta Emiko parecía haberse tranquilizado. Él no pretendía ser cruel en la confesión de sus sentimientos, pero esto era todo, lo que de momento podía hacer por su ex. Intercambió una mirada con ella, la morena lo veía a él y por algunos instantes volvían a ser los chicos que se conocieron en el interior de un café.

Parecía que toda una vida había pasado de eso. Las confesiones, sus inseguridades y vergüenzas. Superaron muchas cosas entre los dos, pensando que lo hacían por amor cuando lo único cierto es que sucedía porque les divertía jugar con lo prohibido.

Sus oscuridades, su soledad y dolor fueron los que se sedujeron aquella húmeda noche de invierno y ella lo sabía porque había una discreta sonrisa en su rostro. Un gesto íntimo y totalmente suyo que quería decir "estoy feliz de que por fin, hayas encontrado el amor" ella también lo hizo pues no había amor mas sincero que el de un hijo por su madre.

Ethan Hyde se encontraba entre el público, él ya lo había visto desde que el programa empezó, estaba en los brazos de una chica que creía recordar de la misma época. Era la compañera de Emiko en el café. Se llamaba Dana, de hecho, la primera vez que preguntó su nombre, Em le dijo que era Dana.

Su hijo tendría una buena vida, él se encargaría de dársela y no lo decía porque aspirara a convertirse en su padre, pero tal vez pudiera ser su _padrino._ Cuando acabó con el solo de guitarra y algunos coros que repetían lo mismo, el programa se vio interrumpido por la aparición de su padre.

El rostro en alto, los músculos tensos, el ceño fruncido aunque lo suavizó un poco cuando hizo contacto visual con él. Dejó caer la guitarra al suelo, se levantó de súbito y en un acto sin precedentes, corrió hacia él.

El abrazo que le obsequió habría dado mucho de qué hablar en todo el mundo pero por lo que alcanzó a escuchar y ver. Bruce Wayne acababa de comprar la cadena televisiva, cancelado el programa de espectáculos y despedido sin previo aviso a un montón de pobres diablos. Amenazaron con demandarlo, hacerlo pedazos, su padre no venía solo. Una flotilla de abogados lo respaldaba e inmediatamente comenzaron a disparar alegatos.

Emiko se congeló en su sitió, la gente contratada para llenar el foro fue pagada y despachada. Ethan Hyde regresó a los brazos de su amorosa madre. Bruce permitió el interludio aunque parecía reacio a observar al niño. Él lo hizo, se permitió el desliz porque era un masoquista o mas bien, porque no tenía ninguna culpa el chiquillo de piel morena y gruesas pestañas rubias. Suspiró de gozo al reconocer el rostro de su madre y Emiko sonrió también apresurándose a besar sus mejillas y frente.

Contrario de lo pensado, Bruce no le dirigió ninguna advertencia o amenaza a su ex, por el contrario. Se disculpó por haber sido tan brusco en su trato.

—Espero qué ahora que es madre, entienda lo radical que puede volverse uno cuando se trata de proteger a sus hijos.

—Lo entiendo, Señor Wayne. —respondió de inmediato. Había pasión en sus ojos y para Bruce no quedó la menor duda de que "todo esto" era para proteger a su hijo.

Jackson debía querer la custodia completa, los hijos primeros de cualquier familia seguían siendo tan preciados como el oro y ella hace tiempo que decidió cortar lazos con su familia. No tenía amigos o conocidos más allá de los yonkis y quienes en su momento le ofrecieron su amistad, lo hacían esperando obtener algún beneficio adicional. Intercambió una mirada adusta con su padre, Wayne se tomó el atrevimiento de preguntar lo obvio.

—¿Qué clase de trato le ofreció Jackson Hyde?

—Puedo tenerlo a mi lado y hacer lo que me plazca mientras Ethan siga necesitando beber de mi pecho. Después retirará los depósitos que hace semanalmente a mi cuenta bancaria y se lo llevará. Permitir que le diera su nombre no fue la mejor de mis ideas, ¿Cierto? Aunque en teoría, se suponía que nosotros dos…

—Te prometió una boda —interrumpió él, con el ceño fruncido.

—Me regaló un anillo, yo obvie lo de la boda. Fui una estúpida.

—Pero dijiste que él…

—Sabía que me embaracé, Damian. Todo lo que quería, desde el momento en que me ofreció una nueva vida, era al bebé. —su padre gruñó por lo bajo y sugirió continuar esta charla en su despacho. Ya habían pasado demasiadas vergüenzas los dos y había mucha gente mirando.

Él asintió y siguieron a Bruce en lo que sus abogados seguían discutiendo y desalojando personas. Ninguno de sus hermanos estaba aquí, así que su padre decidió hacer las cosas a su manera. Sin perder el tiempo o comprometerlos a los tres.

La limosina estaba custodiada por Alfred, el viejo mayordomo alabó su habilidad para manejar la situación y dijo haber ganado unos mil dólares con su cara.

—¿Qué tiene mi cara…? —preguntó mirando su reflejo en el retrovisor, en lo que su padre y Em se acomodaban.

—No sé que tan bueno sea decirle, que se levantaron algunas apuestas sobre, si vomitaba en cadena mundial o no.

—¿¡Mundial!? —gritó.

—¿No se lo dijo nadie? Esa cadena de espectáculos fue traída desde Japón. Al parecer, allá es de lo más común secuestrar, difamar y torturar a sus famosos.

—¡¿E…eso…quiere decir que…?! —siguió preguntando, casi saltando al asiento del frente. Su padre lo amenazó con una mirada severa, Ethan estaba entretenido con su show y Emiko fingía nuevamente que no lo conocía.

—Su abuelo R'as y todas las personas que alguna vez conoció, le mandan saludos jovencito. —Bruce le ordenó callarse y sentarse. Él regresó a su asiento sintiéndose sumamente avergonzado. ¡Su padre lo mataría! ¡Esta vez, sí que lo haría! Su actuación debió aniquilar toda oportunidad de cerrar tratos con los ejecutivos de Industrias Wayne.

¡Oh, esto era malo, malo, MALO…!

—¿Te sientes bien?—preguntó Emiko y él asintió con la voz pero negó con el rostro. Ethan se divirtió con su respuesta. La morena aprovechó el momento para disculparse por todo esto.

—Ojalá entiendas qué era mi única esperanza de acercarme a ti. Empecé los rumores de internet aguardando a que te enfadaras y me buscaras. ¡Jackson no me deja hacer nada! Tiene gente vigilándome veinticuatro por siete. Cuando me entrevistaron, mientras estabas en Suiza tuve que decir que no me importabas nada y reafirmar que el bebé no era tuyo.

—Y no lo es. —pronunció tomando una de las manos del pequeñito. Ethan se emocionó con el contacto y le dedicó algunos gorjeos. Sus cabellos dorados eran un rasgo dominante y hereditario al igual que en la familia Wayne se heredaba ese estúpido intento de pico de viuda y las malditas entradas a los costados que en la edad avanzada hacían lucir a su abuelo y padre como Vlad Tepes y el Conde Drácula.

¡Oh, jodido infierno! A él le tocaba ser el Conde Contar o el Conde Pátula. —se golpeó en la cabeza por pesar eso y el bebé le regaló una carcajada.

—Lo sé, pero en ese entonces aún me creía sus mentiras. "La fiesta de compromiso se celebrará cuando sea más notorio el niño" Ethan creció tan rápido en mi vientre y él parecía tan agradecido y feliz de tenernos a ambos qué simplemente no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que puede decir que va a separarnos? —él no sabía qué responder a eso. Nunca entendió por qué se separaron sus padres. La pérdida de su segundo hijo pudo ser el motivo, pero a ninguno de los dos le gustaba hablar de eso.

.

Las historias se repetían.

Martha Wayne perdió a su segundo hijo a manos de la Corte de los Búhos, Talía Wayne lo perdió a manos del Destino

.

—Los matrimonios en la alta sociedad son complicados, Señorita Queen. —interrumpió su padre. —¿A caso ya olvidó lo que sucedió con su madre? —Emiko negó con el rostro y pareció impresionada de que él lo supiera.

La madre de Emiko se enredó con Robert Queen (el padre de Oliver Queen) mientras este aún estaba casado con Moira y a pesar de prometerle el cielo, la luna y las estrellas, lo único que hizo por la mujer fue darle el apellido a su hija.

De haber renunciado a ella Emiko lo habría tenido todo, pero su madre se negó y se marchó con ella de Ciudad Estrella.

Al llegar a la adolescencia, Robert Queen ya estaba muerto. Nadie de su familia la quiso recibir o reconocer y Emiko terminó por rechazar a su madre. Una vida de pobreza y miseria, se le antojaba poca cosa a cambio de una madre ausente. Shado trabajaba de sol a sol para intentar sostenerlas, pero su ex consideró qué por sí misma, podía hacer algo mejor.

Era hermosa, inteligente y audaz. Cuando la conoció, vivía en un cuarto que le rentaba el dueño del restaurante, trabajaba turnos dobles para pagar los servicios y muchos de sus vicios, puede que algunas veces hasta usara su cuerpo, pero mejor no pensar en eso ultimo. Sus hermanos y padre la odiaban porque creían que era igual a su madre.

Quería colgarse del apellido de alguien importante, aunque fue mucho más intrépida y en lugar de amante, buscaba ser la esposa.

Él no creía que fuera así.

Es decir, desde el principio fue él quien la buscó y con Hyde, no tenía ni puta idea de qué era lo que pasó. Una noche los vio irse juntos, mientras ellos tocaban en el escenario y Jonathan terminó por cantar el resto de la canción pues de pronto a él se le quebró la voz.

No era extraño que lo cambiara por otros (en esa etapa de su relación) pero sí era peculiar que llevara varias noches saliendo con el mismo individuo.

Jackson Hyde, tercero en la línea de sucesión. Recién se le presentaba la oportunidad de dirigir un consorcio y colocar su nombre además de rostro en público. Para alguien con ese perfil, lo ideal sería conseguir una esposa envidiable. Hija de noble cuna o con una dote impresionante.

Emiko Queen, la hija **no** reconocida de Robert Queen, ex novia de Damian Wayne (cuarto en la línea de sucesión y que no hacía nada mejor que levantar hormonas y derrochar la fortuna de su familia en un maldito escenario) definitivamente, **no** encajaba en la descripción.

Un hijo ayudaría a Jackson a levantar su imagen, más si se presentaba como abnegado padre soltero. Por eso le ofrecía aquel trato.

"Renuncia a tu hijo y lo tendrá todo, quédate con él y un día de estos, te abandonará"

.

Las historias se repetían y a él, ya le estaban dando ganas de salir a buscarlo y golpearlo por no respetar a la madre de su vástago. Tampoco lo podría hacer, porque justo ahora, acababa de mancillar el apellido Wayne como por tres generaciones.

A estas alturas de la vida, tendría que santificarse o formalizar su compromiso con Jon.

Claro, primero tendría que comprometerse con Jon, pero era un gran partido. Apuesto, joven, inteligente, con aspiraciones a futuro y lo mejor de todo, era la consumación de la historia de sus familias que se perseguían desde los tiempos de sus abuelos.

Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en su rostro y Ethan la festejó acomodándole una buena patada en el muslo.

—¡Gú Ghú!

—Sí, yo soy Damian Al Ghul ¿Y quién eres tú? —el bebé sonrió de oreja a oreja. Su padre resopló en el asiento delantero y Alfred se enterneció.

—¿Quién es la afortunada?—preguntó Emiko, él iba a decir que ninguna chica, pero entonces llegaron a su destino.

.

.

.

LA TORRE WAYNE

.

Imperiosa, poderosa, intimidante y letal con esas gárgolas que Colín esculpió con sus propias manos. Ahí el escenario era totalmente distinto, sus hermanos ya los estaban esperando y cuando lo vieron descender de la limosina y proceder a ayudar a Emiko, sus rostros se ensombrecieron.

Stephanie y Timothy lucían algo apenados, debían sentirse culpables por lo mal que la trataron en su departamento. Richard era otro cuento, Babs solía decir que él era su segundo padre y estaba preocupado además de indignado, Jason cruzaba los brazos a la altura del pecho, resaltando los músculos de su cuerpo cómo queriendo decir: _"Tienes tres segundos para explicar por qué sigues con esa mujer o te saco la verdad a golpes"_

Él no tenía nada más que explicar, todo lo había dicho ya y según Alfred, lo vieron hasta en Rusia.

Bruce encabezó la marcha, había algunos reporteros pululando por los alrededores, ninguno de esos trajeados podría importarle un carajo, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de Jon.

Su novio pasó del tono natural y sano de su piel a un pálido de muerte en menos de dos segundos. Tenía pinta de querer salir corriendo, gritando y llorando porque era un sentimental (además de celoso) de lo peor y en este momento él, Emiko y su hijo debían representar la imagen de la familia perfecta.

Cuando Jonathan vació sus pulmones y en efecto, quiso empezar a correr Conner lo sostuvo con fuerza y lo mantuvo en su sitio. Él los miró de arriba abajo, aún sin decidir cómo actuar. Existía un acuerdo, en el que todos los Wayne debían tratar a la prensa con sumo respeto e incluirlos en temas que se consideraran de carácter público. Jon tenía su bonito gafete del Diario de Gotham pendiendo de una solapa en su pecho así que lo señaló con un dedo y preguntó —¿Qué haces aquí?— Conner debió ahogarse con todo el veneno que no le expulsó y se limitó a responder que los enviaron para saber ¿Qué era lo que había pasado con el programa de espectáculos? La transmisión se cortó de golpe y luego de quince minutos fue reemplazada por imágenes de programas pasados. —él asintió mirando a su _cuñado_ el cual parecía querer destruirlo con la mirada.

Era una lástima que no lanzara rayos láser por los ojos, pero bueno. Su **_"cry baby"_** estaba a nada de romperse otra vez y con tantos reporteros mirando, mejor se lo llevaba a otro lado.

—Le concederé una entrevista a él y solo a él. ¿Puedes seguirme, Jon?—solicitó ya más relajado, pues era estúpido pretender que no se conocían los dos. Jonathan levantó el rostro y cerró ambos puños. Conner le susurró al oído que no fuera a golpearlo. "Sólo sigue a ese bastardo" el calificativo le ofendió. ¡Él no era ningún bastardo, sus padres estaban casados!

Los demás reporteros dijeron a voz en grito que no era justo. No debía conceder privilegios a su "amiguito de juegos"

—¿Quiere repetir eso?—preguntó su padre aterrorizando al pobre pelmazo que se atrevió a pronunciarlo.

—Yo, no…no…

—Eso me pareció. Usted no dijo nada y mi hijo tiene derecho a conceder la entrevista a quien le plazca. Si tienen preguntas específicas déjenlas con Jonathan Kent, podrán leer las respuestas cuando las publique en su artículo. —Bruce terminó de atravesar las enormes puertas de cristal y todos los demás corrieron tras él.

Perdió a Emiko por espacio de algunos minutos, su prioridad, ahora era Jon. Lo condujo con soltura hacia las escaleras de servicio, el resto de interesados se atrincheraron en el ascensor y una vez a solas su novio lo golpeó.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que te quedarías con ella!

—No es eso lo que está sucediendo.

—¡¿A caso no estás con ella?! ¡No volverás a hacer todo por ella!

—Jon...—lo acorraló contra la pared buscando tranquilizarlo y más que eso, besarlo. Jon lo golpeó de nuevo con los puños cerrados pero en realidad, no le hacía daño. Lloraba y lo odiaba. Él también se odiaba, pero no estaba haciendo nada malo. Ni siquiera se besaron, todo lo que había dicho o hecho, era para acabar las cosas con ella.

Cuando encontró oportunidad lo besó y describieron entonces una buena pelea. Jonathan le mordió el labio inferior hasta sangrarlo porque era posesivo y en cierta medida, seguía siendo un niño.

Lo adoró por eso.

No tenía nada que demostrar. No tenía que marcar sus labios para decirle a Emiko que él era suyo, pero aún así lo dejó. Una vez calmados, se dejaron caer en las escaleras. Lo acomodó contra su pecho, aspiró su aroma, sintió su calor, fortaleza y todo eso lo serenó.

Le explicó la situación de Queen y advirtió sobre su intención de apadrinar a Ethan.

—¿A caso no hay otra opción?

—Es muy joven para comprometerlo con Carrie y dudo que Dick, me deje hacer eso.

—Empezando porque es **su** hija y no tuya.

—Detalles, Kent. Sé que odias la idea pero están completamente solos en este mundo. Su única salvación soy yo, y cuando lo conozcas sé que terminarás por amarlo.

—Amor es una palabra demasiado fuerte, Wayne. Y tu padre, también podría salvarlos. Si pudo comprar una cadena de televisión en dos horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos ¿A caso no puede convencer a Oliver Queen de reconocer a su media hermana?

—Ella lo intentó antes de abandonar a su madre y no funcionó.

—Quizás Oliver pensó que era una loca oportunista que quería aprovecharse de la fortuna de su padre. Robert acababa de fallecer, no era el mejor momento para acercarse a él y además, supongo que no se hizo una prueba de ADN ¿O sí?

—No

—Bueno, si estuvieran dispuestos a hacerse la prueba esta vez. Emiko tendría el apoyo de _dos_ familias.

—¿Me estás dando tu aprobación para apadrinar al niño?—cambió de posición para poder verlo a la cara.

—Con una condición.—comentó su novio apartándolo otro poco.

—¿Te llevo a Disneylandia?—ofreció con una de sus espectaculares sonrisas Wayne, las mejillas de Jonathan se incendiaron pero aún así, continuó firme en su alegato.

—Yo seré la madrina y nunca jamás en la vida te reunirás con esa mujer sin mi consentimiento o presencia.

—¿Lo quieres por escrito?—pronunció dibujando las palabras en el aire.

—Lo que quiero es que le digas a esa "bruja" que eres **mío.** —la ultima palabra sonó imperiosa. Era un claro berrinche que se le antojó de lo más exquisito.

—También podrías decírselo tú…—sugirió con coquetería y a manera de contestación, Jonathan volvió a marcarlo. Esta vez en el cuello aunque para eso primero tuvo que desatar su corbata, abrirle la camisa, mordisquear, lamer y succionar un poco.

.

.

.

Se reunieron con el resto en el despacho de su padre. Era una oficina enorme con una mesa larga como de veinte sillas. Emiko se había retirado con Stephanie para darle pecho al bebé, tan pronto como los vieron sus hermanos se comenzaron a reír.

—¡Les dije que la pasiva era Damian! —comentó Tim, cómo si su padre estuviera pintado y no redactando un oficio bajo el escrutinio de Alfred. El mayordomo carraspeó para esconder una burla, a Bruce se le fue un poco la mano y le comenzó un tic nervioso en la ceja izquierda.

—¡Si lo es, fue por su culpa! Nunca dejaban de golpearlo, torturarlo y amenazarlo. Era lógico suponer qué de grande, le iba a gustar la mala vida. —ese fue Dick y su padre rompió el bolígrafo con el que estaba escribiendo en el interior de su puño, Alfred le facilitó otro, Jonathan se puso tan rojo con el carmín y Jason parecía ser el único que comprendía "cómo funcionaban" los dos. Eran versátiles, aunque a decir verdad, esto de las marcas, eran venganza, orgullo y demostración de la hombría de su _gatito._

—¿Viene por una entrevista, Joven Kent? —preguntó su padre con voz sombría y Jonathan se escondió por detrás de su cuerpo. Sus hermanos otra vez se rieron, él los señaló con el dedo de en medio, Alfred se tomó la libertad de tomar el oficio que recién terminaba su padre y entregárselo a su novio.

—Esta es la declaración oficial de lo sucedido en el estudio tras la intervención del Señor Wayne. Se compró la cadena televisiva, se canceló el programa de espectáculos y se despidió a las siguientes personas pagando la compensación económica apropiada.

—Gra…gracias.—respondió Kent con las mejillas aún rojas, los lentes empañados y la mirada gacha.

—Supongo que querrá regresar lo antes posible al periódico. Una exclusiva como esta debe publicarse antes de que los rumores se corran. Palabras que pueden transformar o comenzar a brotar de labios de los agraviados.

—E…entiendo. —Jon se guardó la hoja y dio media vuelta como soldado.

—Si gusta, yo mismo puedo llevarlo.

—N…no será necesario, mi hermano me trajo en su motocicleta. Muchas gracias por la exclusiva Señor Wayne. —Jonathan giró de nuevo y le dedicó a su padre una marcada reverencia que orilló a sus hermanos a sacarle una fotografía.

¡Los golpearía!

—Sólo haga su trabajo, Joven Kent **y en lo futuro**...—aquí su padre levantó la voz y todos sudaron frío. —limite sus demostraciones de afecto a zonas que no pueda ver en mi hijo. —Jon asintió con las orejas coloreadas y salió corriendo. Sus hermanos estallaron a carcajadas aunque Timothy y Jay apelaron a "circunstancias especiales"

—¡Le escribió y le cantó una canción de quince minutos a su ex!

—¡Así es! Jonathan tenía derecho a roer un poco su hueso.

—¡No fueron quince minutos! —agregó él.

—¡Claro que sí! Los conté. —respondió Tim y Jason añadió que él y Roy lo grabaron todo.

—¡SUFICIENTE! —gritó su padre. —Los que no tengan nada qué hacer aquí, lárguense ya. Damian tú no te mueves hasta solucionar este asunto de Queen. —Jason y Dick se despidieron, el segundo de ellos lo hizo abrazándolo y susurrando a su oído.

—La niñera de Carrie dijo que también te vieron.

—¿¡Qué!?

—Sólo la parte final, a tu sobrina le encantó la canción. Hace mucho que no te oía cantar tan bonito.

—Creo que ahora sí, estoy muerto.

—Es abogado, no te va a matar.

—No sé por qué, pero ese argumento ya no me convence.

—Si te mueres, te llevaremos flores. —le prometió Jason y lo despidió con un golpe en el pecho.

.

.

.

Nuevamente a solas, le comentó a su padre sobre la sugerencia de Jon. Bruce dijo que sus amigos ya estaban en eso, Hall Jordan y Barry Allen iban de camino a Ciudad Estrella para charlar con Oliver Queen.

—Si eso no funciona, mi segunda opción sería ser su padrino.

—¿Tus hermanos de verdad te traumaron de chiquito? —preguntó Wayne entre sombrío, incrédulo y angustiado.

—No es que me guste la mala vida, es sólo qué…

—Dijiste ser responsable por todas las personas que tú buscaste y juntaste. ¿Eso la incluye a ella?

—Se hicieron promesas.

—No me gusta la idea y lo que pretende Jackson sería ilegal a menos que le ofrezca un contrato.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Tú crees qué sólo por ser poseedor a una basta fortuna puede quitarle a su hijo chasqueando los dedos?

—Creí que así se manejaban las "familias"

—Hace veinte años quizás, pero ahora no. Ella tendría que renunciar legalmente a su hijo. De lo contrario está violando sus derechos como madre. No importa si no la hace partícipe de su nombre o fortuna. No puede impedir que vea a su hijo. Yo jamás impedí que Talía viniera a buscarte o que tú fueras con ella.

—Custodia compartida.

—Y la respeté a pesar de que muchas de las veces R'as quería secuestrarte.

—No me recuerdes esos bellos momentos. ¿Entonces, tenemos un plan?

—Stephanie y Tim deben estar diciéndole esto mismo ahora. Jackson sólo quiere intimidarla porque no tiene un hogar fijo, trabajo estable o familia. Ayudaremos a que eso cambie.

—Gracias, padre.

—La junta administrativa admiró tu show.

—Oh…

—Sí Damián, Oh.

—Yo…, lo siento mucho. No quise avergonzarte a ti y a toda tu familia. Soy el único hijo de sangre pero si quieres podemos decir que también me recogiste en la basura.

—¡A ninguno lo recogí en la basura! Y en realidad, se impresionaron con tu lealtad y habilidad para separar lo personal de lo profesional.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Si todo ahí fue personal.

—Defendiste la reputación de tus "socios" el estatus de tu "negocio" demostraste sus habilidades y capacidades como equipo. Eso se traduce en un éxito como líder, hijo.

—¿Estás queriendo decir que ese montón de viejos rabos verdes me van a dar su consentimiento para presidir las juntas administrativas de Wayne Enterprises.

—Estarás a prueba tres meses. Si pierdes la oportunidad de recuperar nuestras acciones en un ochenta por ciento, estás fuera de la familia y aquí sí, te aseguro que lo perderás todo con un chasqueo de mis dedos.

—De acuerdo. —estrechó las manos con su padre e hizo ademán de querer irse. Se lo impidió.

—Un ultimo asunto, hijo. Si vas a seguir viendo a esa mujer, consigue que Jon controle sus celos. Los Wayne, no vamos por ahí presumiendo muestras de afecto.

—Lo sé y lo lamento, hablaré con él.

—Ponte algo en el cuello antes de salir de aquí o finge que te rompimos la boca por andar dando espectáculo en cadena internacional.

—Ok

—Si tu actuación no me convence, Alfred de verdad va a golpearte.

—Yo nunca me atrevería, Señor. —comentó el mayordomo acercándole una bufanda de color vino que rápidamente se colocó.

—¿Prefieres que lo haga yo? —preguntó su padre.

—¡Dios, no! El joven Richard jamás superó aquella ocasión en que le tiró un diente.

—¡Él se lo buscó y tú te lo estás buscando también Damian!

—¡Yo no busqué nada, a mi me secuestraron! —chilló.

—Recupera mis acciones y mi dinero. Esa es tu única obligación en la vida jovencito.

—¿Para qué lo quieres si aún sin eso, sigues siendo multimillonario, viejo?

—Puedo ser multibillonario, piensa en grande Damian.

—¿Seguro que tú mejor amigo era Clark Kent y no Lex Luthor?

—Fuera de mi oficina, AHORA. —salió acompañado de Alfred, a mitad del pasillo se encontraron con Queen, Ethan ya dormía a pierna suelta en los brazos de su cuñada Stephanie estaba en el quinto mes de embarazo, se veía radiante pero eso jamás se lo diría delante de Tim.

—¿Gusta que la llevemos a algún lugar, Señorita Queen? —preguntó Alfred dispuesto a seguir cumpliendo la función de chofer.

—Nosotros, en realidad. Nos estamos hospedando en un hotel. —sintió el impulso de decirle que se quedaran con él. Su departamento era exageradamente grande y estaba vacío sin Jon. Se tragó las palabras precisamente porque ya no era suyo, sino de Jon.

Era su hogar, él mismo lo refirió, así que accedió a llevarla al hotel.

En el camino volvieron a charlar de manera íntima. No más coqueteos o recuerdos del pasado. Le dijo que harían lo posible por reunirla con su medio hermano y en su defecto, él quería darle su protección a Ethan. Aún no recibía el bautismo y los padrinos eran importantes en la élite de Gotham.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacerlo?

—Jon ya me dijo que sí

—¿Jon…? —preguntó la morena y fue el momento de hablarle sobre su relación. Decir que Queen estaba así o más impresionada sería poco, pero después recordó lo mucho que lo había defendido durante la entrevista y mencionó lo rápido que le cerró la puerta cuando fue a buscarlo a su departamento.

—Creí que su reacción al verme era por lo mucho que me odiaban. En ese entonces todos tus amigos, hermanos y padres me odiaban.

—¿Puedes culparlos? Creyeron que ahora sí me mataba y para que conste, ahí todavía no éramos nada. Las cosas se dieron de pronto, no lo planeamos, sólo sucedió.

—Lo sé, conozco esa sensación. Un día despiertas, lo ves a los ojos y por fin te sientes completo. —Queen presionó al bebé contra su pecho y él supo que lo entendía. Se despidieron frente al hotel, intercambiando números de teléfono sólo para emergencias.

—Lamento que sea así, pero Jon es un poco… _celoso._

—Tiene razones para serlo. Me hubiera gustado amarte como él lo hace.

—Aún podemos ser amigos.

—¿De los que se ven una o dos veces al año?

—Es mejor que nada. —la besó en la mejilla, tanto a ella como al bebé y regresó a la limosina para que Alfred lo llevara a su muy enorme, frívolo y vacío departamento. Se reprendió internamente por eso, estaba siendo injusto con Sombra, el pequeño gatito había crecido bastante en los últimos días y al igual que él, extrañaba a Jon.

.

—Pase una buena noche, Joven Damián y póngase algo de ungüento en el labio inferior. No queremos que su padre nos obligue a cumplir su amenaza, ¿Cierto?

—Lo haré, gracias por todo Alfred.

—Gracias a usted, esos fueron los mil dólares más fáciles de toda mi vida.

—¿A qué apostaste exactamente?

—A que no vomitaba, se desmayaba, hiperventilaba o entraba en estado de Shock, como todos vaticinaban.

—¿En verdad fue tan malo?

—He visto veteranos de guerra más calmados de lo que estuvo usted.

—Ok. Nos vemos luego, Al

—Procure apagar las luces cuando esté fuera del apartamento. Recuerde, son multimillonarios, no multibillonarios. —Pennyworth se fue y él se extrañó de ver las luces interiores encendidas. Recordaba haberlas apagado y no creía que Sombra hubiera aprendido a encender las luces para destrozar con mas ganas las patas del sofá con sus afiladas garras. Se apresuró a subir la escaleras para esclarecer sus dudas. En el interior del departamento, se encontraba Jon.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—** **18—**

 _ **.**_

Recostado en el sillón más largo trabajaba en su laptop cómo si no hubiera mañana, llevaba las mismas ropas de la tarde, solo se había desprendido de los zapatos, la corbata y el saco.

Procuró no hacer demasiado ruido al entrar y agradeció de manera interna no haberse llevado a Emiko e Ethan con él, quizás Jon lo intuía y por eso es que estaba ahí. Suspiró para sus adentros, estaba muy cansado para todo esto, no soportaría otra pelea, así que simplemente lo dijo.

—¿Te importa si lo dejamos para mañana y me retiro a la cama? —Kent se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz, cerró la tapa de su laptop y comentó que jamás le importaría si se retiraba a la cama. Al contrario, puede que no quisiera que saliera de ahí jamás.

—Me halagas _gatito_ , pero estoy muerto. En verdad quisiera desconectarme del mundo por las siguientes seis u ocho horas.

—Tienes mi permiso ó bendición, si es eso lo que estás pidiendo. No vine a pelear Damian.

—¿Entonces, te quedarás?—preguntó quitándose la bufanda que cubría no solo las marcas de su cuello, sino las de los labios. Al reconocer la huella de su delito, las mejillas de su novio se colorearon un poco. Asintió con el rostro aunque aclaró que estaba terminando con algo importante. Lo acompañaría en cuanto estuviera listo.

—Esta bien. —lo pasó de largo dispuesto a perderse en la oscuridad de su cuarto. A medio camino de eso Jon lo alcanzó y acorraló contra la pared para besarlo. Nada invasivo o desesperado como los arrumacos que compartieron en la Torre Wayne. Tan solo quería desearle las buenas noches y disculparse por avergonzarlo frente a su familia.

—Tú nunca podrías avergonzarme, eres demasiado bueno para eso Jonathan Kent. —acaricio su rostro con ambas manos, el azabache volvió a sonrojarse y entonces él dejó escapar un bostezo.

—Creo que comienzas a delirar por el sueño Damian Wayne.

—Tal vez…—entró en su cuarto, comenzó a quitarse la ropa y le pidió que durmiera con él. Lo que fuera que tuviera pendiente podía acabarlo en la mañana. Su gatito accedió aunque se retiró un instante para asegurar la puerta, apagar las luces y averiguar dónde carajos se había metido Sombra. El felino indignado por las semanas de total y absoluto abandono, le siseo cual haría una serpiente y se largó con su orgullo a quién sabe dónde.

—¿Lo puedes culpar? —preguntó abriendo las sábanas de cama. —Se acostumbró a ti y de pronto te vas de aquí.

—¿Qué hay de malo con eso? ¿A caso olvidaste darle de comer? —gritó Jon desde la sala.

—Averígualo tú.

Luego de hacer las pases con su regordete y mimado gato, encontró a Damian perfectamente dormido en la cama. Las ropas tiradas por todo el piso, las luces encendidas y su cuerpo en una posición de lo más encantadora pues daba a entender que lo estaba esperando para acomodarse a su lado.

Se desprendió en silencio del cinturón, pantalón, camisa de vestir y…cómo era habitual, recogió la de Damian para meterse en ella y sentir un orgasmo con su aroma. Wayne lo abrazó en cuanto percibió su calor y peso, susurró algo a su oído que no entendió pero sonó a un te amo.

.

.

.

Retomar el ritmo de sus vidas después de estar separados resultó sumamente sencillo.

Sus padres enviaron a Conner con una enorme caja que contenía sus pertenencias a la mañana siguiente. Su hermano venía en compañía de Cass y ambos se limitaron a decir que se les veía muy bien juntos.

Cómo aquel no anunció su visita y era una mañana de Domingo, ambos estaban recién levantados y con todos los vestigios del sexo impresos en el rostro. La herida en los labios de Damian se había vuelto a abrir y (en cumplimiento a los deseos de su padre) él le imprimió nuevas marcas que sólo un experto lograría ver en el vientre bajo, la tetilla izquierda y su favorita en el nacimiento de los glúteos.

Sus invitados salieron del departamento como una jodida exhalación. Él acomodó sus cosas en lo que Damian se ocupaba del desayuno. Sombra lo recibió de mejor humor esa mañana aunque celebró una diminuta venganza rasgando y mordisqueando sus calcetines y corbatas.

.

El programa de espectáculos que secuestró a su novio fue reemplazado por otro, cuando lo encontró pasaban "la canción de Emiko" y a pesar de sentir el impulso de tomar el control remoto y estrellarlo contra el televisor, se aguantó porque éstos comentaristas sí señalaban lo obvio.

El niño era de Jackson Hyde, Damian Wayne y Emiko Queen terminaron su relación hace casi un año y como señalaba la letra. "El príncipe de Ciudad Gótica" tenía ahora un nuevo amor. No dijeron nada de querer acosarlo e interrogarlo hasta perder sus trabajos. Tan solo se limitaron a decir, que estaba en su derecho de volver a intentar y le deseaban de corazón, que ahora sí fuera la buena.

.

—¿Tanto desprecias el canal cultural o el de los deportes, Jon? Porque si quieres subir mi presión arterial, estoy casi seguro de que en el 52 pasan crímenes violentos todo el tiempo. —comentó Damián colocando los platos en la mesa. Él se sintió un poco culpable porque había buscado ese canal específicamente por lo que encontró.

 **.**

La canción de Emiko

 _ **Emiko querida, Oh Emiko cariño.  
Cómo me habría gustado estar ahí para ti,**_ ** _  
pero fuiste tú la que decidió irse sin mi._**

 _ **.**_

Era una buena letra, tenía que admitirlo. Le daba diez puntos por improvisación y cien por el manejo de la situación. Damian era una estrella, una figura publica, amante del espectáculo cómo casi todos sus hermanos. ¿En serio se acostumbraría a vivir así? ¿Sin emociones más fuertes que la alza en los impuestos mes con mes? ¿Atado a un novio que no podría mostrar en público, porque él no dejaría que lo hiciera?

No aparecería en programas de espectáculos junto a él, esperando a recibir el odio de todas las chicas que en su momento dirían amarlo porque su novio era joven, apuesto y heredero a una cuarta parte de la Ciudad.

—¡Hey! Si no te comes eso rápido se arruinará. —reaccionó mirando su plato. Eran los benditos waffles bañados en chocolate, decorados con almendras y helado de vainilla.

Su corazón se conmovió y emocionó al instante.

Compartieron el desayuno mientras el programa seguía avanzando diciendo cosas idiotas como que los fans querían saber ¿Qué había pasado con ellos? ¿Dónde estaba The Outsiders?

Ya sabían que sus miembros estaban ocupados con otras cosas ahora.

Jonathan Kent trabajaba en el Diario de Gotham, Damian Wayne representaba los negocios de su padre y tanto Colín Wilkes como Maya Ducard se dedicaban a las artes. No obstante, les interesaba saber si existía la posibilidad de pulir esa canción y tenerla en un disco.

¿La razón?

Les gustara o no "su historia" era pública y había muchas chicas que se identificaban con Emiko y querían tener la melodía. Sobre esto último, hicieron una recapitulación de los hechos.

Su primer disco se titulaba **"¿Eres tú?"** y la canción principal también parecía ser para Queen.

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _A veces me pregunto por qué me miras y guiñas un ojo.  
¡No puedes estar actuando como mi chica!_**

 ** _Te veo todas las noches sirviendo esas comidas  
y luego encuentro mi reflejo en tus ojos._**

 ** _Oh, por favor.  
Dime si eres tú"_**

 ** _._**

Su segundo disco era **"Cadenas"** lanzado tres años después del primero y el tema más popular, ya daba indicios sobre el quiebre de su relación.

 ** _._**

 ** _"_** ** _Ya veo, no puedo tenerte, no puedo dejarte.  
¿Por qué aún debo quedarme?_**

 ** _No entiendo cómo puedes mantenerme tan encadenado._**

 ** _Y en cada noche despierto y te siento tomando más poder sobre mi.  
Y no puedo irme.  
Repetimos la misma escena una y otra vez"_**

 ** _._**

Esa escena se había acabado según la opinión de los reporteros y para confirmar sus palabras pasaron imágenes del programa que fue cancelado. Le daban la razón a Bruce Wayne en todo esto. Como comunicadores tenían el deber y la obligación de…

.

Damian apagó el televisor y contrario de sus deseos, la mitad del helado en sus platos se derritió. Su novio se disculpó diciendo que no todo lo que escribía o cantaba era para ella.

Él ya lo sabía.

Sus discos tenían doce pistas cada uno y las populares fueron esas porque a todos les gustaba "la pareja" No estaba molesto por eso, ya sabía "todo eso" pero Damian se sentía avergonzado, desenmascarado y quizás, hasta humillado.

—¿No podemos olvidar todo el tema diciendo que la mayor parte del tiempo te la pasaste drogado? —sugirió levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia él. Lo rodeó con los brazos. Damian se resistió un poco, iba a comenzar con su discurso de que no merecía tenerlo y aunque estaba de acuerdo.

Se limitó a decirle que todo eso ya lo había superado.

—Es historia antigua y la canción de Emiko, es una buena composición. Mis párrafos favoritos son los que hablan de tu **_nuevo amor._**

—Te escribiré todo un disco si así lo deseas _gatito._ —sugirió Wayne mirándose en sus ojos.

—Preferiría que me dibujaras **_como a una de tus chicas francesas Jack…_** —respondió apoderándose de sus labios y más pronto que tarde regresaron a la habitación.

.

Damian sí lo dibujó totalmente desnudo. No solo ese día, sino en varias ocasiones y posiciones que sugerirían la excomunión de la Santa Iglesia pero no le importó. No le importaban demasiadas consecuencias estando con él y además, en muchas de esas imágenes su novio ocultó su identidad detrás de máscaras, disfraces y encuadres.

Las citas que tenían pendientes se realizaron, visitaron el planetario además de cenar en ese restaurante de postres de lo más exclusivo. Ambos eran lugares oscuros y reservados que les permitían amarse sin ocultarse.

.

.

.

La boda de Jason Todd y Roy Harper se celebró en la misma iglesia donde se casaban todos los Wayne, es decir. El edificio de arquitectura gótica más impresionante y antiguo de la City.

Esta vez supo que era de verdad porque Talía no fue invitada, Thomas y Martha los acompañaron, además de toda la élite de Gotham.

La pequeña Carrie lucía encantadora con su vestido rosa pálido corte princesa, decorado con piedras diminutas y preciosas, zapatillas que emulaban al cristal, alas transparentes que parecían soltar polvo de hada a medida que avanzaba por la alfombra roja y tiraba pétalos de rosa por doquier.

Maya Ducard tocó el piano durante la ceremonia como un obsequio a la pareja, Colín la acompañó en el violín. Bruce Wayne entregó a su hijo adoptivo perfectamente ataviado de negro y Oliver Queen se encargó de lo propio con el novio.

Las conversaciones entre él y sus amigos se tradujeron en un éxito.

Emiko Queen, fue reconocida en sociedad como media hermana del empresario y por los años que pasó en la austeridad se le obsequió un departamento de lujo en Ciudad Estrella además de una flotilla de abogados que impedirían la pérdida de su hijo.

Jackson aún quería la custodia total, pero dadas las circunstancias permitía que ella lo conservara. Lo visitaba los fines de semana, el pequeñito de mejillas llenas y ojos curiosos cada día se parecía más a su padre, físicamente hablando, pues en el carácter seguía siendo alegre, amoroso y tierno. Él no asistió a la ceremonia, Emiko lo hizo acompañando a su hermano y el nene parecía fascinado con todo lo que veía.

Stephanie le hacía cariños acomodada por detrás de él, Timothy intentaba disimular los nervios de convertirse en futuro padre (programaron el nacimiento de su hijo en quince días) y a manera de venganza por todas las que alguna vez le hubiera hecho, Damian susurraba a su hermano que el querubín, sería igualito a él.

—¡Eso sería imposible Wayne!

—¡Ya lo verás Drake!

—¡Insinúas que tocaste a mi esposa! —Stephanie y él intentaron hacer que se callaran. Ethan les aplaudió con ganas. Aparentemente, luego del programa de espectáculos desarrolló la afición por los dramas intrafamiliares.

Su novio y Tim los ignoraron y siguiendo peleando.

—Insinúo que te tirará por las escaleras tan pronto aprenda a caminar.

—¡No lo hará! ¡Lo educaremos bien, no cómo a ti, maldito niño mimado y traumado!

—¿Ah, si…? Su tío favorito seré yo.

—¡No lo corromperás como a Carrie! Es más, desde ahora te digo que no vas a acercarte a mi hijo.

—¡SHHHHHH! —acalló su madrastra. Selina Kyle llevaba un vestido largo corte de sirena en color madre perla acompañado de un fastuoso collar de diamantes, debía valer más que la iglesia así qué, para acabar con la discusión, le colocó una mano a Damian dónde no debería ponérsela.

El atrevimiento sirvió para que se estuviera en paz o tendría una jodida erección delante del cura, su familia y la mitad de Ciudad Gótica. La parte del "lazo" que les colocaron entre Richard y Bárbara ya había pasado, también la de los votos y las sortijas que intercambiaron con ayuda de Bruce y Oliver.

Ahora venía la bendición y el tan esperado beso.

Carrie chilló de emoción cuando los novios se besaron y todo el mundo aplaudió fascinado. Damian presionó la mano que se atrevió a poner sobre su entrepierna en el interior de la suya.

A ojos de la sociedad ellos dos seguían siendo amigos, pero cualquiera que prestara atención lograría notar que sus trajes combinaban a la perfección y aún si no lo hicieran, debería aclarar que aquella noche en el departamento de su novio, no era un trabajo para el Diario de Gotham lo que hacía, sino que navegaba en la internet comprando sortijas para los dos.

No eran de compromiso, ni siquiera pertenecían a una casa joyera.

Tan solo era una cosa estúpida que estaba de moda entre los novios a larga distancia.

Con la internet, todo el mundo se amaba en extremos opuestos del globo y a algún listillo se le ocurrió lucrar con ello. Las pedías para ti y tu pareja, el envío era gratis a cualquier rincón del planeta y el plus estaba en que los diseños embonaban a la perfección. Podías usarlas como sortija en tu dedo, dije en el cuello o arracada en el oído.

No te comprometían a nada, sólo eran un símbolo de su unión. Y es así qué tras leer todo eso pidió un par para los dos.

La más delgada y que llevaba él en el oído izquierdo, encajaba dentro de la argolla que llevaba Damian en el dedo anular derecho.

Sus padres se escandalizaron cuando vieron la perforación en su oído pero les dijo que era ahí o en la lengua. Damian había votado por la ceja, pero algo les decía que de haberlo hecho así, Conner se la habría arrancado con un par de pinzas oxidadas.

.

.

.

Luego de las sesiones fotográficas dónde una vez más tuvieron que aparecer con Colín, Maya o Carrie en el medio de los dos, partieron al salón de fiestas en el qué, gracias a todos los cielos, el evento sería privado.

Ahí pudieron besarse con descaro, bailar de la mano o simple y sencillamente mirarse cómo si fueran ellos dos los que se habían desposado.

Sus familias estaban unidas.

Martha Wayne se tomó la libertad de invitar a sus abuelos y éstos acudieron en compañía de Lois y Clark. Su hermano estaba en la mesa con Stephanie y Tim, aún no anunciaban nada pero ya los habían elegido para apadrinar a su futuro hijo. El nombre más popular de entre todos los que apuntaron, era Terry.

Con forme pasaban los tragos, las horas y personas, el maestro de ceremonias llamó a todos los solteros a la pista. Roy Harper lanzaría el ramo y en esta ocasión no hubo poder humano que lo moviera del lugar donde estaba plantado.

Damian se hallaba con Carrie, Emiko e Ethan, la pequeña pecosa no dejaba de preguntar ¿Cuándo crecería lo suficiente para jugar con él?

—Pronto, cariño. —respondió Queen y al tercer llamado a la pista, su novio lo miró con burla.

Él lo señaló con el dedo de en medio. ¡No iba a pararse ahí! No iba a pelear por un ridículo ramo para comprometerse formalmente con él. ¡No necesitaba hacerlo! Ya vivían y hacían todo juntos. El moreno le sopló un beso a manera de conciliación, Emiko rodó los ojos y Carrie se ocupó de apretar las mejillas de Ethan para cuando Colín le colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros y susurró a su oído que estaba bien.

No tenía que demostrarle nada a nadie.

—¿Demostrar qué a quién…?—preguntó mirándolo como si estuviera (a parte de ebrio) loco.

.

En la pista, Maya Ducard, Artemisa Crock, Donna Troy, Cassandra Cain y Kate Kane, ya estaban más que puestas para luchar a muerte por el ramo de gardenias. Los novios hicieron su vaporosa entrada, Jason colocó una venda de satín rojo en los ojos de Roy, y tras besarlo con pasión y susurrar a su oído algo que solo escucharon los dos, lo llevó de la mano en la posición adecuada.

.

Colín Wilkes insistió en su punto.

No tenía que demostrar nada, Damian era suyo. Lo decían sus ademanes, ojos, manos, corazón. ¿Qué importaba si no lo sabía el resto del mundo? ¿Si las mujeres seguían tirándose a los pies de su novio cada que salía de la Torre Wayne? ¿Si otros chicos se le insinuaban a él porque era perfectamente consciente que la argolla en el diseño que eligió gritaba a los cuatro vientos: Soy gay? ¿Si todos los rumores en torno a los dos hablaban de lo valiosa, sagrada e irrompible que era su amistad? ¿Si nunca se podían casar porque un Wayne daría siempre de qué hablar y un Kent era de lo más discreto?

Sus palabras le calaron profundo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ellas. Roy llevaba dos lanzamientos de broma y juraba que ahora sí venía la buena.

Las Damas ya se habían quitado las zapatillas, accesorios y amarrado sus cabellos sueltos con tal de que nada les estorbara. Su hermano le advirtió a Cass que se cuidara de Donna, (había sido jugadora de futbol americano en la preparatoria pero no lo refería por eso, sino porque era su muy sensual y ardiente ex) la azabache sonrió conocedora de esta ultima parte, puede que por fin se cobrara algunas cosas.

Kate también era muy buena en los deportes y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, deseaba formalizar la relación con su querida Helena, Maya Ducard era pequeña de cuerpo pero veloz de movimientos, no le interesaba la boda, lo que quería era demostrar que era mejor que todas ellas y en cuanto Artemisa Crock llevaba saliendo con Wally West desde el inicio de los tiempos así que, ese ramo no se le iba a escapar ni por todos huesos quebrados, cabellos arrancados o dientes caídos del mundo. —¡Esta vez, serás mío!— y eso lo gritó cual Amazona al tiempo que él levantaba el rostro y miraba como el ramo abandonaba las manos del novio.

Las chicas se sacaron de combate unas a otras con tanta saña que más de una persona se cubrió el rostro y dejó de mirar. Él siguió la trayectoria del ramo sin moverse de su lugar, Colín ya había emprendido la huida para evitar que su novia matara a alguna otra, varios chicos imitaron la acción, entre ellos Tim porque estaba más cerca de Cassandra que Conner.

El ramo siguió volando al tiempo que los invitados levantaban apuestas o gritaban a todo pulmón que dejaran que se mataran. —¡Una boda no estaba completa sin una buena querella!— la trayectoria del objeto ya era descendente, se acercaba a su posición y sin siquiera proponérselo o pensarlo, no tuvo que hacer más que levantar los brazos para atraparlo.

Carrie gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Le anunció a todo ser vivo que su tío Jon se casaría con su tío Dami.

—¡Mami, papi! ¡Tío Jon tiene el ramo! ¡Él tiene el ramo! ¿¡Van a casarse, verdad que van a casarse!? —esta ultima parte se la gritaba (o demandaba) a su novio. Se colgó de sus piernas y Damian intentaba no caerse encima de ella. Ethan Hyde gritaba mas o menos lo mismo, una letanía de balbuceos alegres y emocionados que hacían coro con los de la pequeña. El desconcierto o decepción eran visibles en el rostro ovalado de Emiko Queen y es así qué, en un arrebato de celos, hombría o no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que fuera, estrechó el ramo contra su pecho, levantó el rostro y dijo que sí.

Carrie chilló de nuevo, el maestro de ceremonias lo anunció en alto y a su manera, celebró. Los novios chocaron las manos como si "todo esto" hubiera sido planeado y acto seguido, volvieron a besarse con pasión.

Las Damas en el piso fueron levantadas por sus parejas, Damian dejó a la pecosa con sus padres y en lo que se acercaba a él, pasó la sortija de su dedo anular a la mano izquierda. (el dedo de los compromisos, el que conectaba directamente con el corazón) pensó en hacer lo mismo con el que tenía en su oído pero pronto, todo pasaba como en cámara lenta a su alrededor.

Jason le arrebataba la corbata de moño a su esposo, el maestro de ceremonias llamaba de nueva cuenta a los solteros en la fiesta. Helena Bertinelli, Wally West, Conner Kent, Colín Wilkes y un chico al que solo conocía como Garth, tomaron el lugar de sus parejas.

—¿No iras a arrepentirte de lo que dijiste, cierto?—preguntó Damian atrayéndolo hacia él.

—¿Qué…?—respondió mientras veía cómo Roy Harper vendaba los ojos de Jason Todd con la misma prenda de satín rojo.

Era su turno de lanzar la corbata y señalar a la próxima pareja en comprometerse y casarse.

—El sí, ¿O es que a caso tengo que ir ahí? Si le tiro los dientes a tu hermano…

—¡No! —gritó, abrazándose a él. Damian se aprovechó de la situación y lo abrazó también, íntimo, invasivo. Comenzaba a perder la capacidad de sumar dos más dos.

—¿No…? —insistió su chico besándolo un poco.

—No me arrepentiré de nada. Lo haremos formal, oficial…es decir…—la corbata salió volando y todas las féminas exigían a sus parejas tomarla o dormirían en el baño.

Los involucrados eran menos rudos e interesados que ellas, no hicieron el más mínimo esfuerzo por alcanzar la prenda qué, como imaginó se dirigía a su novio. La señaló con mirada aterrorizada y entonces Damian sonrió como un zorro y la atrapó al vuelo. Los gritos indignados y emocionados no se hicieron esperar, él acusó al moreno de estar haciendo trampa.

—No sé de qué hablas, Kent. —comentó guardándose la corbata en el saco.

—¡Ustedes lo planearon todo, Wayne! —acusó golpeándolo con el ramo de gardenias.

—Claro que no.

—¡Claro que sí! —insistió señalando a Timothy y Dick que ya los estaban fotografiando con sus teléfonos celulares.

—Bueno, si no quieres comprometerte conmigo tendré que hacerlo con alguna de las señoritas que lo ha pedido.

—¿¡Qué…!?—gritó y sin quererlo partió el inocente ramo en dos.

—Soy el único que queda en la línea de sucesión, las personas esperan que me comprometa o cómo mínimo, comience a llenarme de hijos.

—¿Oh, así que se trata de eso…? —comentó con toda la perversa intención de golpearlo con el ramo hasta dejarlo tieso.

—Se trata de decirle a la élite de Gotham, que tú eres mío.

—¿Y cual sería el punto si tú y yo…?—su mirada se humedeció un poco, quizás lo mejor para él sí era comprometerse con Queen. Al menos ella, ya tenía a un pequeñito que en lo futuro podría heredar las propiedades, firmas y consorcios. Damian volvió a atraerlo a su imponente figura, estaba guapísimo con ese traje de color verde olivo, corbata negra, camisa ocre, aspiró su perfume tan cerca del propio y como solía suceder, aquello fue su perdición.

Comenzaron a besarse y a buscar algún resquicio en el cual ocultarse pero no funcionó. Había demasiada gente en la fiesta, aunque afortunadamente, ellos no eran el centro del espectáculo.

Su hermano se estaba peleando con Garth y Cassandra con Donna —¿Por qué narices harían algo así?— Qué importaba si les concedían unos quince o veinte segundos de intimidad.

Damian comentó que las investigaciones genéticas de Wayne Tech estaban tan avanzadas que en teoría, sólo necesitaban el ADN de ambos para tener un hijo.

—¿En teoría…? —sus mejillas se incendiaron a tal punto que le ardieron. —¿Tú de verdad has estado pensando en…?—Damian tomó sus manos para que dejara de apartarlo y aseguró que sólo quería comprometerse con él. Anunciarlo a las familias a través de la prensa. Nada de boda o hijos hasta que él los quisiera.

—P…pero mis padres…—en este momento su padre estaba tratando de amarrar a Conner con su saco, tenía el ojo morado pero el chico en el piso, no se movía ni aunque lo picaras con un palo, los demás invitados parecían encantados con el resultado de la pelea. De lo que alcanzó a escuchar, tenía que ver con celos de ex novios.

Donna tuvo un amorío con Jason antes de salir con Conner y empezaba a comparar notas con su nuevo novio, eso no le pareció apropiado a Cassandra. Estaban en su boda además Conner Kent era suyo. Por su parte Garth, era tan fanfarrón que se consideraba mejor partido que ellos dos. Su hermano tuvo que demostrarle un punto sobre la superioridad de los Kent y suponía que en una diminuta parte, la de los Wayne.

—Claro, primero le anunciaré mis perversas intenciones a tus padres.

—Te matará Conn…—comentó al ver cómo su hermano se dirigía a los baños completamente furioso.

—Puedo manejar a tu hermano. —desestimó en el acto pues aunque no lo demostrara con frecuencia seguía conociendo más de diez formas de asesinar. Él lo sabía bien y es que en una de sus salidas nocturnas un alcoholizado hombrecito intentó propasarse con él y Damian casi lo saca volando por la ventana del establecimiento.

Sobre ese evento en particular habría que mencionar qué cuando lo rechazó apelando a la figura de su novio, el ebrio se empeñó en decir que llevaba varias horas viéndolo y ese fantoche no lo trataba como su novio.

Él era un chico demasiado lindo, _necesitado_ y sexy. Si se iba con él le reventaría el trasero en dos movimientos y eso fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir ya que Damian se levantó de su asiento, lo tomó de las ropas lanzó por los aires.

Pensándolo mejor, sí era un inconveniente que no pudieran besarse, tocarse o mirarse con interés cuando salían a cualquier parte, pero también era horrible la idea de que él y su hermano se pelearan a muerte.

—¡No van a ponerse un dedo encima ustedes dos! —declaró.

—¿Temes que lo avergüence?

—Temo que su verdadero padre encuentre la forma de aniquilarte. Lo anunciaremos a mi manera.

—¿Y cual sería esa…?—inquirió sumamente interesado. Ignorando la parte en que Lois le acercaba una bolsa de hielo a su cuñada, tenía el labio inferior hinchado y abierto pero Donna Troy parecía haber pedido además de la conciencia, la mitad de su cabellera.

Una bola de cabello oscuro permaneció en el suelo, Helena y Kate comentaban que mejor la quemaban o las brujas y malos espíritus se harían con su alma.

—Damos un ultimo concierto y yo te pido a ti.

—Jon…

—¿Quién de los dos tuvo el coraje de empezar nuestra relación?

—Bien, tú ganas.

La boda siguió adelante sin mayor contratiempo. Los novios volvieron a aparecer en escena después de cambiarse de ropas. La tradición demandaba que de ahí, fueran directo a la luna de miel. Alfred Pennyworth los esperaba en su flamante limosina blanca para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

Celebrarían sus nupcias en Francia.

.

.

.

Meses después.

.

Terry Drake, era un niño regordete y divino que heredó los cabellos negros y ojos azules de su padre. Carrie ya estaba haciendo pucheros porque había demasiados niños en su familia. ¿Cuándo nacería una niña? Jason y Roy la confortaron diciendo que pronto adoptarían a una niña de la misma edad que ella. Su nombre era Lian, pero aún tenían que esperar a que los documentos estuvieran listos.

A Bruce Wayne, no le hizo ninguna gracia que anunciaran el concierto de despedida o que su hijo comenzara a dividir sus tiempos en Wayne Enterprises para preparar su tercer disco. Este se llamaría **Amor.** Maya opinaba que "Harem" era más poderoso, además de exigir su trono de oro y a ellos tres acomodados a su alrededor.

Colín se negó rotundamente a eso ultimo. No obstante, el diseño de la portada los incluía a ellos dos besándose con pasión. En el anverso del disco, en una imagen que solo encontrabas si te tomabas el tiempo de desprender el cancionero, aparecían él y Damian en igualdad de condición.

Sus padres y hermano soltaron el grito al cielo en cuanto los vieron. No era un beso obsceno, tan solo aparecían sus rostros de perfil con los labios unidos, él tenía los ojos abiertos, Damian cerrados, le pareció hermoso, íntimo, secreto.

Ignoró las críticas de su familia, después de todo, los discos se distribuirían al termino del concierto. Luego de pedir su mano y anunciar a todo el mundo que estaban así o más enamorados.

.

Para el gran evento rentaron el Teatro de Gotham. Un edificio antiguo y de corte Gótico que parecía una jodida iglesia desde el interior, más con sus elevadas columnas y vitrales decorados con pinturas exóticas.

Prepararon el escenario con un precioso piano transparente para Maya, una batería impresionante para Colín, una fabulosa guitarra eléctrica para Damian y para él un bajo en reluciente color azul eléctrico. Sus amigos se vistieron de negro con detalles en color rojo y para hacerle saber a todo el jodido mundo que seguían juntos, Wilkes se puso un candado en el cuello y Maya una llave en el pecho. Ellos vestían igualmente de negro con detalles en gris oscuro y las argollas que compró por internet brillaban en sus dedos.

Había varios pedestales con micrófonos alrededor, además de una guitarra acústica que en su momento tocaría alguno de los dos. Las pistas que interpretarían volvían a ser doce, más una especial que era sorpresa para Damian.

Wayne no quería detalles del momento o la forma en que le pediría matrimonio. ¿Se arrodillaría, tomaría su mano, lo noquearía con la jodida guitarra acústica y después lo arrastraría del cabello cómo acostumbraban los cavernícolas?

No le importaba, la respuesta era sí y quería que todo el mundo lo supiera.

Sobre este detalle, el concierto era privado. No querían a su lado a las chicas histéricas que dijeron amarlos sólo para abandonarlos. Maya se encargó de indagar en la red y enviar por correo electrónico las invitaciones a quienes consideró pertinentes. Sus amigos y familiares estaban ahí, también las personas del nuevo programa de espectáculos.

Comenzaron con todo lo ensayado de manera enérgica. Extrañaban esto, el calor y la adrenalina del escenario. La gente estaba igualmente animada, arrobada y apasionada. Las canciones se consumieron en un parpadeo con la intervención de cada uno de ellos, hubo un solo de guitarra, piano y batería, luego de dos horas de espectáculo hicieron una diminuta pausa para comenzar a despedirse y entonces él, tomó la palabra y anunció que tenía un obsequio para Damian.

El silencio que imperó a continuación podría haberlo intimidado pero era parte de su plan, crear un ambiente íntimo, romántico, hacerle creer a su novio que estaban a solas los dos.

Le pidió a Wayne que por favor aceptara su regalo, sus amigos sonrieron cómplices de su fechoría. La pieza requería guitarra acústica y un poco de piano, Maya se acomodó en posición y, a un movimiento suyo introdujo la canción.

 ** _Amor_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Comenzaré diciendo "Te quiero"  
_** ** _Aunque actuemos indiferentes,  
_** ** _Aunque estés con alguien más._**

 ** _Esperaré a que nuestro amor abrase nuestras manos._**

 ** _A que algún día, tú lo puedas notar._**

 ** _Cariño,  
_** ** _Estar enamorado, tener un amor correspondido._**

 ** _¿Sabes lo que es eso?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Comenzaré diciendo "Te quiero"  
_** ** _Aunque nos podamos dañar  
_** ** _Aunque tal vez, no te vea regresar._**

 ** _Esperaré a que nuestro amor abrase las palmas de nuestras manos_**

 ** _A que ya no me mires como a un amigo._**

 ** _._**

 ** _¿Qué es el amor, qué es exactamente?_**

 ** _Para mi es algo que puedo explicar de una sola manera._**

 ** _Justo como soy yo,  
_** ** _Y como eres tú,_**

 ** _El amor es amor._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero,  
_** ** _Aquí es donde comenzaremos._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero,  
_** ** _Así es.  
_** ** _Mañana te lo volveré a decir._**

 ** _Tú eres mi amor._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _Siguiente capítulo.  
Epílogo._


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—** **19—**

 **.**

La declaración de amor de Jon terminó con la mayoría de sus fans desmayadas en el piso, otras grabando lo más que pudieron con sus teléfonos celulares y subiéndolo a redes sociales.

Claro que, eso no lo supo hasta algunas horas después.

Cuando su novio terminó de interpretar la canción, Colín y Maya estaban mas emocionados que Richard y Babs al momento de ponerle el lazo a Jason y Roy en la iglesia. Los empezaron a empujar para que salieran de su trance y por fin se besaran.

No lo hicieron de inmediato, su novio aún no había terminado.

Jon, no se arrodilló como había imaginado, ni tampoco tomó sus manos con encanto. Su voz reverberó por todas partes a través de los parlantes. **"Quería saber si sentía lo mismo. Si él también era su amor _"_** Le dijo que sí y entonces un silencio absoluto se cernió al rededor.

Las fans que sobrevivieron hasta ese momento, tenían los rostros bañados en llanto, Timothy y Jay le aseguraron que Richard lloraba también.

Concluidas las confesiones el cantante y él se acercaron como un par de imanes. No había más que magnetismo y electricidad, entre dos cuerpos que se aclaman. Lo estrechó contra su pecho, lo abrazó con sus labios. Devoró su boca en lo que todo el maldito mundo chillaba, maldecía y gritaba.

Roy dijo que Conner destruyó algo con las manos, quizás su vaso de cerveza o tal vez, los lentes de sol que Wally West llevaba en la cabeza. Su padre se retiró del lugar acompañado de Selina Kyle, pues como había dicho anteriormente. Las demostraciones publicas de afecto no eran lo suyo pero en ningún momento los criticó o condenó. Clark Kent y Lois Lane salieron silenciosamente también.

Él no se enteró de nada, no sentía nada más que el calor, la humedad y la intensidad de su abrazo. Jonathan se aferraba a él como si quisiera meterse en su piel, las pausas que hacían para retomar el aliento parecían innecesarias y a la vez insuficientes, otra parte de su cerebro acotó que todo esto era una especie de Déjà vu.

Sucedió igual cuando le cantó la canción a Emiko y le pidió delante de todos que fuera su novia. La diferencia estaba en que Jonathan Kent no le había pedido que fuera su novio.

Él hablaba del amor, de una vida juntos, de comenzar su historia ahora.

Para separarlos, alguien (con toda seguridad su madre) activó las alarmas de incendios, lo que disparó los aspersores de agua, reanimando a los muertos y extinguiendo sus ganas.

Antes de que todos comenzaran a correr, entrar en pánico y desatar el caos. Maya y Colín anunciaron que eso era parte del espectáculo. Con esto concluían su historia, se despedían de la música. Les agradecían por haberlos acompañado esta noche y a las chicas que secretamente hubieran sido testigos del nacimiento de su amor, les harían un veinte por ciento de descuento en la compra del disco.

Los vendieron todos y los comentarios sobre las imágenes de la portada y contra portada no se hicieron esperar.

.

Al salir, luego de las firmas de autógrafos y fotografías con sus familiares y amigos, se reunieron en el departamento que compartían los dos. Una fiesta privada en la que al principio no estuvieron, porque en esta ocasión le importaron un carajo las apariencias y puestas en escena.

Se llevó a Jon a su recámara, le hizo el amor en su cama y después salieron a compartir botanas con el resto de "auto invitados" Sus hermanos eran menos _apretados_ que su cuñado, aunque para estas alturas del partido, Timothy y Stephanie no tenían que hacer más que colocarle a Terry en los brazos y el niño grande de la granja Kent, dejaba de fastidiar.

Su dulce Carrie andaba dando tumbos por ahí también, las mujeres y niños no estuvieron presentes durante el concierto. (Demasiado ruido les arruinaba los oídos a sus hijos) pero ocuparon su tiempo en tener el departamento listo.

Música selecta, decoraciones multicolores, comida variada, bebidas de las más locas a las más sanas.

Colín y Maya quisieron que abrieran el baile con una pieza de vals. Tomarían esta fiesta como celebración de su compromiso formal. Los medios ya lo anunciaban a gritos. Hasta ese momento fueron conscientes de que media canción de amor y su beso de pasión fueron compartidos en internet.

No les importaba, era lo que deseaban.

.

Cuando accedieron a abrir el baile, Cassandra bajó un poco las luces del departamento, Carrie se acomodó entre las piernas de su madre y se aseguró de que su primo e Ethan, estuvieran bien atentos.

—¡Tienen que ver esto! Es de las mejores partes. ¡Cuando el príncipe al fin baila con la princesa! Aunque en este caso, son dos príncipes pero no importa. —los pequeños respondieron animados a la energía de la pelirroja. Ethan ya intentaba dar sus primeros pasos con la ayuda de su madre y Terry todo lo que hacía era gorjear, sonreír y aplaudir al compás.

La pieza que Maya Ducard y Colín Wilkes eligieron para ellos era de **_Abel Korzeniowski "Dance for me"_** una composición de violín y piano que iba de lo más lento a lo más rápido. Jon no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo bailar un vals, pero él le sugirió que lo mirara a los ojos y se dejara llevar.

Una mano en la cintura, otra en el hombro, los pies deslizándose sobre el piso.

Sus invitados tomaban fotografía o video desde todos los ángulos, él solo miraba a Jon. Los ojos enamorados, las mejillas sonrojadas, mucho más que hace un rato, cuando empujaba entre sus glúteos y se vertía en su interior. Tras un par de vueltas, consiguió sacarle una sonrisa y distraerlo de la humillación publica.

Era realmente sencillo dejarse llevar por su amor. Unir sus cuerpos, presionar sus manos en los momentos indicados con la debida seducción y por supuesto, pasión.

Se hacían el amor y prometían lo eterno sin siquiera hablarse o arrebatarse las ropas. Es por eso que estas piezas eran las favoritas en todas las películas. El romanticismo, el amor verdadero, no necesitaba palabras o rovolcones, sólo sentimientos, roces, invitaciones.

Al concluir, no besó sus labios. Estaba ocupado con algo que hacía tiempo que se le había escapado. La argolla en su oído, (el símbolo de su relación que le obsequió Jon una mañana de Domingo) lo arrebató de su sitio y colocó en la mano izquierda de su "prometido" con la debida ceremonia, por no decir que levantó su mano hasta la altura de sus labios y la coronó con un beso.

Carrie chilló con fervor, los pequeños celebraron con gritos, patadas y gorjeos.

Richard lloraba a moco tendido diciendo que era muy pronto.

"Él seguía siendo su hermanito, el mas pequeño, dulce y tierno de todos ellos" Wally intentaba tranquilizarlo aunque más bien parecía que deseaba romperle el cuello o aplicarle una llave del sueño.

.

En cuanto a los demás.

Emiko había forjado buenas relaciones con sus cuñadas, después de todo, Carrie no quería dejar de ver a Ethan y Stephanie esperaba consejos para el cuidado de Terry.

"Los niños siempre son más difíciles que las niñas"

Eso decían sus abuelas pero Bárbara Gordon estaba dispuesta a apostar a que no había nadie más difícil que su hija. La pecosa los volvería locos algún día, Richard se negaba a aceptar la realidad pero seguramente, tendrían una fila de pretendientes peleando por su atención tan pronto entrara a la educación media.

Estaba tan "despierta" y adoraba tanto la idea del "amor para siempre" que si los volvía abuelos antes de concluir la Universidad, demandaría a Disney y sus estúpidas películas de princesas.

—¿Estás bien mami? —preguntó Carrie pues Babs, estaba haciendo añicos la pobre servilleta que llevaba en la mano.

—Claro que sí cariño. ¿Por qué no vas con tu papá?

—Sigue llorando en la esquina de allá. No entiendo ¿Por qué lo hace?

—Es que está demasiado feliz por ellos.

—¡YO TE CAMBIÉ LOS PAÑALES! —gritó su marido a todo pulmón.

—¡Ya cállate imbécil! —respondió Damian totalmente abochornado. Jason se acercó a Dick y agregó que lo mirara por el lado amable. Ahora era Jon quien le arrancaba la ropa interior.

Conner se sobresaltó tanto con el comentario que Jon, no encontró escondite mejor que la amplia espalda de su amor.

—¡Tú también cierra la boca! —siguió gritando Wayne. —¡Eso que dices, no es cierto!

—Ahh…¿Es que ya ni siquiera la usas? —intervino Drake y Carrie quiso saber de qué hablaban sus tíos.

—¡GUARDEN SILENCIO! ¡HAY NIÑOS PRESENTES! —gritó Bárbara levantándose de su asiento totalmente determinada, furiosa y letal. Los Wayne cerraron la boca, tres centésimas de segundo y después siguieron hablando de cualquier otro tema.

No es como si fueran a casarse mañana. Tan solo deseaban hacerlo publico para que él, no asesinara al siguiente tarado que intentara seducir a su novio en los baños de un antro o Kent no se le lanzara a la yugular después de cada evento social que concluía con alguna chica invitándolo a cenar para cerrar los negocios en privado.

.

En referencia a esto último. El diario de Gotham sí envió a Jon a seguir sus pasos como una sombra. Por eso es que antes de ser arrastrado al interior de un auto, se retiraba un momento para concederle una entrevista a _su reportero._

 _._

Esto nunca acababa de la mejor manera.

.

 _"_ _¿Rubia? Pensé que no encajaba en tu tipo"_

 _"_ _Empezando porque tú eres mi tipo"_

 _"_ _¡No cambies de tema! Te vi bailando toda la noche con ella!"_

 _"_ _Era un baile para la recaudación de fondos. ¿Qué otra cosa querías que hiciera?"_

 _"_ _¿Bailar con todas? ¿Por qué te quedaste con ella? ¡¿Te gustó esa pálida y frondosa oxigenada, no es cierto?!"_ —y aquí se venían los golpes que terminaban en besos, mordidas y succiones.

 _"_ _¿Quieres hacer la entrevista de una jodida vez?"_

 _"_ _¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Te espera tu novia?"_

 _"_ _En realidad, me espera mi novio y es muy posesivo, celoso y violento"_

 _"_ _¿¡QUÉ...!?"_

 _"_ _Quisiera aprovechar la entrevista, Reportero Kent, para declarar que le tengo miedo, aunque es de lo más delicioso tenerlo así de furioso en mi lecho"_

 _"'_ _¡DAMIAN!"_

 _"_ _La Señorita Trent es la pieza clave para recuperar el 6% de las acciones que me faltan, se lo prometí a mi padre y no es cómo si fuera a encamarme con ella. Tan solo planeo invitarla a cenar esta noche en la mansión"_

 _"_ _Quédate a dormir ahí hasta que se congele el infierno, entonces"_

 _"_ _Bruce estará presente, Alfred, Selina, si quieres te doy las claves de las cámaras de vigilancia interna"_

 _"¡_ _No!"_

 _"_ _¿No?"_

 _"_ _¡Lárgate ya!"_

 _"_ _¿Y la entrevista?"_

 _"_ _Ya me dijiste todo lo que necesitaba saber anoche"_

 _"_ _En la cama"_

 _"_ _Llegas demasiado tarde a casa y le prendo fuego a tus cosas"_

 _"_ _Reportero Kent…"_

 _"_ _¿Sí...?"_ —para esta parte de la escena, volvían a mirarse como dos extraños. Las ropas en su sitio, los cabellos igual. Su indumentaria actualmente, precisaba de camisas con cuello alto además de bufandas y abrigos que ocultaran las manías de su _gatito._ Jason opinaba que parecía esposa golpeada, Richard seguía considerando que la culpa era suya por torturarlo durante años.

 _"_ _Quiero agregar, pirómano a lo antes dicho"_

 _"_ _Yo te voy a agregar un cinturón de castidad la próxima vez que organices una cena sin mi consentimiento"_

 _"_ _Fue improvisado"_

 _"_ _También esto…"_ —un ultimo beso que no le rompía los labios sólo porque su padre en verdad tenía aterrorizado a Jon y volvían cada quien a lo suyo.

.

.

.

Necesitaban acabar con eso. Los celos, la impotencia de no poder ser honestos con sus sentimientos.

—Kent...—llamó a su novio que estaba entretenido charlando con Artemisa, el azabache no tenía idea de sus pretensiones pero lo averiguó cuando lo acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo con fervor. Se moría por hacer esto desde hace años, desde que comenzó a gustarle pero no estaba seguro o no era correcto. Sus hermanos los abuchearon, les arrojaron palomitas de maíz y creía que hasta vasos con soda. No le importó, ese anillo en su dedo decía que era suyo.

Solo suyo.

—¡Ya basta! Nosotros no dimos preludio de la luna de miel —comentó Roy envuelto entre los brazos de Jay.

—¡Esa fue su elección, no la nuestra!—respondió él dejando algo mareado y excitado a Jon. Se aferró a él para que no fuera a caer. La novia de Conner distraía al susodicho haciendo lo mismo. ¿Quién decía que no podían hacerlo a la vez? ¿Que el próximo ramo no les tocaría a ellos? Richard besó a Bárbara que volvía de acostar a su hija en la cama de invitados. Ethan dormía a pierna suelta a su lado, Emiko se ofreció a cuidarlos mientras el pequeño Terry suspiraba entre los brazos de su madre y Tim no perdía detalle de unirse a las demostraciones públicas de afecto.

El resto de la fiesta siguió así. Las parejas bailando, cuchicheando y compartiendo secretos. Colín y Maya ya estaban listos para iniciar su vida en Europa, encontraron una casita divina en la que esperaban recibir su visita. Les dijeron que sí aunque era más probable que volvieran ellos primero para el día de su boda.

.

.

* * *

 _—_ _Fin—_ ** _  
Violette Moore._**

* * *

 _N/A: Mi querida Emperatriz Rompe corazones, esta historia ha sido totalmente para ti. Espero que la disfrutaras tanto como yo al escribirla._


End file.
